Save Me
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair disapeared one day.Chuck never stopped looking for her.A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair.He learns of her whereabouts,but shes in danger.And its her marriage to a man he knows thats killing her. Can he save her?
1. Missing

Title: _**Save Me**_

Author: Shelby

Chapter 1

A/N: I promised I wouldn't start another mulit-chaptered fic since I have two others going, but I am. This idea won't leave me alone so I'm doing it. Anyways tell me if you think I should even continue.

--

The day Blair Waldorf went missing was the day Chuck Bass's heart went as well. No one knew what happened she just up and left the morning of graduation, he only knew this because he saw her at the party held the night before. The night he thought everything would be okay again. The night he made love to her and the night he decieded he would tell her he loved her at graduation the next day. But come graduation morning she wasn't there, and she didn't come back after, or to go to Yale. She was just gone. She left no note and kept in contact with no one, not even Serena. He knew he had the blonde's calls screened just in case she was keeping something from him. He had his P.I. Always on the case, but no plane ticket was ever purchased in her name and her credit card remained unusued. It was as if she had vanished into thin air or maybe been kidnapped, but if that was true then some of her clothes and her favorite headbands wouldn't be missing. No she left by choice, but then again he never gave her a reason to stay. Now a year later he sits in his office at Bass Industries looking over the financial records. The place is slient except for his secretaries muffled chatter outside the door. He drops the file and runs his hands through his hair, rubbing his eyes. He then gets up walking over and pouring himself a glass of scotch. As he goes to take a sip his cell phone buzzes in his pocket. He sets the glass down immediately checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" he answers quickly, the scotch forgotten as soon as he saw it was his P.I.

"Mr. Bass I have some news for you," the man spoke on the other end of the phone. Chuck froze a year later and he finally had something on her. Hopefully it was where she was.

He nods eagrly, "Did you find her? Come on tell me."

There is a pause on the other end and Chuck thinks if he doesn't speak soon he's going to die of anxiety. Finally the man speaks, "I don't know her exact whereabouts, but her credit card was used in a city in Australia for a plane ticket. I traced the card and it showed up, but unfortunetly it wasn't Miss Waldorf, but a young woman by the name of Carly Harrington."

Chuck frowned in confusion trying to recall the name, he couldn't. He shifted the phone to the other ear, "Well what was this woman doing using Blair's credit card?"

"See I thought you would like to know so I sat her down. Unfortunetly she refused to speak with me, she seemed very frightened and brusies covered both her wrists as well as a black eye. I can however fax you where she's staying, right here in New York, and you may try yourself." His P.I. Spoke with caution.

Chuck sighed angrily, "Well then do it already."

"It's already done Mr. Bass, goodbye." With that Chuck heard a click and the line went dead. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. He then burst out his office doors grabbing his secretary's attention. She smiled handing him a fax that she said just arrrived. He grabbed it and kept walking towards the elevator to his limo as he read over the hotel room location. He was jumpy in the limo, and curious. Who was this woman? How did she know Blair? What if she didn't tell him anything? If he could just find out where she was, go and see her, even if she still didn't want to see him.

–

Finally after an hour of traffic across the city Chuck stood outside a hotel room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard a noise on the other side so he knocked again.

"Who is it?" a muffled and weak sounding voice came from the other end.

Chuck leaned up against the door, trying to speak clearly through it, "I'm here to ask about Blair Waldorf, she's a personal friend of mine and I heard you knew of her whereabouts." The other side of the door was silent.

"I'm sorry I can't help you, I don't know that name please go away," the girl spoke through the door. Chuck panicked as he heard her walking away.

"Please I need your help, look my names Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf and I grew up together, I just want to know if she's okay," he said pounding on the door to catch the girls attention. It was silent and Chuck was ready to call his defeat when the door cracked open a bit.

"Did you say Chuck Bass?" a small voice called through the crack, no light shoning through the door into the dark hallway.

Chuck tried to move to see her face, but he couldn't so he nodded. He sighed with relief, "Yeah that's me, please do you know where she is?"

There was a sigh behind the door and then the girl sounded again, "Can I see some I.D." Chuck frowned, but did as she asked and grabbed his driving liscenase, which he barely used, handing it to a small hand that stuck out of the crack. He saw the bruises on it, so this was the girl Mike spoke of. The small hand took the card and both the hand and it disapeared for a moment. The the door closed, Chuck felt his heart panic for a moment. It stopped though when the door opened to reveal a dark room Chuck stepped inside and the door closed behind him. He turned around quickly. There stood a petite girl, not a woman, she looked no older than seventeen. She had blonde hair that was cut short, but mostly Chuck noted the bruises covering her body. She walked past him handing him his card, "Come with me we can't speak so close to the doors."

Chuck didn't question it although he wanted to. Instead he folllowed the small girl into a dark room with a coffe table and couch. She motioned for him to sit so he did, she sat down next to him. He noitced her hands were shaking and then she quickly moved away from him. She saw he noticed and forced a small, "I'm sorry it's just I haven't been around people since something happened to me, men especially."

Chuck looked away catching on to what may have happened to the girl. He then spoke in a low voice, "What can you tell me about Blair?"

The girl eyed him for a moment, speaking softly, "She misses you."

Chuck turned towards her sharply, not expecting that to be said, "What?" he questioned.

The girl looked away from him quickly, "I'm sorry it's just she used to talk about you, Chuck Bass all the time, when she could, when she was away from _him_."

Chuck's defense went up and he turned towards her, fire in his eyes, "Him? Who's him?" The girl shut her eyes for a moment and Chuck saw her face twist with a mixture of fear and pain. He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

The girl opened her eyes, "No it wasn't that it's just I don't like to think about him, but I need to help her and I can't see another way of doing it."

Chuck looked into the girls eyes, "Help? Blair needs help? Is she in trouble? Please just tell me everything you know, I can help her." He soudned pathetic he knew, but he didn't care. If his Blair was in trouble than he would save her.

The girl stood up and walked across the room keeping her back to him. She then crossed her arms turning to face him and nodded, "Okay I'll tell you everything." Chuck nodded, his attention focused on her. She then raised her eyebrows, "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I tell you, and when you leave here do not come looking for me again."

Chuck nodded slowly, "Of course, I understand." Truthfully he was far from understanding, he was confused, but he would say whatever she needed to hear to hear about Blair.

The girl sighed sitting down in a chair and looking down at her hands. She then spoke in hushed tones, "About a year ago I was living in Australia on my own since my parents died. I had a small little house they left to me and was trying to hold down many jobs. One of them was working at an airport in one of the shops. I worked late at night hours and didn't see many people, but it changed one night when a girl came in, Blair." Chuck's heart stiffened at her name from anothers lips as the girl took a deep breath before continuing.

"She looked lost and asked me if I knew where she could find a place to stay that she could pay for cash with. I'll admit I thought it was strange, but she sort of reminded me of myself, lost. So I told her she wouldn't be able to find a place so sudden like that, especially at night. We ended up talking and she told me that she ran away right before graduation and she didn't tell anyone. After this I offered her to stay at my home, she excepted saying she would help pay as soon as she got a job. About a week later when she was living with me we both found one. I worked as a hostess and she took a job as a waitress. It was a very night restraunt and we made excellent pay and tips."

Chuck frowned, he couldn't imagine Blair working like a regular person. He had always wanted to give her the world, but even when he screwed it up he thought she'd still go get it on her own. The girl continued, "Well we worked there for about a month and then one night when we were working the late shift for coming in buisness men, this man saw her and told me he knew her. I didn't think anything of it, until she saw the man and I, it was like her whole expression changed. After that he walked towards her and I saw them talking. We cared for him and his party for the rest of the night and then he left, but he told her he'd see her again. After that we went home and when I asked her about it, she said it was a long story that she didn't want to tell."

Chuck's voice rose with jealousy, "Who was the man? Did you get his name?"

The girl looked up, "Wait I have to tell you the rest first." Chuck sighed in aggrivation, but kept listening as she continued, "Well the man was true to his word he showed up a lot, always leaving her big tips. I could tell though she didn't like him around. Then one day he showed up at our house and she left with him. When she came back she was even more distant for a while. And then she started seeing him all the time, he would come and pick her up. He brought her gifts too, and then one night she came home and said he had proposed to her and she said yes."

Chuck's heart clenched and broke. The girl noticed, "But the weird thing was after she told me that she started talking about you."

Chuck rubbed his face, "So did she marry him? Who is him?"

The girl sat down next to Chuck and he noticed she started crying. She then nodded, "Yes and she moved in with him and she even got me a job to work at their house, but it didn't take me long to see what happened to her while she was there." She wiped a few tears, "He... He would come home so angry and I heard them upstairs, the yelling and banging, the next day she would always have a bruise somewhere."

She shook her head, "I couldn't take it anymore I told her that she had to leave him and that we could run away together, but she was so scared of him. I got her to agree, but then... when we were leaving he... he... he..."

"HE WHAT!?" Chuck screamed, not being able to take it anymore.

The girl looked up at him, "He came home and he saw me and her packing and he went for her, but I blocked him and told her to run, but she didn't. So he did this to me and I thought he would kill me, but then he stopped and I saw it was her. He attacked her until she couldn't move, and I didn't want to leave her, but..."

She let out another sob, "She told me he said if she didn't get rid of me he would kill us both and him..."

Chuck interupted her looking up, "Wait him, as in himself?" the Bastard better kill himself if he ever killed Blair, if Chuck got to him before it he would wish he was dead. He was going to wish he was dead.

The girl's face froze and she looked away, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Now Chuck was confused, "What? Say what?"

The girl looked down and then back up at him, "When I said him I didn't mean her husbaund I meant... her... her son."

Chuck's entire face fell, his heart dropped. He turned away his voice cracking, "She... she... she had a son with him?"

The girl was suddenly at his side touching his arm. He flinched at the touch as she spoke, "No Charlie isn't his son."

Chuck jerked his head upward, "Charlie?"

The girl stood up, "I can't tell you anymore about him, just that she had him shortly after I met her and her husbaund agreed to treat him like a son, but he hates him. Anyways I have to finish about what happened he told her to get rid of me. You see she sent me on my way, she told me to disapear. I wanted to help her I really did, but I'm so scared to talk to anyone about it because what if I did and he killed her, but then when I heard that you were you, well, I know I can trust you from what she said."

Chuck rubbed his temples, "What did she say?"

The girl looked up, "That she loved you."

Chuck stared at the girl and then took a deep breath standing up, "I need to know where she is, exactly and I want the man's name now," his voice dripped with threat. The girl knew it wasn't at her, but the man, but it still scared her. His fists were clenched at each side and his brown eyes were black.

The girl stood up, coming closer to him. She then leaned in and handed him a card with an adress. Chuck looked up, "And his name?"

The girl wrapped her arms around herself and then looked away, shame on her face before back at him. "He's your uncle... Jack Bass."

–

A/N: So should I continue?


	2. Uh Oh

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 2: **Uh Oh**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows thats killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: First off thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! As long as you guys keep reviewing I promise to keep putting out chapters. I would also like to personally thank Sunday_ nights_ who has agreed to be the beta for this story. Seriously I hope this will make it easier for you guys to read, with less mistakes and things going on. Without further ado please enjoy chapter two.

–

She wrapps covers around her frail body as she lies in bed alone. Honestly, she likes it better like this, it meant he wasn't touching her. She glances up at the clock seeing it was nearly ten o'clock, she had slept in. She knows why because she was still exhausted. It seems no matter how much sleep she gets, her body still finds it harder and harder each day to get out of bed. She glances out the window, it's sunny today, nice out. She hears sound downstairs, she knows she must get up. So she sits up slowly, the bruises covering her body aching with pain. She stands up, her feet hurt, ankles soar and swollen. She walks over to her closet getting out a simple outfit. A long sleeved shirt, designer, and a skirt complete with tights to hide the cuts and bruises on them. As she looks in the mirror she sees how much damage has been done. It's getting way worse, each time he hits a bit longer, a bit harder. After she's dressed she runs a brush through her curls and applies make-up all over her face covering the destruction he put there. When she is done she opens the bedroom door and breathes deeply, bracing herself for anything. Then she goes downstairs stopping at the bottom. He's sitting at the table reading the newspaper, from the outside it would look normal.

He looks up, smirking at her, "For a while there I thought you weren't going to get out of bed," his eyes fall back down on the newspaper. She walks cautiously over to the table sitting down across from him.

"Charlie was up late last night, he had a fever," she lies, both of them know it. Both know what really happened last night, but neither will talk about it.

"Is that so?" he asks with fake interest as his eyes stay glued to his newspaper. A maid comes in and smiles down at Blair offering her coffee Blair nods.

"Nothing else thank you," she says politely and with that the maid is gone. Blair then looks up at Jack, "How are things going at work?" it should be a safe subject, she thinks silently to herself. He purses his lips as he looks across at her. He sets his newspaper down.

"Do you really want to know how work is Blair? For correct me if I'm wrong, but you've never seemed interested before," he mocks. She looks down biting her lip. A cut already there opens up and she tastes blood. She wipes it looking back up at him with wide eyes, filling with fear. He smirks standing up and walking over to her. He comes from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinches keeping her face forward.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Works fine," he breathes into her ear. She squeezes her eyes shut, holding her breath as he kisses her neck. He stops and she opens her eyes turning her head to see what he's doing. She sees her sleeves have come up a bit, the bruises are revealing themselves. His face sets into a hard frown.

"I fell," she quickly adds. It wasn't a complete lie she did fall when he knocked her down. He turns towards her quirking an eyebrow. She doesn't understand him when he's like this. Pretending he's done nothing by what he says, yet mocking her about it with his eyes. He smiles as he slides the sleeves back down, the bruises vanishing.

"Well you should be more careful then, shouldn't you?" he says standing up behind her. She nods slowly keeping her eyes forwards again. He stares down at her, she can feel his eyes burning into her.

"I'm going to go pack," he says his voice trailing off a bit.

Blair turns around, she stands up, "Pack? Where are you going?" her voice is a mixture of relief, fear, and alertness. He smiles stepping closer to her and placing a hand under her chin. She blinks away a flinch as he smiles a sickly sweet smile.

"No need to worry dear, just a few days away on business," he smiles caressing her cheek. She feels the bruises underneath the make-up stinging. As if they know they are in contact with who put them there.

She shakes her head swallowing, "Oh no... I wasn't worried I was just curious... umm how long will you be gone?" she's already planning her escape, even though she knows she would never go through with it. If it was just her life in danger she would, but the baby upstairs she loves more than anything is a reminder that someone else is in danger as well. Jack raises his eyebrow as he frowns. He then lets go of her cheek grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward. The bruises there are screaming with pain as new ones are developing.

"Are you happy I'm leaving Blair?" he asks breathing harshly onto her face, threat in his voice. She looks up at him, her eyes forming tears of fear as she shakes her head.

"No, no Jack I'm not that's not what I meant, please..." she winces in pain as she stutters on with fear evident in her voice. He pulls her closer whispering in her ear as he places a hand on her neck.

"Good, because I'm never leaving you Blair and you're never leaving me," with that he pushes her off of him. She catches her balance and stares up at him nodding. He smiles,

"I've had the maids go into town and get you everything you need while I'm gone. I figured you and Charlie could just stay here and rome around the estate," he smirks letting her know she really is his prisoner. She nods looking down and crossing her arms.

"Well help me pack?" he says raising his eyebrows and holding out his hand for her. She nods again walking towards him and taking it as he pulls her up the stairs. On the way there a maid stops them.

"Charlie is taking a nap miss, he's been fed breakfast already," she nods as a small bow. Jack tightens his grasp on Blair's hand. Blair nods and the maid is gone. Blair and Jack walk up to their bedroom. They began packing in silence. Blair eyes him cautiously as if any moment he will strike out and hit her to the ground, luckily he doesn't, yet. When they are done a maid comes up taking the suit case. Jack shuts the door behind her. Blair freezes in front of the bed, her back to him. She feels his arms wrapped around her again and his breath on her neck.

"I'm leaving soon, but we still have enough time for you to give me a proper goodbye princess," he whispers into her ear. She looks down biting her bottom lip.

"I'm really tired, I think I may be sick," she says with fear. She knows very well this may anger him, but she'll try anything to keep his hands off of her. Keeping his body out of hers, instead of in as it poisons her a little bit more. Her eyes widen as she feels him fuming against her. His grasp tightens around her and then he grabs both her wrists spinning her around to face him. She looks up in fear.

"I'm sick of you pushing me away Blair," he fumes getting up in her face. He's growing red with anger, it reminds her of fire, which reminds her of hell. It's fitting for this.

"I... I'm not Jack I just I really don't feel good, I'm not..." she stutters on her voice weak. He cuts her off pushing her down on the bed. He's over her in a matter of seconds, she's dead still. He begins taking off her clothes. She closes her eyes pretending it isn't happening. She feels him placing sloppy kisses down her now naked body.

"Now why do you have to make me do this Blair," he breathes in her ear as he bites her neck. She holds her breath as she feels his face now above hers, staring down at her. He tightens his hand around her wrist.

"Open your eyes princess," he breathes. She does as he says and looks up at him. He smirks,

"That's a good girl," he then leans up a bit to undo his pants. She looks away as she screams silently. She feels him push inside her, she whimpers. She looks back at him, he smirks down at her before attacking her neck again. Finally after an hour of this, it's over. He gets up getting dressed as she lays there silently staring off into space. He leans down next to the bed kissing her cheek, she doesn't flinch, she's numbed down.

"I'll come back as soon as possible," he whispers into her ear. She nods slowly. "Love ya princess," he says getting up and walking towards the door. She listens until the door shuts and she hears him going down the stairway. An hour later she gets up and showers, scrubbing her body till its raw. Then she does her cover-up routine all over again. After that she puts on a fake smile and walks down the hallway. She pulls out a key unlocking the door to the nursery. She walks in closing the door behind her and putting the key back in her pocket, it keeps him safe. She walks over to the crib and pears down at him.

His small mouth yawns and then his big brown, dark eyes open and stare up at her. His tiny face twists into a smirk. She reaches a hand down stroking his dark brown hair.

"Hey there Charlie, are you ready to get up baby boy?" she says softly and sweetly smiling down at him. His little arms shoot up, reaching for her.

"Mama," his small face forms a frown as his arms keep reaching. Blair smiles reaching down and picking him up carefully. She then dresses him in a little pastel polo, Charlie giggles a bit.

She tickles his stomach and then picks him back up and both of them exit the room. She holds him tightly to her as she walks down the stairs. She can feel Jack has left, she breathes a sigh of relief walking towards the door. A maid comes out looking at her with a smile, even relief on her face is show.

"Miss Blair would you and Charlie like me to make you lunch?" she smiles glancing at the baby who is staring at her with wide, curious eyes. Blair smiles shifting Charlie to rest on her other hip.

"Make a basket I'm going to take him outside today," she smiles. The maid nods and then disappears Blair grabs a small coat for Charlie and then they both step outside. The sun shines down, she smiles up at it. She can breathe fresh air, and it feels good. She looks around at the estate that goes for miles. It looks open and free, but to her it's a boundary She erases the thought quickly looking back down at Charlie.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be gone for a while, it's just you and mommy," she smiles rubbing her nose against his.

The baby giggles, "Mama," he coes. She smiles walking over towards a pond so he can watch the ducks. She sets their things down, a large blanket and they both sit there. She watches as he sits up a bit holding out his hand. She laughs a little hand him a piece of bread. He smirks grabbing it, it crumbling a bit in his hand. He then crawls across the blanket, getting a bit close to the water and the ducks swimming in it. Blair jumps up quickly walking over to him and picking him up.

"Not too close to the water Charlie," she scolds holding him close. He stares up at her, and she knows he doesn't understand. She smiles sitting down and setting him in her lap. She then takes the bread ripping a piece and throwing it to the ducks. Charlie giggles clapping his hands. Blair smiles down at him, then rips him a piece handing it to him. Charlie throws it, but it barely reaches the water. He frowns looking up at Blair, knitting his small eyebrows together. She stares at him for a moment, she can see him. She sees _him_ in Charlie. She swallows looking away from Charlie and tearing him another piece of bread handing it to him. He throws it, and it goes a little farther this time. She looks back down at Charlie who is smiling proudly as he claps his hands. It's moments like this she's extra glad that Charlie refuses to call Jack daddy. When Charlie is satisfied and uninterested in throwing bread anymore she scoots them further back up on the blanket.

"Baba," Charlie cooes reaching over to the basket. Blair smiles reaching in and pulling out a bottle handing it to him. Charlie smiles at her and begins sucking on it. She lays down next to him closing her eyes, smiling at the sun pouring down on her.

"HmmHmmHmm," Charlie hums while he sucks on his bottle. Blair opens one eye glancing at him. He removes the bottle from his lips and throws it to the side. She laughs a bit. He then crawls over closer to her laying down beside her. Blair closes her eyes again.

"Mama nite nite," Charlie whispers, she opens her eyes to see he has a finger pressed to his lips. She smiles kissing his cheek.

"It's okay Charlie mama's just resting," she says running a hand through his hair. He stares at her for a moment and then crawls forward grabbing a flower and bringing it back to her. He holds it out to her smiling. She takes it smelling it and then handing it back to him, he mimics her.

"I love you Charlie," she whispers, "I won't let anyone hurt you." He isn't paying attention, but she feels better to say it. He then turns towards her, she closes her eyes again. She feels him lean down and place a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Nite, nite mama," he commands. He then snuggles up next to her. She wishes they could stay like this forever. Safe, warm, untouched by the cruelness of their own home.

–

The flight here took forever. Even in his own private jet it took an hour longer than it should have. He's pretty sure he forced the pilot into early retirement after all the cursing he shot towards him to make the plane go faster. He's trying to calm himself now as he climbs in a limo for Bass Industries, Australia.

The driver nods at him with a smile, "Mr. Bass we haven't seen you out here for a while, shall I take you to your usual hotel?"

Chuck shakes his head, "No take me to my uncle's home." He grinds his teeth after mentioning a claim on the bastard. He'll feel better when he's strangling him to death.

The driver looks at him strangely, "I didn't know you two still spoke after you fired him a year ago are you sur..."

"Yes I'm sure dammit now take me there!" Chuck screams losing it. The driver nods and starts the car pulling out. Chuck sighs laying his head back on the seat breathing in and out with deep breaths. He needs to calm down, he thinks silently. He stares out the tinted window and the sun shines in flashing a light like a camera going off in his face.

"_Smile," Serena beams as she comes up to Chuck flashing a camera in his face. He rubs his eyes scowling._

"_Gee sis could you try not to blind me before the party's over?" he reaches for the camera, but she pulls it back._

_Nate comes up laughing and patting him on the back, "Oh come on Chuck smile a little, we will be officially done with high school tomorrow."_

_Serena holds up her hand high fiving Nate, "That's right senior year is over baby, graduation and college here we come." Chuck rolls his eyes at them and turns around scanning the party. He stops when he sees her. She's staring at him with doe brown eyes. He smiles nodding, surprised at himself for doing it. They haven't really spoken since the elevator incident where she told him she was done. She stares at him for a moment and then smiles back, throwing him a small wave. _

"_Why don't you go talk to her," Nate says from behind him. Chuck whips around to see a smirking Nate and Serena._

_He glares, "I don't know what you're talking about Nathaniel, I was merely eying a hot blond in the corner."_

_Serena rolls her eyes, crossing her arms, "Chuck just shut up with the bass-tard, mother-chucker, bass-hole, neeed I go on? Act and go talk to Blair, she'll be starting Yale soon and no telling when you'll see her again."_

_Chuck sighs, "Fine, I'll go talk to her, but just because I'd rather not associate with Cabbage Patch seeing how he's the only other option at this party as an excuse to get away from you two." With that he turns around ignoring the giggling from Serena and Nate as they watch him walk towards Blair. She looks back up at him and he can see she's surprised to see him walking towards her. _

"_Blair," he breathes stopping in front of her. She stares up at him, brown eyes meet brown and he feels his heart melt a little. _

_She smiles, "Chuck, long time no talk." He nods signaling the bartender for a scotch. He turns back towards her quirking an eyebrow._

"_Can I get you anything?" he ask, a slight tone of seductiveness. She blushes, he beams inside. _

_She nods, "Martini please, dry." Chuck orders it and then hands it to her, nursing his own scotch. She stares down at it taking a sip and then looking back up at him. _

"_So how have you been?" she asks twirling her almost empty glass. Chuck stares down at her, he hates that things are awkward like this. She looks up, waiting for a response._

"_I've been good, taking over Bass Industries after graduation, thanks to Lily," he says it in a genuine voice and she smiles. _

"_I'm glad you moved back in with them, I think it's been good for you," she smiles finishing her drink and setting it down on the bar. _

"_How would you know, we never talk anymore," he speaks not harshly, but with a pang of regret filling his voice. He looks up at her she's now staring at him intensely. _

"_I think we should talk Chuck, clear some things up before I leave," she almost whispers it, in case of eavesdroppers trying to get in a last piece of Gossip Girl. Chuck nods setting down his drink. He then follows her out into the hallway and up to his suite. The party was conveniently located at the Palace. They enter and he shuts the door behind them, she spins around staring at him. She then walks around looking things over._

"_It seems different in here," she says rubbing her bare arms. He walks over to a closet looking for a jacket. He finds one of his own and walks over handing it to her. _

"_It's because it hasn't been lived in for months now," she takes the jacket from him and wraps it around herself. The sleeves falling over her hands, them out of sight._

"_Thank you," she smiles bringing it up around her. He nods and then goes and sits down on the couch. He looks up at her and motions for her to sit next to him. She's hesitant for a moment, but then she sits down, staring straight ahead. It's silent for a while and then finally he breaks it._

"_I really am sorry, for everything," he breathes. She turns towards him surprised at his choice of words. He looks over at her continuing, "All you were trying to do was help and I should have let you, you were right that day in the elevator when you left." When he's done he turns away in shame. She lets out a gasp. She then looks away from him. _

"_I failed you," she says just above a whisper. He turns towards her confused. She turns towards him and he can see tears developing in her eyes, "I told you I would stand by you through anything and that I'd always be there and then I just... gave up," she turns her head shaking it in shame. He stares at her in a frown and then when she turns back towards him he finds his lips on hers. They kiss passionetley for a while and then she pulls back._

"_Chuck what are we doing?" she gasps, breathing for air. He caresses her cheek for a moment breathing heavily himself. _

"_Blair please I need you, one more chance," he breathes. She stares at him and then she finds herself moving forward capturing his lips with hers again. They're caught up in the moment, nothing else exist as they make their way to his bedroom. They connect their bodies like they have so many times before and she falls asleep in his arms. He decides tomorrow he'll tell her he loves her, he'll tell her. _

"Mr Bass?" Chuck's head snaps up and he looks at the driver, he realizes the car has stopped. The driver nods, "We're at the gate of the estate sir, but I'm afraid we've hit a bit of trouble." Chucks fists clench at his sides, but he regains composure quickly.

"What seems to be the problem," he asks in a collected way. Looking out the window to see they are in fact at Jack's estate in front of a large gate.

"Mr. Bass isn't home, he left for business a few hours ago it seems, would you like me to take you back to the hotel?" the driver questions with a smile. Chuck feels something in the pit of his stomach. Jack's gone, he hadn't planned on this. Was Blair still here? Chuck opens his door stepping out to see an old man with white hair sitting in the booth that opens the gate. He walks over ignoring his driver who's calling to ask what he's doing.

"Excuse me?" Chuck says a bit loud in case the old man can't hear. The man looks up from his newspaper and smiles at Chuck.

"Why I'd never thought I'd see the day," the old man smirks at Chuck. Chuck frowns in confusion. Did he know this man? The old man laughs, "Oh Charles don't tell me you forgot good old Whitey, I used to help you and Nate sneak back in when you stayed here with your uncle as teenagers remember?" Chuck's facial expression changed as he recalled the summers Bart brought him here. He was aloud to bring Nate along and they would sneak out at night, the old man helping them out of some messy situations.

"Wow Whitey you're still around?" Chuck laughs patting the old man on the back. Whitey smiles, squinting his eyes in the sunlight.

"Come to see Jack?" he questions as if Jack is a normal person worth of a descent name. Chuck grinds his teeth, but masks the expression again. Chuck smiles,

"I was going to surprise him, but I heard he isn't here, do you know when he'll be back?" Chuck asks shoving his hands in his pockets. Whitey frowns looking down, his thinking face on.

"No... I don't... we're never really certain with these business trips of his," he then looks back up at Chuck smiling, "Mrs. Bass is home though."

Chuck raises his eyebrows in fake surprise, "Mrs. Bass? You mean Jack finally found himself a wife?" he feels like punching something.

"Yep, beautiful one too, everyone here loves her though I don't see her as much anymore she doesn't really leave the estate," Whitey says with a sigh of disappointment He then smiles up at Chuck,

"Well I'm not really supposed to let anyone in while he's gone, but you're family. I suppose you could go and meet her if you'd like, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind," White runs a hand through his white hair. Chuck nods,

"Thanks Whitey," and then he says goodbye and climbs back in the limo. The gates open and the driver pulls forward. Chuck looks back to see Whitey smiling and waving at him. He feels his hands get sweaty, and he realizes he's nervous. He just wants to find her in one piece, and he just wants to take her away with him. It should be easy, yet a feeling in the pit of his stomach suggest otherwise. The limo comes to a stop in front of the house. He exhales deeply, here it goes.

–

Blair's squeezes her eyes feeling sun beating down on them. She frowns opening them unsure of where she is. She sits up and realizes she must have fallen asleep by the pond. She sighs knowing she's still safe and then she looks down beside her, it's empty.

"Charlie," she breathes with fear overcoming her body. She sits up completely looking around anxiously. She can't see him, she can't find him. She stands up frantically,

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" She screams checking behind bushes and all around the grass. She feels hot tears coming and then she freezes in her spot. She looks down at the pond.

"No," she breathes out she then runs towards it crying and screaming, "CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" She looks down in the clear water she can't see him anywhere. She keeps searching over the small pond sighing with relief when she realizes he isn't there. It only takes her a second and she's up running through the grass, "BABY WHERE ARE YOU! DON'T HIDE FROM MOMMY!" She screams running towards the house looking everywhere.

–

Chuck steps out of the limo looking around. The estate goes on for miles he doesn't see anyone. He's about to go knock on the door when he hears a noise. He spins around looking over in the grass seeing nothing. He walks over guessing it's some kind of animal in the tall grass. He still can't see anything and he's about to turn around and leave when he hears rustling again.

"What the?" he bends down looking closer in the grass. Suddenly he sees a small face pop up staring at him with large brown eyes. The baby giggles latching onto him,

"Hihi," he coes grabbing onto Chuck's collar. Chuck jumps back away from the baby. He stares at it frowning and then his eyes widen as the baby's smile twists and he lets out a wail. He begins crying and screaming,

"Shit," Chuck mutters rushing over to him and picking him up. The baby's crying stops immediately and then latches onto his scarf.

"Scasca," the baby informs him. He's about to go inside and ask someone about this when he hears screaming and crying.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE WEHRE ARE YOU! PLEASE CHARLIE!" Chuck looks up to see someone running towards them the sun blocks his view though.

"Mama," the baby says and then tries to wiggle away from Chuck. Chuck looks up again, realization hitting his face. And then she's in front of him. Mascara stained face, and crazy brown curls, she freezes in front of him, her cries silenced.

"Blair," he breathes staring up at her brown eyes.

"Chuck," she says out of breath, a frown of confusion on her face.

"Uh oh," Charlie giggles staring at both of them.

–

A/N: So not the best chapter, but cliff hanger am I right. I hope you guys still want to read it. Okay and yeah so I was having difficulties with my tenses, ask my beta lol. And at first she took on a large task of chaning all of this present to past to match chapter one, but I've decided to keep it present from here on out and go back when I have time and change the first chapter to present tense. That way it will be a lot less work for her lol. So the next chapter will be right tense, present, and she can focus more on grammer and things like that.


	3. Accidents

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 3: **Accidents**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows thats killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: First off thanks to all the amazing reviewers! And a special, huge thanks to my lovely beta. Anyways if you guys keep reviewing I promise to continue, but let me know you're still reading!

–

"Blair," he breathes, staring up at her brown eyes.

"Chuck," she says, out of breath, a frown of confusion on her face.

"Uh-oh," Charlie giggles, staring at both of them, but Blair doesn't hear him and then the sun hits her face.

_Blair wakes up feeling strong arms wrapped around her. She blinks her eyes a few times in the darkness and then lifts her head slightly. She sees his face shining from the moonlight that is creeping in through the suite's window. She smiles at him, reaching a hand up and touching his lips. Those lips, she decides, are one of the most powerful things that have ever touched her, among other things located on his body. She turns her body, snuggling closer to his chest. She feels his hands unconsciously grip tighter around her waist, pulling her even closer. She could stay like this forever. She places a soft kiss on his chest, where his heart lies beneath. _

"_I love you__,__ Chuck Bass," she whispers, not wanting __wake him__. She's afraid of the morning, the reality. When he'll leave or ask her to. When he still won't be able to say the words she so desperately wants to hear from him. And when they will once again become awkward acquaintances, forgetting years of friendship, and love for her. Maybe he doesn't love her, she decides. Maybe that's why he can't say it. It's not that__,__ she denies__,__ he has feelings for her, but perhaps they are just not as strong as what she holds for him. Her body pulls away slightly._

"_I should leave," she whispers to __both __herself and his sleeping form. Perhaps that would be best for both of them. This way they __can__ both always hold such a delicate moment, with no morning after where it all comes crashing down. Yes, she __will__ leave, it is best. She slowly sits up and takes a pillow at her side__,__ placing it in his arms. He pulls it close to him like he did with her moments ago. She gets off the bed, putting on her clothes silently. She then walks to the other side of the bed and leans down behind him. She places a kiss on his cheek and then she turns around and walks away. Away from what she tells herself is only hurt for the both of them. _

"_Goodbye__,__ Chuck," she whispers in the elevator ride down. Perhaps ending in elevators __is__ truly their thing. It started in a limo and ended in an elevator, twice. Yes, it __is__ over, or did it even start?_

"Miss Blair? Miss Blair?" a voice is heard, but it's off in the distance. She feels something fanning her face. She sees the light trying to seep through her eyelids. She frowns at the feeling of hovering over her.

"Is she going to be okay? What's going on?" a louder voice speaks, it has a mixture of worry and aggravation. She knows the voice perfectly, even if she hasn't heard it in a while. Then it all flashes back, Charlie missing, Chuck, Charlie missing! Her eyes flash open and she sits up in bed frantically.

"CHARLIE! WHERE'S CHARLIE!" She screams, looking at her maid, who is staring on at her with wide eyes. Blair breathes harshly and she grabs the maid and glares at her with threat for not having Charlie in her arms. Where is he? Where is her baby?

"Mama," she hears Charlie giggle. Blair spins to her other side, seeing Charlie stretching his arms towards her. She feels tears of relief coming, but she doesn't care. She reaches towards him, looking up to see who's holding him. She freezes.

"Chuck?" she asks quietly. Her arms fall to her sides as she turns and looks at the maid. The maid nods and leaves the room. Chuck stares at her intently. He opens his mouth, but is interrupted.

"MAMA HOLHOL!" Charlie screams, reaching his arms towards her. Chuck quickly adjusts him, handing him to Blair. Charlie smiles, satisfied, as he latches onto her. Blair looks down at him.

"Charlie, you don't do that to me ever again," she scolds, even though she knows he can't understand her. She brushes his hair out of his face and places a kiss on his forehead. Charlie giggles and then turns in her lap, looking up at Chuck. He smiles, pointing at an all too familiar scarf around Chuck's neck.

"Scasca," he informs them. He then frowns pointing, "SCASCA!" He screams louder. Chuck's eyes widen a bit and then he surprises her by taking the scarf off and handing it to Charlie, who smiles proudly and begins playing with it. She looks up at Chuck who's still staring at her. She looks away,

"ANDREA!" She calls in the maid who comes in, not looking at Chuck.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" the maid asks in a soft voice. Blair lifts Charlie a little, "Go feed Charlie lunch, I'll be down soon." Andrea nods taking Charlie who is too distracted by the scarf to care. Blair raises her hand,

"Wait, the scarf," the maid begins to take it from Charlie, but he fists his small hands around it, preparing to cry.

"It's fine," both the maid and Blair turn towards Chuck. Chuck looks away from Blair and nods at the maid. The maid nods and then exits with Charlie. The door closes and the silence erupts again. Blair looks out the window, until finally she breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" It's just above a whisper, but she knows he can hear it. The room is so silent that even a drop of a pin can be heard. She senses his movement out of the corner of her eye and then he is in front of her. She stares up at him, brown on brown.

" What are _you_ doing here?" he mimics, but without the Chuck. She doesn't realize the true weight of his statement. She frowns in confusion and then looks down as an attempt to cover her shame.

"I live here," she breathes, before looking back up at him. She watches as his eyes shift away. He looks angry, but not for the reasons she has imagined.

"Not for long," he says in a low voice, with a slight commanding tone is hidden beneath, but she catches it. She still can, even a year later.

"What are you talking about?" she questions, a frown now forming on her face. What does he think this is? She thinks silently to herself. She wonders how he has not yet assumed what would seem like the obvious. Her living in his uncle's home with a child and wedding ring. She thinks perhaps he hasn't seen it, but then she watches his eyes now staring at it. She fists her hands, letting the ring disappear into her hand. He looks back up at her.

"I know everything," he breathes, ending with a sigh.

"I know about you coming here and working like a regular person, having a baby, meeting my uncle again, marrying him, what he does to you, everything, Blair, everything," he repeats. He looks away from her as he speaks. He can't know, she thinks. It's impossible, there's no way, she is dreaming.

"What does he do to me, Chuck?" she asks her voice breaking a bit. She will not shed tears in front of him; she will not admit anything with an action. She watches as his face sets into a hard stare off into the distance. His nostrils flare and his hands fist at his sides.

"Don't make me say it, Blair. I'll lose it if I do," he speaks in a low voice, dripping with threat. It doesn't frighten her though, not like it would with Jack. Blair swallows a breath and then shakes her head. She looks up at him.

"You don't know anything. I'm sorry for whoever mislead you, but all this is, is my marriage to Jack and my child. Nothing else is going on," her expression is emotionless, and he sees right through it.

"Oh really, Blair? Then tell me why your friend Carly lied to me?" Chuck asks with anger and aggravation as he gets closer to her. His face inches away from hers. She flinches away a flash of someone else running through her mind. Chuck backs up a little his face setting into a hard frown.

"Carly was a troubled girl," she turns back towards him, "I'm sorry, but she was confused, you can't believe anything she has told you." With that she turns her back to him a little again. She then reaches up her hands to hold her shoulders. Chuck watches pursing his lips as her sleeves fall. She doesn't notice, but he can't take his eyes away from the huge bruises glaring up at him. He tightens his jaw, trying to keep steady breaths to stop from exploding. When he is composed he reaches out, gently taking her wrist and lifting up the sleeve before she can protest. He raises his eyebrows looking at her intensely.

"Then tell me how this happened, Blair. Or should I also take off the pounds of make-up you have applied to cover the ones on your face. Take off the tights you're wearing as if it's cold, just so nobody will see what he's done to you," Chuck says, keeping his eyes away from the bruises. He can't look at them.

"It was an accident, my fault," Blair sobs, tears beginning to fall as she retracts her hand from Chuck. She pulls the sleeves back up, the bruises vanishing once more. She watches as he turns around shaking his head with anger. He raises his hand running it through his hair. He lets out harsh breaths; she's never seen him like this. He spins around.

"An accident?! Really Blair, is that what you tell yourself? That he hits you on accident? That those bruises are accidents? That's a hell of a lot of accidents Blair!" He's pacing in front of her, his voice raised, "What happens when accidents start happening to Charlie, Blair? What then?"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" he stares at her after her outburst. He sees the threat and protectiveness in her eyes, and he hears it in her voice. She has stood up now, right in front of him. Chuck stops his pacing, his arms drop and he shakes his head. "I'll protect him," she says her voice now much softer. Chuck stares at her.

"How can you protect him, when you can't even protect yourself?" Chuck breathes, his voice barely audible. Blair looks up at him. Her bottom lip quivers and he watches as her eyes blink tiredly. Tears start to pour from her eyes and she begins to fall forward. Chuck reaches out his arms and catches her quickly. He holds her up and pulls her in closer. She relaxes against him, her head resting on his chest. She cries, he can barely hear it, but he feels it. He strokes her hair with his free hand.

"Shh... It's okay... it's okay it's over now," Chuck whispers into her hair holding her tighter. He feels her posture straighten and she pulls back a little. Her sobs silence and then she's looking up at him. He flinches as he sees what's hiding behind her make-up has been exposed due to tears.

"What are you ta..." she frowns in confusion beginning to ask him what he means, but she's interrupted as they hear a glass break downstairs and a crying scream of a baby. Blair's eyes widen and she pushes way from Chuck.

"Charlie!" she screams, alertness in her voice, as she runs out of the room. Chuck follows her down the stairs, right behind her. Blair stops in the doorway of the kitchen. Chuck looks to see she's staring at Charlie who is on the floor next to the table. He's crying and screaming while leaning away from a shattered glass vase, the glass all around him. A maid is there trying to pick up glass while another is advancing towards Charlie. Blair begins walking again.

"What happened?" she screams pushing the maid going for Charlie aside. Charlie looks up at her, his cries silence for a moment and then his face twists and he begins crying again reaching for her.

"Mama," he cries. Blair picks him up, checking him for cuts. When she's satisfied he's unharmed she holds him tight to her, stroking his head. He hiccups a sob and she rubs his head. Chuck watches in awe, he only remembered one other time where Blair was like this with someone. Him, the night after his father's funeral. Blair glares down at the maid.

"How did this happen?" she asks with threat in her voice and anger in her eyes. The maid looks up, scared, and the other one scampers over picking up glass as well.

"Miss Bl... Miss Blair we were getting him food and set him down for a second. We put the scarf up on the table so he wouldn't get it messy, but he tried to get at it and the vase knocked down instead. We only left him for a second we..." the maid stuttered on. Chuck glanced at the table the vase previously sat on and his scarf lied.

Blair glared at the woman, "If you both don't want to lose your jobs, get out of my sight, now!" she screams. The women scamper away, taking handfuls off glass with them. Blair closes her eyes for a moment, stroking Charlie's back. His cries are over and he looks up at her with now wide eyes. He knits his small eyebrows together.

"Scasca?" he questions. Blair let out a large breath, shaking her head at what just happened. Chuck quickly moves forward grabbing the scarf and holding it out to Charlie. Charlie smiles at him reaching for it.

"Scasca!" he informs Chuck as he fists the material in his little hands. Blair looks at Chuck a mixture of thankfulness and tiredness. He opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off.

"I need to feed him," she says walking to the fridge with Charlie on her hip. "Would you like anything or did you eat on the plane?" he stares at her back, wondering how she does this. How she pretends their conversation upstairs has not happened. She turns back towards him when he doesn't answer. She sees him staring at her with intensity and then as if she reads his mind she answers his question.

"I'm always like this with him. Happy, I mean. He deserves a happy mother," with that she turns back to the fridge opening it. "Would you like anything?" she asks again, getting out a bottle of milk and setting it down on the counter.

"I'm fine, thanks," he says quietly. Truthfully he hasn't eaten anything today, but his appetite hasn't really been here since he heard about her. He watches as she opens a cabinet and attempts to reach for a jar of baby food, struggling, since it is placed on the top shelf. He jumps, coming up from behind her, and reaching for it. She stops reaching, watching him, as he brings it down with ease and holds it out to her.

"Thanks," she says reaching for it with her free hand. She then goes to open it, but can't, one hand being occupied with Charlie. He reaches his hand out for the jar and she goes to hand it to him, but both are interrupted by Charlie.

"Holehole," he says stretching his arms towards Chuck, mistaking Chuck asking for the jar, as asking for him. Blair glances up at Chuck, not sure of what to do. Chuck stares back at her.

"HOLHOL!" Charlie screams reaching more for Chuck. Chuck smiles, a little for the first time since he's seen Blair and reaches for Charlie. Blair hands Charlie to him, keeping her eyes focused on Chuck's smile. She can't help but think it's one of the greatest things she's seen in a long time. Chuck catches Blair staring at him and looks at her. She jerks her head up and spins around taking the bottle and heating it up. When it's done she tests it on her wrist a couple times and then turns towards Chuck and Charlie. Charlie smiles reaching his hand out for it.

"Baba!" he smiles, looking up at Chuck to inform him what it is. Charlie then takes it and Blair turns back around working on his baby food now. Chuck watches her, but then hears something.

"HmmHmmHmmm," Chuck looks down to see Charlie humming as he sucks on his bottle. Chuck chuckles a bit and Blair turns around, she smiles. He thinks of how much he's missed her smile.

"He always does that," she says, glancing back at Chuck. Chuck smiles, looking at Charlie, who stares up at him with curious eyes and then looks back at Blair. Blair turns back around and keeps working on the food.

"You know, he usually doesn't like other people holding him," she says her back to him. He glances up surprised she's keeping up the conversation.

"Really? He latched on to me right when I met him," He tells her, raising his eyebrows in question. Blair turns around with a bowl of baby food and nods.

"Yeah, he doesn't even like the maids," she says while setting the bowl on Charlie's high chair. She then smiles taking Charlie from Chuck and fastening him in. Charlie raises the bottle in his hand. He then throws it forward, but Chuck watches as Blair catches it as a reflex and sets it on the counter. Charlie begins eating with his small spoon. She then looks back at Chuck.

"I think he just likes my scarf," Chuck smirks, he wants to keep the conversation going. He hates the silence with her.

"Scasca?" Charlie smiles his attention caught as he looks up at them. Blair laughs raising her eyebrows at him and he continues eating. Chuck really misses her laugh.

"See?" Chuck said raising his own eyebrows at Blair. Blair rolls her eyes smiling.

"Chuck..." she begins, but is cut off by the small voice again.

"Chuk," both of their heads snap forward to Charlie who is smiling proudly at them. Blair's eyes widen and she moves towards Charlie.

"Oh my God, he said a new word," she beams. Chuck moves torwards Charlie as well.

"He said my name, he said Chuck," he's not sure what the feeling is inside of him. It feels like pride and a new kind of butterflies. He can't describe it.

"Chuk," Charlie repeats, giddy at the attention. He claps bouncing in his seat, "Chuk, Chuk, Chuk," he giggles. Chuck smiles and then pauses turning back to look at Blair. She's looking on Charlie with adoration and that's when it hits him. She isn't playing house like when they were little. She is a mom. Blair, his Blair, is a mom. Charlie's her son, aside from all this other shit in her life, she's found her joy, her son. Blair has a son. Blair's head turns all of the sudden and she's looking at him. Her smile softens a bit as she stares at him.

" Blair, who's Charlie's dad?" the question leaves his mouth before he can think. Blair stares at him, her face dropping. Her eyes widening. She opens her mouth.

–

A/N: Hehe yes I am truly this evil. Also I know it may seem weird that Blair acts happy with all thats going on, but with victims of abuse they often hide it a lot. Plus like she explained not in front of Charlie. As for Chuck well come on guys think about how much is going through his mind right now. Plus like Blair he wants to think of other things to. Cute kid saying his name or the love of his life getting beaten and married to his uncle? I say I'd go with thinking about cute kid saying his name. Oh and can anyone tell me what it was Chuck felt when Charlie said his name? Anyways the more you review the faster the chapter will be up. Thanks for reading.


	4. NiteNite

_**Title: Save Me**_

Chapter 4: NiteNite

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows thats killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Okay once again thanks to all the lovely reviewers. Now I have some points to cover with you guys before we start the chapter. Alright so in the last chapter I got sent a review with some constructive criticism and I was going to reply, but it was anomynous. Now don't worry whoever sent it I actually appreciated it I just wanted to basically post my reply since I couldn't do it, so it's located below. Everyone else feel free to skip onto the chapter. Oh and lots of thanks to my wonderful beta, as always!

Reply to Halley (Constructive Criticism):

Hey first off I totally get that you aren't flaming or anything and trust me it doesn't piss me off at all and I don't take offense. Okay first off I apologize again about the whole tense jumping thing and I wrote that in an authors note I promise to fix it as soon as I get a chance. For the detail thing well sorry I just sometimes right straight out of my head, you know? Hehe did that even make sense. Well right now in my English class we're writing short stories and my teacher is stressing detail above the normal level. So if it ever leaks into the story too much, my apologies, I'm just in the detail mode. Oh and over word use, you sound like my drama teacher. He will count how many times I use a word if I get to repetitive when we make out own monologues, lol. So yeah sorry I really hope it gets better in this story since I made myself look up more substitutes. Thanks and hope this chapter is better.

Shelby

–

"Blair, who's Charlie's dad?" the question leaves his mouth before he can think. Blair stares at him, her face dropping. Her eyes widen. She opens her mouth.

"Wh.. wha.... what?" she stammers as everything around her disappears and she can see only his eyes staring at her. Chuck purses his lips for a moment, deciding if he should ask it again. He looks back at Charlie who raises both his eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck swallows a breath and then turns back towards Blair.

"Who is Charlie's dad?" he responds, trying to keep his voice firm. Blair looks at him for a moment and then back at Charlie again. She then stands up walking to the counter, turning her back to Chuck. Chuck stares on after her. He gets up and walks over to her, stopping behind her.

"Blair?" he questions, wanting the answer to it more and more with each breath. He watches as her shoulders stiffen and she tenses under her own skin.. She then turns around meeting his eyes again, but quickly averts his gaze.

"Jack," she whispers, crossing her arms. Chuck can hear the lying dripping off her voice. He shakes his head.

"You're lying, you're doing that thing where your eyes don't match up with your mouth," he retorts. The anger is evident in his voice, the thought of her even trying to connect Charlie to Jack infuriates him. Blair looks up at him, trying to keep her face emotionless.

"If he isn't Jack's then whose is he, Chuck?" she trembles, her bottom lip buckling in a bit. Chuck looks back at Charlie for a moment and then back at Blair. He raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

"You tell me," he replies; he's not going to let her back down. Blair looks up at him, the rims of her eyes are tearing up a bit, but no tears fall. She looks to Charlie yet again, and he smiles at her. She then directs her gaze back to Chuck. She walks up to him, stopping when she's very close. She inhales deeply and lets out a large breath. She then opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted.

"Chuk," Charlie sings out into the kitchen. Both of them turn towards him. Charlie nods at them both, "Chuk," he repeats. Blair walks away from Chuck towards Charlie. She picks him up from his high chair and holds him close to her heart. She looks up at Chuck and then down at Charlie as she speaks.

"I had him after I was with you the night of the graduation party," with that she spins on her heel. She practically runs from the room with Charlie up the stairs. It takes Chuck a moment to breathe. The answer should have been obvious. He knows it shouldn't shock him. He stares up the stairway for a moment and then reality hits. He takes off towards the staircase. He runs up the stairs, coming to a halt at the door of what must be the nursery. He sees Blair laying Charlie down in the crib. Chuck steps backwards, hiding out of the doors view. Suddenly Blair's outside the room, she shuts the door. Chuck grabs her arm, making sure not to hurt her, but enough to get her in her bedroom with him. He closes the door behind him.

"Chuck," she starts, but Chuck holds up a hand, signaling for silence. She looks down, away from his eyes. He runs his hand through his hair and then begins a small pace like earlier. She watches him waiting for an outburst like with Jack. Finally he stops in front of her. She looks up at him, wide eyed, as images of Jack lashing out at her run through her mind.

"How could you not tell me I had a son!? Or that you were pregnant!?" Chuck screams, not realizing the volume in his voice. Blair cowards away from him. He freezes alert as he looks on her as she backs away from him in fear. His voice softens immediately.

"Blair wait, please don't I wasn't going to..." He advances towards her, but stops when she lets out a cry, backing further away from him. Her feelings are finally coming out. He frowns unsure of what to do. She wraps her arms around herself, trying to regain composure, but fear has consumed her. Chuck isn't Chuck right now; in her mind, he's Jack.

"Blair, please you know I would never hurt you, I'm sorry... I just I have all these emotions bottled up, but it's not your fault okay? I'm not mad," he empathizes, trying to decide if he can move closer to her. She stares up at him, wiping tears from her cheeks. He takes a chance and moves towards her, holding his arms out. She falls into them. He holds her close, protectively.

"I'm sorry, I know that I just, I..." she weeps, into his chest. He strokes her back, trying to stop her shivering against his body.

"It's okay, it was my fault," he sighs into her hair, closing his eyes for a moment. He hates seeing her like this, she used to be so strong. Now she is so... broken. She shakes her head as she lifts it to stare up at him.

"No, no, it's mine, Chuck. I should have told you... I should have stayed... I should have..." she bawls, breaking down and losing her voice in her constant cries. Chuck pulls her against him again, picking her up a tiny bit and walking towards the bed. She should sit down, he thinks silently to himself. He's almost sitting her down, when she jumps away from the bed.

"NO!" She screams, shuddering away from it. Chuck frowns at her and then looks on at the bed. It looks normal to the naked eye, but he knows better. He looks back at Blair who is now sobbing even more as she leans her back against the wall. She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Not with you... not there... not where he.... no, no, no..." she trembles in her sobs. Flashes of this morning are running through her mind. The numbness is gone and the nightmare is consuming her. Chuck closes his eyes turning away from her. He puts his head in his hands, trying to hold back a mixture of rage, sadness, and absolute hatred. Not her, not that, he thinks silently to himself. He wipes his eyes and then turns back towards her. She's now sunk down to the floor, whimpering. Chuck looks around the room; he hates it. He then walks over to her, he picks her up, cradling her to his chest. He then walks out of the room from hell and across the hall. He thinks about where and his eyes land on the nursery. He goes to it immediately. Her cries soften when she realizes where she is. Chuck sits down in a chair she uses to rock Charlie in. He holds her close to him, rocking her like she's the baby.

"Blair it's not your fault... none of it is," he comforts, holding her tighter. She's silent now, her cries are silenced. She moves in his lap, turning to look up at him. He winces as the bruises on her face now fully exposed. She opens her mouth, breathing out.

"Mama," Charlie moans from his crib, turning in his sleep. Blair's eyes dart towards it as well as Chuck. They watch through the bars of the crib as Charlie's brown eyes shoot open. He stares at them and then repeats, "Mama... holehole." Blair sits up all the way and gets up.

"Blair," Chuck tries, not wanting her to once again freeze her emotions as if nothing happened. She ignores him, walking to the crib and picking up Charlie carefully. She supports his back, while walking back over to Chuck, sitting down on the foot rest across from him.

"Booboo," Charlie points at her face. His little countenance twists into a frown. Chuck eyes him and Blair carefully. Blair looks away for a moment and then stands up. She walks over handing him to Chuck.

"I'll be right back," she mumbles, walking out of the room. He waits, holding Charlie to him who is once again playing with the scarf around his neck. Chuck looks around the room. He needs to get out of here, this house, this place. She needs to get out of here, too.

–

Blair walks down the hallway, heading towards the bedroom. She freezes before entering. She doesn't know which memory to let run through her brain about it. The painful ones with Jack, or almost equally painful ones where Chuck finds out exactly what happens in there. She turns around walking to the hallway bathroom instead. She flips on the lights looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my god," she stammers, her hand cupping her mouth, as she looks on in horror at her appearance. How could Chuck even look at her? Her hair was matted around her face, mascara stained her bruised cheeks, her outfit was disheveled. She stuck her head out the door.

"Andrea!" she called the maid. The maid came rushing up the stairs, but almost fell over when she looked on Blair. It's not that she didn't know what happened, but Miss Blair always kept it covered. The maid put her head down in shame.

"Yes, Mrs. Blair?" she answers softly. Blair closes her eyes, seeing the sympathy in the maids eyes. She then heaves a sigh.

"Go get me a change of clothes, long sleeves and a pair of tights with a skirt please," Blair replies forcing a smile on her lips. The maid nods, in silence and disappears into her bedroom for a moment. She then returns with what Blair asked for. Blair takes it.

"Oh, and Andrea?" she calls when the maid is halfway down the hallway. Andrea turns around.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" she asks, her head kept down once again.

"Have the guest bedroom made up," Blair replies, with a nod of her head to the guest bedroom doorway. The maid nods and then disappears down the stairway. Blair goes in the bathroom again, shutting the door. She gets in the shower, but for the first time in a long time she doesn't want to scrub away the man that was touching her. She likes the feeling of him holding her, carrying her, comforting her. When she's done she dries off, her curls now once again perfect, her outfit no longer disheveled, and her bruises covered as if they were never there. When she exits the bathroom, she looks out the window, it's dark. It must mean she spent over an hour in the shower. She shakes away the thought and walks back to the nursery. She pauses at the door, scared of going in. What if he isn't there? What if it's just something she imagined? She thinks to herself, tears threatening to come.

"I'm sorry little guy... I should have been here," Blair stiffens up, hearing Chuck talking to Charlie in the nursery. She inches closer, while trying to stay away from the open door.

"Mama," she hears Charlie question. Blair relaxes a bit, Charlie always calms her.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm not going to let anyone hurt mommy again, okay?" Chuck whispers inside the nursery. Blair bites her bottom lip. What does Chuck think he's doing here? She decides maybe when he leaves, she'll get him to take Charlie with him. It would kill her, but when Jack came back, she knew she'd already be dead, so it wouldn't matter. Blair sighs stepping into the doorway, giving a soft smile at Chuck cradling Charlie. Chuck looks up, relieved at her new appearance, yet angered slightly that she once again pretends nothing has happened.

"I had the guest bedroom made up, but you can stay at a hotel if you'd like," she says, leaning against the door frame Chuck stands up walking towards her, doesn't she understand he wants to take her away tonight? He thinks silently to himself.

"Well?" she questions, her eyebrow raised. Chuck thinks back to what Whitey had said earlier that day. Jack should be gone a few days. Maybe he could ease her into the idea of leaving, he however would definitely be waiting around for Jack, but he didn't want her and Charlie here. He looks back up at her shaking his head.

"Uh no, I'll stay here," he responds. Blair nods and then looks at Charlie who is sucking on the end of Chuck's scarf. Blair giggles for a moment then looks up at Chuck.

"I'm sorry I'll have it washed," she acknowledges, nodding towards the scarf. Chuck looks down, chuckling a bit, as Charlie looks up at him, but continues sucking it. Blair stretches her hand out to it, taking it gently out of his mouth. Charlie frowns yanking it back from Blair and cradling it against his chest protectively.

"My scasca," he glares at both Blair and Chuck. Blair looks up at Chuck biting her bottom lip. He merely looks down at Charlie nodding his head.

"Nineteen years I treasure it, and one day with it and it's yours, kid?" Chuck questions looking down at the baby. Blair's smile stretches a bit as she watches the exchange. Charlie glares at Chuck, turning away from him and holding the scarf closer to him.

"Guess you got you answer," Blair sighs, taking Charlie from Chuck, scarf and all. Chuck watches as Charlie removes the scarf from his mouth and looks up at Blair.

"Foofoo," Charlie demands. Blair smiles and then looks up at Chuck.

"He wants dinner, I'm sure its ready by now," she says. Chuck nods and follows her down the stairs into the dining room. Sure enough, the table is set and Charlie's high chair is set up by what he assumes is Blair's chair. Blair looks at the setting, Chuck's place is set at the other end where Jack usually sits. She shakes her head frowning.

"Andrea, move our guests seat next to Charlie and I, so we can talk easier," she calls. She decides she doesn't want Chuck anywhere near where Jack usually is. She looks at Chuck to see him staring at her intently. She smiles, brushing it off, and carefully putting Charlie in his high chair. The maid comes in quickly changing the place setting. Chuck is now next to Blair, but Charlie is between them. They both sit down and the maid brings out Charlie's food handing it to Blair. She pours Chuck and Blair a glass of water and then exits to get the rest of the food..

"Here you go, my sweet," Blair says, setting the bowl on Charlie's high chair and handing him a small spoon. Charlie giggles a bit and takes it, beginning to eat. The maid comes back in setting a plate down in front of Chuck, he watches as she goes to do the same for Blair. Blair holds a hand up stopping her.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," Blair mumbles, looking away from Chuck. Chuck frowns, pursing his lips, she didn't eat anything at lunch either, he remembers. The maid looks at Chuck and then back at Blair before bending down to whisper.

"Miss Blair, the doctor says you must eat," the maid tries to whisper in confidence, even though Chuck can hear every word of it. Blair glares at her and then sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, leave it then," she snaps. The maid doesn't flinch as she sets the plate down in front of Blair and exits the room. Blair looks up at Chuck, knowing he heard every word by his hard expression.

"Mama, foofoo," Charlie points at Blair's food as if he's commanding her to eat. Both Chuck and Blair turn towards him. Chuck smiles a bit and then looks back at Blair.

"You heard the kid," he smirks, true Chuck Bass style. Blair's eyes widen a bit, she hasn't seen that in a long time. She then sighs, picking up her fork and taking a bite. Chucks expression shows he's satisfied and Charlie grabs his bottle.

"HmmmHmmHmm," he hums like always. Chuck feels the butterfly, warm feeling in his stomach again as he looks at him. Blair also throws Charlie a glance of adoration.

"How is everyone back home?" Blair finally asks, a pang of regret and sorrow lacing her words. Chuck looks up a bit shocked at what's she asked.

"Oh uh, they... they're good umm Serena and Nate got engaged at Brown, but she really misses you.... everyone does," he stutters a bit. After the words leave his lips, he thinks maybe he shouldn't have said any of that. He realizes its okay, though, once he sees Blair smiling. She looks up at him.

"That's good, he chased her for long enough," she nods, but after that he sees that she misses them both. You'll see them soon Blair, he thinks to himself. After a while, they start talking a little about freshmen year when they were just friends. She's laughing a bit and so is he. He also notes, relieved, that she's eating well by the looks of her, though, he knows this hasn't been the case since he got here. Charlie sits watching them with a smile adding in his few worded vocabulary when he feels its necessary. Then they're interrupted.

"Miss Blair, you have a phone call from Mister Jack," Andrea appears in the dining room doorway, phone in hand. Blair looks up, startled at first, but her face soon hits realization. Chuck looks at Blair; under the table, his hand is forming a fist. Blair nods at Andrea.

"I'll be right there," she mumbles. Andrea nods, taking the phone back into the kitchen with her. Blair stands up setting her napkin down. Chuck stares up at her, he grabs her hand.

"You don't have to talk to him," Chuck pleads, not wanting her communicating with him at all. Blair looks down at him for a moment, but then takes her hand from his and walks out of the room. Blair signals for the maids to leave as she takes the phone, pressing it to her ear. She braces herself.

"Hello?" she says quietly into the phone. Her body is shaking a bit and she tries not to think about Chuck and Charlie in the other room and what happened today.

"Is that any way to greet your husband?" Jack retorts with distaste in his voice. Blair squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and then takes a deep breath.

"Sorry, Jack, how's the trip?" she responds with fake happiness. She hears a sigh on the other end of the phone before his voice is heard again.

"It's fine. We just got here an hour ago. What have you been up to?" he questions, accusation in his voice. She tells herself he knows nothing about Chuck. If he did he would be here. She keeps her cool, all those years being the ice queen paying off.

"Not much, I took Charlie down to the pond, but that was about it," she replies.

"So you didn't leave the estate?" Jack asks again, even more accusation in his voice this time. She takes just the right amount of time to respond.

"You told me I wouldn't have to, dear," she says with fake sweetness filling her voice. She can almost see his smirk on the other end, happy she obeyed him.

"That's my girl. I really do miss you Blair, but I'm afraid I must apologize for my behavior before I left. I may have been a bit rough," his voice is laced with fake concern. She shudders thinking about the bedroom incident, a bit is an understatement.

"It's fine, it was my fault," she responds as a reflex. It's what he wants to hear, so she'll give it to him. She hears a noise on the other end and then a muffling sound. She waits until she hears his voice again.

"I have to go soon, Blair, I have a meeting," he says his voice now low. She guesses someone else is in the room with him now.

"It's fine, when do you think you'll be home?" she questions with hopefulness of never coming from his lips. Foolish dreams of course, but they are her dreams.

"I already told you a few days, Blair," he snaps, she flinches. "Honestly I'm gone for a day and you're already acting as if you can say whatever you please to me," he seethes.

"No Jack that's not it I..." she begins to defend herself, but he cuts her off.

"Blair, I expect you to act as you would if I was there; if I find out you've been slipping up like you did when you hired that awful girl Carly, punishment will be in order," he threatens. Blair shudders, her body shaking completely now.

"Jack, really I'm not slipping, I promise I'm just tired... Charlie and I had a big day today and..." she tries defending herself only to be interrupted again.

"That's another thing, Blair. You need to stop spending so much time with that damn kid! Honestly, how do you ever expect him to grow up when you're constantly hovering over him!" he barks over the phone. She moves it away from her, since she can still hear him clearly even with it not pressed to her ear. She hears something behind her and spins on her heel to see Chuck staring at her. She wants to believe he hasn't heard everything, but by his hard expression she knows he has. His hands are fisted at his sides.

"BLAIR, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" A muffled scream comes from the phone. Blair jumps spinning back around and trying to pretend Chuck isn't there.

"Yes, Jack I'm sorry I dropped the phone, one of the maids came in and frightened me," she replies quickly like an obedient puppy. Chuck makes a face, the whole thing making him sick.

"Whatever, just remember Blair when I get home I expect everything to be like I left it," he commands into the phone. Blair nods as if he can see her.

"I understand, Jack," she replies in a serious, but pleasant tone.

"Good. Now I really have to go. Love you, princess," he responds, she then hears a click and the line goes dead. She sighs in relief as she sets the phone back down on its hook. She then turns around, freezing in her spot when she sees Chuck still standing there.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?" he demands, his eyes almost black. Blair stares at him with sorrow written all over her face.

"It's my life," she responds without emotion. She then proceeds to walk past him, back into the dining room. He grabs her hand, stopping her. She turns back towards him, their faces inches apart. He whispers to her.

"I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in my life," he stares intently at her. She looks at him for a moment and then shakes her head, retracting her hand from his.

"Charlie needs his bath and it's past his bed time," she replies, dismissing what just happened. She then walks away from him. He watches as she picks up Charlie, cleaning off his face and walking up the stairs. She doesn't look back at Chuck at all. He sighs rubbing his eyes and then looking back in the kitchen. He's startled to see one of her maids, Andrea, he thinks, standing there looking at him. She nods, understanding written on her face.

"Miss Blair is nice person," she informs and then without another word she walks past him and begins to clean the dinning room. He watches her for a moment and then sighs going up the stairs himself. Once upstairs he walks towards the bathroom, where he hears running water. He stops in the doorway, seeing Charlie in the bathtub. Blair is sitting on the floor in front of it, he back to him. Charlie is giggling as Blair blows bath bubbles into the air. She doesn't notice Chuck, but then Charlie looks up at him pointing.

"Chuk," he informs her. Blair turns looking up at him for a moment and then turning back towards Charlie. Chuck remembers her happy rule, when she's with Charlie, and proceeds into the room sitting on the floor next to her. Blair turns towards and he nods.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. She shrugs, nodding her head a bit.

"Don't be," a soft smile comes to her lips. They stare at each other for a moment. Then Chuck finds himself being smacked in the face by a small hand full of bubbles. Blair begins giggling and he turns to see Charlie looking at him innocently.

"Uh-oh," Charlie giggles, a smirk forming on his face.

Chuck sends a playful glare and then reaches down scooping up bubbles in his hand.

"You think you're funny?" he teases. Charlie holds his smirk, but then Chuck plops bubbles carefully on his head. Charlie glares, while Blair giggles looking at both of them.. Charlie then turns towards Blair.

"Mama," he points,giving as if giving a command. Blair smirks and then scoops up bubbles plopping them on Chuck's head. Blair and Charlie begin giggling in union and glares playfully at both of them. He nods, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, so now you two are ganging up on me?" he questions, with a smirk. Chuck sighs in fake defeat, looking down and then looking back up at Blair. He then turns towards Charlie.

"Well, Charlie hate to have to do this, but mommy's coming in the tub," he then smirks reaching for Blair. Blair scoots away holding up her hands.

"What! Chuck no... no... no... put me down, hey are you listening to me," she tries to wiggle out of his arms. Charlie giggles up at both of them. And then Blair's in the tub next to Charlie, clothes and all. She glares up at Chuck. Chuck simply shrugs, putting on Charlie's previous innocent face. He then kneels back down by the tub. Blair sets Charlie in her lap and then smirks at Chuck.

"Let's get him," she whispers to Charlie and then she reaches pulling Chuck into the large tub with her and Charlie. Water splashes out from all the people now in it, but none of them notice. After a lot of giggles, Chuck now is washing Charlie like he's been doing it forever. Blair watches, no longer caring about her clothes all wet in the tub with her, she feels normal. She feels like this is where she belongs, with Chuck and Charlie.

"Hey, you okay?" Chuck asks, looking up at her with sincerity in his voice. Blair softly smiles and nods her head. And for a little while, she lets herself think that she's going to be okay.

–

After drying off and changing herself and Charlie into pajamas she enters the nursery to find Chuck. He's wearing a pair of pajama pants and an under shirt. She can't help, but stare at his slightly exposed chest, it's been a while and it still looks good. Her eyes quickly shift back up and she walks Charlie over to his crib. Chuck walks up behind her as she attempts to lay Charlie in his crib. When she's almost set him down, Charlie begins kicking.

"Nono! Nitenite mama!" he screams, reaching his arms up for her. Blair picks him up immediately and sighs, rocking him a bit. She looks over at Chuck.

"You can go to bed if you want, he may be a while," she whispers. Chuck's face drops a little when he realizes Blair's planning on going to her and Jack's bedroom to sleep. He doesn't like the thought and he doesn't want her to. He knows its silly, where else would she sleep, with him? Yes, that's in fact where he'd like her he decides. Blair sighs walking out of the room.

"Here, follow me, I'll show you the guest room," she calls and he follows her down the hallway. She opens the door and is happy to see the maids made it up. She sets Charlie down on the bed to show Chuck the room.

"Well, this is it, there's a door to a bathroom right there and I'm right down the hall," she informs pointing at both of things. He nods and then sits down on the bed next to Charlie. Blair exhales loudly and then walks over to Charlie going to pick him up. Charlie grabs onto the covers.

"Nono mama nitenite here," he lets out a wail. Blair sighs looking apologetically at Chuck.

"No, Charlie you have to sleep in your bed and mommy's sleeping in hers," she says trying to pick him up again. Charlie crawls away from her giggling and gets under the covers. Blair sighs, "Charlie come on mommies tired," she calls moving towards him. Charlie grabs onto the covers for dear life.

"Nono mama nitenite here," he commands again. Chuck looks up at Blair standing up.

"Look, it's fine you two can sleep here and I'll go get on the couch or something," he says, walking towards the door. Blair bites her bottom lip, looking between Chuck and Charlie. Charlie's giving her a face that says I'm not moving. She lets out a sigh sitting down.

"Chuck I'm sorry he's being so fussy and..." she trails off. Chuck shrugs stopping in the doorway.

"No problem, night Blair, Charlie," he nods turning to leave only to stop when another scream erupts.

"Nono Chuk nitenite here!" Chuck turns to see Charlie glaring up at him for not following orders. Charlie frowns, "NITENITE HERE!" He screams again, pounding his little fists on the bed. Blair stares at him and then back at Chuck. Chuck smirks shrugging.

"I think we should listen to him," he teases, looking back at Charlie who is preparing to give orders again if the adults don't listen. Blair sighs biting her bottom lip and then nodding.

"At least until he goes to sleep, right?" She tries to ignore the voice inside her head that's saying no you want Chuck to sleep by you all night. Chuck responds by getting on the other side of the bed. Charlie smiles at them, both falling back onto the pillow.

"Nitenite," he says, snuggling up against Blair, who is now lying down. She looks across the bed at Chuck, throwing him a small smile. He returns it and then watches as one eye of Charlie's opens. He reaches his small hands out, noticing Chuck has brought something to bed just for him.

"ScaSca!" he says grabbing the item causing Chuck to move closer to Blair and Charlie. Once Charlie has the item, he cradles it to his chest glaring at Chuck.

"Myscasca," he mumbles, his eyes blinking sleepily. Chuck sighs, chuckling a bit.

"This kid sure knows how to run things," he whispers to Blair who giggles.

"I'm telling you, he's never done this with anyone else," she glances down at Charlie, who is almost all the way asleep. Chuck opens his mouth, but is interrupted.

"Shh," Charlie looks up at him, "Nitenite," he commands a small finger to his lips. Chuck chuckles nodding and closes his eyes. Blair does the same. Hours later, when they're all asleep, Chuck's hand finds itself placed protectively around Blair, Charlie located safely between them.

–

A/N: So what did you guys think? Remember you get an update if you review, hehe! Oh and I figured you guys deserved an ending without a cliff hanger.


	5. My Mama

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 5: **My Mama**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows thats killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Wow twenty reviews for the last chapter! You guys are seriously amazing please don't stop it's what keeps the chapters going! Seriously though thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! Also huge thanks as always to my lovely beta! Okay yeah I have a Gossip Girl Episode rant below if anyone is interested.

Okay omg the episode was amazing! Seriously thank you Dan for giving up Miss Carr I seriously hated her! And Chuck sorry, but you deserved everything that happened to you with that loser Elle and I'll admit I feel a bit bad about Blair/Carter, but you made your own bed so lay in it. Actually no get up and fight for her! Listen to Serena! Nate and Vanessa that was cute, you're a little boring, but I still love you! And Jenny it's time for you to get yourself a man, hehe. As for the promo for the next episode well I have one thing to say. NAIR EWWW! Okay they had chemistry in the books, but on the show C/B dominates and Nair sucks, I mean hello Nair is a product that makes hair fall off, that should say something!

WARNING!!! VERY M-RATED SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! I'M NOT KIDDING!

This is a very mature story dealing with abuse, rape, and other things including sex scenes, very descriptive. Whether they are in the forms of flash backs or present I'm warning you there is a very big on in this chapter that may not be suitable for younger readers! You have been warned!

--

"Chuk," a small voice whispers against his ear. Chuck grunts in his sleep, blinking his eyes a few time. He opens them wide to find Charlie sitting up, his forehead resting on Chuck's.

"Charlie," he acknowledges, a frown of confusion on his face. He looks past Charlie at Blair, who is still sound asleep. He smiles a bit and then feels his hand on her waist. He stares at it for a moment before he feels a smack across his face. He turns towards Charlie, and sees Charlie glaring at him.

"Baba, Chuk," he commands, holding his hand up as a threat. Chuck can't help but chuckle a bit. Chuck sits up and then bends towards Blair, only to find Charlie latching onto him. He looks down.

"Nono mama nitenite, Chuk baba," he explains, shaking his small head. Chuck smiles a soft smile. And then nods, picking Charlie up and they exit the room quietly. He feels strange as he's walking down the stairs without Blair. He shouldn't, after all she's just upstairs and he hasn't been near her in years, but there's a tug at his heart and he doesn't like it. Charlie yawns and Chuck looks down at him. He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge finding a bottle. He hands it to Charlie.

"Nono!" Charlie cries out, throwing it across the room. Chuck looks at the dropped bottle and turns back to Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"Baba?" he asks, feeling slightly silly for using the baby language. Charlie perks up, smiling.

"Baba?" he questions, looking around. Chuck sighs as he picks up the bottle and attempts to hand it to Charlie again. Charlie refuses it, pushing it away with his small hands. Chuck purses his lips trying to figure out what he's trying to tell him. Does "baba" stand for another word? He wonders. He tries one more time to hand it to Charlie. Charlie takes it and drops it.

"Nono colecole Chuk," Charlie groans, his small brow furrowing. Chuck sighs, not understanding and then realizes what Charlie means. He picks up the bottle.

"Oh, you want me to heat it up," he says and Charlie sends a smile, whether he understands Chuck or not. Chuck puts it in the microwave copying what he saw Blair do. He then tests it on his wrist After satisfied that it's okay for Charlie, he hands it to him. Charlie lets out a sigh of relief and begins sucking on it.

"HmmmHmmHmm," he hums quietly against Chuck's chest as he sucks on his bottle. Chuck strokes his small back with his hand. Charlie's humming drops down to barely audible and he looks up to Chuck with wide curious eyes.

"I wish you could tell me what you've seen little guy, and then I don't," Chuck mumbles, his voice trailing off into sadness at the end. Charlie purses his small lips and removes the bottle from his mouth. Instead of throwing it to the floor, though, he surprises Chuck.

"Mama booboo," Charlie replies, before putting the bottle back in his mouth. Chuck nods slowly looking away from him for a moment and then back.

"Mama does have booboo's doesn't she?" he trembles a bit at his own words. He then shakes his head slowly and brushes Charlie's hair out of his face. He sends the baby a reassuring smile.

"No more booboos for mama, I promise, Charlie," he comforts. Charlie yawns, removing his bottle. He sends a small, soft smile to Chuck. He then smirks and reaches his small hand up, chucking the bottle as far as it will go.

"Bottle byebye," Charlie giggles, raising one of his small eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck looks at the bottle chuckling a bit and then bends down picking it up. He sets it on the counter and turns back to Charlie.

"You certainly are a handful, little guy," Chuck jokes. He then hears a sound and his eyes dart to the kitchen doorway. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Blair standing there. She looks a little sleepy; her arms are crossed and a small smile is on her lips.

"Morning," Chuck says, walking towards her. Blair sends him a smile as she mouths hello. Her eyes then land on Charlie and her smile grows very large as she holds out her hands. Chuck looks down to see Charlie reaching for her anxiously. He lets out a small laugh and hands him to Blair. Charlie kisses her on the cheek and then snuggles against her.

"Morning, my sweet boy," she whispers to him, rubbing his back. Charlie pulls his little head up to look at her again. She, however, looks at Chuck.

"And good morning to you, my other sweet boy," she flushes red as soon as it leaves her lips. What is she saying? Chuck's lips, however, grow into a large smile. Charlie frowns, turning to glare at Chuck. He grabs onto Blair tighter.

"Mymama," he retorts, scowling at Chuck. Blair looks down at him, raising her eyebrows, surprised at his behavior. Chuck holds up his hands in playful surrender, backing away a bit. Charlie turns back to Blair, satisfied.

"I think I'm going to lay him down for another hour, he seems tired," Blair whispers, looking up at Chuck and then down at Charlie. Chuck nods, biting his bottom lip. Did this mean they were all getting back in the bed or…?

"Why don't you stay down here and get breakfast and I'll be down in a minute," Blair answers his own mental questions for him.

"Of course," Chuck agrees, watching her turn and leave the room. He lets out a sigh, looking around the empty kitchen. The tug on his heart is present again, yet it's even larger with both Blair and Charlie not with him.

–

Blair walks into Charlie's nursery and gently lays him in his crib. He doesn't protest this time, already halfway asleep. She smiles sweetly down at him, pulling the covers up on him a bit. She then looks at him for a little while, just thinking. When she saw Chuck and Charlie this morning she knew taking Charlie from Chuck was something she couldn't do. She also knew that separating herself from Charlie would probably kill her. Her eyes feel tears coming and she quickly wipes them thinking about Jack and what will happen when he gets back. Everything will go back to normal, probably even get worse. She can't keep Charlie around that. Chuck is right, what if something happens to Charlie? It would be her fault. She won't allow it. She strokes his small cheek.

"Mommy's going to make sure you'll be okay, Charlie," she sobs, retracting her hand and grasping her mouth. She has to do the unselfish thing. When Chuck leaves, in a few days, she's going to tell him to take Charlie with him. Just because Blair's trapped in a prison doesn't mean she wants the same fate for her baby.

"You'll thank me one day," she mumbles, turning her back to the crib and walking to the door. She turns off the light, calming the room. She stares back at him for a moment, before exiting. Now she just needs to talk to Chuck.

When she comes downstairs, she sees him sitting at the table. Andrea is there, too, setting a few things down for breakfast. She looks up at Blair, nodding, and then she is gone.

"He okay?" Chuck asks, a slight tone of worry in his voice. Blair sits down next to him, sending him a reassuring smile as she nods.

"You okay?" he questions, catching her a bit off guard. She looks up, taken back. It's weird how he can still read her like and open book. She sighs and then lifts her hand, setting it on top of his on the table.

"I need to talk to you about something," she responds, intensity filling her eyes as she gazes into his. She decides now is as good a time as any. She probably needs to ease him into the idea, anyway. Chuck stares at their hands in contact and then looks up at her, meeting her eyes. They burn into him, in a good way. He then notices how close their faces are. He feels butterflies in the bottom of his stomach. And then without thinking, he leans in and captures his lips with hers. It's passionate at first, she resists a bit caught off guard, but then melts under his lips. It slows down, coming to a soft more romantic kiss. Her eyes shoot open as she finally grasps what is happening. She pushes him off.

"Chuck, what are you doing?" she gasps, quickly pulling her hand off his chest and scooting away. He searches her eyes, a frown of confusion spread on his face.

"I... I... I thought you wanted me to..." he stutters, reaching for her hand. She retracts it, quickly looking away from him. He sees her eyes water up.

"I'm sorry," he blurts out, afraid that he scared her like before. She looks up at him, sucking back tears as she exhales deeply.

"Chuck, I'm married," she trembles her eyes once again looking away from his. Her words sink in in a matter of seconds and he feels like someone has punched him in the stomach. He shakes his head, scoffing.

"To him? Are you kidding? It isn't a marriage.. He... he hurts you, he beats you, he rapes you and you still call him husband?" Chuck fumes. Blair looks away from him and in anger, he grabs her face, turning her towards him. She looks on him with wide eyes.

"Chuck, please, stop, I don't want to talk about this," Blair begs, through cries. Chuck shakes his head, clenching his fists.

"No.... No, I'm not going to stop and let you pretend like nothing's happening because, Goddammit, Blair, it is. Look at your wrists, your bruises, or how about how when you were talking to him the other day all you can do is tremble in fear at something like a phone conversation with him! You're scared of your own bedroom, Blair!" He barks, standing up now and pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Please don't do this," Blair snivels, wrapping her arms around herself, rocking back and forth a bit. Chuck stops his pacing, looking down at her. She's staring at the floor, her rocking continuing with her crying.

"I'm sorry, okay it's all my fault, just please don't yell. I can be better, I'll do better, Jack, I promise," she sobs, waiting for a blow to knock her to the ground. Chuck's breathing becomes unsteady as he listens to what she's saying. He realizes he's not Chuck right now to her.

"Blair, I'm not Jack," Chuck whispers, reaching a hand out towards her. Blair cowards away, knocking herself out of the chair. Chuck pulls his hand back in. He leans down, trying to come into eye contact with her to break the nightmare she's seeing.

"Blair... Blair... please look at me," he begs, too afraid to reach for her face and help her find him. "Blair, look at me," he says with a little more sternness in his voice.

_Open your eyes, princess._ Blair covers both of her ears, trying to block out Jack's voice. She shakes her head, but can't find her voice to say no. Suddenly, she feels two arms grab her and she screams.

Chuck grabs her, pulling her close to him and stopping her rocking. He flinches as she lets out a scream, but doesn't stop as he grabs her face, making her look at him.

"Please, Blair, open your eyes. It's me, Chuck," Chuck tries, her eyes still squeezed shut. Inside of Blair, she hears the voice, Chuck? Reality smacks back to her and she opens her eyes, cowering a bit as she does so.

"See? It's okay, it's just me," Chuck comforts, brushing some of her tears away with his hand gently. She stares up at him for a moment and then grabs him tighter, pulling him against her. She buries her face into his chest, trying to calm down her sobs. Chuck rubs her back.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he soothes, holding her closer. She hiccups as her cries come to a stop and her breathing starts to steady. He looks up to see the maid staring at them in the dinning room and kitchen doorway. She quickly turns away, practically running from the room. He looks back down at Blair, kissing the top of her head.

"I just can't stand him hurting you Blair," he pulls her upward to look at him in the eyes, "All this time and I didn't even know, you can't want to be with him, Blair... you just can't." Chuck begs, knowing he'll die if she says she does. Blair looks away from him for a moment, she feels as if she can hear his heart stop for a moment. She shakes her head.

"I can't leave him Chuck, he... I tried and... he threatened to kill me, to kill Charlie. I can't let that happen," she whispers, looking up at him when she finishes. Chuck stares down at her, his face going blank. He remembers Carly telling him about that, but it hasn't set in until now. Chuck quickly flashes back to her.

"I'd never let that happen, Blair," he whispers, wiping a few of her tears away and her hair out of her face. Blair exhales deeply and then shakes her head more.

"What if he hurt you, Chuck?" she quivers, the thought of it making her want to throw herself off the top of her house. She looks away from him, trying to clear the image from her mind. Chuck looks down at her for a moment, not sure how to feel. Anger at Jack, worry for her and Charlie, fear for himself, fear for her, love for her... love. He lifts her chin to look at him.

"That won't happen, Blair. We can go away. I'll take you and Charlie away, we can leave together. Somewhere where we can be a family, where we can be safe. And you can spoil Charlie and do whatever you want without having to worry about what Jack will do. And I can be Charlie's dad and you his mom and. We'll go somewhere where I can wake up next to you everyday, and hold you whenever I want, kiss you whenever I want.... tell you I love you whenever I want," he stops short on his speech, relieved that the words finally got out. That she finally heard them. His dark eyes look down into hers with hopefulness, while hers stare up at him in shock.

"Wha... what did you say?" she stutters. She has always pictured this moment. Him saying I love you, well not the exact way it was happening, but the three words were right. Chuck smiles softly at her.

"I love you," he repeats, more clear this time. Blair feels herself melt in his arms at that moment. Then without thinking, she leans forward, capturing her lips again with his own. She tugs at his hair, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"I love you, too. Chuck, take me now," she whispers, lust filling her voice. Chuck feels his eyes roll back in his head for a moment. He grabs her waist, pulling them both up as their lips keep connecting. They find their way up the stairwell and into the guest bedroom, both heated and caught in the moment. He slams her down on the bed, but yet it's so gentle He unbuttons her top and then kisses her neck. It's so different than when Jack attacks it.

"Yes, more, now," she moans against him, undoing his own shirt and pants. Her clothes are off her in a matter of seconds. He breaks away from kissing her lips and face and leans up, taking a look at her. He pauses, seeing everything he hasn't seen. Her beautiful body is tampered in bruises, scratches, and bites. Blair doesn't feel him and her eyes shoot open.

"Chuck?" she asks timidly, staring up at his horrified expression. He can't take his eyes off her body though as he reaches a soft handing touching a large bruise on her hip. His fingers trail up her body to her neck where he now notices severe bite marks. Blair mistakes his expression and pulls away from him. She grabs a pillow, quickly covering herself. His head snaps towards her face.

"Blair?" he stammers, images of the bruises and destruction on her body still flashing through her mind. Blair turns away from him, her eyes rimming up with tears again.

"Just go, Chuck," she whimpers, pulling her knees against herself. Chuck frowns in confusion, reaching a hand out to her.

"What?" he questions, caught off guard by her demand. She turns towards him, tears streaming down her bruised face again.

"Just go, okay? I get it, I'm disgusting," she trembles, looking away from him again. She squeezes her eyes shut, why can't he just leave? What is she even doing? She should have known when he saw her, he'd reject her. She is broken, tampered with, destroyed. Rode hard and put away wet. The familiar words echo through her mind; her body flinches at them. She set herself up for this. She could take it when Jack did this to her, but Chuck? She loved Chuck. And now she just made the biggest mistake by letting him see the true monster she had become.

"Blair," he breathes, but she shakes her hand, pushing his hands away from her.

"No, no just get out... just leave before you get stuck," she barks back at him. Her face now filled with anger at herself for letting this happen. Chuck frowns as well and then catches her attention by leaning over her.

"I'm not stuck, you don't get stuck with the person you love, do you not understand I love you, Blair?" he begins to shout, but quickly softens it. Blair stares up at him and then looks away.

"Then why do you look at me like I'm the most horrible thing you've ever seen?" she whimpers. His features soften completely. She thought what he saw past the bruises was what he was horrified with. He shakes his head.

"I don't. I think you're beautiful," he softly smiles, finding her eyes again and wiping a few of her tears that trickle down her cheeks. She shakes her head quickly.

"But I'm broken, I'm used, I'm... I'm..." her voice fades away as she feels exhausted of breath. Chuck leans down, kissing her neck. She closes her eyes tightly for a moment. He then leans up to whisper in her ear.

"You're mine," he replies with both lust and love filling his voice. Her eyes roll back in her head and she pulls her against him. He smirks as he begins kissing down her body again, marking his territory, as he tries to heal the bruises and bite marks with his kisses. He goes below her hips and brings up his hand, brushing it against her smooth skin between her thighs. She quivers and he smirks.

"Please, Chuck, don't tease me," she begs, forgetting about Jack and her horrible experiences in the bedroom with him at that moment. Chuck grins, keeping his hand, tracing circles on her inner thighs every once in a while brushing the tip of her spot right between her legs. He leans over her face.

"Say it first," he commands, but keeps his voice sincere and soft. Blair's eyes shoot open and she lets out a moan as he slips a finger inside of her.

"Say what? I'll say anything," she gasps, pleading for him to enter her completely. Chuck turns his face serious, staring down into his eyes as he rubs her inside.

"Say you love me and that you're mine, only mine, Blair," he says, teasing her more as he slips in another finger. Blair's breath catches in her throat as she pulls her body tighter against him. She nods, feeling so impatient and hot.

"I love you Chuck, God, I love you so much and I'm yours, only yours," she repeats, grabbing at the hair on his chest. He lets out a moan, but then smirks leaning down and biting the tip of her ear.

"Say you'll never let anyone else touch you like this except me," he says in a low voice, laced with demand, yet topped with fear of rejection. Blair smiles, his insecurity and demands combined turning her on even more.

"No one else but you Chuck. I promise, no on else," she quivers under him. He himself is ready to burst so he leans up a bit and pushes himself inside her. She lets out a cry of ecstasy.

"Oh, yes, further, deeper, please," she pleads, her climax coming faster than ever, even though they have just started. Chuck follows her command and begins pumping, slow and steady at first and then hard and fast. They go on like this until they are both physically exhausted. Until they both pass out next to each other, fast asleep.

Chuck is the first to wake up, hours later. He smiles, thankful to find Blair in his arms this time. He leans down, kissing her shoulder. He feels her stir against him and then she wakes, turning to face him.

"Hi," he smiles sleepily, still worn out. She brings a hand up to his jaw line, tracing over it with her hand as she smiles back at him.

"That was amazing," she whispers, retracting her hand slowly. He leans down kissing her softly on her lips.

"If I knew that's how it would be with me saying I love you, then I would have that night in my limo at Victrola," he replies huskily against her hair.

"No, I'm glad you didn't. I want you to mean it when you say it," she whispers back, her eyes now on his chest as she traces her hand over it. Chuck smirks, kissing her neck a little before leaning up to her ear.

"I've loved you since I met you Blair," she shudders, in pleasure under him. They both know how in control he is at this moment.

"Let's go away, like I said," he tries again, pulling her tighter to him so she can't pull away. Her eyes dart up to his, realization creeping back to her.

"But.." she stammers, he puts a finger to her lips shaking his head.

"No buts, you promised. You can't be mine and stay married to Jack. I won't allow it," he responds, raising his eyebrows at her. She looks away fear on her face as she imagines waking up with Chuck to find Jack there. Jack would kill him for sure, and then he'd try to take the other person who meant so much to her, Charlie.

"I'll protect us," Chuck whispers, as if reading her mind. Her eyes shift back up to his.

"I've tried to get away," she trembles, knowing that if Jack caught her again it would be far worse this time with its outcome. Chuck lifts her chin to look up at him.

"It's different this time, you're not trying, I'm saving you," he breathes, reassuring her with his eyes. Blair's bottom lip quivers and her eyes rim up a bit with tears again.

"Look, I was thinking earlier and maybe you could take Charlie... you could save him Chuck and..." she starts, knowing it's too late for her. _I'm never leaving you and you're never leaving me._ Jack's words sounding over and over again in her ears, her skin stinging from his beatings, she's trapped.

"No! No, I'm not leaving you here. I don't understand why can't you just come with me?" he intervenes, looking down at her with intensity.

"I'm scared," she admits, her voice faltering a bit.

"You don't have to be, he's done hurting you, I'm here now," Chuck comforts, intertwining their hands together, placing them against his bare chest.

"I don't want him to hurt you and if I go and he finds us, he will. I can't let him hurt you, Chuck," she shudders, the thought causing her more pain each time she thinks of it.

"Don't you understand? He could come in right now, beat me, kill me, but leaving you here would hurt me the most. Knowing what he does to you, how he treats you. Being away from you without trying to get you to come with me, it would kill me. And leaving you here and taking Charlie wouldn't just kill you, Blair, think about Charlie. You're all he's had for a year, you're all he knows. You know things about him I haven't learned. When he's hurt he still goes for you, he calls you mommy, he calls me Chuck. He needs you and I need you," Chuck explains, pulling her closer with each word. Blair stares at him for a long time. He's right, everything he's saying is true. She looks away for a moment and then back at him.

"Okay," she exhales a sigh of relief in agreement. The words take a moment for Chuck to grasp, but when he does his smile grows large. He pulls her into a kiss, their bodies melting into each other, against each other. And for the moment both of them feel safe, okay, loved. But with Blair, there's still a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that it can never last.

–

A/N: Not a lot of Charlie I know, but this chapter needed to be written. No complaining about the sex scene, I warned you and you chose to read it. Don't mean to sound harsh or unpleasant, but this story has been mature, by its subject, from the beginning. Review if you want more! Also wasn't the part where Charlie got jealous of Chuck simply adorable? Hehe it was my favorite moment with them yet I think.


	6. Deal Or No Deal

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 6: **Deal or No Deal?**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: As always huge thanks to my lovely beta and wonderful reviewers! Sorry this update took a little longer, but things are getting a little busy. Hopefully it will slow down, but we'll have to see. As always enjoy and review if you want more.

–

Charlie sits up in his crib and looks around sleepily. He frowns, realizing he is alone. He leans up on his knees, placing his small hands on the bars of the crib to help him stand.

"Mama," he whispers, waiting for her to appear like always. He purses his small lips when she doesn't come. He then begins banging his hands in tiny fists all along the top of the crib. Suddenly, the gate slides down, he freezes staring at it.

"Uh-oh," he drawls, seeing there is no longer anything keeping him inside. He then looks around the room before holding onto his bed and sticking one toe to touch the ground beneath. Luckily it's very close to the ground and he gets out. He then drops himself to the floor and begins to crawl towards the open door. He crawls down the hallway, but stops at a door when he hears someone mumble in their sleep. He looks up to see Chuck and Blair asleep in the guest bed. He glares at Chuck, knowing why Blair didn't come now.

"Mymama," he smirks, crawling into the room and over on by Chuck's side of the bed. He stares up at him curiously and reaches up, but isn't able to grab Chuck's hair like he plans. He sighs falling back on the ground. He then notices Chuck's pants on the floor. Not completely sure what they are wadded up he looks at them curiously. He then crawls over to them fisting them in his small hands. Chuck's wallet drops into his lap, he looks down at it. He then drops the pants to the side as he holds up the wallet.. He then quirks one small eyebrow with an evil smirk on his face.

"Chuk," he whispers, crawling closer to Chuck with the wallet. He then raises it in his small hands. He stretches it back and then throws it towards Chuck with as much force as he can muster. It smacks straight into Chuck's face.

"What the…!" Chuck jumps up, rubbing his face. He looks down to see his wallet now in his lap. Blair sits up beside him sleepily, pulling the covers up so her naked form isn't exposed.

"What's going on?" she asks, rubbing her eyes. Chuck turns his head to see Charlie glaring at him. He taps Blair, pointing at Charlie. Blair frowns in confusion.

"How did he get out of his crib?" she questions, exchanging a look with Chuck. Chuck looks back at Charlie.

"I don't know, but I think he just hit me in the head with my wallet," he eyes Charlie, but Charlie keeps a straight face.

"Charlie?" Blair asks raising her eyebrow at him. Charlie glares at Chuck and then points at Blair.

"Mymama," he informs Chuck. Blair smiles, rolling her eyes and then reaches down, grabbing her clothes. She puts them on under the covers and then gets up, walking over to Charlie. She picks him up, setting him back down on the bed on her lap. Charlie smirks over at Chuck and then crawls in the middle separating them. Blair giggles, brushing Charlie's hair from his face.

"I think someone's going through the mine phase," she teases. She then looks up at Chuck, who is having a stare off with Charlie. Chuck leans down to his level.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal kid," Charlie purses his lips as if he understands and is considering. Chuck smirks up at Blair and then back at Charlie.

"I'll let you keep the scarf if you share mommy," he pleads. Charlie's eyes light up and he smiles instantly.

"Scasca?" he questions, hopefulness ringing through his tiny voice. Chuck sits back up, sighing with happiness.

"That was easy," he breathes, looking back at Blair.

"You just traded your mother for a scarf, Charlie?" she questions, looking down at Charlie. Charlie stares up at her with curious eyes and then giggles, climbing back in her lap. Chuck takes the opportunity to scoot over next to Blair again. Blair pushes him away. He frowns,

"What?" he questions. Blair turns towards him with wide eyes.

"Put some clothes on first," she whispers, as if Charlie can understand them. Chuck gives a low laugh and then climbs off the bed putting on his clothes. He smirks, amused that Blair has turned herself and Charlie away from him. When he's done, he climbs into the bed carefully and next to Blair. He kisses her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Charlie giggles at him from Blair's lap. There is a gasp in the doorway. All heads turn towards it to see the maid staring at the display.

"An...Andrea, what is it?" Blair stutters as Andrea puts her head down, avoiding eye contact. Chuck feels Blair tense under him.

"Miss Blair, you have phone call from Mister Jack," she responds in almost a whisper. Chuck tightens his grasp around Blair instantly. Blair nods at the maid, reaching for the phone. Chuck stares at her hand as the maid walks towards them with the phone.

"Don't take it," Chuck seethes in a low whisper into Blair's ear. Blair shrugs him off and takes the phone scooting away from Chuck. Charlie frowns, moving out of her lap and into Chuck's.

"He...Hello," she stutters into the phone, the fear evident in her voice. She tries to concentrate on something else. She focuses on Andrea, who leaves the room in silence.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have called you today?" Jack barks on the other end of the phone. Blair shudders, looking away from Chuck, wanting to leave the room.

"I'm sorry the maids haven't told me anyone has been calling," she responds, just above a whisper. She hears Jack scoff on the other end of the phone and she squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself.

"What have you been doing that you could not hear one of the many phones throughout the house?" he questions, the accusation in his voice. Blair bites her bottom lip as she thinks about what Chuck and her did today.

"Charlie and I were outside all day," she responds, covering the lie as much as she can.

"You were outside with him yesterday," Jack retorts. Blair turns back to look at Charlie in Chuck's lap, but soon her eyes find Chuck's. They're black and filled with anger.

"We went out again. He wanted to," she appeals, her eyes still locking with Chuck's.

"I'm sick of your excuses always involving that damn kid, Blair. When I call, I expect you to answer," Jack demands, voice raised. She knows Chuck can hear it now. Charlie looks up at her with wide eyes and she knows he's heard the familiar yelling as well.

"Jack, please he's a baby," she defends, partly because Chuck's in the room and he looks like he'll grab the phone from her at any moment. The dead silence on the other end from Jack tells her she's made a mistake.

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?" He asks his voice low and laced with anger and threat. Blair feels a shiver erupt through her body. She turns her back to Chuck, hanging her feet off the bed.

"Nothing," she quickly whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. Wishing it would all just go away. She knows it won't though.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Jack rages from the other side of the phone. Blair whimpers a bit, imagining him in front of her. She hears Chuck moving behind her and then his arms around her waist from behind, tightening more and more.

"I'm sorry," she cries a bit, she hears Chuck's teeth grinding. Chuck's head then rests on her neck, the side where the phone isn't. She tenses, not understanding what the hell he's doing.

"No, you're not, but you will be when I come home in a few days," Jacks voice drops angrily. She hears him inhale deeply to continue, but then the phone is snatched from her hand. She watches as it smashes against the wall in front of her. Charlie watches with wide eyes from behind. Chuck's hand falls back down from the throw and he glares at the wall. He's breathing harshly and his nostrils are flaring. Blair turns her head towards him.

"Chuck..." she attempts, her voice barely audible, "You shouldn't have done that he... he's," she stammers on, but Chuck cuts her off.

"If he thinks I'll let him touch you, he's fucking insane," he seethes, looking at her with black eyes of anger again. He shakes his head, looking down for a moment, trying to regain composure. He fails.

"That son of a bitch. I swear to God, Blair, when I get my hands on him…" he trails off, tightening his jaw and fists. Blair remains silent, looking down and then back up at him.

"Chuck, we're leaving remember? We're never going to see him again. Me, you, and Charlie are going away, remember? Where I can be his mom and you can be his dad and we never have to think of him again," she attempts, trying to calm him. Chuck shakes his head slowly, feeling as if he will explode. He can feel the anger boiling up and then something distracts it. He looks down to see Charlie crawling into his lap. He stares down at him loosening his jaw a bit.

"Issokay dada," Charlie, smiles hugging Chuck as much as his short arms will allow.. Blair's eyes go wide and she gasps. Chuck's breathing goes short and his mouth drops open.

"Di... did he just say?" Chuck stammers, finding it hard to form full words. Blair nods slowly, her own mouth hanging open.

"I... I think so... he must have heard me call you dad," she responds, still staring at Charlie in amazement. Charlie pulls out of the hug and smiles up at Chuck. He lets out small giggle as Chuck's smile grows wide. Blair burst out with a happy laugh suddenly and scoops Charlie up, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, you are such a smart little boy, Charlie, and mommy loves you so, so, so much," she coos, rocking him back and forth. Charlie giggles when she sets him down, happy with the attention. He points at Blair and then at Chuck.

"Mama, dada," he informs them, a proud smile on his countenance. Blair turns, smiling to Chuck; her eyes widen as she stares at his.

"Chuck are you... crying?" she questions, knowing the few times she's seen Chuck Bass cry, they were never for happy reasons. Chuck wipes his eyes quickly, shaking his head.

"What... no," he laughs nervously. Charlie points up at him.

"Dada sad?" he questions, a frown on his face. Chuck shakes his head, smiling down at him as he leans to Charlie's level.

"No, Dada very, very happy," Chuck responds. Charlie reaches a small hand out and taps Chuck lightly on the head. He then giggles, giving Chuck a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek. Blair smiles, watching the display and then stands up. Chuck and Charlie both look up at her.

"I'm just going to go get a bottle for him and some food," she nods walking towards the doorway. Chuck nods taking Charlie in his arms and resting him on his knee. Charlie giggles at the new game of bouncing up and down on Chuck's knee. Blair closes the door and leans against it. She feels hot tears of happiness down her cheeks and she lets out a happy sigh. She then walks downstairs into the kitchen where Andrea is scrubbing the counters.

"Andrea," Blair acknowledges, as she begins humming, opening the fridge to get a bottle for Charlie. Andrea stares at her as Blair puts it in the microwave.

"Miss Blair?" Andrea prompts taking a deep breath. Blair raises an eyebrow at her and then nods in approval for her to continue. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck nice, but what happens when Mister Jack come home?" Andrea questions with caution. Blair walks closer to her.

"Andrea, I'd like you to pack Charlie and my things; not all of them, just enough and I'd like them ready by tomorrow, understand?" There was no anger in Blair's voice, but just enough demand. Andrea's face flashes with fear.

"But... Miss Blair… the last time," she shudders, remembering the moment. Blair cuts her off.

"It won't be like last time," she barks. She then closes her eyes letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling, but it won't be like last time. Jack won't be home for a few more days and as soon as I leave I want you too as well. I'll give you enough money for your silence." Andrea nods and then disappears into the laundry room. Blair lets out a sigh of relief as she picks up the items and carries them back up the stairs. When she enters the room, Chuck and Charlie look up at her. Charlie spots the bottle and reaches for it.

"Baba!" he announces with joy. Blair laughs, handing it to him and then sits down beside Chuck. Charlie crawls into her lap, sucking on his bottle.

"HmmHmmHmm," he hums, leaning his back against Blair's stomach. Blair rests her head on Chuck's shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Blair?" Chuck asks quietly. Blair opens her eyes, turning her head a bit to look at him.

"We'll leave tomorrow night," she responds, already knowing the question he was going to ask. She then sighs a bit, "Andrea will have everything packed by then and it's enough time," she mutters, more to reassure herself than Chuck.

"We could just leave it all and go sooner," Chuck responds, furrowing his brown. There's a tug at the pit of his stomach telling him something bad is coming. Blair caresses his cheek and the feeling softens replacing itself with butterflies.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," she comforts, kissing him lightly on the lips. She then leans her head on his shoulder again.

"Issokay dada," Charlie repeats, before continuing with his bottle. Chuck chuckles a bit, ruffling his hair and pulling Blair closer. Even with both reassuring him, though, the bad feeling comes back to Chuck and he doesn't like it.

–

A/N: Do you want more or are you sick of this story? Hehe


	7. Rings and Scars

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 7: **Rings and Scars**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Okay so thanks for all the amazing reviews and my lovely beta as always! Also I would like to thank _Koeing_ for all the great suggestions for the story. Enjoy!

–

It is about six o'clock at night and Blair look out the window to see it getting dark. Charlie yawns in her lap, snuggling himself up against her stomach. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago and she has been dead quiet the entire time. Chuck's taking a shower and had been gone for about the same amount of time it had taken Charlie to fall asleep. She strokes Charlie's head, brushing his hair out of his face. She does this at a steady motion and turns back towards the window.

"Hey," Chuck says, appearing in the doorway. She looks up to see him standing in the doorway. He's wearing a pair of pajama pants and his chest is exposed. She gives him a small smile and then looks back out the window. She feels him apply his weight to the other side of the bed and then his hand grabs one of hers, intertwining their fingers. She then feels him rest his head on her shoulder and kiss it tenderly. She looks down to see his eyes close as he breathes her in. She looks back to the window, while she rubs Charlie's back. Chuck opens his eyes, looking down to Charlie. He then notices Blair's hand and he sits up.

"Chuck?" she turns to him, alarmed; his change in mood evident. She then sees him staring at her hand, she fists it instantly, the ring disappearing. He grabs her hand until she opens it, the wedding ring revealing itself again.

"Why do you still have that on?" he seethes in a low whisper, his eyes still fixated on it. Blair pulls her hand away and cradles Charlie so he won't grab it again.

"I'm still married," she responds, the emotion no longer present in her voice. She keeps her eyes forward, refusing to make eye contact with him. He tightens his jaw and then reaches taking Charlie and walking from the room. She stares at the doorway in shock until he reappears, slamming the door behind him.

"Take it off!" he glares down at her as he raises his voice. She crosses her arms, looking away from him. She shakes her head slowly.

"I'll take it off when we're not here anymore, when the divorce is a sure thing," says back, her voice low, just above a whisper. He walks over to her side of the bed and takes her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"Well, then we're leaving now because that thing is coming off," he retorts, motioning towards the ring with hatred in his eyes. Blair stands up, pushing past him and going into the bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror, fixing her sex hair. Chuck comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Blair drops the brush instantly as his lips meet her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut, exhaling a deep breath. He begins reaching for the ring.

"Take it off," he whispers, refusing to back down no matter what she'll try. Blair pulls her hand from him, spinning around to meet his face.

"I said I would when we leave," she stammers, putting her hand behind her back. Chuck glares at her, his nostrils flaring.

"I don't want you to take if off when we leave. I want it off now, Blair," he orders, trying to remain calm. Blair looks away from him, he doesn't understand, she thinks to herself. She wants to take if off she does, but she can't. Jack never lets her take if off, and she's scared to until she's far away from anything that reminds her of him. She shakes her head, quickly looking down. Chuck twists his face and then turns around punching the wall as he lets out an angry scream. A shiver erupts through Blair as she watches him. He then spins around facing her again. He throws his arms in the air.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" he shouts, the anger that she would keep something attaching her to that man when she was with him now. He begins his usual angry pace, "Why would you want to keep something that binds you to him, Blair?!" he then moves closer to her, trying to come in eye contact with her, "What, do you love him, Blair? Do you want him over me, huh?" Blair turns away from Chuck to the ceiling, focusing on the bright light.

A very pregnant Blair stares down at her expanded stomach. She places two hands on it, feeling as another kick comes from the baby. She sends it a small smile as if he can see it. The bedroom door opens and she looks up to see Andrea. She smiles at the maid she met not too long ago.

"Miss Blair, Mister Jack be home for dinner soon, you go downstairs, yes?" the maid questions, with raised eyebrows. Blair nods, smiling, and then turns, attempting to get off the bed. She struggles, the baby blocking her way. Andrea comes helping her up and down the stairs. She goes to help Blair into a chair at the dining room table, but Blair shakes her head.

"No, thank you, I'm going to go fix my hair in the bathroom first," Blair says, one hand reaching up to her hair while the other holds her belly. The maid nods and then disappears into the kitchen. Blair looks around Jack's house; it still seems foreign to her, unlike home. She quickly shakes her head, the thought disappearing with it. She then walks into the bathroom and begins touching up her hair, fixing it the way she had it when Jack complimented it the other day.

"Blair, I'm going to go to dinner at my friends house across town tonight and I'll probably stay there. Is that okay?" Carly appears in the doorway. Blair spins around to face her and laughs.

"Of course, go ahead," she nods towards the doorway. Carly says goodbye and then she's gone. Blair knows she wouldn't have gotten this far without her Serena substitute. She shakes her head again to rid the thought like the other one. When she's satisfied with her appearance, she walks back into the dining room, seeing the lights have been dimmed a bit, candles lit, and the food set out. She sighs, walking into the kitchen.

"Andrea, you and the others can dismiss yourselves now for the night," she commands, but with sweetness. Andrea turns, nodding, and the other maids follow her out. Blair sees them out the door and then walks back into the dining room sitting down. She looks around, glancing at the clock reading the time aloud.

"Seven thirty," she settles back into the dining room chair, knowing Jack will be home soon.

Blair's eyes shoot open at the sound of a slamming door. She sits up in the dining room chair realizing she dozed off. She looks around, seeing that the candles are melted down and the food has gone cold. She rubs her eyes, before looking at the clock.

"One o'clock," she frowns, Jack never did come home. She then hears heavy footsteps coming towards the dining room. She stands up slowly.

"BLAIR!" The footsteps come closer as the angry voice yells again, "BLAIR!" she steps towards the doorway of the dining room.

"Jack?" she calls out quietly, a frown of confusion on her face. She watches as he looks away from the top of the stairs and spins towards her. His hair is messy and so his is suit. She also notes his eyes are blood shot and he's glaring at her. He begins coming at her in anger pointing a finger at her.

"YOU!" He screams, she steps back a bit, but he just advances, "HOW DARE YOU!" she looks at him frightened, she's never seen him like this. She shakes her head in confusion.

"How dare I what? Jack?" she questions. He's up in her face now; she smells the alcohol on his breath. He pulls something from his pocket and holds it in front of her face. It's a letter, she takes it from him when he shoves it at her again and looks down, reading the front of it.

To Chuck Bass... from Blair Bass

She looks up from the letter, glaring at him.

"You read my mail, I put this in the mailbox yesterday. How did you get it?" she questions, accusation in her voice. She watches his eyes light up like angry fire. He grabs her wrists forcefully, the scream in pain.

"YOU'RE QUESTIONING ME! WHAT, UPSET I FOUND YOUR LOVE LETTER TO MY NEPHEW!? DO YOU LOVE HIM BLAIR?! HUH? YOU STUPID SLUT DO YOU WANT HIM OVER ME?!" He screams, she looks down trying to free her wrists, no luck. She then looks back up at him.

"It wasn't a love letter I just decided to tell him about the baby, don't worry I doubt he'll even respond, but I had to send it. Now let go, you're hurting me," she orders, pulling at her wrists again. She's never seen him like this; no man has ever done this to her, she's frightened. He lets go of her wrists and she rubs them. He then pushes her face against his, the alcohol on his breath smells strong.

"Well, wife, you're not sending any fucking letter to him and if I catch you pulling something like that again, you'll regret it," he threatens, turning away from her and walking to a table, pouring himself a drink. She stares up at him in anger and then stomps towards him..

"EXCUSE ME, I'LL WRITE WHOEVER I PLEASE YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WE MAY BE MARRIED, BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME JACK!" She screams from behind him. The next thing happens in slow motion. His body becomes a blur as he whips around. Then his hand connects with her face, slapping harsh across its surface. When he's done he stares at her red cheek, breathing harshly. She backs away, touching it as her eyes fill up with water. He merely stares at her and then rips the letter from her hand.

"If you think that was bad, try writing that little bastard nephew of mine or anyone else for that matter and see what happens," he then pushes past her disappearing from the room. Her bottom lip quivers and one hand touches her burning cheek as the other holds her stomach protectively.

"What have I done?" she whimpers silently to herself. She then looks down to her stomach, "What have I done to us?"

The light above her head blurs and Blair looks down slowly at Chuck. He stares at her with anger, but she feels weak. She collapses against him, throwing her arms around his neck. She holds on for dear life even when he stiffens, confused under her.

"I... I tried... I tried to tell you," she whimpers. Chuck frowns in confusion, but wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back at an attempt to stop her shaking.

"Tried to tell me what Blair?" he questions in a soft voice. She pulls back a bit, looking up at him with water filled eyes. She shakes her head, sobbing.

"I... I tried to write you when I was pregnant, but... but," she hiccups, "he... he came home soo... soo... sooo angry and... dru... drunk and," she shakes her head as she continues her cries, "and that's the first night... its... he star... he hit me for the fir... for the first time that night beca... because he found the letter," she threw herself against his chest crying loudly, finished with her confession. Chuck tenses instantly, her words setting in. It was all his fault, he thinks silently to himself. He squeezes his eyes shut, holding her for what seems like hours until her shaking calms down and her sobs are almost silent. He then watches as she walks past him and over to the toilet. She sucks in short, loud breaths as she stands there for a moment.

"Blair, what are you doing?" he asks, with caution as memories of freshmen year and her being bulimic flash through his mind. She looks at him for a moment, tears streaked down her face, exposing her healing, but large bruises. She then looks back towards the toilet and reaches her hand up to her other one. She then slips it off and drops it in the toilet, flushing it down. He knows he should be smiling, but when she turns around looking exhausted and tears streaming down her face he can't. He watches as she begins to fall forward and he reaches out, instantly catching her. She looks up at him, hazily.

"I'm really sorry," she whispers, he doesn't question it, but instead pulls her frail body tighter against himself. She pushes off him and he looks up alarmed. "I should take a shower while Charlie's asleep," to the naked eye this would sound normal, but he knew better. She was going to try to wash everything away literally hoping it would go emotionally too. She then turns, but he reaches out closing his hand around hers. She turns back towards him, eyebrows raised.

"Let me come with you," he whispers pulling her into him. She frowns in confusion a bit and then looks away, biting her bottom lip. He reaches a gentle hand up to her cheek and turns her to face him again. He leans in, placing his forehead against hers.

"Don't wash me away," he speaks in a low voice, cradling her face with his hands. She stares up at him with large doe eyes. She reaches her hands up cradling herself and turning her back to him.

"When I think of him, I feel so dirty," she whimpers, a shiver going through her body. Chuck steps towards her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. He leans down, resting his chin on her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Let me help wash him away then," he replies with a hoarse voice. She can tell from the way he's tensing he's holding in anger at her confession. The anger isn't towards her of course, but the fact that she can still feel Jack on her. She turns around nodding slowly.

"Okay..." her voice fades away into silence. He leans down kissing her lips softly and then walks over to the tub turning it on. She walks towards them, they both stand in front of the tub. He lifts her curls and places them over her shoulders. He then unzips the back of her shirt and takes it off gently, letting it fall to the floor. He inhales a sharp breath again as he looks at the bruises on her stomach and breasts. She reaches a hand up self-consciously covering them. He looks up to her and shakes his head slowly as he removes her hand.

"Don't," he whispers and then watches as she strips the rest of her clothing. His eyes linger with lust, love, and hurt as he examines the rest of her beautiful, but bruised body. He then climbs in the tub and she gets in lying down on top of him in the warm water. He exhales a large breath as she lays her head against his chest, but turns her body on her back.. He kisses her hair and the places a protective hand over her stomach, rubbing it softly with his hand.

"What's that?" he questions as his fingers run over what feels like a scar. His posture tightens a bit hoping the answer doesn't have to do with Jack. She places her hand on top of his as it rests on the scar. She then turns, sits up, propping herself up, half her body out of the water as she looks down on him. She looks down at the scar for a moment holding his hand on it tightly.

"When I had Charlie, something went wrong. You see he was coming too early and the doctors were afraid it could be fatal for him if they still tried to go along with natural birth in his condition... so they gave me a C-section and that's how I got the scar," she says it slowly, looking back up at him when she's done. She watches as his face twists a bit like he's in pain and he looks away from her. She frowns in confusion, turning his face back towards her.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" she asks, her voice raising a bit with caution. She's afraid she's upset him talking about Charlie when he didn't know. Chuck shifts his eyes away from her.

"Did... Did this put you in danger?" he speaks in a low voice, but it cracks a bit at the end. Chuck then turns looking back at her, flashes of his own mother going through his mind. It's Blair's turn to look away from him.

"I... I uh was a little malnourished. Don't worry, Charlie was fine. He always got food, but I didn't supply enough for myself a lot of times. So when they did the C-section they told me I could lose a lot of blood and in my condition it could be fatal, but..." she turns back towards him to see him giving her a hard stare, she continues, "But if I didn't then it would be Charlie in danger and when the choice came down to it, him or me? I picked him and I would every time." She stops breathing for a moment after the words are out. His breathing however becomes harsh and she feels his body tensing under her. He looks away from her, tightening his face into a hurt scowl. He then pushes his hand against his forehead, pushing his hair back a couple times.

"Chuck, what is it?" she questions, sincerity in her voice as she reaches a hand to touch his cheek. He takes his hand, pulling it from his cheek.

"Don't touch me," he snaps a bit and she scoots away from him as he pulls his legs closer to himself. A look of hurt flashes across her face and some tears slip down.

"I'm sorry, Chuck, I made sure Charlie was okay, the only reason I wasn't eating enough for me is because..." she starts, her voice choking up. He turns to look at her again, cutting her off.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry for anything. It's all my fault!" he screams before biting his fist trying to hold in his anger at himself. Blair's eyes widen at his confession and she moves towards him.

"What are you talking about, Chuck? You didn't even know about me being pregnant," she soothes, taking both his hands and rubbing them gently. Chuck shakes his head looking to the ceiling before back up at her.

"You could have been just like her," he breathes, his eyes looking at her, but past her. He looks distant again like when his father dies, it scares the shit out of her. She reaches a hand up, forcing his face and eyes towards her.

"Just like who Chuck? What are you talking about?" she asks, frowning with confusion. He looks down at the scar again in sorrow, placing his hand on it. She watches him intently as he then turns back up to her.

"Like my mother Blair, I killed my mother," he whispers.

–

A/N: Hmm how will she react? Guess you'll have to review to get more and see, hehe **evil laugh**, until next time!

Xoxo,

Shelby


	8. Dada Luv

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 8: **Dada Luuv**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Seriously you guys are some of the best reviewers ever! Some of you go into such detailed reviews telling me what you liked, what you're worried about happening, what you'd like to see, etc. And seriously when I get a review like that it is amazing. I mean this story already has 133 reviews and it's only chapter eight! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! Also my Spring Break is here so unfortunately there won't be an update until next week since both I and my beta will be gone and away from computers!

–

"_Like my mother Blair, I killed my mother," he whispers._

Blair sits up, leaning away from him a bit to fully look on him. He gazes at her intently, watching her reaction. She shakes her head with confusion.

"Wha... What are you talking about Chuck? You... You told me you never even met you're mother, but you... you didn't kill her," she stutters, not understanding. His eyes flash away from hers and a look of hurt forms on his face. He swallows, pursing his lips together before turning back to her.

"I didn't meet her because I killed her Blair," he barks, not angry at her, but himself. Blair leans back towards him, her hands capturing his face. She turns him to look at her. He shifts his eyes away from her, his voice broken as he speaks.

"I killed her in child birth," he shakes his head in disgust a harsh laugh coming from his lips, "Funny isn't it? Chuck Bass was awful even as a newborn, no he was more than awful he was a murderer," he looks down in defeat, "I am a murderer," he then looks up, his eyes blood shot. He shakes his head slowly, "And I could have killed you too, without even knowing it. You could be dead right now because of m... because of meeee... because of me."

"Chuck," she whispers as her voice cracks. She feels like the breath has been stolen from her, replaced with his confession. She looks away for a moment, she has to say something. She needs to tell him it's okay, that it's not his fault. She turns looking back up at him slowly.

"It wasn't your fault," she responds quietly and then raises her voice again, "It wasn't your fault. Not any of it, okay? Your mom loved you, she wanted you born even if it meant sacrificing herself, just like me with Charlie. It was our decisions and we made them, both of us knew the risks, but...." she searches the ceiling with her eyes trying to think of a way to put this into words. She looks back at him as she lets out a large breath, "When you find out your pregnant, you get really scared, but then when you feel him kick inside you for the first time, when you see him on the screen a little bigger each time you have another doctors appointment, when you pick out a name for him... it's like he's already here... because he is Chuck, a baby is a part of a mother and even if we haven't met them we're willing to lay our lives down for them because we love them without meeting them.... They... they're the closest to our hearts, our heart beats as one with them. Don't you understand Chuck? You're mother loved you just as much as I love Charlie and if she was here right now, hearing you say this about yourself, well it would break her heart like it breaks mine, because I love you just like she loved you, like I love Charlie." she shakes her head slowly, "You're not a murderer Chuck, from the time she found out she was pregnant with you, you were her reason for living. You were, no you are her life Chuck not her death." Blair stares at him after her speech. He looks up at her with dark brown eyes, intently. He then looks away from her. She thinks she's failed until she hears him.

"No one's ever said that to me," his voice comes out hoarse and low, but she understands him perfectly. She places her hand under his chin and lifts his head to look at her.

"You never told me," comes her response. She sends him a very small, but comforting smile. He leans up and kisses her softly for a short moment before breaking it. His forehead then rests against hers.

"You make me feel worthy," he breathes, his hands reaching up to her wet curls. He tangles his hands in them, pulling her closer.

"Worthy of what?" she questions in her own hoarse whisper, as her lips ache for his. He pulls back from her a bit so he can truly look into her eyes.

"Worthy of this..." his hand caresses her cheek, "Worthy of love," he kisses her lips softly, "And worthy of life," he muses. She pulls back from him a bit, her own breath stuck in her throat. Her eyes drift away from him for a moment.

"You're so different from how you were when I left," she finally admits. He frowns in his own self pity before turning her cheek towards him.

"I need to tell you something," he says, the alertness present in his voice. Blair takes notice and sits up a bit frowning in her own confusion.

"What?" she gives a nervous smile, the thought of _it's too good to be true_ coming to mind. Any moment now he would tell her he had a wife or something. She forces her eyes back to his.

"That night before you left... I uh... I was going to tell you that I loved you the next morning," he mumbles, but its spoken loud and clear to her own ears. She retracts from him a bit.

"Wh... what?" she stutters, her voice choking up a bit. Chuck looks at her with concern, expecting her to blame him for everything. If only he had said it sooner. Instead though she surprises him as a tear trails down her cheek and she looks away, "It's all my fault."

"What? No it's mine. If I would have only said it sooner," Chuck says quickly, hating himself for not knowing how she would take it. Blair lets out a breath and then looks up.

"You know that's what I thought after I told you I loved you for the first time. I thought that if only said it sooner that I could have helped you more after your fathers death, but... maybe... maybe it wouldn't have made a difference for either of us," she whispers the last bit meekly.

"Maybe, but we can make it right now, we will make it right now," Chuck responds kissing her shoulder softly. Blair nods, her lips tugging up into a small smile. They stay like that for a while and then they get up and dry off. Blair puts on her pajamas and disappears down the hallway. Chuck hurries with his own clothes and meets her at Charlie's room.

–

Charlie's small eyes pop open and he looks up to see Chuck and Blair staring down at him. He instantly smiles and reaches his hands towards them.

"Mama... Dada," he calls, his little hands stretching more and more. Blair lets out a small giggle and Chuck a small laugh. They then both go to reach for him, but stop and look at each other. Chuck retracts his hand quickly.

"Sorry," he says quickly. Blair shakes her head and retracts her own hands. Charlie frowns in his crib at the hold up. Blair then motions towards Charlie.

"Go ahead," she urges. Chuck steps back in front of the crib, with Blair at his side. Blair steps back a bit so Charlie will acknowledge Chuck fully. Sure enough small hands fly up towards him.

"Dada!" he yells, his little voice carrying through the silent room quickly. Chuck reaches back down and lifts him carefully. He then pulls Charlie against his chest, his eyes going from Blair to Charlie. She smiles softly at him.

"Can you feel it?" she questions, just above a whisper. Chuck turns back towards her fully, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" he asks back. Blair walks forward and ruffles Charlie's hair. She then reaches the hand up to Chuck's face, caressing his cheek.

"How your mother felt about you, it's how you feel about Charlie," she answers, looking back at Charlie who sends her a big grin. Chuck turns towards him too. Charlie giggles and reaches a hand to his face, giving it a little tap.

"Dada luu... Dada loov... Dada luuuvv," he struggles the words out and even the final product of them would be unclear to most. But to Chuck and Blair, they come out crystal clear. Blair's face lights up and Chuck is in awe at the small child in his arms. Charlie then reaches up all the way and gives Chuck a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek before hugging Chuck's neck.

"I'm going to go ahead downstairs and get his dinner ready, you meet me down there when you guys are ready," Blair says softly, walking towards the doorway. Chuck looks up, slight alarm in his eyes. She sends him a reassuring nod and he calms a bit. Her eyes then connect with Charlie.

"Be good for daddy Charlie," she insists, blowing him a kiss. Charlie makes a happy noise and waves bye at her. She then smiles back at Chuck and walks out of the room. A large sigh finally escapes her lips as she walks down the stairs. She's felt so many emotions in the past hour, she almost feels as if she can't breathe. She's used to not feeling anything, with the exception of her time with Charlie. All of this with Chuck though, is so foreign to her now, but lately it comes natural too. She walks into the kitchen and sees Andrea making two plates of food. The maid looks up at her instantly.

"Miss Blair, dinner be ready very soon," she nods in Blair's direction. Blair sends a small smile and walks over to the fridge, getting out Charlie's food. When she gets out a bottle though, she stops e turning towards Andrea. A thought comes to her mind, and then a large grin to her face.

"Andrea, it's kind of cold in the house tonight don't you think?" she questions, walking towards the maid. The maid looks up instantly.

"Oh I sorry Miss Blair I turn the heat up and..." Andrea rambles on nervously, thinking she's upset her. Blair lets out a small laugh and stops her.

"No... No Andrea thats not what I meant, what I meant was maybe you could get the fire going in the family room and we could have dinner in there," Blair informs her. Andrea, bites her bottom lip nervously.

"But Miss Blair... Mr. Jack would be very unhappy," she whispers, leaning in closer to Blair. Blair's face falters a bit, but she regains her composure quickly.

"I don't care if he's unhappy," she snaps, the maid steps back a bit. Blair then lets out a large sigh and holds up her hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Andrea, but Mr. Jack is not here and I do not intend on waiting for when he gets home anyways, so set up the family room now," Blair warns with her eyebrows raised. Andrea nods and then turns around following her orders. Blair goes back to getting Charlie's bottle and dinner ready as well, trying to push Jack from her mind.

–

Chuck was about to take Charlie downstairs when he starts crying. Chuck looks down to him with alert and tries rocking him a bit to calm him.

"Shh... shh Charlie it's okay what did daddy do?" he asks nervously. Charlie continues crying and begins banging his tiny fists on Chuck's chest. Chuck is about to scream for Blair when he gets a whiff of something and freezes. He looks down at Charlie with wide eyes, as he begins breathing through his mouth.

"You... You need your diaper changed don't you?" Chuck asks, somewhat of fear flashing through his eyes. Charlie's crying calms a bit to low sobs and he shifts uncomfortably in Chuck's arms. Chuck holds Charlie away from himself and looks around the room frantically.

"Okay... okay Chuck you can do this... you have to know how to do this," he mumbles nervously, as he spots a changing table. He practically runs to it and lays Charlie down. Chuck bites his bottom lip, trying to remember how it was done on a movie he saw once.

"Umm okay I think I take these off," he rambles, pulling off Charlie's tiny pants. Charlie begins kicking his small legs, looking angry.

"Well I have to take them off," Chuck argues back at him, as he sets them aside. Charlie however whether understanding this or not keeps on with his fussing. Chuck looks at the diaper.

"Umm how does this thing come off?" he questions to himself out loud. Charlie doesn't respond, but begins banging his tiny fists on the changing table around him. Chuck jumps and begins pulling at the diaper for some kind of pull tab or something. Suddenly he feels a rip and the diaper spills open, Charlie's legs shooting up away from it on reflex. Chuck jumps back and covers his nose.

"How on earth did such a small person do this?" he coughs, trying to breathe through his mouth again. Charlie just glares up at him, trying to keep his legs away from the diaper. Chuck realizes this and reaches towards him quickly pulling the diaper away, without trying to touch it too much. He stares at it for a moment and then spots a small trash can beside the table. He steps on the foot opening and drops it in, hearing it seal tightly afterwards. Chuck breathes a sigh of relief, but is interrupted by Charlie who starts to wail again.

"Oh crap... umm how do I get that off of you?" Chuck asks, looking at Charlie's small bottom still looking not very clean. Charlie opens his mouth wide.

"MAMA!" He screams, and Chuck's eyes widen. He tries to quiet Charlie.

"No... No Charlie it's okay I can do it I..." Chuck rambles, but Charlie cuts him off.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" He screams, kicking at Chuck for him to get away. Chuck backs up a bit and then moves forward searching for something to clean him with. He then looks to his right to see a hand holding a box of b baby wipes. He looks up slowly to see a grinning Blair with her eyebrows raised.

"Looking for these?" she teases, she then steps in front of Chuck, pulling the baby wipes out. "baby... baby it's okay mama's here," she soothes," cleaning Charlie with swift movements. Charlie's cries silence, and Chuck swears he hears a sigh of relief from the child. Chuck stands back feeling very un-useful.

"Chuck come here," Blair calls with her back to him. Chuck looks up surprised, but then jumps towards her. They both look down at Charlie. Chuck sees she has a new diaper in her hand.

"Here, I'll tell you how to do it," she smiles, handing it to him. He takes it and watches as she instructs him.

"Okay lift up his little legs and put the diaper under him," she encourages, motioning how to do it. Chuck nods and reaches for Charlie's legs. Charlie jerks them away from Chuck, kicking them like before. Chuck tries to grab them, but fails. Finally Blair giggles a bit and leans down.

"Here you have to distract him. She stands on the side of the changing table, and captures Charlie's attention. "Baby boy look at mommy, look over here Charlie," she calls, Charlie turns towards her. She begins making faces and he starts giggling, his legs falling still. Chuck smiles and does as Blair had said. When he is done Blair stops with the faces and comes back over to Chuck.

"Okay now you seal it up like this," she insists, pretending to fasten up the diaper, but then lets it fall loose again. Chuck nods and reaches down, happy when Charlie remains still. He then does just as she did. The diaper is sealed.

"I did it," Chuck beams, looking at Blair. Blair gives him a grin and nods. He begins laughing a bit, "I changed a diaper," he exclaims, excitedly. Blair giggles a bit with happiness and then Charlie feeling left out joins in.

"Good job Bass," Blair compliments, as he stops his giggling, embarrassed at his outburst. Chuck looks at her and shrugs, trying to play it off. Blair rolls her eyes and then picks up Charlie holding him up above her head.

"Are you hungry baby boy?" she asks with wide eyes. Charlie giggles down at her as his eyes light up. Blair then cradles him to her and grabs Chuck's hand leading him from the room. When they pass the dining room Chuck looks at Blair with eyebrows raised.

"You'll see," she smirks, answering his silent question. Chuck nods and follows her to the family room. It's dimly lit and there is a picnic style dinner on the floor by the couch. There is also pillows set up and a familiar movie rolling across the screen. They sit down and Blair props Charlie in her lap.

"Blair what is all this?" Chuck wonders, eying her carefully. She turns towards him and grins, giving a small shrug.

"Just thought we should try something different, plus I haven't seen Breakfast at Tiffany's in a really long time," she admits. Chuck smiles and scoots closer to her. He then watches as she begins feeding Charlie with his baby food. She looks up at Chuck when Charlie has moved on to his bottle.

"Go ahead and eat Chuck," she smiles, nodding towards the plate of food that must be getting cold by now. Chuck gives a small shrug.

"I'm fine I can wait for you," he answers, eying Charlie who sucks on his bottle happily. Blair gives a small side and then watches as Charlie crawls over to Chuck's lap and returns to his bottle. Blair raises her eyebrows at him and Chuck chuckles. She then cuddles up closer to Chuck and Charlie and picks up a piece of bread, picking at it a bit. She then looks up and kisses Chuck on the lips. When she pulls away to see him smirking she lets out a small giggle. Chuck then looks at Charlie who is watching them with wide eyes, sucking his bottle empty. Chuck turns towards Blair, and sees her frowning a bit. Then before he can ask her what's wrong she answers.

"Jack wouldn't let me," she mumbles. Chuck tenses a bit, but then turns her face to look at him.

"Let you what?" he questions, searching her eyes for an answer. Her eyes find him and she sucks in a large breath.

"Breast feed him," she admits.

–

A/N: Yeah so excuse the mistakes because my beta is gone! Tell me if you guys are even reading this anymore!


	9. Halfway Across the Bridge

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 9: **Halfway Across the Bridge**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: I'm back from Spring Break! Beta is still gone though so excuse the mistakes! Tell me if you want more!

–

_Blair smiles, as she hums softly. She rocks back and forth in the new chair of his new nursery. It's been a few days since she got home from the hospital and Jack hasn't been around much. She feels Charlie's small body, breathing up and down against her chest. She checks her hands again, to make sure she is supporting him. He looks so much like... Chuck. She closes her eyes tightly and brushes the thought away. Charlie's small eyes open and he makes a little noise._

"_Hello my sweet boy," Blair whispers, stroking his head softly. His little mouth opens and he yawns. A little frown then graces his tiny face. _

"_What's wrong?" she questions, more to herself than to the new born who obviously won't respond. Charlie opens his mouth and lets out a wail. Andrea appears in the doorway._

"_Miss Blair, he hungry I take him," she says, reaching for the baby. Blair pulls Charlie away from the maid and frowns._

"_No! I'm well enough to feed him on my own now!" she snaps, the maid steps back. She looks very alarmed and nods, leaving the room. Blair smiles a bit back down at Charlie and then reaches down unbuttoning her shirt. She lifts Charlie up and he moves his hands around to feel before latching his mouth onto her nipple. She lets out a small laugh, it being a very strange feeling._

"_There you go baby," she encourages, as Charlie sucks. She then raises her eyebrow as she hears him make a muffled humming sound. She looks down and smiles at him a bit, stroking the back of his small head carefully. He continues like this for a few minutes and then removes his small lips. He sighs with a grin of satisfaction. _

"_All done?" she smiles, standing up and cradling him to her chest. Charlie lets out a small yawn and she feels him snuggle up against her. In minutes he's sleeping and she feels her shirt become very wet, leaking with left over milk. She pulls Charlie carefully away from her and sets him down in the crib. She then looks down, and knows she should change her shirt. She leans down and gives Charlie a small kiss on the cheek. She then walks out of the room, locking the door behind her. She walks into the bedroom swiftly and shuts the door. When she turns around she jumps._

"_Ja... Jack? I didn't know you were home," she stutters, grabbing her chest. The wet shirt falls down a bit and his eyes land on it. His face sets in a hard glare and he then looks back up at her. His lips purse, and he raises an eyebrow._

"_I was breast feeding Charlie and when I was done they leaked," she laughs, but the nervous tone in her voice is evident. She then proceeds to walk past him to the closet. He reaches out and grabs her arm, his fingers bruising it. She looks up at him alarmed._

"_Jack what did I do?" she asks, fear dripping off her voice. He yanks her towards him and grabs the back of her neck. She finds it harder to breathe. _

"_Did I say you could breast feed that little brat?" he demands, giving her a hard shake as he grabs her hair. She winces and lets out a small cry of pain. She then frowns._

"_He isn't a brat!..." her voice softens, "He's my son and I have to breast feed him I..." she starts, but is cut off when Jack yanks her hair and throws her on the bed. She wants to run, but she can't move. He's over her in a matter of seconds._

"_YOU WON'T BE LETTING MY BASTARD OF A NEPHEWS CHILD TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT! YOU'RE LUCKY I LET YOU KEEP IT!" He screams, pinning her shoulders down. Blair trembles beneath him in fear as hot tears come to her eyes. He then rips her shirt off and throws it to the side. She looks away from him, but finds her face being pulled back towards him. She stares up at him as he reaches down over her and begins kissing her breasts. He bites them and she lets out a cry, but it only turns him on. _

"_I'll be the only one touching anything you have," he seethes, licking them. Blair screams from the inside as he keeps up with it. It's this moment she realizes she could never let Charlie touch something so tampered again. Jack had ruined it, ruined her._

"And that's how it happened," Blair looks away in shame, after her confession. She then shakes her head solemnly. "I failed my baby Chuck, I couldn't be a full mother because I was too weak... I am too weak," she sobs as she looks back up at him. Chuck stares at her as he tries to calm his emotions. He feels anger, sadness, heartbreak, and regret all at the same time. He looks down, as he feels Charlie snuggle against his chest, his tiny eyes closing. Chuck lays him carefully to the side and then scoots closer to Blair. He lifts his thumb and wipes her tears.

"Shh it's okay," he whispers, pulling her towards him. Blair shakes her head, shrugging away from him. She continues sobbing.

"No... no it's not... how can you even want to touch me? I... I'm... I'm ruined... I'm disgusting... he's... he's branded me... binded me to him... he's ruined me so that only he will ever want me..." she cries, putting her face in her hands. Chuck bites his tongue, and tightens his fists. He shakes his hands out, trying to calm himself. He then reaches out and grabs her.

"Stop it!" he yells, but then softens his voice, "Stop it please... you're beautiful and you're not his,"he demands pulling her up to look at him. He stares intensely into her eyes, "You'll never be his I don't care what he does, you're mine... not his," he shakes his head, mumbling over the last line a few times. Blair's eyes spill more tears and she buries her face into his chest. He pulls her in protectively and then kisses the top of her curls.

"When we leave you'll be okay," he reassures, hoping with everything he has that it will be true. He can't wait to leave this place. He wishes they could leave now, but it would only upset her more. When her cries finally go mute, he lets out a sigh of relief. She turns away from his chest and instead rests her head on his shoulder, sitting in his lap. She hears the movie in the background, but her eyelids feel heavy and they fall close. She's drifting off to sleep before she can stop herself.

–

Chuck stares at Blair lying beside him in the guest bed. Charlie is between them, asleep as well. He moved them both up here when she fell asleep. He's been watching them for hours, after tonight he's afraid to go to sleep. He feels as if he has to watch her constantly, watch them both to keep them safe. Blair shifts in the bed a bit and he tenses only relaxing when she is still and calm again. He reaches his hands out to soft her face gently. He traces his hands over the bruises and feels as if they burn under his hand. How did this happen to her? How could he let this happen? Why couldn't he be better? Get her to stay and tell her he loved her so many moons ago? Why did he have to wait until his angel was broken? He wishes he didn't hate himself, but he does. There's one person he hates more though, _him_. Jack Bass will see a painful, long death and Chuck will see to it. He wants nothing more than to beat Jack like he has beaten Blair until he's on the floor coughing up blood. Till his own lungs collapse inside him and he's begging for mercy.

"Dada," small, wide brown eyes appear in front of him. Chuck gulps, ashamed at his horrible thoughts with Charlie and Blair so near to him. He reaches out a hand and strokes Charlie's hair out of his face. Charlie sits up and crawls closer to Chuck. He then reaches his own small hand out and pats Chuck's face. His small fingers then pull up at Chuck's hair. He lets out a small giggle and claps his hands.

"I'm so sorry," Chuck breathes, his own brown eyes filling with sadness. He looks away in shame from Charlie for a moment. He then turns back and sits up, picking up his baby. He holds him tight against his chest, rocking him a bit.

"When we get out of here I promise to never let you or mommy be hurt again, okay? I'm going to be a good dad too, I promise to say I love you and never tell you that you disappointed me... no matter what you do," Chuck implores, the small baby in his arms staring up at him.

"Mama?" he questions, Blair's name catching his attention. Chuck gives a small nod and then looks to Blair's sleeping form. Charlie smiles, wiggling out of Chuck's lap and crawling over to Blair. Charlie sits up against her and then strokes her hair, concentration on his small face.

"Mymama nitenite," Charlie whispers, looking up at Chuck. Chuck smiles a soft smile and then leans down, lying beside them. He reaches a hand out and wraps it around Blair's waist.

"Our mama," he corrects, bringing the scarf out to remind the child of the deal. Charlie lights up and takes it instantly. The child then lies down between them and gives a small yawn. The room is dark from the night coming through the window. Chuck's own eyelids begin to feel heavy, and he blinks them a few times. Then they close, not blinking open for the rest of the night.

–

Chuck opens his eyes slowly and look out the window of the guest bedroom. It's dark outside and he wonders if it's still night. He flips open his phone and sees that it's actually the next day, but five at night. He then sits up quickly when he realizes Charlie and Blair are gone. He jumps from the bed and runs out the door.

"Blair!" he calls as he practically trips down the staircase. There's no answer and he thinks he can't breathe as he dashes towards the kitchen. "Blair! Blai..." he trails off slowly as he stops to see her standing in the kitchen. He lets out a sigh of relief and then his eyes fall on Charlie who is sucking on a bottle.

"You okay?" she smiles as she raises an eyebrow. Chuck steps towards her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. He kisses her cheek and smirks.

"Now I am... I didn't like waking up and not finding you next to me," he admits, gazing down at Charlie again who is humming almost silently. Blair turns her cheek a bit to look at him. Her small smile grows a bit at his confession. He returns the grin and then looks towards the front door where there are bags stacked up and ready to go. Blair notices his gaze and turns his cheek towards her.

"I'm ready when you're ready," she whispers just loud enough for him to hear. He doesn't like the unsureness in her voice, but he bites his tongue.

"Let's go now," he says eagerly. She glances down at her appearance and he sees that she's still in pajama pants and a tank top. His jaw tightens a bit as he sees the bruises on her arms.

"I'm still in my pajama's," she gives a nervous giggle. He shrugs and looks down at his own appearance which is pajama pants and a shirt.

"It's just a ride in my limo and my private jet, you can change on the way," he says both eyebrows raised. She bites her bottom lip and then looks down at Charlie.

"He'll need a nap soon," she inhales a sharp breath after she speaks.

"He can sleep the whole way back to New York," Chuck answers.

"We're going back to New York, but..." Blair's eyes widen with fear. Chuck cuts her off quickly before she freaks out.

"You'll be safe their, both of you will," he says reassuringly. Blair closes her mouth and her breaths study a bit. She then puts her head down in shame.

"I'm not ready to see everyone again... not like this," she motions down towards her bruises. Chuck bites back his immediate anger. He then caresses his hand over the bruises.

"You don't have to see anyone till you're ready Blair. Nate and Serena are still in California at Brown and I'll keep you from everyone until you're ready," he says, pulling her closer.

"He'll come looking for me try to take me back," she says weakly, referring to Jack. Chuck holds her a bit tighter, Charlie now sandwiched between them.

"Over my dead body," Chuck responds, threat in his voice.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blair tremors against him. Chuck shakes his head.

"Don't be, if he comes looking for you I'll have it taken care of. You'll never see him again Blair," he confirms, wanting to pull her out the door now. She stares up at him with intensity for a moment. She then looks around and cradles Charlie closer. After a while she lets out a deep breath.

"Take us away from here?" she asks before sh can change her mind. Chuck can't help, but smile a bit as he kisses the top of her head.

"Let's go," he then wraps his hand around hers. They walk towards the doorway and Blair tries not to focus on the house she's leaving behind. So many horrible memories have happened with in it. As she climbs into the limo and cuddles up next to Chuck she closes her eyes. They flutter open again though and she's afraid to fall asleep. Afraid it's all a dream. She glances up at Chuck as the limo pulls away.

"I love you," she whispers up at him, Charlie snuggling more against her. He looks down at her and gives a large grin.

"I've always loved you and I always will," he admits and then places a hand on Charlie. Blair looks down at it for a moment and then back up at Chuck.

"Sleep," he says. Blair nods and holds tightly onto him. Maybe it would be okay. Chuck wraps his arm around her and Charlie. For her it's over, he'll make sure of it. For him though he still wants revenge, but for now he'll have to wait. He should feel like he made it across the bridge, but in the pit of his stomach it's telling him he's only halfway.

–

A/N: The story is not over, relax! More drama to come! But they made it out of the house! Review if you guys are still reading and want more! And I'm back from Spring Break!


	10. Nursery's and Night

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 10: **Nursery's and Night**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Wow twenty reviews! You guys are seriously amazing! Once again I haven't talked to my beta yet so please excuse any grammer mistakes I have made. Hope you enjoy chapter ten and as always let me know what you liked about it and if you want more! Warning another M-Rated scene.

P.S. I'll try to put up links on my profile to see pictures of the suite by the next chapter. I'll keep you guys posted on it.

–

"_Mr. Bass I assure you that everything you requested has been carried out. I have also taken it upon my own responsibility to keep this under wraps. Your suite at the palace has been changed to a bigger one as you requested and everything is set up,"_ Chuck's personal assistant Donovan says into the phone. Chuck glances down at Blair who is asleep and then cradles Charlie against his chest.

"Thank you Donovan, trust me a bonus will be in order," Chuck responds quietly in his serious business voice. Charlie looks up at him with wide eyes. He woke up after they landed in New York and hadn't gone back to sleep. Blair on the other hand seemed to knock out every time she sat down.

"_Thank you Mr. Bass... umm I hope it isn't out of my place to ask, but who exactly is traveling with you?" _Donovan asks with caution. For he knew more than most that Chuck Bass had a strong temper when you crossed one of his lines. Chuck purses his lips for a moment, but his features soften when Charlie reaches for the phone.

"Hihi," he giggles, happily. Chuck smiles down at him and sets him up on his knee. His eyes flutter back to Blair again for a moment. Donovan clears his throat in the phone to signal he is still there.

"I trust my answer will be kept between us Donovan?" Chuck enquirers, shifting the phone to his other ear. He then places his free hand behind Charlie's back and bounces the baby up and down on his knee a bit. Charlie claps his small hands in delight.

"_Of course Sir," _Donovan answers in a strict and serious way. Chuck wonders what he must think after being told to prepare a suite with not only things for Blair, but also a nursery.

"Well Donovan, I'm sure you remember me mentioning from time and time again a Miss Waldorf?" Chuck questions, slowing down the bouncing when Charlie pats his leg. There is an awkward cough on the other end of the phone from Donovan.

"_Umm... yes Mr. Bass you spoke of her quite a few times when you had... one too many scotches,"_ Donovan stutters, not knowing how to answer and not offend Chuck. Chuck's eyes turn dark a moment as he remembers the days when he had no idea what had happened to her. Charlie craws into his lap and leans against his chest. Chuck places a hand protectively on Blair's sleeping form.

"Correct Donovan, well I found her and am bringing her home with me," Chuck speaks into the phone. He then coughs a bit, "However I will let you know now that the conditions I found her in were not what I would have liked. So if anything is asked of you in the future from me, I expect it to be carried out with few questions and in strict confidence," Chuck states clearly.

"_Not a problem Mr. Bass. I assure you that no one will know of her even being in New York unless you request it,"_ Donovan answers obediently. Chuck then hears him clear his throat. _"Please do not take offense Mr. Bass, but is she with child?"_

"She's had our child for a year, his name is Charlie," Chuck responds quickly. Charlie perks up at the sound of his name. He latches on to Chuck's scarf and gives it a tug. Chuck looks down amused and slips it off his neck, handing it to him.

"_Very well Sir_, _call me if there is anything else you need when you get to the palace_," Donovan finishes, knowing not to question Chuck anymore. Chuck listens to the beep and closes his phone, shoving it back in his pocket. He looks down at Charlie and gives a small chuckle. Charlie looks up with innocent eyes as he sucks on Chuck's scarf.

"You're going to like New York little guy," Chuck lifts Charlie up so he can look out the window of the limo. "Your mom and I grew up here and now you will too," Chuck explains as Charlie becomes captivated with the rolling view of the city. The limo passes a store with scarves in the window.

"Scascas!" Charlie shouts eagerly as he points to the window. Chuck gives a small laugh and nods.

"Yes we can buy as many as you want," Chuck says, ruffling his hair a bit. Charlie grins at him and then turns back towards the window and waves his small hand.

"Byebyeeee scascas!" he sings out, bouncing up and down a bit. Charlie then turns back to Chuck and points past him towards Blair. "Mama holehole," he commands. Chuck turns to see Blair awake and smiling softly at them. "Mama holehole!" Charlie shouts a bit louder, trying to get out of Chuck's lap. Chuck quickly lifts him up and hands him to Blair. She cradles him against her chest and Charlie gives her a sloppy baby kiss on the cheek. He then snuggles against her, his small fingers reaching up to stroke her curly brown hair a bit. Chuck scoots closer to them.

"You're awake," he nods, wrapping his jacket around her bruised arms. He tries not to focus on them, but her face which she has covered with make-up. She nods her own head slowly.

"I don't know why I was so tired," she says above a whisper, her voice still not fully awake. Chuck leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. He then caresses her cheek gently.

"It doesn't matter, I would have carried you up to the suite if you were still asleep," he responds, thinking silently how very white knight he's sounding right now. Blair rolls her doe eyes and her lips tug up into full grin.

"Oh so you would carry I and Charlie all the way up to the top floor most likely? You're only human Chuck, I think even you have limitations," she teases, quirking an eyebrow. Chuck nods and throws her his old classic smirk.

"Chuck Bass has no limitations," he responds, sounding a bit more manly. Blair stares at him for a moment, her smile faltering a bit. He frowns, worrying what he's done.

"What's wrong? Did I say something..." he starts, but she holds up her hand, stopping him. She then shakes her head.

"No... it's just I wasn't sure some of the old Chuck was still down in there," she explains, combing back some of his hair with her hand. Charlie watches the two's exchange, not understanding, but happy. Chuck looks down for a moment and bites his bottom lip. He then looks up at her slowly, his face more serious. He gives a small shrug.

"I didn't think you missed the old Chuck to begin with," he mumbles, his eyes faltering away from her in shame. She frowns and then grabs his cheek and turns his face towards her. She looks at him with a serious look implanted on her countenance.

"Forget what I said. You're still the old Chuck, you just didn't let me see this part of you. And I love you, every part of you. If anyone's changed... I think it's safe to say it's me," she gives a bittersweet smile and a fake chuckle. The limo stops in back of the palace. Chuck remains in his position though, staring intensely into her brown eyes.

"You're right, you have changed. Not only are you still the same amazing and beautiful Blair you've always been, but your a loving mother too. You can be whoever you want to be Blair, but you'll always be my Blair too," he blushes a bit at his own words. He then takes her hand as his driver opens the door. Blair stares at him in awe as she follows him in the back door. Charlie buries his head into her chest, not sure about where he is yet. They take a back elevator up to Chuck's new suite. She hasn't seen one person, and she is thankful when Chuck opens the door. She steps in holding Charlie and he closes the door behind himself. She looks around, but doesn't take a step forward. Chuck grins over her shoulder and kisses her neck, wrapping his hands around her waist from behind.

"Welcome home," he whispers into her ear. Charlie hears though and looks up at him over Blair's shoulder. He frowns a bit, knitting his small eyebrows together. Blair raises an eyebrow and smiles turning towards Chuck.

"I don't think you've convinced him," she says in a playful tone. Charlie crosses his small arms, giving Chuck a hard look. Chuck lets out a chuckle and then looks at Blair.

"Wait till he sees the toys," Chuck smiles with pride, looking back at Charlie. Charlie perks up a bit and his face looks excited.

"Toytoy?" he questions, looking at Blair for reassurance. Blair however looks back at Chuck, trying to replace her smile with a sterner look.

"Chuck what did you do?" she asks slowly as he intertwines their hands again. Chuck merely throws her another Chuck Bass smirk and leads her down a hallway. "Chuck?" she questions again as he heads straight for a closed door.

"You'll see," he says teasingly, stopping in front of a door. Charlie and Blair both look at it and then back at Chuck who moves in front of it. Blair opens her mouth to demand an answer, but Chuck puts a finger to her lips.

"Close your eyes," he says, removing the finger. Blair stares at him for a moment and then gives in, closing her eyes. Chuck then looks down at Charlie who still stares up at him, "You too," he chuckles. Charlie purses his small lips at Chuck.

"Tell him we're playing peekaboo," Blair says, her eyes still closed. Chuck glances at her and then back at Charlie. He bends down a bit so he's at his level.

"Let's play peekaboo Charlie," he suggests, covering his own eyes. He peaks a bit to see Charlie finally give in and cover his small eyes. Chuck smiles with his accomplishment and then turns around opening the door. He then guides Blair into the nursery, looking at her and Charlie for their reactions when he gives the signal. "Okay open your eyes," he says a bit too eagerly for his taste. He then takes his position behind Blair again, his arms coming around her waist from behind. He watches her intensly as she opens her eyes. She gasps, looking over the nursery. The walls are baby blue and it has three windows with dark wooden frames. The curtains on the windows start with a deep chocolate brown color at the top and then change to a striped pattern with blue's that match the wall and browns. Along the walls large brown polka dots are placed in two shades of brown. There is also chocolate brown letters on one wall that spell out Charlie. The crib is a dark wood color dressed in a bedspread and pillows that match the curtains. There are toys spread on it and then more toys spilling out of a large dark brown toy box in the corner. It's also complete with a matching rocking chair next to Charlie's crib and both a changing table and dresser. Blair then looks into the closet to see it already stocked with new clothes for Charlie. Her breath catches in her throat and she turns back to Chuck with wide eyes. He smiles at her and then looks down at Charlie who still is covering his eyes.

"Peekaboo," Chuck says and watches as Charlie removes his hands and his eyes go wide as they search the room. He begins to clap his small hands and let out a delighted giggle. "I think he likes it," Chuck smirks, turning back towards Blair. Blair stares at Chuck and lets out short breaths.

"Chuck... it's... oh my god... it's beautiful, but how... why... thank you," she stutters, bringing a hand to her forehead. Chuck kisses her cheek and looks down at Charlie again.

"You don't have to say thank you Blair, I wanted him to have it," he then looks back at her slowly, "I want you both to have everything you want," he whispers, kissing her neck. Blair feels her eyes water up a bit and she wipes them quickly. Chuck straightens up his back, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asks with concern, reaching out to wipe her tears. She shakes her head, laughing a bit.

"Nothing... I'm just happy," she admits, smiling up at him. His features soften immediately and he breathes a sigh of relief. She then turns from him and back to Charlie. "What do you think my sweet boy?" she asks, glancing around the room again. Charlie throws his small hands in the air.

"Dowdowdownmamadowdow," he commands, pointing towards the floor. Blair watches his little eyes fixated on the toy box. Chuck chuckles a bit as Blair sets him down. Charlie takes off in a speed crawl towards the toy box. He immediately begins pulling things out.

"Oh Charlie don't make a mess, just pick one," Blair says nervously, biting her bottom lip. Charlie glares up at her and pulls the pile of toys around him possessively.

"Don't worry about it," Chuck chuckles, rubbing Blair's back. Blair sighs as Charlie pulls out more toys and begins to name each of them with his limited vocabulary.

"myducduc," he says, setting aside a stuffed blue duck. He then picks out a few toy cars, "mycarcars." He doesn't stop and reaches for some blocks, "myblocblok," he struggles a bit, but keeps on pulling. He pulls out a picture book next and stops pursing his lips for a moment. He then nods, "mine," he simply states, putting it in his lap. He then leans up again the toy box, reaching down in it. He pulls out two baby dolls, a boy and girl. Blair turns back towards Chuck and raises her eyebrows. Chuck gives her a small shrug.

"I remember you choosing my house over Nathaniel's because I had them when we were little," he states, looking back at Charlie. Blair smiles remembering the day Dorota met up with Chuck's nanny. She had complained the entire time about wanting to go to Nate's or at least Serena's since she had dolls. The next thing she knew a very young Chuck Bass commanded his Nanny for dolls. From then on she always asked to go to his house to play. She looks back at Charlie to see he still holds interest for them. He sets them down carefully and then points to them.

"mamadada," he names them, pointing to the girl and then the boy baby doll. Blair and Chuck both turn towards each other quickly. Both of them hold expressions of pure delight and excitement. Blair blushes looking back towards Charlie who is covering the dolls up with a small blanket he found in the toy box. Chuck takes Blair's hand and leads her over to where Charlie is. He then sits down and pulls Blair into his lap. Charlie looks up at them for a moment. He then points at all the toys, "Mine," he demands, reaching into the toy box again. Blair gives a small laugh.

"I think you may be spoiling him," she smiles, turning a bit to look at Chuck. He smirks pulling her back against his chest and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"As long as I can spoil you too," he replies, tracing his hand over her upper leg. Blair relaxes at this and continues to watch Charlie pull more toys out of what seems to be a never ending toy box. He continues naming each of them, most of the names not being real words, but neither Chuck or Blair have the heart to try and correct him. All they can do is watch him, happier than either has ever seen him. Blair feels a warm feeling in her heart and she can't believe how much she's smiling. They're real smile's too, not the one's she's faked for so many years. She turns back towards Chuck and watches as he looks on Charlie with adoration. She snuggles more up against his chest, a strange and foreign feeling coming over her. She thinks about it for a moment and then realizes that she feels completely safe and loved. She knows she'll cherish this moment for the rest of her life because even if it's only a couple hours, for now everything feels okay. Even if it's just for now.

–

Later when the sun starts to set Chuck gets up and goes to get Charlie a bottle. Blair looks up at him right before he exits the nursery door. He smiles down at her and Charlie who is now resting in her lap, clinging to the soft blue duck.

"I'll be right back, just going to get him a bottle," he says in a comforting tone. She nods and turns back towards Charlie. He smiles at them for a few more seconds and then walks into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and is happy to see Donovan carried out all of his orders. He reaches in and takes a bottle and heats it, testing it on his wrist afterwards. He then turns to go back to the nursery when his phone begins buzzing in his pocket. He sighs, setting the bottle down and reaching for it. Donovan knew not to call. He flips it open and reads over the name.

_Nate_

He bites his bottom lip and then looks back down the hallway to the nursery. He sighs and hits the answer button, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asks, just above a whisper. He knows Blair's not ready to talk or see anyone right now, but he also doesn't want to talk to someone like Nate or Serena in front of her. It would be best if she didn't hear from any of them right now.

"_And he finally answers his phone,"_ Nate laughs on the other end of the phone. He then lets out a large sigh, _"Seriously man where have you been? It's like you fell of the face of the Earth_."

"Something like that," Chuck responds, eying the hallway to make sure Blair isn't coming. He hears Nate on the other end.

"_Hold on a sec Serena I finally got a hold of Chuck... yeah that's what I said,"_ Nate's muffled voice came through the phone. Chuck heaves a sigh, reheating the bottle that has gone cold. There's a shuffling sound on the other side of the phone. _"Sorry about that, we're about to go out to dinner. Eric and Jenny are in town to congratulate us on the engagement. I still can't believe I'm getting married." _Yeah try finding out the love of your life had your child, but married your abusive uncle all in one week, Chuck thinks silently to himself.

"Chuck?" Chuck's head snaps up towards the hallway as he hears Blair's footsteps. "Chuck?" she calls again, her voice even closer.

"_Oh now I see what's going on... you've got a girl with you don't you. Anyone special?"_ Nate teases and Chuck thanks God he doesn't recognize her voice.

"Uh yeah, extremely special... look I have to go Nathaniel bye," Chuck mutters into the phone before hanging it up. He stuffs it in his back pocket as Blair enters the room. She's holding Charlie against her chest and she bites her bottom lip.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your phone conver..." she stammers, a nervous tone in her voice. Chuck cuts her off and walks over to her.

"Don't be silly, it was just someone trying to sell something," he lies, reaching for Charlie. Blair smiles and nods, handing Charlie to him. She then follows him back into the kitchen where he tests and begins to feed him the bottle. Charlie begins to hum to himself like always. Blair glances around the kitchen, crossing her arms.

"Even in here it's gorgeous," she smiles, nodding at the kitchen's high décor. Chuck gives a small shrug and shifts Charlie to his other hip. She looks back at him, "He'll be ready to sleep after this." Chuck nods, hoping Nate won't call back anytime soon. They then both look down at Charlie who chucks the empty bottle across the kitchen. Blair hurries over and picks it up, scolding him, "No, no Charlie you could break something." She then looks at Chuck nervously, "Sorry he's just used to doing it at home an..." she drops silent, realizing what she said. Chuck's jaw tightens a bit and he looks away from her. She looks away from him, "I didn't mean to say that I..."

"It's okay, forget it," he says, looking back at her. She shakes her head and steps closer to him.

"No really it's just a reflex... it doesn't mean that I felt like that was ho..." she apologizes, just above a whisper. Chuck hands Charlie to her and shrugs, cutting her off.

"Really it's fine, just don't worry about it," he snaps. Blair nods and closes her mouth, looking away from him. She then turns her back to him, "I'm going to put him down for the night," she says quickly, practically running from the room. Chuck watches her and then throws his head back, heaving a large sigh. "Dammit Chuck, stop it," he curses himself. He knows he hurt her feelings, he saw it in her eyes before she left the room. He takes a large breath and rubs his temples. He wishes he could just erase everything about Jack and that place from her mind, but he can't. He's not stupid, he knows a brand new home and playing house won't fix everything. He also knows she really didn't mean what she said about it being home, but he can't help himself. The idea of it makes him angry and jealous. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a large breath. He then walks back down the hallway towards the nursery. He was about to enter the doorway when he froze in his spot.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Chuck watches quietly as Blair sings softly down to Charlie. She's in the rocking chair and is cradling him to her chest as she rocks them both back and forth gently. He watches as Charlie's small eyes flutter open and closed. Blair stops singing and Charlie's eyes pop open.

"Moemor mama," he whines, sleepily. Blair smiles down at him softly and kisses his forehead. She then opens her mouth slowly and starts to sing again. Chuck realizes he's never heard her sing before. Her voice is beautiful and soft and he continues to listen.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunsh..."_

Chuck's phone beeps and Blair stops singing and looks up at him. He stares at her with wide eyes as he reaches and silences his phone. "Sorry," he says quietly. Blair just looks down and nods. She then stands up and tucks Charlie, who is now fast asleep, into his crib. Chuck bites his tongue, cursing his phone. He then steps out of the nursery when Blair turns to leave the room. She closes the door carefully and silently behind herself. Chuck waits for her to turn around and face him. She does, but focuses her eyes on something else.

"I guess I'll go to bed too," she mumbles, going to move past him. He sighs and steps in front of her, reaching for her arm.

"Blair wait," he raises his voice a bit and stops her. She turns towards him, but keeps her head down.

"Yes?" she asks, quietly. He reaches his hand gently under her chin and lifts it. Her doe brown eyes stare up at him. He stares at them for a few moments, brown on brown.

"I'm sorry... really I'm not mad at you at all," he says quickly, sincerity clear in his voice. Blair's eyes water up a bit and then he finds her clinging to his chest. He envelopes his arms around her, as her quiet sobs come out mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry Chuck... really._.._ I'm grateful for everything... and I felt happy and safe earlier, but I just... I... I feel so out of place... because I'm so used to being sad... pretending to smile... being scared... it's what I'm used to and here with you... it's just so different... and... and... I just want to be normal again Chuck... I think for a while I had forgotten what it was, but here with you... sometimes I feel like the old Blair... and I'm scared... I'm so scared... because I'm not sure if I can ever be her again," she weeps, looking up at him. She chokes on her own tears at the end. Chuck remains silent, he wants to say the right thing. The words that will make everything better. He's beginning to learn though even being Chuck Bass isn't the answer to everything. He settles for the only words he can find. He wipes the tear streaks down her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Blair, it's okay..." he takes a deep breath, "People change, for different reasons. I've changed, when I think of some of the things I put you through in High School I can't believe that you're still standing here with me right now." His eyes dart away from hers for a moment and he purses his lips in thought. He then turns back towards her, "But even if I've changed there's still parts of me that are still here, just like you. You're still Blair... my Blair. And if you want to be the old Blair again, well then I promise to help you find her. We can get through this together. We're Chuck and Blair," he takes her hand and her mind flashes back to the day of his fathers funeral. "Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had... I'll stand by you through anything because... I love you," his voice is barely above a whisper at the last three words, but she hears them. Her tears stop and she can only stare up at him in awe.

"You... you remembered what I said?" she stutters, the words barely choking out. There's a large lump in her throat, partly from her excessive crying and also from her shock. Chuck gives her a small, caring smile. He then reaches down, intertwining their hands.

"After that day, it was like whenever I went to sleep I would have this dream. And in this dream you would always repeat those words to me, but instead of what I said that day... every time I dream about it, I would say I love you back... every time," he breathes. Blair's bottom lip quivers a bit and then she grabs the back of his neck. She pulls his lips towards her, they connect instantly. Chuck reacts immediately, kissing her passionately As they kiss he thinks about how he loves the fact that they can still be like this, even after everything that had happened. How a sweet moment can be consumed by passion and still mean so much to them.

"Make love to me," Blair breathes heavily, their lips parting for a moment. Chuck stares with intensity at her for a moment, unsure if this is what she needs right now. He rests his forehead against hers.

"Blair you've been through a lot today," he sighs, trying to ignore the part of him below his waist that always deceives him. He can't help it though, when she demands it like that. He knows he'll lose control over all reason very soon.

"Chuck please?" she whimpers, a look of pure innocence plastered on her face. She then reaches up and begins kissing him again. He moves backwards, pulling her to his chest as he stumbles into the master bedroom. She kicks the door closed behind them and pushes him down on the bed. He tries again to talk, afraid it will ruin the previous moment for her.

"Blair are you sure?" He asks, frowning a bit. Blair stares down at him from her straddle position over him. She shifts a bit and he knows she feels him growing hard under her. She smirks, moving down to kneel just above it her own wetness forming on top of it. She then leans down and kisses his neck. His eyes roll back into his head as she nibbles on the tip of his ear.

"Don't you want to be inside of me Chuck?" she whispers seductively into his ear. Her hand reaches down grabbing the spot between his legs. His pants being the only thing keeping skin from skin. He lets out a low growl and grabs her, flipping her over. He climbs on top, all control of stopping gone. She lets out a sexy giggle and he feels even more turned on. He sits up for a moment tugging off his pants and throwing them to the side. He then hovers over Blair again, lifting up her pajama top. He has it over her head in a second and like the pants it vanishes from the bed.

"Is this what you wanted Blair?" he teases, trailing kisses from her neck down to just above her waist line. She throws her head back into the pillow and nods, grunting in delight. He grins, yanking off her pants and reaching his hand in her lace underwear. His fingertips brush over vulva and her eyes widen. She reaches up, grabbing his chest hair and pulling him forward. He lets out a cry of delight and then sucks on her neck as his fingers continue to graze her, ready to enter. Her legs twitch, begging him silently. "Do you want them inside your pussy Blair?"

"Oh yes... please," Blair begs, her whole body trembling beneath him. He kisses her lips for distraction and then he pushes a digit up into her clit. She gasps under his lips, pulling herself more towards him. He circles it around the entrance and then slips in a second digit, plunging them both deeper.

"You're so wet Blair... tell me did I do this to you?" he asks with fake innocence. His fingers continuing with a steady pump inside her. Blair opens her eyes looking up at him with desire. She nods eagerly, pulling at his chest hair again. He lets out a chuckle, pulling his fingers out of her. She frowns instantly, her eyes demanding an answer to what he's doing. He leans up, preparing his enlarged cock for its entrance. Blair smiles in delight, pulling him towards her. He pauses, chuckling more, "Patience Blair... I want you to do something for me first," he says calmly.

"Yes... just tell me Chuck... I'll do anything," she responds, the feeling between her legs going out of control. As it burns like fire and aches for the man hovering over her.

"Tell me to do it Blair," he commands.

"I already did," Blair smiles playfully, trying to pull him up into her. He pulls away again, shaking his head in response.

"No Blair... tell me exactly what you want me to do to you," he explains, trying to keep his erection from exploding before it enters her. Blair bites her lip, hesitant for a moment. The feeling between her legs makes up her mind for her. She pulls Chuck down and whispers seductively into his ear.

"Chuck... I want you to get inside me now. I want you to pump in and out until I scream your name in pleasure. I want you to ride me so hard that I could never think of another man again. Show me who I belong to Chuck," she raps, falling back down onto the pillow. Chuck loses control at her words, he grabs her lower back and pulls her over his cock. He then lets her drop back down onto the bed and pumps in and out, quickly. Blair moans, throwing her hands back over her head. She squeezes her eyes shut, her head going backwards as well. Chuck slows his pumping and turns her face back towards him.

"Look at me baby," he says, her eyes fluttering open. "I want you to look at me when you cum," he trembles out. Blair obeys and stares up at him as he smirks, riding her harder. He then pushes deeper than before. He explodes inside of her as she reaches her peak.

"CHUCK! OH YES! CHUCK!" she screams in ecstasy, thank heavens for the soundproof door on the bedroom. He slows down, exhausted. Her eyes close, sleepily and he pulls out, falling beside her on the bed. She curls up to him instantly, both of their body heats combining to what feels like fire. He wraps a protective arm around her waist and kisses her forehead with what little energy he has left.

"I love you Blair," he breathes, he's not even sure if she could hear him though. He starts to wonder if she did or not, but he doesn't have the energy to ask.

"I love you Chuck," she yawns, answering his silent question. He closes his eyes and a small smile forms on his face as he pulls her closer. Both drift off to sleep quickly. A few doors down in the nursery Charlie remains to sleep soundly, unaware of what his parents did. The suite is peacefully still as night falls over New York city.

–

A/N: That's it for this chapter, but like I said if you want more review. Don't complain about the M-rated scene you should know by now this story deals with mature subjects.


	11. Scared

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 11: **Scared**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thanks for those of you guys who are still reviewing! The pictures of Chuck and Blair's New York suite/penthouse are up! So check those out before or after you read this chapter! Enjoy!

–

_Flash_

"_How dare you run away from me!" A dark figure screams and advances towards her. She stumbles backwards into a wall._

"_Did you think I wouldn't find you!" his voice echoes all around her. It's dark, but she sees two large hands coming towards her to strangle her. _

"_MAMA!" A baby screams, his cries echoing around her as well. _

"_LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" A man rages, her cheek is slapped to the side. _

"_I love you," a softer voice comes. "Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck," it echoes._

"_SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LOVER!" the angry voice shouts. She hears her own scream and then a gunshot._

_Flash_

"NO!" screams, shooting up in bed. She begins breathing heavily and looks around, tears streaming down her face. She looks to her side frantically, "Chuck?" she trembles, her hands finding him. He's sleeping peacefully. She sighs with relief, but turns away and brings her knees to her chest. She shakes trying to mumble her frantic sobs.

"Blair?" Chuck questions, sleepily. She feels him sit up in bed and she tries to still herself. She keeps her eyes from him as her cries choking out.

"I had a bad dream, go back to sleep," she mumbles, wiping her tears quickly.

"Come here," he sighs, pulling her towards him. She immediately turns into his chest and holds onto him tightly. "Shh it's okay," he comforts, rubbing her back.

"I was so scared Chuck... me and him... and you... and him... and Charlie and... please go get me my baby Chuck... I want my baby..." she sobs, her body trembling against his. He nods slowly, but holds onto her.

"Okay I will just calm down Blair... you're okay, everything is okay. It was just a nightmare okay?" he rocks her in his lap. She nods and tries taking deep breaths. Slowly her cries and shivers stop. He kisses the top of her head and squeezes his eyes shut. Blair looks up at him slowly.

"Please go get him," Blair repeats, unlatching her hands from his chest. Chuck nods and gets up hesitantly. He doesn't want to leave her even for a second, but he does. He opens their bedroom door and walks out into the hallway. Through a window he sees the morning sun coming up. He opens Charlie's door slowly and sees him sleeping peacefully in his crib. Chuck lifts him up carefully and walks back to the bedroom. Blair reaches for him eagerly when Chuck nears the bed. She takes him and cradles Charlie against her chest. He sits down next to her slowly and watches.

"Mama," Charlie mumbles, his small eyes blinking open. He then leans up and grasps onto her shirt. Chuck notices she's clothed again.

"Shh it's okay Charlie mama is here," Blair soothes, wiping his hair from his face. She rocks him a bit and Charlie turns his small head to look at Chuck. Chuck smiles, but looks at Blair with worry from the corner of his eye.

"Baba?" Charlie questions. Blair looks to Chuck and Chuck nods getting up. When he's out of the room he shuts the door and walks to the kitchen. After putting the bottle in the microwave he lifts up his cell phone and dials a number. It rings a few times and then he hears the person pick up.

"_Mr. Bass?" _Donovan asks sleepily on the other end of the phone. Chuck rubs his eyes and heaves a sigh.

"Donovan I apologize for calling so early, but there's something I need you to do for me," Chuck says quietly into the phone, eying the hallway.

"_Of course Mr. Bass," _Donovan answers obediently. Chuck can almost see him nodding on the other end of the phone. Chuck bites the bottom of his lip.

"Find me a doctor for a house call, someone who will keep quiet. Have them here by tonight no excuses," Chuck says into the phone and then clicks off as he hears Donovan agreeing. He puts down the phone fast and stares at it. He then looks away from it and gets the bottle, testing it as he walks back down the hallway. Blair looks up at him when he enters and he's happy to see her calm again.

"You okay?" he asks, as he hands Charlie the bottle and the baby begins humming. She nods slowly and blushes a bit with embarrassment

"I'm fine really, just a nightmare," she says quickly. He nods and looks down for a moment. "You want to talk about it?" he finally asks. He looks back up to see her staring at him.

"No, we already did," she responds, brushing it off entirely.

"Not really," he says back, eying Charlie for a moment who is staring off into his own little world. When he looks back at Blair he sees her sending him a glare. It takes him back for a moment to when she used to do it constantly in high school. Now though he hasn't seen it in a while and he's not sure he likes it as much.

"Drop the subject Chuck, Charlie's in the room," she warns, adjusting Charlie a bit in her lap.

"Charlie can't understand us Blair, he's a baby," Chuck counters. His tone isn't mean, but is serious and stubborn

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about it in front of him," she states, her tone making it evident she is done with the conversation for now. He bites his tongue and turns away from her for a moment crossing his arms. He then sighs and turns back towards her and Charlie. He smiles down at Charlie.

"We'll talk about it later," he states, his eyes not leaving Charlie. Blair stares down at him, trying to read him. Finally she decides to break her own rule.

"Why?" she questions, her voice soft. Chuck looks up at her slowly.

"Because ignoring it, won't make it go away," he says with calmness in his voice. He then chuckles as Charlie throws the empty bottle across the room. Blair doesn't notice though and continues to keep her eyes glued to Chuck's form. Charlie frowns and tugs on her shirt.

"Mama!" he commands attention. She snaps her head back down at him and smiles instantly. Charlie forms a grin of his own, happy that he was answered quickly. He then raises both of his tiny eyebrows, "Toytoys?" he asks. Blair nods and picks him up, carrying him back to his nursery. Chuck takes this time to get a shower and get ready. When he's done he goes to the nursery and finds them. Blair's sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and is playing with the girl baby doll. Charlie holds the boy one and giggles happily. Chuck leans in the doorway and smiles, going unnoticed.

"Hello," Blair fakes a little girls voice and holds up the baby doll in front of the boy one. She then makes it do a lady like curtsy Charlie knits his small eyebrows together. He shakes his small head and grabs the girl baby doll and clashes it against the boy one. He giggles as he makes them continue to kiss. Blair's eyes widen in horror and she grabs the girl baby doll from him.

"No Charlie!" she scolds, fixing the girls skirt that hiked up around her. Charlie just continues to laugh and drops the boy baby doll clapping his hands. Chuck chuckles in the doorway. Blair's head snaps towards him and she purses her lips.

"That is you," she states, pointing at Charlie Chuck simply shrugs and walks over sitting down and moving her in his lap.

"I believe if he is going from memory it is you too," Chuck smirks, kissing her on the cheek. Blair shrugs him off and frowns.

"I do not kiss like that," she simply states, fixing the baby doll girls hair. Charlie has abandoned the other doll and is now playing with the toy cars making vroom, vroom sounds.

"Oh you're right I believe you kiss more like this," Chuck breathes. He then leans in and places her lips softly against his before heating it up with more passion. Blair closes her eyes for a moment getting lost in the kiss and then gasps and slaps away his chest.

"Chuck not in front of Charlie," she scolds, pushing him away more with her hand. She then turns towards Charlie to see him staring at them curiously. Chuck lets out a small chuckle as Charlie knits his small eyebrows together.

"Nonodad," Charlie commands, pointing his finger at Chuck. Blair turns and sends Chuck a grin. Chuck gives her a playful glare and then turns towards Charlie and puts his hands up in playful surrender. Blair giggles at this and then climbs out of his lap and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asks. His tone is both curious and slightly worried. Blair sends him a reassuring smile.

"Just to take a shower and get ready, where are my bags?" she questions, remembering luggage equals clothing which she now needs. Chuck smirks to himself for a moment and then looks back up at her.

"Check the closet, I think you'll like the new ones better," he watches with pleasure as old Blair peeps through and her eyes light up with excitement. She throws a quick wave and then she is gone, down the hallway to their room. Chuck chuckles and turns back towards Charlie to play cars with him.

–

Using the word amazing for the closet and its contents Blair found would be a definite understatement. There were tons of outfits, a large arrangement of all her favorite designers, jewelry, shoes, and matching headbands galore. She looks down at the outfit she's laid out on the bed and bites her bottom lip. She wants to wear it badly, but she's not sure she'll be comfortable in it. There are no sleeves and tights would look silly with it. She lets out a sigh as she looks over it in specific detail again. It's a black dress, sleeveless, and goes about mid-thigh. The material at the top to the high waist is a bit of a darker black and a little see-through, but has another black layer under it. This material stops at the high waist and has sort of a skirt of a slightly lighter black and not see through material. She found a gorgeous pair of black heals that have a rounded toe and then another strap that buckles over them. The outfit is then complete with a double strand of pearls that will hang just on top of her breasts and of course a black head band for her curls. She picks up the dress and holds it up to her, making sure not to brush it against her wet towel and body.

"I'm going to need a lot of foundation," she breathes, looking at the bruises up and down her arms and legs. There are also some on her neck, and face of course. She knows no one will see her inside the house and she could just leave them, but she doesn't like the way Chuck looks at them. She doesn't like looking at them. If she can't see them when she passes a mirror then they aren't there. She swallows her breath and sets the dress back down carefully on the bed. She then drops the towel to the ground at her feet and lets down her wet hair from the other one. She stands in front of the full length mirror and silently over looks all the damage done to her body.

"How can he look at me?" she wonders aloud, just above a whisper. Her bruises and cuts are so ugly staining her skin from head to toe. She looks absolutely repulsive, yet she dares to still let Chuck see her naked. There's no way he could possibly look at this and be truthful about her being beautiful. She never was really beautiful, even before. Never tall enough, blond enough, skinny enough, "never enough..." she trails off silently. A bright ray of light shines through one of the blinds and hits her face.

_Flash_

_Blair examines her body in her full length mirror. She finally is back to her normal figure after Charlie and she's proud she did it in a healthy way. She knows she did this because of Charlie, nothing can happen to her, he needs her. He has no one else. She slips back on a dress and walks downstairs The light shines through the open window of the kitchen and she picks up an apple, ready to bit into it._

"_Finally up?" Jack questions, she turns to see him sitting at the table and drinking coffee. She pulls the apple away from her mouth and goes to sit down next to him. _

"_I just took some extra time getting ready this morning," she smiles to herself and examines the apple in her hands. Jack eyes her from over his newspaper and then shrugs._

"_Couldn't tell," he sighs and flips a page. Blair looks up, suddenly alert and frowns. She looks down at herself and then back at him._

"_I finally got my normal body back," she says a bit defensive. Jack sets down his newspaper and scans his eyes over her body. She stiffens her back a bit, feeling uncomfortable. _

"_I guess normal is the fitting word," Jack says, a flat tone in his voice. Blair's shoulders sulk a bit and she looks over her body again. When she looks back at Jack he gives her a shrug, "Don't worry Blair, a lot of pregnant women never go back to being skinny again." Blair feels her eyes water up a bit and her breath catch in her throat. Jack picks his paper back up and pretends as if nothing has happened. _

"_I'm not very hungry anymore, in fact I feel sick," she alerts and stands up. Jack watches as she throws away the apple and climbs back up the stairs. Blair practically runs to her bathroom. Truthfully her body is telling her to eat, she feels sick because she's hungry. She glances over at the white porcelain bowl. She walks to it slowly and bends down. It would be so easy to let old habits resume, she thinks softly to herself. As she's sticking her finger down her throat she tells herself she won't do this again, just stop eating. So she can be pretty enough._

_Flash_

Blair blinks away from the light and looks back at the mirror. She's absolutely disgusting She turns away from it quickly and throws her towel over it. There now she can't see it. She then walks over to her purse and pulls out three bottles of cover up. She begins to cover her face, legs, arms, and any other place on her body that will show with the dress. Even if her body is hideous at least she can attempt to fake pretty skin. When she's done with her make-up and hair she slips on the outfit.

"There," she sighs with a bit relief. She doesn't bother checking the covered mirror and instead walks out of the room. As she walks down the hallway she glances at a clock and sees she's taken at least two hours to get ready. She's almost to the nursery to open the now closed door.

"Blair," Chuck whispers from behind her. She spins around on her heal and looks at him in surprise. He starts to whisper again, "Charlie's down for his naa..." his voice trails off as he starts to look over her. His eyes fall from her face down her body and then back up again, slowly. She crosses her arm and blushes a bit. He smiles up at her and comes closer to her and places a soft kiss against her lips.

"Thank you for the clothes," she whispers, when he pulls away. He lets out a low chuckle and rests his forehead against hers.

"I don't' know how long I'll be letting you keep them on," he speaks in a low seductive voice. Blair pulls away a bit, the memory of her distasteful form in the mirror flashing through her mind. Chuck frowns a bit a the look on her face, but brushes it off when she sends him a small smile.

"Let's get out of this hallway so we don't have to whisper," she speaks softly and reaches a hand up to tuck some of his hair back into place. Chuck nods and places a hand on her lower back leading her into the family room. He sits down on one of the couches and she does the same, tucking her legs slightly underneath her and a bit to the side, turning towards him.

"Did you enjoy your alone time?" he breaks the silence as he traces a hand softly over her upper thigh. Blair eyes this for a moment and then gives a small shrug.

"I didn't even realize how long I was, sorry to leave you with Charlie that long," she apologizes and he looks back up at her. A small look of amusement reaches his face and he shakes his head.

"Don't be sorry, we had a little male bonding time," he teases, puffing his shoulders out a bit as he drops his voice. Blair lets out a small giggle at his display.

"Well then maybe I should be worried," she teases, straightening out the skirt of her dress. She then looks up at him and quirks both her eyebrows at him a few times. After that she falls silent, examining her legs and seeing the bruises under the make-up from before. Chuck watches as her face looks down and it twists into a frown.

"Are you still thinking about your nightmare?" he asks, not knowing that he's a bit far off. Blair snaps her head up to look at him.

"No... um..." she stutters, her voice making it clear she was caught off guard with the conversation. Chuck places a hand on top of her leg and leans forward.

"Tell me what happened in it?" he questions, but his tone almost makes it as more as a soft demand. Blair bites her tongue and looks away from him. She then opens her mouth and lets out a large breath.

"It was dark, I really couldn't see anything, but I could hear things. Words, voices, all familiar and echoing around me, I couldn't tell who was where," she trembles and looks up to see him gazing at her intently.

"What were they saying? Who were the voices?" Chuck asks, knowing the likely answer will anger him. He prepares himself by clenching his fist out of her view. Blair looks back down and sets her hand on top of his.

"Umm..." her throat is dry and she coughs before continuing, "the first one was Jack, he was so angry. Yelling and then I saw two hands come from the darkness towards me, but then I heard Charlie scream Mama," she closes her eyes tight shut for a moment. Her eyes water up a bit, "He sounded so scared Chuck, and I couldn't get to him because then he... I mean Jack screamed again and said look what you made me do, and then I couldn't hear Charlie anymore," she chokes on her own tears. She thanks for the waterproof mascara and wipes the droplets off her face, "I wanted to find him, but then I got slapped back and... I was so scared, but then I heard you..."

"Me?" Chuck cuts her off. She looks up at him and nods slowly.

"You said that you love me and it's like you were everywhere echoing the words Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck," she sniffles. "And then..." she shakes her head not wanting to continue. Chuck sits up and grabs her hand.

"And then what Blair?" he asks, not liking the look on her face. Or the fear hidden in her eyes. Blair shakes her head again and puts her face in her hands. "Tell me Blair," Chuck says again. Blair breaks down and looks up at him.

"Then Jack screamed say goodbye to your lover and then I heard my scream, but I couldn't find you Chuck... I couldn't save you in time... and... and... and then... then I heard... I heard... a... a gun... a gunsho... a gunshot... and I woeee... I woke up," she sobs, burying her face into his chest. Chuck pulls her against him instantly and stares straight ahead thinking her words over. He remains quiet for what seems like forever until they quiet down a bit.

"That won't happen," Chuck says, breaking the silence again. "You don't need to protect me Blair, nothing will happen to me, I'm protecting you," he clarifies. Blair looks up slowly and wipes her cheek. Even being waterproof the make-up of the cheek comes off and Chuck sees the black and blue bruise revealing itself. Blair notices him staring at it and touches it, stiffening up.

"I'll be right back," she stands up quickly. Chuck grabs her hand before she can leave though and pulls her back down.

"You don't have to cover them up Blair," he breathes, grinding his teeth as he does so. "They're not your fault, you don't need to hide them... no one can see," he mumbles.

"You can," Blair says quickly before she can stop herself. She looks away and covers her cheek with her hand again, "No one should have to look at them... look at me," the last three words are too quiet for him to hear. Chuck stands up slowly and lifts her chin so she's looking at him.

"When I look at you, I don't see your for the bruises Blair... I see you for you," Chuck says slowly. For even if he can see the bruises and they cause him pain, when he sees Blair he still sees Blair, not broken Blair. It's hard for him to explain, even to himself. So he tells her the simple version. Blair looks up at him with water filled eyes. A person down inside of her is screaming for her to tell him, that she is the problem, but she keeps her mouth shut. He doesn't know how truly damaged she is on the inside. And she's afraid if he sees he will leave. She can't let that happen. So she gives him a small smile and nods her head. Chuck lets out a sigh of relief, and she feels even more awful that she's fooled him. It falls silent after that and they both sit back down next to each other. Chuck eyes Blair closely, something doesn't feel right. Blair lets out a sigh and rests her head on his shoulder. He relaxes almost instantly and sets his hand on top of her hand that is resting on her knee.

"I'm surprised Charlie was so willing to take a nap, it usually takes him a while and you have to do certain things for him first," Blair says quietly. Chuck is glad the silence is over. He likes it when she talks because then he doesn't have to wonder and wonder what she's thinking.

"Like singing to him?" he questions, his lip tugging up into a smile at the sides. Blair turns her head a bit and blushes.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbles, biting her bottom lip. She then turns to look at him, "I'm and awful singer, I surprised he can fall asleep to that."

"I care to disagree," Chuck chuckles, his tone half teasing and half sincere. Blair rolls her eyes at this comment and gives a small scoff. Chuck turns towards her and brown meets brown. "I'm serious, I didn't know you could sing like that," he admits.

"Gee thanks," she says sarcastically. Chuck lets out a laugh and shakes his head, "No I didn't mean I thought you would be bad... I just didn't think..."

"That something beautiful was inside me," Blair says, her tone turning a bit more serious. Chuck matches her serious face and shakes his head slowly.

"No... that someone as gorgeous as you could ever get any better," he smiles with softness. Blair looks away quickly before he can see the desperation in her eyes. No one has said anything like this to her in years. Heck before she married Jack and Chuck found her no one had really said them, Jack especially. She turns towards him quickly, wanting to keep the mood light.

"Well I guess you and Charlie share the damaged hearing gene," she teases. Chuck lets out a laugh and lays his head back on the couch. She scoots closer to him and pecks a kiss on his cheek. He raises his eyebrow and looks back up at her.

"Does someone else share the wanting complete attention gene?" he asks, tucking a curl behind her ear that fell out from behind the headband. Blair sends him a playful glare. She the leans forward and connects her lips with his. He reacts instantly and finds even more pleasure when she parts her lips and his tongue can slip in. She giggles a bit when he does so and he breaks the kiss before he ruins her new dress by ripping it off of her. "Why don't we break for lunch?" he asks, trying to direct the attention of his mind and therefore his _friend_ elsewhere.

"I'm not very hungry," Blair purses her lips and pulls away from him a bit. Chuck frowns and quirks one of his eyebrows.

"You haven't eaten since yesterday, and that was barely anything Blair," he retorts.

"Why eat when your not hungry?" she questions, widening her eyes a bit. She crosses her arms and sends him a distasteful look.

"Because, it's not healthy to not eat," Chuck stresses his words and matches her look with an I'm-not-backing-down-look. Blair looks away from him and gives a shrug.

"I'm not going to not eat, maybe I'll be hungry by dinner," she responds, her tone reasoning that she is completely in the right. Chuck tightens his jaw for a moment and then lets out a sigh.

"Blair you're going to eat lunch," Chuck states with demand and closes his hand around hers. He knows her next move would be to get up and go get Charlie, but now she can't. Blair lets out an exasperated sigh and then turns back to him.

"Fine I'll do exactly what you want! Happy?" she glares, slight anger rising in her eyes. Chuck being distracted by her talking going to shouting doesn't notice then.

"Yes actually I am," he smirks, and then stands up and takes her by the hand into the kitchen. When they get there though he stops and realization hits, "I can't really cook," he says slowly. He watches as her face changes its expression and she looks as if she is going to leave the kitchen. He grabs her hand again, "But I can order something." Blair looks away to scowl at herself. She then gives a shrug.

"Just get whatever you want Chuck," she says with little emotion. Chuck squints his eyes at her, trying to read her.

"What do you want?" he challenges, a slight frown on his face. To be normal, pretty, perfect, to forget everything thats happened to me, and to be good enough for you she thinks silently to herself. She masks the hurt expression before it can come.

"Order for me," she sends a small smile and untangles their hands walking away. She mouths bathroom when he sends her a questioning look. As she walks down the hallway she goes to Charlie's room instead though and peaks in on him. He's sleeping in his crib silently between the boy and girl baby doll on each side. She notes he's also holding the stuffed duck tightly to his chest. Looks like someone had to take his toys to bed, she thinks with a small smile. She then closes the door and walks back to the bedroom. She spots the towel and takes it down so Chuck won't see it. She stops as her reflection comes into place again.

"Oh my god," she gasps, examining her face. It has dried tear streams running through out all the make-up and her bruises are there as clear as day. She walks to the dresser quickly and grabs the cover up applying it until she can't see anymore marks. When she's done she goes to put it back in her purse, but watches as her phone lights up. She looks around to see if Chuck is there, but when she hears him still in the kitchen she clicks it on.

_1 text message from: Jack Bass_

It reads out in her mind as if someone had read it aloud. She instantly stiffens and freezes. She wants to put it down, not even look at it. Chuck probably wouldn't even like that she kept a phone Jack could reach her with. But she also knows how angry Jack will be if she doesn't read it. She sucks in a large breath and then presses the read button slowly.

_Blair,_

_I feel absolutely awful about our last conversation. I've been so stressed lately, but I do regret how I've treated you. I know these last few weeks before I left at home haven't been the greatest, but you must know I'm trying to change baby. I would have called, but this deal is taking up so much damn time away from my princess. As soon as I get word of when I can come home to you I'll call. And I promise the incidents that have been happening will stop when I come home again. Maybe even you, me, and the little guy can go to the park or something. I promise this time I mean it Blair, I won't hurt you again. _

_Love, _

_Jack_

Blair's breath hitches in her throat and she blinks her eyes a few times. She reads it over, and over again picking out certain words like _change, promise, _and _stop_. She knows he's said sorry before, that it wouldn't happen again, but he's never mentioned Charlie. Maybe he was changing, but now she... he was going to be so angry when he got home. She reads over it again and bites the bottom of her lip. She gulps, her eyes still glued to it.

"Blair the food is her... what are you doing?" Blair looks up and sees Chuck in the doorway now staring at her. His eyes fall to the cell phone and he looks at her with confusion. Blair puts the phone behind her back quickly and shakes her head.

"No... nothing," she stutters, thinking how stupid the move was. She should have just shut it in a calm matter and put it back in her purse. Chuck steps in the doorway and towards her.

"I didn't know you brought a phone back with you," he clenches his teeth, but tries to keep his cool. Blair takes a step back and more away from him. She tightens her hold on the phone.

"I never took it out of my purse," she makes herself laugh and it comes out completely fake. Chuck crosses his arms.

"What were you doing with it?" Chuck gives a casual shrug, but his voice struggles out to keep a pleasant and calm tone.

"I just got a message," she says quickly, cursing herself afterwards. Who would message her other than Jack, Chuck knows that. She doesn't want him to see that message, he wouldn't understand it like she does. Chuck takes another step forward and stops when he is right in front of her.

"From who?" his voice comes out in a low tone, the distaste seeping through. Blair feels like a child who stole candy and now has the guilt when she lies to her parents.

"Just an old one from one of the maids that just got here," she lies, her face never changing its expression. She then gives a nod and goes to walk by him. Chuck reaches a hand up and stops her, she turns her head to look at him.

"Can I see it Blair?" he asks. She can hear the tone in his voice of disappointment She should have known he would see right through her lie. Blair shakes her head quickly and keeps the phone behind her back. "Let me see it Blair," Chuck says again, but it sounds more like a demand then a question. When Blair doesn't hand it to him he reaches for it.

"No!" Blair shrieks going to pull it away from him, but he grabs it before she can keep it from him. Blair begins reaching for it instantly and Chuck keeps moving it while trying to read it at the same time.

_Blair,_

_I feel absolutely awful about our last conversation. I've been so stressed lately, but I do regret how I've treated you. I know these last few weeks before I left at home haven't been the greatest, but you must know I'm trying to change baby. I would have called, but this deal is taking up so much damn time away from my princess. As soon as I get word of when I can come home to you I'll call. And I promise the incidents that have been happening will stop when I come home again. Maybe even you, me, and the little guy can go to the park or something. I promise this time I mean it Blair, I won't hurt you again. _

_Love, _

_Jack_

Chuck finishes reading and looks up slowly at Blair who is looking at him with horror. She seems frozen in her spot, but she does move and snatches the phone from him.

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbles and puts it back in her purse. Chuck who is still repeating the words in his head, snaps out of it when her words replace them. He frowns instantly and steps towards her.

"I wouldn't understand what?!" he shouts a bit, as anger consumes him. Blair turns towards him, but doesn't respond. Chuck shakes his head, "What don't I understand Blair? The fact that he says sorry," he fakes sympathy, "sorry that he beats you... or how about that he promises it won't happen again? Tell me Blair how many times has he promised it wouldn't happen again? How many?!" he's up in her face, and she steps back. She looks down and tucks a curl behind her ear.

"It's not like before," she trembles, "he's never talked about Charlie and I think that he... maybe he is sorry and..." she struggles the words out, but Chuck cuts her off.

"Sorry? Sorry? That son of a bitch isn't sorry, he just finally found your weak spot! If you were at home Blair when he got there maybe he'd be nice for a day, two if you're lucky! But he'd be beating you again after that, maybe even Charlie!" Chuck yells. Blair stares at him and then shakes her head. She then puts her face in her hands and starts to breathe heavily. Chuck's features soften immediately as a sob escapes her lips. He walks over to her slowly and places a hand on her back, "Blair..."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Blair suddenly screams, shooting her head up to look at him. Chuck leans back a bit. Blair breaks down, crying, "I know okay... I know it would happen again I'm not stupid Chuck... I... I... I just... you can't understand what's possibly going on inside of me! Okay I'm scared... I am so, so scared! I thought I got away, but every time I close my eyes he's there! Every time I hear someone come in the room I think it's going to be him!" she grabs onto his chest and cries as her head lies against it, "I'm scared Chuck," it comes out weak and soft this time. Chuck envelopes he in his arms, but stiffens at her touch. He opens his mouth to speak, but there is a knock at the penthouse door. They both turn their heads towards the hallway. Both thinking opposite things.

–

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Review if you want more as always and what parts were your favorites and things like that. This is the last chapter without a beta, so after this the grammar and things should improve. Promo for next Gossip Girl finally makes sense, thank you for the CB.

P.S. Don't forget to check out the pictures of the penthouse, the link is on my profile. They will help you imagine things better in my opinion.


	12. Want to see Charlie?

**Authors Note:**

Okay guys so if any of you read my other story, _**Breakfast at the Basses**_, you probably know I do a lot of casting since it is a future fic and involves kids/teenagers of Chuck and Blair as well as the other Gossip Girl characters. So I finally found a picture of how I imagined Charlie, there of the same little boy acutally so the link is on my profile if you would like to check it out. I'm going to try to post it below in this message, but for some reason fanfiction never lets me do that. So check it out and comment and tell me what you think of the little guy.

Link:

h t t p : / / siplyshelbysjl . Livejournal . Com / 11947 . html


	13. Stay Home

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 12: **Stay Home**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Okay so thank you to all of the lovely reviewers! I've been home sick so that is why the updates have been coming faster than usual. If you haven't seen the pictures of Charlie yet, check out the link on my profile and tell me what you think in your review. Click that pretty review button at the end if you would like for me to write more.

–

The penthouse falls silent and then is disturbed by another knock on the door. Blair turns and looks at Chuck with wide eyes, that scream fear. Chuck turns his head towards her slowly, but his eyes look nervous. Blair shakes her head and begins to whisper in a low sob.

"What if it's? What if he found me?" she trembles. Chuck's face hits realization of what she's thinking and he tightens his hold on her.

"Shh I know who's at the door Blair, I..." he starts to say, but she cuts him off immediately.

"Who?" she questions, trying to calm herself and previous thoughts down. Chuck bites his bottom lip for a moment and tries to think of the best way to approach this. He had lost track of time, he was supposed to be able to break it to her gently. She could hate him for this.

"Blair I think you... I would like if... I think it's only safe that we... that you get checked out by a doctor," he stutters. He watches her expression change slowly and she glares at him.

"What?... No," she says angrily and pulls away from him. She immediately wraps her arms around herself and shakes her head, "I don't want anyone to see me, not like this. There's nothing wrong other than the bruises."

"But, it's just to see if Jack did something to you that needs medical help Blair. I mean we haven't been using condoms and you haven't taken any birth control, but you're not pregnant again and..." he tries to find the right words.

"I don't care, I don't want anyone seeing me. Or touching me, there's nothing wrong with me that needs medical help. How could you do this to me?" she asks, backing further away from him. She looks at him like he's betrayed her in the worst way possible.

"Blair I'll be with you the whole time baby, just please I need to know you're okay," Chuck reasons, stepping closer to her. Blair backs away instantly and holds up her hands.

"No!" she shouts, she then lowers her voice, "I don't want to see a doctor, tell him to go away," she seethes, her eyes lighting up with more anger.

"No," Chuck says sternly. Blair turns and looks at him with shock. Chuck shakes his head, "You're going to see him because I am going to know if you're okay and if you're not then I'm going to make sure you get better. What if something is wrong with you? What if Jack did something? What if something happens to you Blair, what am I going to do? What is Charlie going to do?" Chuck gives question after question. Blair's features soften at the mention of Charlie's name. "If you won't do it for yourself, or for me, do it for Charlie Blair," Chuck says slowly. Blair stares at him for a while and then nods slowly. Chuck sighs with relief and goes to answer the door. Blair sits down on the bed and brings her knees to her chin. She hates doctors, they ask too many questions.

–

Chuck opens the door slowly and is surprised to see not only who he presumes to be the doctor, but Donovan standing there. Chuck nods and steps out of the way so both men can enter. When they do he closes and locks the door behind them.

"Donovan, is something wrong?" Chuck asks, in hushed tones. He's not sure three men around Blair at the same time is such a good idea. Donovan shakes his head quickly.

"Not at all Mr. Bass, I just made sure to bring Dr. Johnson here personally to make sure everything was carried out as you requested," Donovan answers. Chuck gives a nod and then turns towards the doctor.

"Thank you for coming, I'm sure my assistant told you exactly what the conditions of your service are," Chuck says, sternness in his tone. Dr. Johnson gives a small nod.

"Of course Mr. Bass," he answers. Chuck looks him over for a moment. He's in his early thirties or late twenties and has sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He doesn't look scary or like Jack which is good, but he's not sure if that will matter to Blair or not. Chuck gives a nod and then turns to Donovan.

"Wait out here," Chuck orders and motions towards the couch. Donovan nods obediently and then sits down on the couch. Chuck turns back towards Dr. Johnson.

"Follow me," he mumbles and walks towards the bedroom. He hears Dr. Johnson following behind him, but he braces himself.

–

Blair looks up at the bedroom door as it opens. She sees Chuck step in and then behind him a man, the doctor, with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. The door shuts and she looks away, bringing her legs tighter against herself.

"Blair, this is doctor Johnson," Chuck says slowly and walks over to her. Blair looks away from Chuck instantly, just because she's seeing the doctor doesn't mean she forgives him for making her. Blair looks slowly up at the doctor who stands at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Blair," he gives a small smile, but Blair keeps her emotionless face.

"I changed my mind I don't want to do this," she says suddenly and turns her back on both men in the room. Chuck exchanges a glance with the doctor and then sets a hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Blair, please," he pleads. Blair shrugs him off.

"Blair I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. I'm not here to judge you or your situation, I'm just here to make sure you're okay," Dr. Johnson says seriously. Blair turns to look at him for a moment and then turns around to face him. She gives him a small nod in agreement. Dr. Johnson smiles and then reaches for a bag he brought with him.

"Could you come sit at the edge of the bed for me Blair?" he asks, setting his bag on the bed. Chuck eyes her, but she won't look at him. Instead she nods and moves to sit at the edge of the bed. "Okay now you have some bruises on your body, right?" he asks. Blair nods again, not uttering a word. Chuck stands up and walks over to where they are.

"She also has some cuts," he adds, trying to find Blair's eyes again. Dr. Johnson nods and then turns towards Blair.

"Okay Blair I really need to look at these so I'm going to ask you if you could take a quick shower and clean off the make-up and put your bra and panties on, so I can examine them," he says slowly. Blair looks up at him immediately. She backs away and shakes her head.

"No, both of you get out. I want you to both get away from me right now!" she demands and stands up. She backs into the bathroom doorway, away from them.

"Blair..." Chuck tries, but Blair cuts him off.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screams, gripping onto the bathroom doorway. Chuck turns towards the doctor to say something, but Dr. Johnson opens his own mouth.

"Blair I promise I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me," he responds to her outburst. Blair's face twists up with more anger.

"Trust you? Trust you?! How can I trust someone I don't even fucking know when I can't even trust the people I do know!" her eyes flash towards Chuck and then back at the doctor. "Just both of you leave me alone," she cries and goes into the bathroom. She slams the door and sinks down against it to the floor. She begins to sob and pulls her legs in, resting her chin on her knees.

"Blair, Blair please open up. He's out in the other room, let me in," Chuck pleads, knocking on the door a bit. Blair shakes her head even though she can't see him and continues to sob.

"Go away Chuck, I'm not seeing him," she wipes her tears away as more begin to pour. Chuck sighs and rests his head against the door.

"Just let me in Blair," Chuck says, sincerity and worry in his voice. Blair begins to rock herself on the other side for a moment. Chuck waits on the other side and then hears it unlock. He opens it instantly to see her now sitting with her back against the bath tub. She doesn't look up at him as he walks over to her and bends down. "Blair please he just wants to make sure you're okay," Chuck begs.

"How could you do this to me Chuck? Why would you do this to me? Don't make me do it please... please Chuck," Blair sobs, grabbing onto his shirt. Chuck stares into her eyes and hates himself. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh.

"I'm not going to make you do it Blair, but I wish you would. I want you to be okay and if you could just do this so we could see. I promise I'll be with you the entire time Blair, but I won't make you do it," Chuck says quietly. Blair looks at him as her cries come to a halt. She stares at him for a long time and then wraps her arms around his neck and places her head on his chest.

"I'm scared Chuck," she trembles. Chuck pulls her close to him and whispers in her ear.

"I know Blair, but it's going to be okay. He's not going to hurt you, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you," he responds. Blair tightens her own grasp onto him and lets him hold her for a while. She then pulls away gently to look up at him.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere," she says with fear in her eyes.

"I promise," Chuck replies. Blair nods and he helps her stand up. He helps her take off her clothes and get into the shower. She cleans off the make up quickly and steps out into the towel he has waiting for her. He wraps her up into it and brings her into him for support. She holds onto him as she slips on the bra and panties. "You ready?" he asks. She nods and he opens the bathroom door. She clings to him for dear life as they step into the bedroom. He sits her down on the bed and then opens the door and calls the doctor in. Blair reaches for Chuck as soon as Dr. Johnson steps in. Chuck sits down next to her and pulls her closer to him.

"Alright Blair, lie down for me," the doctor orders. Blair stays still for a moment, but then spreads herself out on the bed, Chuck right next to her face. The doctor moves towards her. "I'm going to feel around and make sure there's nothing broken or anything okay?" Blair nods and squeezes her eyes shut. The doctor starts at her feet and makes his way up her legs. When he's at her inner thighs she lets out a small scream. Chuck grabs her.

"It's okay, look at me baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you Blair," Chuck calms her, stroking her hair. The doctor moves up and stops at her breasts.

"Blair do you mind if I examine your breasts?" he asks, knowing about the cuts and bruises on them as well. Blair looks at Chuck for a moment who doesn't look like he's enjoying this either. She then turns towards the doctor and nods. Dr. Johnson lifts her bra up and runs his hands over the cuts and bite marks. Blair tightens her grasp on Chucks hand and lets out a whimper. The doctor finishes and covers them. He then examines her neck and face. When he's done he turns to Chuck.

"Nothing is broken, although a lot of the bruises will take some time to heal. As for the cuts, the one on her hip will leave a scar, but the bite marks should be temporary," he explains. Chuck nods and then sends Blair a small smile.

"See you're going to be okay Blair," Chuck whispers to her. He then looks back at the doctor. Dr. Johnson clears his throat and looks at Chuck.

"Mr. Bass in order to make sure Blair is okay after her many experiences with forced intercourse, I'm going to need to examine her uterus," he says slowly. Blair sits up immediately and clings to Chuck, going behind him. She starts to shake her head again.

"No," she says quickly, repeating it several times under her breath. Dr. Johnson turns to Chuck who purses his lips.

"Isn't there some other way you could...?" he trails off in silence. Dr. Johnson shakes his head slowly. Chuck sighs and then turns to Blair, "Blair please, it's just to make sure you're okay."

"No Chuck, I can't... I don't want anyone else down there," she whimpers, clinging to him for dear life. Chuck strokes her hair back and turns towards the doctor for a moment. Her doe eyes water up and he remembers a time when they were little and he tried to talk her down off the monkey bars. She begged and pleaded for and hour to help her, but wouldn't make a move to come down. He remembered what he had finally said to get her to do it with his help.

"You won't get hurt Blair, hold onto my hand and..." he starts to say. Blair's features soften immediately and she finishes for him.

"We'll make it through this," she says softly. Dr. Johnson watches the exchange, but stays silent. Chuck nods and gives a small smile of comfort.

"I meant it then and I mean it now," Chuck breathes. Blair stares at him for a long time and then attacks him with a tight hug. Chuck holds onto her tightly and brings her in. He nods at the doctor who starts to get out the things he needs to examine Blair with. Finally Blair pulls away from Chuck. She holds out her hands when she lies down on the bed.

"Don't let go," she whispers. Chuck holds onto her hand tightly and stares down into her eyes. The doctor helps her spread her legs on the bed. He puts on rubber gloves and touches her inner thigh.

"Okay Blair, I'm going to start the examination," the doctor informs her. Blair tightens her grasp on Chuck's hands and closes her eyes. Chuck takes this time to watch as the doctor scoots up in his seat towards the bed. His hand inches closer to her. Blair gasps and lets out a muffled scream. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as she begins to whimper.

"It's okay Blair, he's not doing anything, but seeing if you're okay," Chuck assures her. Blair's eyes open and she stares up at Chuck. Tears spill onto her cheeks and he hates himself for putting her through this, but he knows he needs to know if she's okay. The examination goes by for what seems like forever. Blair cries through most of it. When Dr. Johnson is done though she stops and instantly curls up away from him. She crawls to the headboard and pulls the covers over her. Chuck watches her and lets out a heavy breath.

"Mr. Bass may I speak with you outside?" Dr. Johnson, says quietly so Blair can't hear. Chuck gives a nod and looks back at Blair.

"Blair I'm just going to go outside for a mom..." he starts to inform her.

"Just go," Blair trembles, pulling the covers over her head. Chuck nods and walks out with Dr. Johnson. The door closes and Chuck turns towards him immediately.

"What is it? Is there anything wrong? I don't care what it cost I just want her better," Chuck says quickly, demand and protectiveness filling his voice. Dr. Johnson gives a sigh and then licks his lips.

"Mr. Bass other than her obvious trauma mentally, she does not have any broken bones. There will be the scar on her hip, that I informed you both of earlier, and maybe a few others on her body. Her face however will be fine when the bruises heal up. When I was looking at her body though, I noticed that she is definitely under a healthy body weight. This is not good for someone in her condition, and in order to heal she will need to get to a healthy body weight again so the nutrients can help her healing," he explained carefully, but paused.

"What about her other exam? You know about her... her... what he did to her, and now she doesn't use birth control or condoms when we have intercourse so what does that mean?" Chuck questions.

"Mr. Bass victims of rape, especially when it involves someone who was their spouse and also abused them both mentally and physically can be damaged in different ways. They are also very good at hiding it at times, especially someone in Blair's condition who is used to hiding things. A woman who has been abused and raped by her husband will usually feel a bond to him, that he owns her and will not go near another man. This however is changed with you. It obviously means that Blair holds more trust for you than she does with anyone. That is why she has allowed you that close, but I must caution you, rape victims will sometimes resort to having sex so they can make themselves seem normal," the doctor says it all slowly and Chuck feels like it hit him in the stomach. He doesn't want to think Blair wants him to keep him from what she's feeling. He looks back up when the doctor continues.

"As for her not becoming pregnant again, well I can say that what has happened with Blair is her first pregnancy she was Mal-nourished. This made her alone in a difficult position to conceive again easily. Then with her bodies condition and becoming a victim of rape, it is possible that Blair's body and her being able to conceive a child again unlikely. I'm not saying it is impossible, but even with getting her body healthy again and mental stress healing, she could still never be able to have children again," the doctor looks to Chuck immediately when he is done explaining for his reaction. Chuck shakes his head quickly.

"I don't' care about her having another child, I just want her to be okay," he pleads, the doctor stares at him with confusion. From what he's heard Chuck Bass is a cold hearted business man who cares of no one, but himself. This is not the man he sees before him, or at all today.

"Of course, which is why I will send over instructions on what you will need to do with her, pills, healing creams, scar medicine, and anything else that will be prescribed to her. This will all help her physical health, but Mr. Bass I highly suggest Blair start seeing someone to talk about this with," the doctor says quietly, glancing at the door.

"She doesn't trust anyone to let them in right now," Chuck sighs, staring at the bedroom door. The doctor bites his bottom lip and then lets out a sigh of his own.

"She trust you Mr. Bass, you help her get there and then get professional help, she needs a lot of time and a lot of healing," he says in hushed tones. Chuck nods slowly and then motions his hand to down the hallway.

"Thank you for coming, have Donovan see you out he will pay you double of what you were offered. Just please, please do not let anyone know of what you did today," Chuck begs. The doctor stares at him and the nods. He then exits and Chuck hears Donovan go out the door with him. Chuck walks into the family room and locks the door. He then picks up the food that was delivered early and carries it with him to the bedroom. He opens the door slowly and peers in.

–

Blair hears him come in, but she does not look up. When he shuts the door and walks over to his side of the bed she does not turn to face him. She feels him sit down on the bed, but she doesn't speak. She remains silent and still. She feels his eyes on her and thats when she opens her mouth.

"Is he gone?" she trembles, just above a whisper. She sees Chuck nod from the corner of his eye and strip himself of his shirt and pants.

"Yes," he says quietly, lifting the covers over his boxers and scooting closer to her. "Thank you," he whispers into her ear, stroking her arm. Blair nods slowly, but her face remains without emotion.

"How broken am I?" her voice breaks at the word broken, to a higher and weaker sounding pitch. Chuck winces at her words and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He turns her towards him, so she has to look up at him.

"You're not broken, you're beautiful," he sends her a reassuring smile. It's sad though and laced with what she perceives as sympathy. She hates it.

"Beautifully broken," she puts the two words together. Her eyes drift away from his and she stares off into space. She looks deep in thought and he agonizes to know what she's thinking about.

"You're going to be okay," Chuck assures her, brushing a curl from her face. Blair turns back towards him and gives a small nod.

"I hope so," she mouths, the words never fully coming from her lips. Chuck's not sure if this confession is a good thing, or one filled with doubt. He reaches behind for the bag of food. Blair watches and sits up slowly, not protesting it this time. Chuck sits up as well and hands her a sandwich from the bag. She stares at it for a while, but doesn't bring it to her lips. She turns towards him.

"If I eat this I won't be perfect," she chokes out. Chuck's face falters a bit, but he regains strength for her quickly.

"If anyone's not perfect it's me, do you still love me?" he asks. He wants her to get rid of her obsession with being perfect. He's tried convincing her she's perfect, but it doesn't work. She won't believe him. Blair's eyes light up a bit and she nods.

"Of course, I'd love you no matter what," she admits. He can hear the strength she adds for him. He sends her a small smile.

"I'll love you no matter what," he repeats her words in his own way. Blair feels reassurance for the moment and kisses him softly on the lips. She then takes a small bite of the sandwich. He breathes a sigh of relief and takes a bite of his own. She's going to be okay, he'll make sure of it.

–

Charlie turns over in his crib and lets out an agitated noise. He looks around at the dark room and purses his small lips. He uses the crib to help him sit up a bit and gets a better look.

"Wheremama?" he questions out loud, but no one hears him. He knits his small eyebrows together and opens his mouth to let out a scream. Instead though the door opens, he closes his mouth. He grins brightly as he sees his mother walk in quietly. She smiles at him and stands over his crib.

"You didn't think mama forgot about you, did you?" she asks, even though he can't fully understand her. Charlie instantly shoots his small hands up towards her, reaching for her frantically. Blair reaches down and picks him up. Her and Chuck fell asleep after eating and it was now the middle of the night, but she woke up and something told her to go see Charlie, so she did. Charlie cradles against her chest and places a kiss on the bottom of her chin.

"Do you want to sleep with mama and dada tonight?" Blair questions, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. Charlie tilts his small head to the side.

"Dada?" he gives her another question instead of an answer. Blair lets out a small laugh and then carries him from the nursery back into her and Chuck's room. She sits back down on the bed next to Chuck who smiles, sleepily up at her. Charlie spots him and crawls from his mothers lap, "DADA!" he exclaims, giving Chuck sloppy kiss on the cheek. Chuck lets out a tired chuckle.

"I thought you were asleep," Blair says quietly. Chuck shakes his head and looks back at Charlie who is not staring at his mother. He then looks back at Chuck and smirks. Chuck raises his eyebrow in question, but is smacked in the head. Charlie lets out a giggle and hits Chuck's head again. "Charlie no hit," Blair scolds reaching for him. Charlie frowns though and continues to hit Chuck. Chuck sits up and pulls away from him. Charlie lets out a scream, informing them of his anger.

"BADDADA!" he shouts, pointing at Chuck. Chuck looks up at Blair with confusion.

"What did I do?" he asks, staring at Charlie who is glaring at him. Blair shrugs and shakes her head.

"I don't know, Charlie stop," she says, reaching for Charlie and picking him up. Charlie still points at Chuck though an shakes his head.

"Dadago!" he wails, before clinging to Blair tightly. Blair looks down at Charlie with worry and shakes her head.

"No Charlie daddy isn't going anywhere him and mommy are staying here with you," she comforts him, trying to calm him. Charlie shakes his own little head and stares up at Blair.

"Nomama, Charrrlieee mama no go, dada no go," he struggles out the words, glancing back at Chuck.

"What does he mean? It's like he doesn't want any of us to go anywhere, but where would we go?" Chuck asks, staring at Charlie.

"Charlie mommy and daddy are staying here with you at home sweetie," she wipes his tears from his face. Charlie struggles away from her and pounds his fists on the bed. Chuck stares at Blair a small smile coming to his lips at the word home.

"stayhum, nogooo," Charlie cries. Blair's face softens and she reaches for him. She kisses his forehead and then looks up at Chuck, with teary eyes.

"He's trying to say that he wants us to stay here, I think he's scared your going to take us back to Australia. Since you brought us here I think he thought you were going to take us back and he got angry with you," Blair explains. Chuck smiles and reaches for Charlie.

"Hey I'm not taking you guys anywhere, daddy's way to selfish. He's keeping you and mommy with him forever," he whispers to Charlie. Charlie stops crying and buries his small face into Chuck's chest. Blair looks at them with a relaxed smile on her face. Chuck sends a small smile back to her and then pulls her closer to him and Charlie. They all three fall asleep together, feeling safe in each others arms.

–

A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Tell me what you think about it and what you liked about it. If you want more you know what to do.


	14. Nat Arch

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 13: **Nat Arch**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I think you guys know by now how much they mean to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will like it enough to want to read more and review!

–

Charlie's small head pops up between Chuck and Blair's sleeping form. He looks around in search of the buzzing sound. His head snaps towards Chucks pocket where he sees some kind of toy sticking out of it. He remembers mommy always saying hello into it. He grabs it quickly and looks it over as it buzzes in his hand. He knits his small eyebrows together and starts to push buttons. He then holds it up to his ear like he remembered mommy doing.

"_Chuck, hey you're really bad about answer your phone, you know that? I mean I know you're busy with whatever girl you're with, but come on man. I'm your best friend, I think I deserve to be acknowledged once in a while," _Nate says from the other side of the phone. Charlie pulls it away from his face to stare at it. He then brings it back to his ear.

"Hihi," he giggles, grinning happily as he stares at his sleeping mother and father.

"_Umm Chuck..."_ Nate stutters, confused. Charlie lets out a sound of delight.

"Chuk!" he announces with enjoyment at the word he knows. He then smirks, "Chukdada!" he exclaims into the phone.

"_Do I have the wrong number... wait did you say Chuck and dada? Chuck is this some kind of joke because I'm really confused,"_ Nate replies on the other end of the phone. Charlie lets out a small sigh, bored with the man on the other end.

"Mamanitenite," he changes the conversation, looking at his mother. He pats her head gently.

"_Okay kid is there an adult I can speak to, maybe your mama?" _Nate asks, not thinking far enough that the kid is probably not going to understand him.

"Mama?" Charlie questions with delight, selecting another word he knows from Nate's sentence.

"_Yes Mama, I say hihi to mama,_" Nate says slowly. Charlie purses his lips. He looks back at Blair and then turns away from her.

"Nono," he shakes his head, "mamanitenite... dadanitenite..." he explains.

"_Well could you wake them up?"_ Nate asks, agitated. He doesn't understand, he couldn't have dialed a wrong number because he used caller ID. "_Look say Nate Archibald is calling."_

"Nat," Charlie repeats, but leaves off the "e" sound.

"_No not Nat... Nate there is a long e sound,"_ Nate explains.

"Nat!" Charlie raises his voice. He then watches as Chuck starts to shuffle in his sleep. "Uh oh, byebye Nat!" he says quickly and hides the phone under his pillow. Chuck's eyes open right after and he stares at Charlie.

"You look awake, what have you been doing?" he smirks, not noticing the absence of his phone at all. Charlie scoots closer to him and pulls on Chuck's hair a bit. He then lets out a giggle and a small yawn.

"Mamanitenite," he explains, pointing at Blair. Chuck's eyes look over at her and he's glad she didn't have another nightmare. Charlie grabs Chuck's hair and pulls him back towards him so Chuck is looking at Charlie again. "Dada baba," he commands. Chuck lets out a chuckle and gives a nod and sits up. He then picks up Charlie and carries him quietly from the room. Chuck sets Charlie in a high chair and prepares the bottle. When he's done he brings it over to Charlie. Charlie stares at it and looks back up at Chuck, "cherios," he prolongs the "O".

"You want cherios too?" Chuck asks, hoping he's not misunderstanding him. Charlie just picks up the bottle though and begins to suck on it. Chuck sighs and walks over to the cabinet hoping it has Cheerios He sees a box and decides Donovan deserves a raise. He grabs a baby bowl and pours some in it, bringing it over to Charlie. Charlie eats some immediately, setting down his bottle.

"Yum," he says, chewing with his mouth open. Chuck grins and lets out a low laugh.

"Well I can't cook, but I make a mean bowl of Cheerios," Chuck jokes. Charlie just continues to eat though, not understanding. When Charlie finishes he chucks the bottle directly at Chuck who catches it as a reflex. Chuck sends Charlie a smirk who is now scowling at him. "Getting good at this, aren't I?" Charlie crosses his small arms and quirks an eyebrow at him. Chuck chuckles cleaning everything up and then picking Charlie up from his high chair.

"Do you want to take mommy breakfast?" Chuck asks, walking to the door where it should be delivered. Charlie snuggles up against Chuck's chest. Chuck smiles and gets the food carrying it back to the bedroom. When he enters he sees Blair looking up at him. He sends her a smile and holds up the bag of food in one hand and Charlie in the other.

"MAMA!" Charlie exclaims with excitement getting away from Chuck and plopping on the bed. Blair's eyes widen a bit with fright, but Charlie isn't fazed and crawls over to her. He attacks her with sloppy kisses and giggles, patting on her lap. "MAMA NO NITENITE!" he sings out. Chuck sits down on the bed and smiles.

"Morning," he leans in to kiss her on the lips, but finds himself looking at Charlie who moved in front of her. The baby raises an eyebrow at him and then points a finger at Blair.

"Mymamatime," he orders. Chuck looks past Charlie and at Blair who gives a small laugh. Chuck quirks an eyebrow.

"Well when do I get my mama time?" Chuck asks, with a teasing clipped tone. Blair giggles at the exchange. Charlie ignores him though and climbs back on Blair's lap, demanding her attention.

"MAMA CHERIOS!" he yells with excitement. Blair rubs some hair out of his face as Chuck gets out the food for them.

"Oh did daddy feed you cherios this morning?" she asks, making sure to sound completely interested so Charlie won't get a temper.

"BABA MAMA!" He adds, throwing his hands about. Blair laughs and kisses his forehead.

"Well it sounds like you had a very exciting morning Charlie," she sighs, happily. Charlie begins to clap and bounces with excitement.

"NAT! MAMA! NAT!" he shouts. Blair frowns in confusion, she's never heard him say Nat before. Chuck turns towards them both slowly.

"What did he just say?" Chuck asks, exchanging a look with Blair. Blair opens her mouth, but Charlie gets in between them.

"NAT DADA! NAT! NATARCH NATARCH!" he informs them, shortening Nate's whole name completely. Blair turns Charlie towards her.

"What are you trying to say baby?" she asks. Chuck reaches for his pocket, checking for his phone. When its not there he looks back at Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie opens his mouth to repeat it, but Chuck interrupts him.

"It must have been something he heard on the cartoons we watched this morning," Chuck laughs nervously, but masks it. Blair stares at him for a moment and then shrugs. Chuck smiles and hands her the plate of breakfast. She takes a bite of the French Toast and he grins. Charlie looks at it with delight.

"Yum," he says pointing at it. Blair smiles and cuts a very small piece. She then lifts it up and holds her hand under it, giving it to Charlie. Charlie bites onto it and chews it, grinning. "Yummmmm," he repeats, stretching it out much more now.

"Do you remember French toast Charlie?" she asks. Charlie however reaches towards her plate. Blair laughs and gives him another piece of it. He then takes a piece with his hand and holds it up to her.

"Mama yum," he says, trying to put it in her mouth. Chuck swallows and watches carefully. Blair opens her mouth and Charlie puts it in. He then lets out a giggle of delight and claps his hands. To Charlie it was success of getting what he wanted, but to Chuck he was taking care of his mother without knowing what he was doing. Blair eats the rest of the breakfast that Charlie feeds her and she feeds him some in the process. Chuck watches and wonders where his phone is, this was not good. When they're done he's distracted thinking about it.

"Do you want to see some baby pictures?" Blair turns towards him, an excitement in her eyes he loves. He nods eagerly and she gets up going to her suit case. He watches as she pulls out a scrap book. Charlie sees it and reaches for it.

"Bookbook," he calls for it. Blair smiles and sits down next to Chuck. Chuck scoots closer to her. Charlie crawls over to her lap and helps her open it up.

"Are these when he was just born?" Chuck asks, looking at the first page. It's of Charlie as an infant in a blue cap at some hospital. Blair nods and Charlie points to the picture looking up at Chuck.

"Meme," he says slowly. Chuck smiles at him and examines the picture more.

"You look good kid," he ruffles Charlie's hair. Charlie turns the page quickly and Chuck sees a picture of Blair in a hospital bed holding Charlie. She looks tired, but is smiling with a huge grin down at the baby in her arms.

"Mama," Charlie says pointing at Blair. Blair looks at Chuck to see his reaction. His face is focusing and he's biting his bottom lip.

"Did you think of me at all?" Chuck asks, not realizing he's said it out loud until Blair is staring at him. He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head, "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"The entire time," she answers, cutting him off. Chuck stares at her intently and then nods looking back at the picture.

"I should have been there," he mumbles. Blair places a hand on top of his. He looks up at her and she shakes her head.

"You didn't know Chuck, and you're here now," she breathes. They are both interrupted by Charlie who turns the page, the sound calling their attention. They both turn towards it and Blair stiffens at the picture of her with Charlie in the nursery and Jack behind her. Chuck tightens his jaw and bites his tongue.

"Bad!" Charlie bursts, covering Jack up. Blair's eyes snap towards him. Chuck's throat becomes dry. "Stayhereee," Charlie glares at the picture. "Nogonogo," he starts pound his fist on the book.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Blair says quietly and closes the book. Chuck sighs and watches as she gets up and puts it away.

"Blair wait its fine.." he says reaching for it. Blair shakes her head and sighs.

"I have to give Charlie a bath anyways you can take this time to get ready or something," she mumbles, taking Charlie to his own bathroom. Chuck watches as she leaves and then sighs, falling back down on his pillow. He closes his eyes for a moment, but then feels something vibrating under his pillow. He lifts his head up and tosses the pillow to the side. He sees his cell phone and answers it quickly.

"Hello?" he asks, his voice rising a bit. He's pretty sure Charlie was saying the word, or attempting Nate Archibald and finding his phone under the pillow isn't exactly making things look up.

"_Chuck! What the hell is going on with you? I call earlier and I was talking to what I think was a baby, and not a very nice one. Why was a baby answering your phone? Why did he also put the words Chuck and dada together? Huh?" _Nate rambles on the other end of the phone. Chuck grits his teeth and closes his eyes shut tight. He then rubs his temples for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

"Nathaniel, relax it must have been the television you were talking to or something. I can assure you it is all in your hea..." Chuck starts to explain, but is cut off by Nate.

"_Oh no you don't Chuck, I was not talking to the TV. I was talking to a human being, one with a , smaller vocabulary, but it was a real life baby Chuck!"_ Nate raises his voice. Chuck then hears him breathing harshly, he sure was getting worked up.

"Nate whatever is going on with me doesn't concern you so please don't call again," Chuck flattens his tone, lying through his teeth. Part of him wants to tell Nate and Serena, but it isn't the right time.

"_Chuck don't do this again, we all miss her, but you can't keep shutting yourself off from your friends,"_ Nate sighs, there's sympathy in his voice. Chuck's eyes dart towards the hallway, just a few rooms down Blair's bathing Charlie.

"My only friends are the one's in New York who didn't leave me alone at the first chance they got, goodbye Nathaniel," Chuck snaps the phone shut quickly. He can clear things up with Nate later, but now he has bigger problems.

–

"Look at all these bath toys you have Charlie," Blair smiles, looking at the many bath toys and rubber ducks floating around Charlie in the shallow water of the tub. Charlie giggles and picks up a blue rubber duck dunking it in and out of the bubbles.

"Ducduc!" he exclaims, bringing it up to show Blair. Blair smiles and blows the bubbles off of it, some land in Charlie's hair and he lets out a scream of delight. "SillieeeMama!" he laughs plopping some bubbles on Blair's face. Blair closes her eyes the bubbles clouding up her view.

"Need some help?" Chuck smirks from the doorway. Blair stills as he wipes her face with a wash cloth and the bubbles vanish. She sends a smile up to him.

"Thanks," She breathes, barely above a whisper. Chuck smiles and kneels down next to her.

"DadaDucDuc!" Charlie informs him, shooting his hand out to show Chuck the duck. Chuck smiles turning towards him and nods. Blair lets out a small laugh and picks up a wash cloth.

"Alright Charlie playtime over now it's time to scrub you down baby boy," she teases, lifting him up a bit so she can clean his body. Charlie squirms a bit at first, but then giggles the fabric tickling his skin. Chuck watches her every move, his conversation with Nate still hovering over his thoughts.

"Dundun!" Charlie sings out as Blair lifts him from the tub and wraps him up in a towel. She looks down at Chuck as she stands up. Chuck stands up as well and reaches for Charlie.

"I can take it from here," he offers, Blair hands him to Chuck and gives a nod.

"I'll get ready," she then starts to walk out of the bathroom, but stops at the door turning around, "Don't forget when you do his diaper to put baby powder on him so he doesn't get a rash," she starts to walk again, "And you have to wrap it..."

"I got it Blair," he chuckles. She smiles and rolls her eyes before walking to the bedroom. Chuck carries Charlie to the nursery to get him ready.

–

Chuck finished dressing Charlie and walks into the bedroom with Charlie on his hip. He hears the halt of a bath tub faucet shutting off in the master bathroom. He smiles a little and then sets Charlie down on the bed, sitting down next to him. He then hands Charlie the toy he picked out to bring with him. Charlie takes it instantly. Chuck sits down and stares at Blair's suitcase across the room. Inside he knows the scrap book of Charlie and Blair is inside. He looks towards the bathroom door, but no noise is made. Blair is still in the tub. He stands up and walks over slowly taking it out. Charlie looks up at him and raises his eyebrow. Chuck puts a finger to his lips and Charlie giggles turning back towards his toy. Chuck sits back down and opens the scrap book skipping to a page he hasn't seen yet.

"DucDuc," Charlie points at a picture of Blair lying by a pond on a blanket. Charlie is beside her throwing crackers to some ducks in the pond. Blair is smiling at the camera she is holding up herself with one hand outstretched. On the page next to it is a picture of just Charlie picking flowers.

"Look at you," Chuck grins pointing at the picture of Charlie. Charlie drops the toy and opens his mouth wide staring at it. He then looks up at Chuck and laughs. Chuck smiles softly and turns the page, Charlie reaching his small hand and helping him turn the page.

"Mama," Charlie informs him pointing at the next picture of Blair. She's sitting on a balcony with a sun dress on and turning towards the camera smiling. Then on the next page is her in the same spot holding Charlie as he sleeps against her chest.

"She's stunning," Chuck breathes, staring at the picture. Charlie knits his small eyebrows together and looks at Chuck not understanding him. Chuck's face drops a little wishing he could place himself in the picture, trying to imagine it.

"Dadasad?" Charlie asks, reaching his small hand up to Chuck's cheek. Chuck turns towards him and shakes his head.

"No Charlie daddy's fine," he replies softly. Charlie still frowns at him though, alerting Chuck his lie will not make it past him. Charlie then kisses him on the cheek.

"Dadaluv," he whispers, placing another sloppy kiss on Chuck's cheek. Chuck lets out a small chuckle and turns back to the scrapbook turning the page. They keep looking at all of the pictures, Charlie making his own comments for each one. When their done Chuck closes it softly, "Mama," Charlie grins. Chuck turns back to look at him since there are no more pictures and sees Charlie looking at past him. He turns slowly to see Blair now dressed, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"You looked at it?" Blair asks, motioning towards the book on the bed. Chuck bites his bottom lip for a moment and then looks at Charlie.

"We did," he corrects, turning back to Blair. Blair nods and sits down on the bed in front of him.

"And?" she questions, setting the book aside. Chuck sits up and leans towards her.

"And you were gorgeous in every picture," he replies, leaning in to kiss her. His lips brush against hers, but his head is smacked to the side. Both Chuck and Blair turn to see Charlie, who looks innocently at them, a pillow missing behind them. "Oh now you're going to get it," Chuck laughs reaching for Charlie. He then starts to tickle him.

"Well mommy are you going to help?" Chuck raises an eyebrow up at her as Charlie tries to squirm away giggling.

"Not so fast Charlie," Blair grins reaching for him. He's sandwiched between Blair and Chuck as they start to tickle him more. He giggles happily.

–

A/N: That's it for now. Review if you want more.


	15. Nakie Time Mama

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 14: **Nakie Time Mama**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thanks of course to all of my amazing reviewers! Also check out my photobucket link on my profile page and visit the album for _**Save Me**_, there you will find a picture of Blair and Charlie that I photoshopped as best as I could. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.

–

"Chuck will you help me pick out an outfit for Charlie, I can't decide," Blair calls over her shoulder. The morning sun comes in the window. Chuck looks up to see her gazing into the closet. He smiles and gives Charlie, who is sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel, a ruffle of his wet hair and stands up. He walks up behind Blair and fingers the hangers a moment.

"This one," he smirks, as he pulls out a baby blue polo sweater and white pants. Blair's eyes light up immediately and she reaches for it.

"Perfect," she compliments and then looks back up at Chuck. Both of them then turn to look back at Charlie who is peaking at them from the baby towel's hood. Blair lets out a small giggle and holds up the outfit to show Charlie. "Look Charlie we found an outfit for you," she tells him. Charlie's small mouth stretches into an "O" shape and then he lets out a giggle and shakes his head.

"Nono," he exclaims before letting the towel fall behind him. He then takes off into a fast crawl and out the door of his nursery. Blair looks at Chuck with a face of shock, but Chuck grabs her hand.

"Charlie you can run... I mean crawl, but you can't hide!" he calls as he pulls Blair out the door. They both look to see Charlie already at the end of the hall. He stops and looks back at them in all his naked glory.

"Nakienakietim," he shouts before taking off into the family room. Blair lets go of Chuck's hand and lets out a laugh of her own running towards him. Chuck follows her quickly.

"Charlie you have to put on clothes!" she exclaims as he dashes behind the couch. She reaches for him, but he crawls under a table in a corner, where Blair can't reach him. "Charlie," Blair warns as she bends down to look at him.

"Nonomama!Nakietime!Nakietim," he informs her as he giggles and rolls around on the little floor space he has. Blair blushes as he then sits up and claps with excitement Chuck bends down next to Blair and tries reaching for him. Charlie jerks away from them and further scoots into the corner. "NONODADNAKIETIME!" Charlie shouts. Chuck holds up the clothes and his hand.

"Come on Charlie don't you want to get dressed for mommy and daddy?" he asks, with a big smile. Blair purses her lips as they wait for Charlie's response. Charlie puts on a Chuck Bass grin and then shakes his head. Chuck and Blair both sigh in union.

"What do we do? He can't sit under a table naked all day. He could catch a cold," Blair says with worry. Chuck turns back towards Charlie for a moment to see him watching Chuck and Blair carefully. Chuck turns back to Blair and leans to whisper in her ear.

"I'll lift the table and you grab him," he then stands up slowly. Blair gets ready for Charlie in case he takes off in another crawl. The table lifts slowly and then Charlie realizes what they're doing. He goes to bolt, but Blair jumps up and grabs him, pulling him away from the table. Chuck sets it back down and turns towards them. Charlie struggles against Blair.

"Nononakietimenakietime!" he demands, trying to get down. Chuck starts to laugh and walks towards them with the clothes. Charlie eyes them and smacks them down with his hand. "BADDADABAD!" He shouts.

"He's never wanted to go naked before," Blair sighs as Chuck picks up the clothes and Charlie continues to struggle. Chuck just continues his own chuckle and stands back up making sure to grip the clothes with extra tightness.

"Well I wouldn't worry I think he's taking after me," Chuck proclaims with pride. Blair purses her lips and pretends to glare. "Please you love it," Chuck responds. Blair shakes her head and holds up Charlie so Chuck can dress him. Charlie begins to kick his legs.

"Nono, nono clothcloth," he sings, finding his parents aggravation very amusing. Chuck shakes his head smirking while he instead takes Charlie by surprise and slips the blue sweater on him. Charlie glares instantly and smacks his hand into the air several times trying to reach Chuck. Blair finds this time the time to giggle. This distracts Charlie who is delighted for the attention, but gives Chuck a chance to slip his pants on.

"Gotcha," Chuck teases as Charlie whips back towards him and knits his small eyebrows together and purses his small lips. Blair slows her laughter and moves Charlie to hold him on her hip. He lets out a snort to aware them of his unhappiness. "Don't worry Charlie there will be plenty of reasons and times to go naked in the future, you're a Bass," Chuck assures him.

"Chuck he's a baby don't influence him!" Blair scolds smacking Chuck's shoulder. Chuck lets out a laugh, but Blair pulls her hand away slowly and stares at it. "Sorry," her face falls and she takes the hand to hold Charlie with both hands.

"It's okay," Chuck says when his laughter dies with her smile.

"Can you take Charlie for a second?" she asks, avoiding eye contact with him. Chuck nods slowly and reaches for him. Blair hands him over and then spins on her heal and heads towards the hallway.

"Blair?" Chuck calls out a bit concerned. Blair flashes him a hand though and disappears into the hallway and the bedroom. She closes the door and sinks down against it. She stares at her hand.

_Flash_

"_You stupid Bitch! How dare you embarrass me like that!" Jack screams and slaps Blair across the cheek._

_Flash_

"_Jack please don't!" Blair shoves her hand upward to push him off her. _

_Flash_

"_You fucking whore!" _

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

_Flash_

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

_Flash_

"_Please," Blair chokes, her face going numb as his nails scrape across her cheek and she bleeds. Only another slap under her cheek to jerk her head upward responds. Blair falls backwards into the wall and her eyes blink open and closed. Everything is Hazy, but Jack steps towards her._

_Flash_

"_Clean yourself up bitch," he gives one last slap to her cheek and walks away. She blacks out a falls to the floor completely._

_Flash_

"Blair," Chuck's voice mumbles through the bedroom doorway and he knocks on it. Blair drops her hand and wipes her tears from her face quickly.

"Mama?" Charlie questions and she hears his own small fist pound against the door. Blair stands up slowly and tries to regain composure.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," she calls, but the lie in her voice is evident. The knocking stops and she hears Chuck rattle the doorknob.

"Blair let me in now!" he demands, assuming the worst. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. She's not sure, but she's scared. Blair stares down at the lock on the door. It calls to her to open it, but she doesn't move.

"It's fine Chuck go watch cartoons with Chuck," she responds, the voice coming back as a muffle to Chuck. He shakes his head even though she can't see and rattles the door knob again.

"If you're fine then let me in, I want to see your face," he proclaims. Blair turns towards the bedroom mirror slowly to over look her appearance. Her eyes look frightened and blood shot. She shakes her head slowly and opens her mouth. "I'm not kidding Blair, I'll knock it down unless you open it up and let me see if you're okay," Chuck threatens. Blair slowly unlocks the door, but spins on her heel as Chuck bursts through it. "Blair," he breathes a sigh of relief and reaches out to touch her shoulder. She shrugs away from him and keeps her back to him.

"See I'm fine, now please go away," she pleads trying to wipe her smudged make-up off her cheeks. Charlie plasters a small frown on his countenance and reaches for her too.

"Mamaholehole," he exclaims, trying to free himself from Chuck's arms.

"Mama will hold you in a minute Charlie, go watch cartoons with daddy," she replies, her voice breaking in the middle. Chuck frowns and steps towards her. He spins her around and looks her over quickly.

"You were crying, you look scared," he observes. He swipes a hand under her cheeks cleaning them, "What's wrong baby tell me," he sympathizes. Blair shakes her head and fakes a smile at Charlie not giving Chuck eye contact.

"Nothing, my eyes were water, see no big deal Charlie. Come here," she reaches for him and Charlie practically jumps into her arms. He snuggles against her chest and kisses the bottom of her chin.

"Issokaymama," he comforts, clinging to her tightly. Blair strokes his back and looks up at Chuck. 'I'm fine' she mouthes, but he shakes his head. 'No you're not' he mouthes back. Blair shakes her head at hip and snaps her mouth shut ending the conversation. Chuck purses his lips, this wasn't over.

"Charlie want to watch a movie?" Chuck asks, an idea coming to mind. Charlie spins around and grins clapping his hands. Blair eyes Chuck suspiciously as Chuck turns off the bedroom lights and turns on ONDEMAND. He then sits down and pats the bed. Blair sits down slowly and Charlie crawls out of her lap to the end of the bed. He snuggles up with Chuck's scarf and eyes the TV with excitement.

"What do you want to watch Charlie?" Chuck scrolls down the list, while different pictures pop up. Charlie watches, not understanding, but then a picture of Toy Story pops up and Charlie lets out a happy scream and points to it.

"Toytoy!" he exclaims, Chuck smirks and hits the buy button. It begins to play across the screen and Charlie is completely captivated no longer even aware of his parents. Chuck turns back to Blair and leans in close to her.

"He can't hear us, tell me what's wrong now," Chuck whispers. Blair shakes her head quickly and leans away from him a bit.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to get so freaked," she responds with a clipped tone. Chuck turns her back towards him so she has to look at him.

"Blair I know you. Your eyes are red which means you've been crying and back in the living room you looked terrified after you gave me that playful slap. Tell me what you're thinking about," he reasons. Blair's bottom lip quivers a bit as she thinks about it again. Chuck notices and his face immediately flashes with more concern. "Blair come on, tell me," Chuck tries, reaching up and stroking her cheek.

"It's just bad memories," she admits. She then shakes her head and tries to mask her expression. She fails.

"Tell me what, I'll make it better I promise. You're shaking," Chuck informs her, Blair realizes she is and grips on to Chuck a bit. He strokes her, trying to soothe her.

"You can't make me forget them, I've tried everything," she whispers, her voice cracking at 'everything'. Chuck's feels a pain in his chest as her eyes stare off into space in a broken gaze. He turns her back towards him and checks on Charlie who is still staring at the screen.

"Maybe not, but you'll feel better if you talk about it. I know you think that not talking about it will make it go away, but it won't Blair. The doc... I mean I think that you should just let whatever your thinking or feeling out and I promise you'll feel better after it," he encourages as he tucks a curl behind her ear. Blair's eyes fall to Chuck and his lock with hers instantly. She tightens her lips closed and her grip on both of his shoulders. He remains still and silent as his eyes beg her to speak. Blair looks at Charlie for a moment and knows he has no idea what's going on. The only thing he can hear and see are Buzz Light Year and Woody arguing on the screen while the other toys watch. She turns back to Chuck.

"When I hit you playfully, something triggered in me. I came in here because I started to remember a time when... a time when," Blair struggles and sucks in a large breath pausing. Chuck nods slowly and braces himself in case his temper wants to come out for what he hears. There's silence and then she breaks it.

"The first time I had to leave Charlie at home it was to go to a dinner with Jack and some of his clients. I didn't want to go and he had to practically drag me into the limo and then the resartraunt. I was upset and kept telling him Charlie wasn't ready for me to leave him, but he made me go. The whole time I would lean over and tell him I wanted to leave. I barely spoke when some of the people talked to me and kept my eyes glued to the door. Afterwards when we were waving goodbye to the people he waited until they left and then grabbed me and threw me in the limo. He was so angry Chuck, his eyes actually looked like they were on fire. He... he..." she checks back to Charlie and lowers her voice even more.

"He was furious on how I acted and called me hateful names, telling me I embarrassed him. Then he just started slapping me, over and over, and over again. He wouldn't stop, I even tried to fight back when I started bleeding, but that only made him more mad. I woke-up the next morning in the limo, my eyes were swollen and I was in the place where I blacked out," she trembles the entire time. Her eyes refuse to find Chuck after her confession, but she does pull him towards her for support. Her arms feel like Jello as she collapses against his chest and tries to study her broken breaths.

"It's okay," Chuck manages to choke out as he tries to swallow things he'd really like to say. His hands beg for fists to clench, but instead he holds onto Blair tightly. He feels her tears cry puddles onto his shirt, but he stays still. He holds his breath and bites his tongue trying not to imagine it in his head. Jack attacking his Blair like an animal and leaving her for dead. How could he do that to her? She just wanted to be with Charlie, he's her first baby. It was what any normal mom would do, why would Jack be so angry? Why would Jack want to hurt her so much? Why? All these thoughts swarming in his head suddenly settle with just one question, the question, why? He feels a single wet salty tear betray him and slip down his cheek. He sucks in a large breath to stop the rest. Blair's cries and trembles slow gradually.

"You're okay, it's over, just breathe," Chuck soothes, trying to form words and hold in his own emotions. He shuts off all other sounds from the TV and Charlie's laughter to focus on when her sobs stop. Slowly after a while her tears dry and she looks up at him. Her eyes are blood shot, but she now holds a calm expression. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Better?" he asks. Blair nods slowly and wipes any tear tracks left on her cheek away with the back of her hand. Chuck's left shoulder feels cold without it.

"I wish I could just make it all go away, be happy forever," she quivers. Chuck pulls her tighter against him and kisses her forehead.

"You will be happy forever and it may not go away completely, but it will stop bother you in time," he promises. Blair eyes him with slight doubt.

"What if he comes looking for me?" she finally asks the question that's been bother her day in and day out. Because when you truly got down to her worst fears and constant fright buried in her hear, that question was there. It would always be, he was still out there, he could find her.

"That won't happen, but if it did I'd be here to protect you," he replies quickly. He then glances at Charlie before turning back to Blair again, "Both of you." Blair's back stiffens a bit and she shakes her head slowly.

"He could take everything away. He'd never let me have it after this. Living in New York, Charlie... you. He'd take you away from me, he'd take everything Chuck," she whispers. She pauses before her mouth opens again, "He'll never let me be free, he told me that. I can't be happy because I belong to him and... he told me he'd never let me leave. And I thought leaving physically proved it wrong, but it doesn't. I still see him, think of him, tremble in fear of him. It'll never be over Chuck, not for me," it's as if she thinks aloud because as soon as it leaves her lips she wishes it didn't. Chuck's throat becomes dry and anger swells within him with each word. Blair feels his grip on her tighten and watches as his teeth clench a bit.

"Chuck please don't be mad at me, okay I know I said I belonged to you. And I wasn't lying because I want to, but I just... I... I can't explain it he..." she trembles nervously. Chuck's face softens a bit, but he still feels anger and can't form words right away.

"I'm not mad," he snaps, but then takes a large breath. "I'm not mad," he repeats with a softer tone. He then shakes his head though, "But you don't belong to him, I won't allow it," he says in a low voice, that drips with threat for the other man involved in the conversation.

"It's not something you can control Chuck, it's how I feel," Blair says quickly a frown on her face. She doesn't think he's listening to her after he begs her to talk to him. Chuck's eyes flash back towards her.

"And I'm telling you not to feel that way," he retorts, cursing himself as he does so. He just can't stop though, he won't let her think she belongs to Jack. He knows what the doctor said, but no. She wouldn't think that, she belonged to Chuck and Charlie. They were the only men she needed and he won't hear of anything else. Jack is gone, she won't see him again. He won't let her think that. Blair pulls away from him a bit and shakes her head.

"I should have known you wouldn't understand," she says with anger her voice rising. After she looks to see Charlie has fallen asleep. She gets up and takes him to put him in the nursery. When she returns Chuck is now pacing the room. His face still set in a hard scowl. When he notices her he whips up and looks at her.

"I'm trying to understand, don't dare act like I'm not going out of my way to make you better!" his voice rises to almost a yell. Blair's face falls at his words, but he doesn't realize what he said exactly to her. Her eyes water up a bit and her face twists.

"Out of your way to make me better?" she scoffs. "Out of your way to fix me Chuck?!" she screams. His face falls a bit and he opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off, "Well I am sorry that you have to go out of your way, but no one asked you to! I didn't ask you to fix me! I didn't even ask you to come save me! You found me! You took me away! You told me you would try to help me! BUT IF I'M SUCH AN INCONVINIENCE TO YOU THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST SEND ME BACK TO JACK!" she shouts, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," Chuck growls, but not at her, but that she could ever think he would do something like that. Blair shakes her head and lets out an angry laugh.

"Maybe not, but I think you did. I think deep down you wish that you didn't have to deal with this, me, Charlie. I bet you wish you never found me. That you could just go on being old Chuck. Drinking, partying, and fucking random women who you could rid of the next morning. Now you're stuck though, aren't you?" She says it all slowly, her face shows no emotion.

"So that's how you still view me?" he asks, his voice breaking. This surprises Blair and her eyes widen a bit. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh, "Well I guess maybe I can't change your mind about it or how you feel right away, but don't say that I want to send you and Charlie away. Go back to being the old Chuck. I haven't been the old Chuck since you walked out the door the morning of Graduation. You don't even know how I was because I don't want you to. I was broken Blair, heartbroken and dead. I buried myself in my work and drank myself to sleep each night. I had lost you and my friends who left me for college. No one even wanted to be around me anymore because of it. You took me, the old Chuck, the good Chuck, the bad Chuck, and most of all my heart with you. So hate me if you want, but I won't send you back to Australia. I'm keeping you and Charlie here with me and I'm keeping you safe. You can hate me for it and you can fight me for it, but you don't belong to Jack. In my mind and my heart you belong to me. And I hope one day that you can see it that way too, because as far as I'm concerned your the only one I belong to. You're the only girl I fell in love with and the only girl I'll ever stay in love with. That's how you're mine, not his," Chuck falls silent after his speech Blair stares at him with intensity. She's completely silent and looks as if she's out of breath. Chuck can't take his eyes from her and just stands there, waiting for something, anything to happen.

"I love you," she breaks the silence. She then shakes her head slowly, "And I'm sorry." She looks away from him with a frown, "This whole time you've been blaming yourself for not being there, but I should have been there. I shouldn't have left. It's my fault and I'm sorry," she repeats. Chuck steps towards her slowly and takes both of her hands in his. She looks down at them before back up at him.

"It's not your fault, I didn't give you a reason to stay," he responds. Blair's eyes water up a bit and she shakes her head again.

"Don't blame yourself," she sobs as she collapses against his chest. He hugs her to him tightly and he strokes her back, trying to calm her some.

"Don't blame yourself," he repeats her words, but directs them towards herself. Blair looks up at him with her body pressed against his.

"I want to feel like I belong to you too," she admits. He sucks in a large breath and then nods slowly. He then kisses her nose and tries to send her a small smile, he fails, but his expression is at least softer.

"I'm going to help you get through this Blair, I promise. I'll always be here no matter what you think, say, or do," he says with a stern, but sweet voice. Blair looks up at him slowly.

"Why?" she asks, her lower lip trembles. He stays silent for a moment and she gulps.

"Because I love you," he manages a small smile and she returns it. She then reaches up and pulls his head down so his lips bump against hers. They kiss softly with a bit of passion before it is broken. The rest of the night they are both quiet. When Charlie wakes up they take care of him and each other. Late at night after they put Charlie down again for good they get in bed and lie there in silence, both awake.

–

"Chuck?" Blair asks, as he strokes his hand through her curls that are sprawled out over his chest. Chuck raises his eyebrows and gives a small nod.

"Yes," he says softly. Blair turns her head a bit to look at him.

"Do you think that maybe... you could find me someone?" she mumbles. Chuck frowns a bit with confusion. She's not ready to see anyone in his opinion. And he knows she doesn't mean professional help, she's not ready to ask for it yet.

"Who?" he questions. Blair bites her bottom lip and turns her head from him to look at the ceiling.

"When I was little there was one person who always took care of me and I promised her when I grew up and had a baby she could help me take care of him," she explains. Chuck listens as she lets out a sigh before continuing, "I'm not ready to see anyone else, but she always understood and I think she could help me."

"Who's she?" Chuck asks. His mind is thinking Serena, but Serena wouldn't have taken care of her as a baby and her mother and her were certainly never that close. Blair turns her head back towards him.

"Do you think you could find me my Dorota Chuck?"

–

A/N: Anyone see that one coming? Hehe review if you even want me to keep writing. Tell me what parts you liked and if you're excited about this Dorota business Personally I love her and think she is someone Blair has always trusted and she could really help Blair's healing process, but if you guys think different or agree tell me.


	16. Charlie's BFF Dorota

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 15: **Charlie's BFF Dorota**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, but I had this half way written and then my computer crashed. So I had to rewrite the whole thing, this goes for all my stories as well. Plus finals and school are super stressful and studying is time consuming right now so please bare with me. One more week and summer will be here. Thank you for all my faithful reviewers and I do hope you have not given up on me. Enjoy. (PS As for Jack comming back I am telling you if he does it will be later after Blair has had more time to heal I mean some of you act like you want the story to end now, but I have more to write about so please just be patient guys).

WARNING: Beginning of chapter is M-Rated and if you are uncomfortable with sexual language, smut, or oral sex then do not read. Once again this is a mature story and obviously has mature subjects and scenes. So do not read if you will take offense.

NOTE: I CAN NOT ANSWER ANNOMYNOUS REVIEWS! SO IF YOU ASK A QUESTION AND WANT AN ANSWER SIGN IN AND ASK!

–

Chuck purses his lips for a moment and thinks over her words. She wants him to bring her Dorota. It should have been obvious. Dorota was basically Blair's mother, she raised Blair and was always there for her. He just feels hesitant about her seeing someone from the past. Well other than him of course. Maybe its a sign that she's getting better, or that she wants to push him away. He doesn't want to be thrown out of the loop. He hates to admit it, but if she shut him out and only leaned on Dorota then he would be heart broken. He turns and looks at her, she stares at him with nervous doe brown eyes. He realizes he can't deny her anything. She needs this and it will help her get better. He nods slowly and her eyes light up instantly.

"Okay, I'll find her," he breathes and tucks a curl behind her ear. He then gets up and walks into the other room. Blair waits as she hears him make a few phone calls. It seems he returns hours later, but he grins. He then climbs back in bed. Blair scoots closer to him and hugs him tightly. She then snuggles against his chest, both of them thriving with the others warmth.

"Thank you," she whispers and he holds her tighter to him. He looks down at where his hand is and sees a bruise on her hip. What will Dorota think of all this? Will she blame him, he was the reason she left. What if Blair suddenly sees that he doesn't deserve her? That can't happen, it just can't he assures himself silently. His stomach still clenches a bit and he holds her as close as possible. "Chuck?" she interrupts the silence, for a moment he had taken her for asleep. He looks down at her and nods with a small smile. She places a hand to his chest and plays with his chest hair, focusing on it. Her lips shift a bit and then she speaks, "Are you going to keep me even when I get better?"

"Forever," he replies right away without a second thought. Her hand falls still and she looks up at him. He leans his head down and kisses her lips, tugging at them with his own a bit. She smiles, breaking the kiss and then reaches up and touches a gentile hand to his cheek.

"You know I really love you Chuck Bass," she says quietly, but the meaning is as if she has shouted it. Chuck feels the butterflies still cause havoc in his stomach and can't help, but allow a small chuckle to escape his lips.

"And I've always loved you Blair Wald..." He trails off suddenly as both of their breathing hitches in their throats. They stare at each other with wide eyes. "It was a reflex," he says quickly and watches her carefully for a reaction. She looks away for a moment and then back up at him, brown on brown.

"'I um... you can call me Bass," she says quietly. His heart sinks a little and she sees it. She turns him towards her quickly, "Hey it's not what you think, not because of him. Because of you, after all I did have your baby," she smiles with pride and he can't help, but feel excitement at this. He leans in and kisses her neck.

"My baby?" he teases. "Now that turns me on...." he chuckles and a small giggle escapes her own lips as his tongue massages over her skin.

"Well Chuck I'm your baby too," she moans as he hovers over her. He lets out a low growl and raises his head over hers. He tangles his fingers in her hair and kisses her lips passionately.

"You're my everything," he corrects and then falls beside her. She immediately lights up with alert and frowns turning towards him.

"Why did you stop?" she asks, slight rejection and hurt within her. He turns towards her, quirks an eyebrow, and smirks.

"Because I'm worn out, and sex with you takes all my strength. Face it Blair, you're the one woman who can wear out this Bass," he grins at his confession. Blair lets out a giggle and then smirks.

"Well then I can think of something where I can do all the work," she whispers and straddles herself over him. He frowns with confusion as she scoots back and sits right over his crotch.

"Blair what are you doing?" he laughs as she sits on his legs and yanks off his pants. Blair looks at him innocently and presses her hand over his groin in his boxers. She quirks an eyebrow of her own.

****M-RATED SCENE****

"Do you remember the times you tasted me Chuck?" she asks. Chuck purses his lips and sits up. He sets a hand on her leg and frowns.

"I don't want you doing that to me Blair," he says with slight defense. She pouts and leans towards him.

"Why not? I want to taste too," she whimpers as her lips brush over his, teasing him. Her knee then sits just on his crotch alerting it of her presence. Chuck gets lost in her for a moment, but shakes his head when he feels her hand reach into his boxers. He shifts back a little.

"You're not the type of girl who I ask to get on her knees Blair," he says with a slight clipped tone. Blair leans forward again and wraps her hands behind his head.

"But Chuck you've done it for me, remember?" she asks with innocent eyes. Chuck has flashes of him tasting her run through his mind and finds his friend below getting a little happy. He shakes his head again.

"That's different. Don't you remember in high school, freshmen year when you were complaining to me that all the girls were giving blow jobs and you found it repulsive and would never do anything like it. Why now? What's different?" he questions. Blair bites her bottom lip. She doesn't want to tell him she's done it before. That she's had it shoved down her throat to the point of gagging. She wants to cover the bad memory with a good one. So she lies.

"Please Chuck, I'm older now I realized it can be personal and pleasurable, for both of us," She answers. He frowns and studies her profile.

"With who did you learn?" he asks with slight jealousy. Blair's face drops a bit, he interpreted it all wrong. She shakes her head quickly.

"I didn't learn with anyone. In fact I want you to guide me through it. Tell me when I excite you most," she pulls off his boxers and sets her hand directly on his already throbbing cock. Chuck gasps and whimpers at her touch. He tightens his jaw and he gets up quickly. Blair pouts as she sees him run to the shower. She follows him quickly. He looks up and sees her as he is stepping in. She drops her clothes and steps towards him. He backs into the shower and she smirks, turning it hot so steam fills the room. She then puts him between the wall and her. "Chuck don't make me beg," she moans. She then presses her hips against his own. He puts his head back in response and she smirks. He feels her trail down his waist with kisses and kneel before him as hot water pours down on both of them. She begins to caress it with her hands and smiles when it rises in excitement at this. Chuck moans and his body twitches a bit..

"Blair don't," he begs, he can't stop, it feels so good. He hopes she wants this and it isn't what the doctor said. He feels her lick the tip and bangs his head against the shower wall, "Fuck!" he shouts. He's too far gone now, he needs her now, he needs it. Blair sees this in his face and for the first time in a while feels power in a sexual situation. It excites her and she strokes his member again to cover every curve and throb it has. Chuck's body twitches again and he whimpers, "Please." She takes it with both hands and brushes her fingers all over it before licking the tip again. Chuck reaches to clutch the sides of the shower wall and arches his hips more forward.

"Do you like that baby?" she asks with playfulness. Chuck nods eagerly and she giggles as she licks it up and down and then sucks on the tip for just a moment.

"Ahhhh," Chuck lets out relief from his voice as his legs tighten in their position, but feel as if they are Jello at the same time. She takes it fuller into her mouth and reaches her hand up to stroke the parts her mouth don't cover. Chuck groans again and his hips twitch towards her. She sucks and suddenly he grabs the hair on the back of her head. Slight panic arises as she remembers Jack yanking her head back and forth to the point of gagging. Chuck however though doesn't drag or push her, but tangle his hands in her hair and helps her move at a steady rhythm. "Blair..." he gasps, "I'm gonna come... stop now if you don't want... Oh god!"

"Oh I want to taste you baby," she mutters and circles more and more around his manhood. Chuck's eyes squeeze shut and then go wide as he fills her mouth with his essence. She swallows it quickly as it shoots down her throat. Chuck pants and lets out a scream of delight. He then reaches for her shoulder and yanks her up to him. He flips the position and props her up against the wall. She wraps her legs around him and he locks his hips with hers. He licks beneath her breasts and her eyes flutter open and shut as her legs become wet between. The hot water of the shower having nothing to do with it.

"I'm going inside of you now," he alerts her before he pushes his still throbbing member up in her and explodes yet again. Blair cries in delight her own peak coming quickly as he pumps in and out.;

"Yes! Oh Chuck yes!" she shouts as pushes harder and then faster before slower and softer. Her arms reach up above both of them and then grasp around his back. She pushes herself off the wall and slides completely into him, both of them going weak in the knees. When both reach yet another peak she tires and slides off of him. He catches her quickly and holds her up, but feels as if he will fall as well. His hand bangs against the faucet and as soon as it is off he stumbles out with her, both naked and wet. They collapse on the bed and he pulls her to him for warmth. Exhausted and pleasured completely they both fall into exhaustion.

****M-RATED SCENE OVER****

–

"Mama? Dada?" Charlie bangs his small fists against the base of the bed. Blair and Chuck both shoot up and quickly cover themselves with covers. Blair rubs her eyes and sees the morning sun pour in from the window. Chuck frowns as he hears a small voice again, "Mama? Dada?" he asks again. They both turn slowly and see Charlie on the floor staring up at them. His small arms shoot up, "Up! Up!" he commands. Blair picks him up quickly and checks him over.

"How did you... did you figure out how to get out of this crib to Charlie Bass?" she asks with shock and a slight tone of scolding is present in her voice. Charlie furrows his small eyebrows together and throws her a true Chuck Bass smirk. Chuck lets out a chuckle and ruffles his hair.

"Smart kid," he comments and puts on his boxers underneath the covers. Blair realizes Chuck must have placed her night gown on her while she was asleep. Blair brushes Charlie's hair from his face props him up on her lap. Blair then notices Charlie chewing and frowns. She sticks her finger in his mouth immediately.

"What are you eating? Charlie?" her voice rises with panic as she fishes it out. Chuck scoots closer and looks on Charlie with worry. Blair holds it out in her hand. "Oh my gosh what if its something poisonous and is this...." She looks at Chuck slowly.

"Cheerios?" Chuck asks with a grin. Charlie giggles and claps his hands together. Both Chuck and Blair turn back to Charlie slowly who smiles proudly. He then holds out his small hand to reveal a bunch of them. "He fed himself?" Chuck asks with disbelief.

"But how could he..." Blair trails off in confusion.

"Miss Blair!" Both Chuck and Blair look up to see an excited Dorota in the doorway. Dorota claps her hands and begins to bounce, "MISS BLAIR!" She screams in delight. Blair gives Charlie to Chuck and springs from the bed towards Dorota who attacks her with a hug. Dorota squeezes her tightly, "Miss Blair Oh! Och dziękuję drogie panie! Moja pani Blair jest powrót i bezpieczne! Oh God bless Mister Chuck wnoszenia domu! Och dziękuję panu! Moje Blair jest bezpieczne ponownie oh thank you!" Dorota goes off in polish as she rocks Blair back and forth. Chuck holds Charlie who stares at the two with delight.

"Dorooootaaa," he sounds and points to her. Chuck smirks and kisses his cheek. Charlie giggles as Blair is spun around by Dorota. Dorota then sets her down on the ground and looks her over.

"Oh Miss Blair, I so sorry. Mister Chuck told me, oh I make you better. Mister Chuck and I take care of mean man, okay?" Dorota soothes her. Chuck worries a bit Blair, will freak, but she only holds Dorota tighter. Dorota smiles at Chuck and mouths 'thank you'. He nods and then looks back down at Charlie who is done with being left out.

"DOOORROTA!" He exclaims and shoots his hands towards them. Dorota smiles and Blair spins around to see him. She then turns back to Dorota.

"He knows you?" she asks with confusion. Dorota smiles and nods.

"Mister Donovan let me in this morning you two sleep I no wake you and take care of baby. Beautiful baby you and mister Chuck made Miss Blair. So like Mister Chuck he no want to put clothes on, but I got them on him," Dorota nods and kisses Blair's cheeks. Blair smiles overwhelmed and then goes over to Chuck and takes Charlie.

"Doerota!" he cries with delight and reaches for her. Dorota laughs and reaches for him.

"Mister Charlie want more cheerios?" she asks. Charlie jumps to her scaring Blair, but Dorota catches him. They greet each other as if they have known each other for years and our absolute BFF's. Chuck stands up and walks up behind Blair. Dorota looks at him and then smacks him, "Mister Chuck! You make self more presentable," she blushes. "Now you two get dressed and come for breakfast, and God watching, Dorota listening," she scolds before taking Charlie who waves at them.

"Well I hope he wasn't watching last night," Chuck chuckles and spins Blair around to hold her. Blair blushes and looks down.

"I can't believe I did that," she whispers. Chuck frowns and tenses.

"Blair I'm sorry, but you said you wanted to and..." he starts to stutter, but Blair puts a finger to his lips. She smiles softly and shakes her head.

"No Chuck I'm not upset that I did, just surprised I feel good about it today," she explains. She then kisses him on the lips and goes to dress up like she used to for Dorota. Chuck eyes her and gets and odd feeling in his stomach. He begins to wonder if it wasn't her first time doing what they did last night. He shrugs it off though and begins to get ready. After all they were having Breakfast with Dorota.

–

A/N: That's all you get for now, but do you even want more? Dorota translation below:

Oh Miss Blair! Oh thank you dear lord! My Miss Blair is back and safe! Oh god bless Mister Chuck for bringing her home! Oh thank you lord! My Blair is safe again oh thank you!


	17. Goodnight Moon

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 16: **Goodnight Moon**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Alright guys once again I'm sorry for the long wait, but school is officially over for the summer! So hopefully this means updates will be speed up! Honestly though I am so deprived of sleep right now like I came home at 12, high school gets out early, and crashed until six o'clock tonight. So yeah I may be catching up on that for a few days hehe. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please if you are still reading and want to see this story continue on this summer review for this chapter as well!

–

"Sit Miss Blair, sit, sit!" Dorota urges as she nods her head and pulls out a chair for Blair. Blair smiles and sits down. Charlie looks up from his high chair and his little arms shoot up.

"Mama holehole!" he commands as he reached for her anxiously Dorota looks up from the stove, but Chuck appears and picks Charlie up. He brings him over to Blair and Charlie attacks her with kissed. "Mama!" he exclaims with excitement.

"Did you miss your mama Charlie? Because she missed you. Oh what a sweet baby boy you are," Blair brushes his hair from his face and Charlie smiles. He then lets out a giggle. Chuck watches the two and then looks to Dorota to see her watching as well. She wears a satisfied smile, but there's something else hidden behind it as well. Chuck's not sure what it is. Dorota then turns to him, she nods in approval and puts her head back down.

"Mama... doedoe," Charlie points at Dorota with his small lips pursed. Blair smiles and kisses his forehead

"Dorota... say Dorota," Blair corrects as she giggles along with Charlie. Charlie knits his small eyebrows together and then shakes his head.

"Doedoe!" Charlie pounds his small fists in his lap. Blair laughs and then rolls her eyes. She shakes her in a playful way.

"Okay if Dorota lets you then you can call her that," she decides. Charlie smirks in accomplishment and then lies against Blair's chest as he looks up at Chuck.

"Dada my scasca," he points at Chuck who has the scarf hung over the back of his chair. Dorota lifts her eyebrow at this knowing exactly where that scarf had been at time. Chuck goes to hand it to Charlie, but she snatches it up.

"I wash first," she says, but Charlie frowns and sits up.

"NO!" He screams and then reaches for the scarf. Chuck and Blair's eyes both widen at his outburst. Blair then grabs him before he falls from her lap. Chuck and Blair watch and wait for Dorota to give in when Charlie points again, "MINE!"

"Charlie," Dorota warns as she bends down to gain eye contact with him. Charlie turns into Blair and pouts. Dorota sighs and crosses her arms as she waits. "Mister Charlie," she repeats. Blair and Chuck eye each other. Dorota sighs and then stands up. She gets a plate of strawberry pancakes and sets it in front of Blair. Everyone watches as Charlie perks up and eyes the plate with excitement. He then turns back to Dorota. He eyes the scarf for a moment and then lets out a sigh. "Foofoo," he abandons the scarf and points at Blair's plate. Blair laughs and then cuts off a piece and gives it to him. Charlie puts it in his mouth, "Yummmm," he speaks with his mouth open.

"Thank you," Blair smiles at Dorota. Chuck lets out a chuckle and then reaches for Charlie.

"Here Blair you eat I can feed him more if he wants it," Chuck says as he motions down towards his own plate. Blair shifts Charlie in her lap.

"It's fine I'm not that hungry anyways," she sighs and Chuck gets a bad feeling about last night again. She knew exactly what to do, but said she didn't. Now she was all distant with him. Dorota picks up Charlie and hands him to Chuck.

"You eat Miss Blair... you too thin," Dorota says as she hands Blair a fork. Blair stares at her plate for a moment and then reluctantly puts a piece of pancake in her mouth. Dorota smiles and then walks from the room. "I go wash now," she says and leaves. Blair takes another bit and glances over at Charlie and Chuck. Chuck takes a bite and then gives Charlie one. Charlie giggles and then puts another piece in Chuck's mouth. Chuck turns his head and looks back up at her.

"You happy?" he raises his eyebrows in question, but his voice is joyful and sincere at the same time. Blair looks back down at Charlie and then down the hallway to where Dorota is. She turns back towards him and nods.

"I am." And at that moment it wasn't a lie, because even if it didn't last she was happy in that moment.

–

Blair looks over at Chuck who sits on the floor of the family room with Charlie. She giggles a bit as Chuck makes vrooming sounds and both boys bash the cars against the carpet again and again. She then looks to her side to see Dorota sit down next to her. Dorota smiles and hands her a coffee cup.

"Thank you Dorota," she smiles and looks back at Chuck and Charlie. Dorota does the same and then puts her arm around Blair and kisses her cheek.

"I miss you so much Miss Blair," she whispers. Blair turns towards her and sends a sad smile.

"I know, I missed you too and I'm sorry for leaving," Blair confesses and then takes a sip of her coffee. Dorota tucks a curl behind her ear and then touches Blair's arm.

"You make good mother Miss Blair, but mister Chuck make good father too," Dorota consoles and glances back at Chuck who is now bouncing Charlie on his knee. Blair turns back to Dorota and nods.

"I know, but back then I was scared and then when I found out I was pregnant..." Blair trails off not quiet sure what she should say. Dorota purses her lips for a moment and then takes hold of Blair's hand. She squeezes it.

"You always have home with me Miss Blair, you knew that," she breathes. Blair nods and then hugs her tightly.

"I missed you so much," she whispers and Dorota pats her back.

"You back now, everything okay," Dorota responds. Blair nods and squeezes both of her hands as she pulls away from him.

"Blair," Chuck calls from his spot on the floor. Blair and Dorota both turn to look at him and see him and Charlie smirking their way.

"Mamacome!" Charlie claps his hands and looks up at Blair with excitement. Blair lets out a small laugh and then turns back to Dorota. Dorota nods her head in the direction of Charlie and Chuck. Blair kisses her cheek and then gets up and goes and sits down next to Chuck. "Mama," Charlie crawls into her lap and holds up a book for her.

"What's this?" she asks as she looks the book over. Dorota gets up off the couch and walks towards the kitchen. Chuck looks up and she smiles at him. She then nods her head in approval and leaves the room. Chuck turns back to Blair who has the book open in Charlie's lap, who is in her lap.

"Moon!" Charlie points when she turns the page. Blair smiles and kisses his head.

"Yes Charlie that is a moon and it says... goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon," she reads quietly.

"I love you," Chuck whispers in her ear and kisses her hair. She smirks as she turns the page. Charlie points at the picture and says something in baby language. Around the corner Dorota watches quietly with a big smile on her face.

"_Dorota will you read me Goodnight Moon tonight?" a young Blair Waldorf asks as she sits up in her princess bed. Dorota smiles at her and pulls a chair up next to the bed._

"_Okay Miss Blair, but only once you need rest," Dorota then sits down and opens up the book. She parts her lips to speak, but then hears someone at Blair's bedroom doorway. Dorota stands up and looks over the bed to see who it is. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes smiles at her. Blair stands up in her bed and stares at him. _

"_Chuck what are you doing here?!" Blair exclaims with shock and then covers her night gown. It wasn't lady like to be seen like this... at least that's what her mother said. Chuck walks over to the bed and hops up on it._

"_My nanny canceled on my dad and Nate is gone for the weekend so he asked your mom if I could stay here," he says simply and then crawls up next to her. Blair rolls her big brown eyes and then sighs._

"_Well you have to be quiet, right Dorota?" she turns towards her along with Chuck. Dorota who is still wondering why a little boy climbed into Miss Blair's bed only nods. Blair turns back to Chuck and smiles proudly, "She's going to read me Goodnight Moon before I got to bed."_

"_Whatever," Chuck pretends not to be interested, but Dorota knows better. _

"_Goodnight room, Goodnight moon, Goodnight..." Dorota trails off as she looks over at Blair and Chuck. Blair is giggling as Chuck whispers something in her ear. _

Dorota sighs happily and then turns on her heel and leaves the room.

–

Blair walks into the bedroom and closes the door. Chuck is helping Dorota take Charlie back to his room and show her around. She knows Dorota could probably figure it out, but Chuck is set on making sure everything is okay. She's so tired and she wonders if it's because of last night or the fact that she lied to Chuck. It wasn't her first time, even if the time before was forced. She walks over and sets out pajamas on her bed. She then strips of her clothing and puts them in the hamper. When she turns she catches her reflection in the mirror. She stops and stares at it, only in her bra and panties. All of the bruises are green and yellow now since their healing. They look absolutely ugly along with her body.

"How can he look at this?" she wonders aloud with disgust of herself clear in her tone. She wonders what Dorota really thought as well. Blair traces her hand up a large bruise on her stomach and then runs her fingers over another on her neck.

"Ouch," she gasps as she finds a sore spot. Her hands then trace around her mouth. Her lips part a bit and she remembers Chuck last night. Then Chuck is gone though and she remembers something else. Her body starts to tremble as the room around her disappears and she finds herself in another time and place. A horrible time and place.

"_Jack no I don't want to!" Blair screams as Jack unbuckles his pants and slams her against the wall. She watches in horror as he drops them and then falls back on the bed and shoves her down by her shoulders to her knees. _

"_Shut up and open your mouth!" he shouts and grabs her by her hair. Tears stream down her face and she shakes her head as she tries to get away from him. He yanks her hair forward and then slaps her across the cheek. "I SAID OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" he rages he then slaps her across the other cheek. Her salty tears sting the cuts from his wedding ring. She purses her lips and squeezes her eyes shut. She then chokes on her cries and her mouth opens._

"_Please," she begs him and grabs onto his legs. "Please not this way," she cries at his mercy. She hears him scoff and then laugh. He yanks her head back and she looks up at him. He then touches a hand to her cheek. _

"_You're gonna love it princess," he smirks before he shoves his member in her face. Her mouth is shoved around it and she feels herself gag as he yanks her hair back and fourth. Her head burns and her throat continues to gag, but he doesn't stop. He just becomes more harsh._

"_Yes," he groans as his legs spread apart more and she falls forward. He doesn't warn her when he explodes in her mouth. He pushes her off after it and she coughs it up on the floor. He falls back on the bed while she lies on the floor and curls up. _

"_Why?" she cries to herself and stares up at him when he stands up. He pulls up his pants and looks down at her with a scow. He then scoffs. _

"_Get up and clean yourself up," he walks past her and to the door, "If you weren't such a fat whore we wouldn't have to do this. This way I don't have to look at you naked," he spat and slams the door. Blair shakes on the floor and her breathing becomes quick and harsh. She tastes the awful taste in her mouth and then stumbles up. She runs to e bathroom and throws up again and again. She wants the taste to go away, but it won't. So she throws up more and more and more until she sees blood and blacks out._

Blair's eyes snap back in reality and she realizes she's crying. She gags at a familiar taste in her mouth. It's like he's there now. She holds a hand over her mouth and runs for the bathroom. She tares the door open and falls to her knees in front of the toilet. She is only throwing up to get rid of his taste. She sticks a finger down her throat and gags herself over and over again. She won't stop until she can't taste him anymore. Until Jack is gone.

–

"Dorota are you sure you don't want Blair and I to..." Chuck hands Charlie to Dorota.

"No Mister Chuck, miss Blair look tired you have her lie down," Dorota commands and takes Charlie. "I wash Mister Charlie, you take care of Miss Blair," she nods and motions towards the door. Chuck nods and walks to the doorway.

"Byedada!" Charlie exclaims as he waves at Chuck. Chuck turns around slowly and then smiles.

"You have fun Charlie and be good for Dorota, okay," Chuck encourages Charlie who grins like he is going to attempt to cause trouble. Chuck then sighs and turns on his heel and walks back to the bedroom. The door is shut, which is a little strange. He frowns and turns the knob, "Blair." The bedroom is empty when he walks in and then he hears it. In the bathroom he hears crying and gagging. He runs to it and stops when he gets in the room.

"BLAIR STOP!" He screams as he sees her repetitively gagging herself in front of the toilet. She doesn't seem to hear him though and keeps on. "STOP IT!" He grabs her and pulls her away from the toilet. He takes a towel to her mouth and wipes it. She refuses it, but then he pulls the towel back and sees blood.

"Chuck," she moans as her eyes flutter open and then close again.

"Why would you do that?!" He turns her face towards him and her eyes haze over a bit. "You can't do this to yourself! Why are you hurting yourself?!" he screams, outraged. Blair falls against his chest and her eyes flutter shut.

"Mister Chuck what happen!? Oh Miss Blair!" Dorota screams in horror as she enters the bathroom.

"Go call the doctors number in the kitchen and tell him to come now!" Chuck shouts. Dorota nods and runs to the kitchen. Chuck turns back to Blair and shakes her a bit.

"Blair, come on baby wake-up, Blair!" he shakes her a bit more and picks her up. Dorota comes back in with Charlie still in her arms, wet from his bath. Chuck holds Blair on the bed.

"Doctor on his way," Dorota gasps and looks at Blair who is still passed out.

"Mama!" Charlie screams and reaches for her. Chuck looks at him and then back at Blair who doesn't move. "MAMA!" Charlie shouts again and struggles to get out of Dorota's grasp.

"Take him to his room please," Chuck says and looks away from Charlie. Dorota goes slowly, but he can hear her trying to calm Charlie all the way down the hall. It's like he knows something is wrong.

"Blair the doctor is coming, but wake-up okay. I can't do this without you," Chuck pleads and rocks her back and fourth. He looks down at her for response, but she doesn't show any.

–

A/N: Do you want to know what happens?


	18. The NonJudging Breakfast Club

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 17: **The Non-Judging Breakfast Club**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They really mean a lot to me guys and I'm so glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

–

"Mama...Mama," Charlie wails as Chuck tries to calm him. Chuck paces back and forth in front of his bedroom. Dorota stands there quietly, but the look on her face displays fear. The doctor is inside with Blair. "MAMA!" Charlie screams and pounds his fists on Chucks shirt.

"Shhh it's okay daddy's here," Chuck whispers and rubs Charlie's back.

"MAMA!" Charlie screams again as tears stream down his face. Chuck sucks in a large breath and holds Charlie close to him. He looks to Dorota.

"Honestly how much longer is he going to take!?" Chuck shouts, but quiets when Charlie starts to scream his cries for Blair again. Dorota remains silent and stares at the door with worry. "It's okay Charlie mama is going to be okay, I promise," Chuck whispers with doubt clear in his voice. Charlie refuses to stop crying though and continues his wailing.

"Mr. Bass," the door opens after nearly an hour since it closed. Chuck jumps a bit and rushes over to the doctor. He has to restrain himself from grabbing him.

"What is it? Is she awake? Is she okay? What happened to her?!" Chuck raises his voice with each question.

"She should be okay, but she isn't awake yet. She should be waking up soon though. She passed out, but I'm going to have to put her on more medication and this can't happen again," the doctor stresses each word. Chuck nods eagerly.

"Mama.... I wanemama," Charlie sobs and pulls away from Chuck. Chuck holds Charlie closer to him and then shakes his head.

"So can I see her now, or what?!" Chuck questions in a clipped tone. The doctor nods slowly and parts his lips to speak, but Chuck pushes past him before he can utter a word. She's lying in bed with her eyes closed, still. He walks over to her slowly and Charlie sees her.

"Mama," he reaches for her, but she doesn't respond.

"Shh she's asleep," Chuck whispers and pulls up a chair to the bed. He sits down in it and holds Charlie in his lap. He then places his hand on top of hers and squeezes it. "Come on Blair we need you," he pleads. He wants nothing more than for those doe brown eyes to open up and meet his. Charlie turns into Chuck's chest and grips onto his shirt. Chuck hears the doctor and Dorota discussing quietly outside. He turns back to Blair and waits, and waits, and waits. Her eyes don't open and Chuck feels water forming in the rims of his eyes when an hour goes by. He wipes them quickly and looks down to Charlie who stairs up at him with dry tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Mama?" Charlie groans in question. Chuck's bottom lip quivers a bit, but he tightens his jaw instantly. He parts his lips and tries to think of something to say, but he can't. It doesn't matter that Charlie is a baby and won't understand, he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do. He's lost without her. He turns to her.

"Blair please," he closes his hand around her and leans down closer to her. "Come on just wake-up, I promise I'm not even mad about what you were doing, just open your eyes. Come on I need you," he looks down at Charlie who stares at Blair, "We need you." Charlie crawls from his lap onto the bed and curls up against Blair's chest. Chuck stares at Charlie as he touches Blair's cheek with his small hand.

"Mamanonightnight," Charlie taps her a bit and tries to wake her up. Chuck bites his bottom lip and feels his throat get dry. He leans forward and lies his head down on the bed. He feels his eyes water up, but he wont' cry... he won't cry... he cries.

–

Dorota sits at the kitchen table with her phone in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. Her eyes are red from crying. Miss Blair still hasn't waken up yet and Mister Chuck won't leave her side. She can hear him in there just crying and talking to her. She's seen Mister Chuck in a lot of different ways, but in the time she's been here she feels like she's seen more than she ever though possible.

"Miss Blair wake-up," she assures herself, after all the doctor said she would.

"Miss Blair get better," her voice breaks a bit, but she holds herself together. She sets her phone down and brings a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob that escapes her lips. She quickly wipes her tears though and stands up. She walks over to the coffee pot and pours a fresh cup. She then puts a muffin on a plate and carries them both towards the bed room. She opens the door, it's dark. Miss Blair is still asleep and Charlie is now asleep next to her. Chuck sits in the same position he's been in as he stares at her.

"Mister Chuck," Dorota holds out the food and drink for him. He turns towards her slowly, his eyes blood shot. He shakes his head and turns back to Blair. "Mister Chuck you should sleep too," she says and sets the muffin and coffee on the night stand next to Chuck.

"No," Chuck says quickly with his voice raised. He then sighs, "No, not until she wakes up," he repeats softer and almost under his breath, but Dorota hears it. Dorota pats him on the back and then walks towards the door. "It's okay to blame me, you know?" Chuck says suddenly. Dorota turns around with a frown on her face. Chuck looks at her slowly. He nods, "It's my fault this happened to her. If I had been better back then, if I had opened up... if I.... if I.... if I had been there...." he looks back at Blair.

"We all should have been there," a voice sounds from behind Dorota. Chuck's head slowly turns back towards the door. Dorota steps to the side to reveal who stands there. "You should have told us what happened," Nate says quietly as he steps in the doorway and towards Chuck.

"Nate?" Chuck questions with a frown of confusion.

a"And me," Serena appears behind him. She sends Chuck a small smile and then her eyes fall from Chuck to Blair. Chuck stares at them both and then turns towards Dorota. She nods and looks at all of them.

"Non-judging breakfast club Mister Chuck," she says quietly before she excuses herself from the room. Chuck turns back to Serena and Nate who are now standing next to each other.

"Dorota told you...?" he trails off into silence.

"Enough," Serena says quietly. She then steps towards Chuck and hugs him tightly. Nate comes from behind her and hugs him as well. "It'll be okay, we can all get through this together," Serena starts to cry a bit. All three lean on each other as their fourth best friend remains in her slumber.

"Dada?" Charlie sits up and rubs his eyes. Nate, Serena, and Chuck all look towards the small boy. Serena puts a hand to her mouth as tears continue to flood her cheeks. Nate stares at him. Chuck picks him up and holds him in his lap.

"Shh it's okay, daddy is here," he soothes. Nate and Serena stare at Chuck and then spare a glance with each other. "This is Charlie," Chuck says quietly and Charlie turns towards both of them. "My son." Nate lets out a laugh of overwhelming and happiness and Serena a sob.

"Hi I'm your auntie Serena," she waves at him through her tears. Charlie turns away from her into Chuck. "No its okay I know your mommy," Serena's voice breaks a bit. Charlie turns towards her and then towards Blair.

"Mamanitenite," he whispers. Chuck's eyes fall back to Blair.

"Your mommy is going to be okay little guy, she's strong," Serena wipes tears under her eyes as she stares down at Charlie. Charlie reaches a small hand out and touches some of her blond hair. Serena smiles a bit and then touches his hand. Charlie retracts it and giggles a bit. Chuck is happy he isn't crying for Blair anymore, but now Chuck feels like he will. Serena lets out a laugh through tears and turns into Nate.

"Hey you already met me I'm Nate remember?" Nate smiles.

"NatArch," Charlie points at Nate and looks at Chuck.

"He remembers, but there's an e sound remember," Nate exclaims with slight excitement.

"Nathaniel he's a baby," Chuck and Serena both look at Nate in a weird way.

"He was smart enough to insult me on the phone," Nate says in a some what clipped tone. Chuck almost smiles, but then he remembers the girl lying next to him. His eyes fall to her and then so do Nate and Serena's. Charlie notices this and crawls from Chuck's lap to Blair's side again. He looks up at them.

"Mymama," he informs them. Serena covers her mouth again to hold in her bitter sweet sob. Nate takes her hand and squeezes it. Serena then walks around the bed and gets on Blair's other side.

"B come on, don't you want to see me?" she whispers and squeezes Blair's hand. Nate sets a hand on Chuck shoulder. "I miss you... and..." her voice starts to break, "and you have a baby now and we're all together B come on," she cries a bit. Nate pulls up a chair next to Chuck.

"Hey Blair," he says softly. Chuck turns to look at him slowly. Nate looks down, "If you wake-up then you can yell at me," Nate tries to smile. "Come on Blair," he tries. "We all need you to tell us what to do." Nate stares at Blair, but she doesn't stir. He looks at Chuck and then puts his head down.

"It's going to be okay," Serena sits up in the bed next to Blair and touches her hair. She then looks up at Chuck and Nate, "Everything will be okay," Her voice breaks a bit at the end, but she keeps a strong face. She then turns to see Charlie staring at her. "Your mommy will be okay," she nods at him. Charlie looks down at Blair and then back up at Serena.

"Mama?" he questions, recognizing the word. He knits his small eyebrows together and then turns back to Blair. He touches her hair and pats it gently. "Mama nitenite," he whispers and puts a finger to his lips. Chuck looks away and wipes his eyes quickly. Nate and Serena look at each other, both faces filled with so many mixed emotions. Now all they can do is wait.

–

Blair turns her head to the side in her sleep. She frowns a bit, her throat stings. There's no light trying to seep through her eyelids so she knows it must be dark. Her head searches for memory of before her slumber. The last thing she remembers is Chuck pulling her from the toilet and yelling. After that there is nothing. She opens her eyes and looks around the room, something feels different. She's about to sit up when she sees Chuck asleep. He's sitting in a chair by the bed and looks like he passed out from lack of sleep. She feels a shift in the bed down at her feet and she looks to see who it is.

"Mama," Charlie moans as his eyes open up. Blair turns and looks at him. She can tell he's been crying and he reaches for her. "Mama," he starts to wail and reaches for her. Blair sits up carefully not to wake up anyone.

"Shh it's okay, mama's here," she whispers and picks him up. She cradles Charlie to her chest and wipes his new tears. "Mama's okay please don't cry baby," she starts to choke on her own tears. How could she be such and awful mother? How could she not think of her baby?

"Mamanonitenite," Charlie shakes his small head and touches to small hands to her face. Blair bites her bottom lip and then shakes her own head.

"No mommy's up now, she's so sorry baby, but it's okay now," she kisses his forehead, "It's okay, you're okay and mommy isn't going to ever leave you," she whispers. Charlie grabs onto her chest and fists her shirt into his hands. "Mommy's so sorry," she whispers as he clings to her. She holds him closer and kisses his head.

"Blair?" a sleepy voice asks from her side. She turns slowly and her eyes meet Chuck's. He blinks a few times and then his eyes go wide. He sits up quickly and grabs her, pulling her into a hug. "You're akwake," he lets out relief.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and holds onto him, Charlie between them.

"Please don't ever leave me," Chuck whispers into her ear as he kisses her hair. He then pulls her away from him just enough so he can look her straight in the eye. He looks at her sternly, "Why would you do that?"

"I... I... I lied to you Chuck," she says in defeat. Chuck frowns with confusion for his question was not answer. He pulls a bit from her and gives a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" he questions and sees Charlie clinging tightly to Blair. Blair looks down in shame and her eyes start to pour tears. She chokes on them.

"I... I..." she swallows back the rest of her cries and looks up at him slowly, "Last night I lied to you when I told you I hadn't done it with anyone else... because... I did with..."

"Don't," he cuts her off suddenly. She looks at him with fear since anger seems to rise in his eyes. He tightens his jaw and then slowly lifts his own head to look at her, "I don't need to hear his name," his voice is a bit softer now.

"But I lied about it and..." she starts to get worked up. Chuck touches a finger to her lips.

"Shh it's okay, I'm not mad," he lies and sucks back a lump in his throat. Blair's doe eyes star at him with intensity. She then cradles Charlie closer to her before resting her head against his chest. He places his arms around her. "Just no more secrets and no more hurting yourself, okay?" he asks, but it sounds more as a plead. She nods as he climbs into the bed next to her. Charlie is now asleep and Blair places him between them. He lets out a large sigh, "Now... tell me about it and what made you do what you did."

"I well..." Blair slowly tells Chuck everything that happened with Jack. She stops at some points when he tenses or she cries a bit. The whole time he keeps his eyes with her. Her voice is shaky through out the whole thing. "And then he... he told me to get up and clean myself up and then..." her eyes fall from Chuck's, "then he said if I weren't such a fat whore he wouldn't have to do this to me and this was the only way he didn't have to look at me naked." Chuck feels his fist tighten at his side. Blair shakes her head, "And he was right Chuck, I'm so disgusting. I've never been that pretty and now I have all these ugly bruises on me. When I look at myself in the mirror it shows exactly what he says... a fat whore."

"No!" Chuck grabs her and forces her to look at him. "No," he says a bit more quiet. He shakes his head, "Don't say that please, Blair... you're not, okay? You're gorgeous, you always have been and you always will be," he takes both of her hands in his, "And you know the doctor says you're underweight, but even with that you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he sucks in large breath and exhales, "What do I need to do to make you see that?"

"I don't know," Blair admits as her cries silence and she looks at him in defeat. She shakes her head slowly, "I don't see how things can ever be normal again Chuck... how I can ever be normal again." His heart breaks.

"Blair I want to keep you all to myself. I want to be the one person who makes you better. I want to be all you need to heal up, but... I don't think it's enough," Chuck breathes. "Like with Dorota I can see you a bit happier, but even with her help I don't think it's enough. I think..."

"Chuck?" Blair asks nervously as tears form in her eyes. Was he getting rid of her. He looks up at her slowly and touches a hand to her cheek.

"I want you to start seeing someone, talking to them. On a regular basis," he says with a stern voice.

"No Chuck you are enough," Blair grabs onto him. "I don't need to talk to anyone else, I can get better without it Chuck. Is this about today? I promise I won't do it again, okay? But I don't need some therapist Chuck... I'm fine, let's just forget about it okay," Blair pleads.

"I can't do that Blair," Chuck stands his ground, but he can't look at her as he does so. Blair frowns.

"Well you can't tell me what to do," she says with anger in her tone. Chuck looks up a bit shocked by her reaction. She picks up Charlie and cradles him to her chest.

"Maybe I can't, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try. ," he responds back with a clipped tone before he can think his actions through. Blair's eyes show that she's angry at this point, she doesn't think at all when she says what she says next.

"Yea well maybe if you would have tried a year ago, none of this would have happened to me," her breath stops as soon as the words leave her lips. Chuck stares at her like she's just killed his best friend. She opens her mouth to say something.

"Blair," Serena breathes from the doorway. Blair looks up and can't believe she sees Serena and Nate standing in the doorway looking at her. Chuck gets up and walks to the door.

"I'll let you guys catch up," he mutters and then almost pushes Nate to get past them.

"Chuck wait," Blair calls, but he keeps on moving. Her eyes then turn back to Serena and Nate.

"Hey B," Serena smiles as more tears form in her eyes.

"Serena? Nate?"

–

A/N: How you like them apples?


	19. Break Down Between Best Friends

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 18: **Break Down Between Best Friends**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm so happy to hear you guys are still liking the story! As always tell me what parts you enjoy most and why you like them! Read and review please! Enjoy!

–

"Serena? Nate?" Blair stares at them with large confused eyes. She's trying to grasp it all while also wanting to jump up and run to Chuck. He just left the room and she can't believe she said what she said, but...

"Oh B!" Serena exclaims as she dives on the bed towards her and wraps her in a huge hug. Serena begins to cry and rocks Blair's small body back and forth as her blond hair flies all around Blair's face. "I missed you so much! And I didn't know where you were and now you have a baby oh my god Blair I just..." Serena trails off in happy tears. Blair pats her back, but is not sure what to say. How much do they know? Did Chuck call them? Her eyes suddenly fall on Nate who stands in the doorway. He smiles softly down at her and nods his head. Serena then pulls away and looks at Blair, "Oh my gosh I'm engaged B! Me and Nate are engaged, but that isn't important..." she starts to ramble on and Blair finds herself blocking it out.

"Hey Blair," Nate gets a word in and walks over slowly to the bed. He sits down next to her and then Serena pulls him to Blair to hug her. Blair feels weird hugging Nate again, heck she feels weird hugging Serena again.

"Hi," Blair manages one word out and chokes up again.

"Serena why don't you give her a bit of breathing space," Nate tugs on Serena a bit till Blair has some room. Blair is thankful for it and looks at Nate. Serena then leans against Nate and stares at Blair with a smile. She touches Blair's hair. She then retracts the hand and puts it to her mouth to stifle a sob as her eyes fall to Charlie who is asleep against his mothers chest. Blair looks down to him and then adjusts him a bit.

"This is my son Charlie," she manages five words this time and counts them in her head as she speaks. Charlie remains asleep unaware of it all. Serena claps her hands together.

"Oh I know B and he's so cute, I wish I could have been there when he was born! I..." she starts to get upset.

"Serena," Nate cuts her off and sends her a look. Serena turns back to Blair slowly and smiles.

"But you're here now and we can make up for lost times," she assures Blair and pats her lap. Blair nods slowly with a blank stare at Serena. She then looks down an frowns a bit. Her focus is on Charlie.

"How much do you guys know?" he voice breaks at the end of the sentence. The room drops completely silent and Blair feels like running far, far away. She looks up slowly at them and bites her bottom lip as she awaits their answer. Serena looks to Nate unsure of what to say. Nate stares a Blair and parts his lips.

"We know enough to know that you need us now more than ever," Nate answers and Blair is a bit taken back. Nate always said the reasonable thing, but now it seemed like the wise thing to say. Blair hears herself suck in a large breath, but she doesn't feel it. Serena looks from Nate to Blair and back again. She then hugs Blair tightly, but is careful not to squish Charlie.

"It's okay B, we're the non-judging breakfast club, remember?" Serena whispers against Blair's curls. Blair's memory flashes back to when she told Serena that. When they were all there just like this. And she lets herself release. She softens and melts against Serena. She brings her arms up and holds onto her blond best friend for dear life. The tears start to pour and she just cries not being able to stop. Nate sits there and then Charlie wakes up and crawls towards him. Both girls crying don't notice.

"I'll just go take him to... alright," Nate picks up Charlie who stares at him with large eyes. He shuts the door quietly and walks down the hallway.

"NatArch," Charlie smiles and reaches a hand to Nate's face. Nate smiles down at him and then kisses his forehead.

"You can call me uncle Nate if you want," Nate grins and then rests Charlie on his hip. Charlie lets out a small yawn and then shakes his small head.

"Uhcle...UchleNa...UchleNat," he makes his own adjustments to the word and then smiles at Nate proudly. Nate shakes his head and lets out a low laugh.

"Let's go find your dad," Nate says softly. Out of all of the people in the house Nate wonders why he seems to only connect with the small child. His two best friends he feels like he doesn't know anymore. Their baby however who he just met has welcomed him with no problem. For the first time in his life the two people who have always been his rock need help and now he doesn't know what to do.

–

Chuck storms into his study and slams the door behind him. He shakes his face with anger and slams a glass down on his desk. He needs scotch and he needs it bad. He finds some quickly and pours a glass. He gulps it down whole and then pours another.

"My fault," his face falls and no longer holds anger, but sadness. She really did blame him after all. And she should if he could have been better she wouldn't have left, she wouldn't have married Jack, he wouldn't have beat her, she wouldn't have been so broken and hurt, and they could have been happy. But no he had to be a coward and basically push her out the door. He gulps down the rest of the second glass. He chokes a bit, he hasn't had scotch in a while and it stings his throat. He pours another and falls down in a couch in the room. His posture slumps and he stares at the glass as he rests it on his knee. The amber liquid swirls around in the glass and looks so inviting all of the sudden.

"_Let's just forget about it okay."_

"_I can't do that Blair."_

"_Well you can't tell me what to do."_

"_Maybe I can't, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try..."_

"_Yeah, well maybe if you would have tried a year ago, none of this would have happened to me."_

He gulps down a third glass of scotch as her voice echoes in his head. He grips it tightly until his knuckles turn white. She blames him and down deep she'll never forgive him. He wasn't good enough then and now he'll never be good enough. He's the reasons he's broken and there's nothing he can do to make her not feel that way. To not hate him. He feels anger boil inside him and he takes out his phone. He pounds in a number he always wanted to forget.

"_Hello," _ a confused voice sounds from the other end of the phone. Chuck tightens his jaw he sounds so normal. No one would ever guess what a true monster he is. _"Hello is anyone there?"_

"Hello," Chuck breathes into the phone as he clenches his teeth. There's silence on the other end and he wonders if he can recognize his voice.

"_Look I don't have time for whoever this is. I'm about to go into a very important business meeting. You must have the wrong number this is Jack Bass," _the name makes Chuck's hand squeeze so tight around his glass he thinks it will break.

"I know," Chuck's voice speaks without his consent. His tone is low and dripping with threat. The other end is very quiet and then there is a scoff.

"_I don't have time for this, goodbye,"_ Jack says in a clipped tone before the line goes dead. Chuck pulls the phone from his ear and stares at it. He scowls and glares at the number. Then with all his might he chucks the phone across the room and watches is shatter against the wall. He lets out a scream of anger and stands up.

"Dada?" a scared voice says from the doorway. Chuck's face falls from its angry expression immediately and his eyes land on Charlie. Charlie who is now clinging to Nate. Chuck looks at Nate for a brief moment to see him looking at Chuck with concern.

"Charlie," he breathes and steps towards him. Charlie turns himself into Nate's chest and looks away from Chuck.

"No!" he exclaims as he clings onto Nate. Chuck stops and his hands drop to his side. Nate looks at Chuck and then down at Charlie who peaks back at Chuck.

"Charlie daddy was just upset I..." he reaches for Charlie again, but Charlie yanks back from him.

"No bad! Bad!" Charlie points at him as he shouts. Nate remains quiet not sure what to do. Chuck feels his entire throat go dry and he feels sick. Charlie stares at him with fear. Charlie shakes his head, "Bad," he points again. Chuck remembers Charlie doing the same thing when he saw Jack in the photo album.

"Chuck," Nate breathes, but trails off in silence not sure what to say or do. Charlie looks up at Nate.

"I wanemama," he starts to cry a little. Nate looks at Chuck again for him to tell him what to do. Chuck stares at his feet and and listens to Charlie cry.

"Mister Chuck, Mister Nate," Dorota appears in the doorway, unaware of what has happened. She looks between the two and Chuck looks up at her.

"Take Charlie please," he mutters before he turns his back and walks back to pour himself another glass of scotch. Dorota stares at him with a weird expression and then turns to Nate. She takes Charlie from him.

"Help Mister Chuck," she commands in a whisper before she leaves with Charlie. Nate closes the door behind her and turns himself slowly to look at Chuck who is gulping his scotch. He walks over to him slowly with his hands in his pockets.

"Chuck what's wrong?" Nate asks not sure what else to say or even where to begin in the situation their in. Chuck turns towards him and then slams his glass down on the table, Nate winces at the noise it makes. Chuck lets out a bitter laugh as he shrugs his shoulders.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Oh a lot of things Nathaniel!" Chuck raises his voice as he shakes his head, "Let's start with the fact that the one girl I ever loved is married to my uncle. Who beat her on a daily basis and raped her!" Chuck threw his hands in the air. Nate remained quiet. Chuck began to pace, "Or maybe what's wrong is that I could have prevented all of it and then she wouldn't blame me for everything she's been through!" Chuck knocks over a stack of books on his desk. He then turns to Nate, "OR MAYBE WHAT'S WRONG IS NOW MY OWN SON IS SCARED! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG NATE!" He's up in Nate's face. He backs away and breathes harsh. Part of him feels relieved he finally has let things out, but the rest of him still feels like shit. "What are you even doing here Nathaniel? I told you to stay away," Chuck says in a bitter tone. Nate stares at him and then slowly shakes his head.

"That's not going to work anymore Chuck. Whether you want to admit it or not you and Blair need Serena and I now more than ever. And you can yell and scream and even punch me if you want, but I'm not going anywhere," Nate says with a stern voice as he walks towards Chuck and touches his shoulder. Chuck stares at him with a hard expression. "It's going to be okay man, I promise," Nate breathes. Chuck's angry expression falls and then his body falls against Nate. Nate wraps his arms around him and wholes him up as Chuck begins to sob into his shirt. "Just let it out," Nate sighs. Neither of them know they'll never speak of this again, but in the moment they let all walls down for each other. Chuck finally releases tons of emotions and his best friend is there to catch them all.

–

Blair and Serena slowly stop their cries. Each choke on their tears as they hold onto each other for support. Serena is able to stop crying first and she looks to Blair. Serena wipes Blair's tears and hugs her closer.

"Shhh it's okay B, I'm here now we all are for you and your beautiful little baby boy," Serena comforts her as she rubs her back. Blair pulls away from her just enough so she can look into her best friends eyes.

"I know I just... I just... oh S he's the only thing that's kept me going and he's so like Chuck and he's just... Oh I'm such a terrible person," she falls back against Serena's chest. Serena frowns in confusion at her best friends words. She then pats her curls.

"Hey no you're not B. You didn't deserve what happened to you, ugh I've never wanted to kill anyone in my life, but I swear if I ever come face to face with..." Serena hears anger in her own tone.

"No!" Blair puts a hand to her lips. She then shakes her head, "Please don't say his name I don't even want to think of him right now. There's too much going on here and... just don't," she pleads.

"Okay," Serena says softly and nods. She drops the subject and then hugs Blair some more. Blair lets out a huge breath and then breathes in again quickly. "It's okay," Serena assures her, "It's okay."

"Mama," Charlie groans from the doorway in Dorota's arm. Dorota stares at the two best friends regretting interrupting them. Blair immediately pulls from Serena and wipes her tears. "Miss Blair..."

"Bring him here Dorota," Blair says quickly and reaches for him. Dorota sighs and gives Charlie to Blair. Charlie kisses Blair on the nose and clings onto her.

"I go make tea," Dorota says and then leaves. She shuts the door behind her. Serena thinks about what his happening. Blair is suddenly a new person. She just buries everything and is now acting normal and motherly to Charlie. She's not sure what to do.

"Mama sad?" Charlie pouts a bit and reaches a hand to touch the remaining of Blair's tears. Blair exchanges a small look with Serena and the smiles sadly for Charlie.

"No mommy's fine baby," she assures him and shakes her head. Charlie stares at her for a moment and then points to Serena.

"Hihi," he lets out a small giggle as he reaches for Serena's long blond hair. He grabs onto it and Serena scoots closer so it doesn't pull. "Pretty," he eyes it with excitement. He then tightens his grasp on it, "Mine," he informs her. Blair lets out a small laugh.

"It's a phase he's going through," she explains to Serena. Serena stares at Blair still unsure of what to say. Blair brushes Charlie's own hair from his face, "You can't keep her hair Charlie."

"Hmph," Charlie frowns and drops Serena's hair. He crosses his small arms and then knits his eyebrows together.

"He does look like Chuck," Serena can't help the small laugh that escapes her lips. The sound of her best friends laughter triggers something inside of Blair and a real smile forms. She feels like the old Blair in this moment, normal Blair. Serena sees and recognizes the real smile.

"I know right," Blair lets out a small laugh of her own. She then kisses Charlie's forehead. "He seems to like you," Blair breathes. Charlie has forgiven the two for taking away the hair and is now smiling at both of them as he claps his hands together and hums.

"Is he singing?" Serena asks as she raises her eyebrow and eyes the small child.

"Yeah he doesn't do it a lot unless he's drinking from a bottle though. He must want to impress you," Blair leans her head against Serena's shoulder as Charlie sits up and balances himself on both of their laps.

"You named him after Chuck, didn't you?" Serena asks. She knows its an obvious question, but it was dying to leave her lips so she lets it. Blair turns to look at her for a moment and then nods slowly.

"Yeah he was all I thought about when I had him," Blair admits and then touches Serena's hand, "You know I haven't told Chuck, but before I gave birth I kept having this dream," Blair's eyes tear up a bit.

"What was it about B?" Serena asks as she wipes a tear and then looks at Charlie again who is now playing with the ribbon on Serena's shirt. Blair looks at Charlie for a moment and smiles at him.

"I was giving birth to Charlie and you were there and... you were telling me come on B breathe it's almost over just breathe B breathe," Blair moves her head a bit as she speaks. She then smiles a sad smile, "And then Nate shows up and he's got a video camera and I grab him and tell him if he films me when I look like this I'll have him killed and all this stuff," she laughs a bit.

"Sounds like Nate," Serena smiles and then looks to Blair who lets out a large breath before she can continue.

"And then... and then he's there... Chuck I mean. He comes in and I scream at him, but all he does is make some crude sexual comment about later," Blair shakes her head, "And then he goes sweet and he tells me come on Blair you can do it I love you and I love our son." Blair lets a large sob escape her lips and then quickly regains her posture. She shakes her head, "It was just a dream."

"A nice one," Serena nods and she squeezes Blair's hand for support. Blair nods slowly herself and then shakes her head.

"Well I'm here now," she sighs and then picks up Charlie and brings him closer to her. "And you are probably dying for mommy's attention aren't you?" she smiles. Serena notes how different she is to Charlie. Blair never put many people before herself, but this Blair seems to put everyone, especially that little boy.

"Mama toytoys!" Charlie points towards the door. Blair smiles.

"Oh do you want to show auntie Serena your toys?" she asks with a smile. Charlie just stares at her not understanding. Blair then turns to Serena, "Why don't you take him and he'll show you everything." Serena nods and takes Charlie. Charlie waves at Blair as the leave the room. Blair falls down on the bed and lets all the emotions come back.

"_Let's just forget about it okay."_

"_I can't do that Blair."_

"_Well you can't tell me what to do."_

"_Maybe I can't, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try..."_

"_Yeah, well maybe if you would have tried a year ago, none of this would have happened to me."_

"He'll never forgive me," she breathes as more tears trickle down her cheeks. Chuck's the last person she'd ever blame, but why is he going to make her see someone? She doesn't want to see people she doesn't know. How could they understand her when even the people she's known all her life have no idea? She doesn't want someone to diagnose her. She's not diseased she's just broken.

"I'm sorry Chuck," she cries a bit as she turns over in the bed. She curls her body up as her tears hit the pillow. She doesn't hear the bedroom door open and someone enter.

–

A/N: Who is it? Chuck? Nate? Serena? Dorota? Or someone else... review if you want to know... hehe.


	20. Nate the Victim

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter 19: **Nate the Victim**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Just when I start to think nobody is interested in the story anymore, you guys surprise me with so many great reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Also okay so this is a little off topic, but I watched Ed Westwick in S Darko last night and OMG he looked so freaking sexy. I didn't think the over all movie was as great as Donnie Darko, but in the hot guy factor it definitely succeeded lol. Oh and Ed is really a good actor, he could so do movies, as long as he stays with Gossip Girl too lol. Enjoy!

–

Blair feels more tears slip down her cheek. She tastes their salty bitterness, as her lips part just enough for a sob to escape and the tears to enter. She grimaces and hugs the covers tighter around her body. She suddenly feels a shift in the bed next to her and her body tenses. She holds her lips tightly together and the breath hitches in her throat. A hand touches her shoulder softly.

"Blair?" Chuck asks with confusion. Blair frowns he sounds different. "I'm sorry," he collapses next to her and his hands find them way around her. Its then she smells all the alcohol on him. "Blair," he slurs. She turns slowly to look at him. His hair is a mess, he's still in his clothes, and his eyes are blood shot. He's drunk.

"Chuck what are you...?" she trails off in silence.

"Bl... Blair I'm so... so... so... sor... sorry," he has trouble speaking. She's never seen him drunk to this point. He's usually just mean and distant.

"Chuck how much did you have to drink?" she asks the question slowly and sits up in bed. She looks him over and brushes his hair from his face. It's then she sees tears trickling down his cheeks. "Chuck?"

"A lot," he sighs and a hand reaches up to her face. He touches her left over tears and frowns. "Blair are you still mad at me? Do... Do you still... hate me?"

"Chuck I don't hate you and I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't your fault," Blair whispers as she pulls him up. He sits up and stares at her. He shakes his head.

"But it is Blair, I chased you away. I made you go... you... you would have been okay," he starts to get upset. She puts a finger to his lips and then helps him take off his jacket.

"Let's not talk about it right now," she says. "I can't believe you're this drunk."

"I may be... but I'd never hit you like him," Chuck falls against her chest. Blair stiffens at his words. She pushes him off her just enough so she can look him in the face. "You know that Blair right? I wouldn't hurt you like that, you know? Don't you?"

"I know Chuck," she says quietly as she helps him get up from the bed. She feels weird taking care of him when he's been the one taking care of her. She's not sure if she likes it or hates it. He stumbles against her into the bathroom. Blair sets him down on the edge of the tub and then turns on the faucet. Chuck grabs her.

"Blair?" he shouts it a bit, but then his voice softens, "I won't let him get away with it."

"What are you talking about?" she frowns.

"Jack... he's going to pay... so, so, so much," Chuck drawls out each word slowly. Blair grabs him and shakes her head.

"Chuck we're done with him, stop talking like that," she commands. Chuck shakes his head more.

"No, I'm going to hurt him... hurt him more than he... more than he hurt you," Chuck's eyes hold anger as he slurs each word from his lips. Chuck then lets out a laugh, "And he's going to be fucking scared too... that call was only the beginning."

"What call?" Blair grabs Chuck as her eyes light up with fear. Chuck frowns as he looks at her.

"I wasn't supposed to say that," he covers his lips. Blair shakes him.

"What call Chuck?" she asks frantically. Chuck leans forward and his eyes burn into her. His lips part and his eyes look past her with absolute hatred.

"I called Jack, but he doesn't know yet, but he will. I am going to make him so scared that when I hurt him he'll wish he was dead. And... I may kill him," Chuck's nostrils flare a bit. Blair lets go of his chest. She's never seen his eyes look like that, or him talk that way. She looks away from him and turns her back. She bends down and gets out a towel. She sets it to the side and then turns back to Chuck. She goes for his belt, to undo it. Chuck grabs her wrists.

"Chuck?" Blair gasps as she looks up at him.

"Who do you hate more?" he slurs, "Him or me?"

"Chuck..."

"Answer the question Blair! Jack, who beat you or me, who let it happen?" he pulls her closer to him. Blair stumbles and almost falls on top of him.

"You didn't know Chuck, stop it," she scolds.

"That doesn't answer the question," he retorts.

"Him! Okay! Him! How could you even ask me that?!" her eyes light up like fire. Chuck leans back a bit and lets go of her wrists.

"Then why did you tell me that?" he scowls.

"Because I was hurt and stupid," she admits. "I don't blame you, I never have." Chuck looks away from her and his mouth opens and his head falls back a bit. It reminds her of how he looked when he was up on the roof that night. She blinks away the memory of him almost falling. She then helps him out of his clothes, he's quiet. She helps him into the bathtub and he looks up at her with lost eyes.

"Blair," his voice is hoarse. She takes a wash clothe and begins to clean him.

"Yes Chuck?" she doesn't look up, but keeps to her job.

"Charlie hates me now," he raps. Blair's hand stops its movement and she slowly looks up at him. She frowns and bites her bottom lip.

"What are you talking about?" she lets out a large breath as she questions him. Chuck looks at her with sadness.

"He's scared of me," Chuck says as he lies his head against the tub. Blair reaches a hand to his face and strokes it a bit. She shakes her head.

"No he isn't Chuck, he loves you," she responds. Chuck shakes his head and sits up.

"No... I scared him and he.. he.. said bad like he did for Jack," Chuck explains in his drunken stupor.

"Chuck he doesn't see you like Jack, he's a baby. He'll forget it about it," she assures him and then picks up the wash cloth and gets back to cleaning him.

"I hope so," Chuck sighs and closes his eyes. Blair helps him dunk his head a few times to wash his hair. He coughs when he opens his mouth under water and it enters. Blair helps him, but she finds herself growing very tired. When she's done she realizes he's asleep. She tries to wake him, but he won't.

"Chuck please," Blair begs.

"Blair?" Nate appears in the doorway. Blair turns to look at him and he looks down. "Sorry I was just coming to check, I'm sorry about Chuck, but he got..."

"It's fine," she sighs and then taps him again, "Chuck come on wake-up."

"Blair let me, I've seen him like this before. I'll handle it, but um Charlie is crying and he wants you," Nate explains and picks up the towel. Blair nods and then Nate reaches down and helps her up. He notices her bruises and flinches a bit. Luckily she doesn't see and leans against him for a moment.

"Thanks," she sighs and then walks out of the door. She rubs her eyes as she makes her way down the hallway. The nursery door is open and she can hear her babies cries instantly. She steps inside to see Serena biting her nails nervously as Dorota tries to calm Charlie. Charlie continues to scream.

"MAMA!" He shouts as he notices Blair and reaches for her. Dorota and Serena look up. Blair holds out her hands.

"B we tried, but he just wants you," Serena sighs as Charlie is handed to Blair. Blair nods.

"Mama," he cries a bit softer and fists her shirt as his remaining tears soak through it. Blair pats his back and kisses the top of his head. She then moves herself a bit and rubs his back.

"Shh it's okay, mommy's here," she soothes. Dorota watches her and then turns to Serena.

"I go make up room for you and Mister Nate," she nods and then walks to Blair. She kisses Blair on the cheek and gives her a sideways hug. She then leaves the room quietly. Blair walks over to the rocking chair and sits down. Serena leans against the wall to watch her best friend and baby boy.

"Charlie don't cry, mommy loves you baby," she whispers and rocks him. She then looks up at Serena, "Serena it's fine you can go to bed, Nate's taking care of Chuck, but he'll be in soon," she nods at Serena and motions to the door. Serena nods and then goes outside the nursery, but stands out of view. She listens.

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried."_

Serena listens in awe as Blair's sweet and soft voice sings to Charlie. Inside the room Blair looks down at Charlie as she sings. His cries slowly silence and he stares up at her with large brown eyes.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Blair's voice slowly drifts into silence and Charlie's eyes blink opened and closed. His eyes suddenly open when her voice stops though. He grabs hold of her curl, "MoemamaMoe," he commands. Blair smiles with a soft, but sad smile. She then parts her lips slowly again.

"_I'll always love you and_

_make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and_

_love another,_

_You'll regret it all someday."_

Charlie's small lips pull up into a smile. Blair brushes some of his hair from his face. She touches his nose playfully and then kisses it. Charlie lets out a small giggle. "Moe, moe," he starts to get worked up. Blair puts a finger to his lips.

"_You are my sunshine, my_

_only sunshine._

_You make me happy when_

_skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Blair finishes the song when Charlie drifts off to sleep. She smiles softly and stands up carefully, not wanting to wake him. She then walks over to the crib slowly and sets him down inside. He turns a bit in his sleep and his small arms go around the stuffed duck inside. Blair pulls a small cover over him and tucks him in. She then kisses her hand and touches it to his cheek. Then quietly she leaves the room and shuts the door so carefully that no noise is made. She sighs with relief and leans against it for a moment. "Finally," she breathes.

–

Nate walks out of the bedroom after Chuck is on the bed. He then walks down the hallway and stops when he sees Dorota. He nods at her, "Dorota."

"Miss Serena and your room in here," she motions to the door that is behind her.

"Thanks," he yawns and then she leaves. He enters the room to see Serena on the bed. She's sitting up and staring at her feet, but her expression definitely shows that she's in thought about something else. "Serena?" he asks as he falls down next to her. She turns and looks at him.

"Nate, how could all of this happen?" she asks. Nate sighs and pulls her close to him.

"I don't know, but all we can do is be there for them I guess," he sighs and kisses her head. Serena closes her eyes and curls up against his chest. She holds on tightly to him.

"She's been my best friend since birth and today I realized that there are parts of her I have never seen. What if she decides to push me away?" Serena sounds like a lost child.

"Then you try to be there for her harder. Don't let her, trust me if you stay around they have to let you in. After all Chuck Bass is my best friend and if anyone is hard to get close to it's him," he sighs and shuts his eyes.

"He loves her so much though," Serena whispers.

"I think she's the only one he has ever loved, until now of course," he smiles a bit as Charlie appears in his mind. Serena lets out a small laugh.

"He really is too adorable. Exactly like Chuck and Blair," she smiles. Nate nods and strokes her hair.

"He's got Chuck's smirk and then Blair's way of insulting," he frowns a bit.

"Nate he doesn't know how to insult. He's a baby," Serena rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, Chuck and Blair's baby," Nate mutters.

"That is true," Serena laughs.

"Told you," Nate nods."Alright let's go to sleep," he yawns as they lie down next to her. She curls up next to him and his hand goes around her waist.

"Night," Serena sighs. The lights shut off and they drift off to sleep.

–

Blair stumbles into the dark bedroom. She quickly strips herself of her clothes and throws one of Chuck's pajama shirts on her. She's too tired to look for a proper pair of pajamas. She creeps into the bed next to him and lies her head against the pillow. In the darkness she can still see his face. His eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted. She curls up next to him and his arms move in his sleep. He pulls her closer to him. Suddenly a feeling of safe washes over her. She closes her eyes.

"Blair?" she hears him whisper. Her eyes flutter open just as they have closed. His brown eyes pour into hers.

"You can go to sleep Chuck, everything is fine," she whispers back. He pulls her closer to him and nods a bit.

"You're safe with me Blair," he says as his eyes close again.

"I know Chuck, I know."

–

"DoeDoe!" Charlie chants as he leans up against his crib. Dorota rushes in to greet him instantly.

"Mister Charlie, you be more careful!" she scolds as she picks him up. He just giggles not understanding. The morning sun comes through the window brightly.

"Cheerios!" he sings out. Dorota nods and takes him from the room. Charlie sings down the entire hallway, "Cheerios! Cheerios!" Dorota sighs knowing he's probably woken up the whole house. She enters the kitchen and stops though, seeing two are already awake.

"Good morning Dorota," Serena smiles as she sets the table. She then looks at Charlie, "Oh baby good morning to you," she cooes and reaches for him.

"Serena!" he calls for her and practically jumps to her arms. Dorota walks into the kitchen and looks at Nate who is preparing breakfast.

"Mr. Nate where you learn how to cook?" she asks nervously.

"Relax Dorota, Nate learned in college, his food is safe," she smiles as she holds Charlie against her and reaches for the Cheerios box. Charlie smiles at her and fists her blond hair.

"Mine," he says simply. Serena laughs and sits down in the chair. She pours a bowl of dry cheerios and then sets it on the edge of the table so he can reach it.

"Dorota do you want anything to eat?" Nate asks as he holds out a bowl of fruit. Dorota shakes her head and held up her hand to stop him.

"No, I go do laundry," Dorota informs them, not knowing what to do since the Serena and Nate have taken over. They both nod and she exits. Nate brings the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fruit to the table. He goes to sit down next to Serena. He then reaches to put Charlie in his high chair.

"NO!" Charlie screams and pushes him away with his small hands. Nate sighs and shrugs. He then reaches down to kiss Serena's cheek. Charlie slaps his face. "NO! MINE!" he shouts and hugs onto Serena. Serena looks between Nate and Charlie and starts to laugh.

"Now wait just a minute she's my fiancée," Nate points his finger.

"MINE!" Charlie screams, his whole face getting red.

"Nate why don't you just sit on the other side," Serena motions and then looks down at Charlie, "Aren't you just too adorable?" she cooes.

"But Serena," Nate whines. Charlie smirks at him with an evil grin. When Serena turns towards him though his smile goes completely innocent. When she turns back to Nate, Nate looks to see the smirk reappear.

"Go!" Charlie points to the chair across the table. Nate mutters something under his breath and does it. Serena turns back to Charlie and giggles.

"You are just too cute," she smiles. She then holds the Cheerio bowl out to him. Nate reaches for some and she smacks his hand away, "No they are for him Nate," she snaps. She then turns back to Charlie, "Here you go."

"Mine," Charlie nods and kisses her cheek. He then picks up a Cheerio and holds it against Serena's lips. She parts them and lets Charlie feed her. He claps with enjoyment.

"Definitely Chuck's son," Nate says under his breath as he watches the little boy steal his fiancée and all her attention.

–

Chuck's eyes open and he flinches at the bright sun light that comes through the window. He touches his head and groans. He looks to his side, but Blair isn't present. He then hears the shower. He sits up and looks around. He feels like absolute shit. He stumbles up and closes the curtain, feeling slight relief when the bright light is gone. He then puts a hand to his mouth as his stomach feels queasy.

"Oh no," he mutters and makes a run for the bathroom. He falls on the floor and heaves over the toilet. Blair turns from the shower to look at him. She grimaces at the sound and pretends not to watch. Chuck coughs and continues. Blair steps out quickly and wraps a towel around her. She rushes over to him and pulls some hair that falls out of his face. "Blair... don't worry about it," he coughs.

"No Chuck, it's fine. Nothing compared to last night," she sighs and rubs his back. Chuck continues for what seems like ever. Finally it stops and he falls back against the wall. He looks up at Blair. "Done?" she asks. He nods slowly and closes his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blair," he says slowly and rubs his head. Blair nods and goes to the sink. She gets his toothbrush and hands it to him.

"I know," she sighs and then walks from the room. When she comes back she's in a robe and her we hair falls down past her shoulders. She kneels down next to him and he can tell she doesn't look too happy. "Chuck we need to talk about something you said last night."

"Alright," he says as he brushes his teeth. Blair places a hand to his chest.

"Chuck, did you or did you not call Jack?" she asks. Chuck's face falls immediately. He stands up to look away from her and finishes brushing his teeth. When he's done he turns back towards her, "Don't worry about it." He goes to move past her, but she grabs him.

"Chuck," she pulls him back.

"Don't worry about it," he raises his voice. Blair lets go of him and looks down. He sighs, "Look I'm sorry, but don't worry about it, okay? He didn't even know who it was and he's still gone so he doesn't even know that you're gone and..."

"How could you do that?" she cuts him off and shakes her head. "I thought we were going to stay away from him."

"No you are," Chuck frowns.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't want him near you, but I'm not letting him get off for what he did to you," Chuck answers with slight anger.

"Chuck please just let this go," she sighs.

"No! I'm not letting it go, ever," Chuck snaps. Blair puts her face in her hands and shakes her head. She then looks up at him with sad eyes.

"Please just forget about him," she begs.

"I can't," he grabs her, his head is killing him, but he ignores it, "Look at you, all these bruises and cuts, he did them. I can't forget them, I won't. He's going to pay," Chuck says his voice low with threat.

"You already saved me. We're fine, your son and I and you we can all be happy now. I can even get help if you want me to. I'll talk to someone, okay? Just leave it be Chuck, please," she pleads.

"Fine," Chuck lies, he's gotten good at it because she doesn't catch it.

"Really?" she asks and pulls his face towards her.

"If you'll talk to some one," he takes the chance. He hates to lie to her, but this is the only one.

"Okay, but promise me."

"I promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Thank you."

"Thank you," he sighs and then leans down and kisses her. She smiles and then goes back into the bedroom to get ready. Chuck turns towards the mirror. He looks himself over and glares. He looks past himself and sees another face in his imagination. He'll pay, he thinks silently.

–

Chuck walks slowly out into the family room. Blair and Serena are in the nursery, he can hear them. Blair is showing Serena everything and he can't help, but smile at how happy she sounds. He looks to see Nate and Charlie on the couch. Charlie has the remote between his lap as he stares at some child's program on television. Nate doesn't notice Chuck, but slowly reaches for the remote. Charlie's head snaps towards it and he grabs it. He hugs it to him and glares at Nate, "Mine!"

"Fine take everything then!" Nate retorts and crosses his arms.

"Are you pouting Nathaniel?" Chuck asks with amusement. Nate looks up at Chuck.

"No..." Nate says with a defensive tone. "You look better," he notes.

"Thanks," Chuck replies. "I think Serena wants you," he lies. Nate jumps up and goes down the hallway, whipped. Chuck then looks at Charlie who is now staring at him. "Hi," Chuck says quietly and moves towards him. He then sits down next to him. Charlie looks away from him and presses a button on the remote.

"Charlie, daddy is sorry," Chuck says and takes the remote. He turns off the TV. Charlie looks up at him and glares.

"Bad," Charlie pouts. Chuck's face falls a bit, but he picks Charlie up.

"Charlie that wasn't daddy last night okay, it was the old daddy who I promise you will never see again," Chuck assures him and kisses his forehead. "Daddy loves you," he sighs.

"Dadaluv?" Charlie questions, recognizing the word. Chuck nods and pulls Charlie close to him.

"Very much," he responds, "Very much."

"Isokaydada," he touches Chuck's cheek with his small hand. Chuck smiles and then kisses Charlie's nose. Charlie giggles and places a wet, baby kiss on Chuck's chin. Chuck lets out a chuckle.

"Thank you," he breathes.

"Told you," Chuck looks up to see Blair standing in the doorway. She's all made up now and she looks gorgeous. "See he's good at forgiving," she smiles and sits down next to them.

"Mama," Charlie greets and crawls to her lap. He hugs her waist as best as he can in their position. She turns to look at Chuck.

"Serena and Nate are making out in our sons nursery," she says with amusement.

"Ewe," Chuck scrunches his face in playful disgust.

"NatArch," Charlie says in a low voice and glares. Chuck and Blair both turn to look at him in question. He smiles innocently at them, "Hihi!" he giggles. Serena and Nate then appear in the doorway. Nate has his arm around her and they sit on the couch. Charlie immediately crawls from Blair's lap to Serena. "Serena!" he says with excitement.

"Hey there," she smiles and kisses his forehead.

"He really does like you Serena," Blair sighs with happiness.

"Hey there little guy..." Nate reaches his hand to pat Charlie, but retracts it back quickly, "Owe he bit me!" Blair sits up and looks at her son. He turns towards her with an innocent face.

"Nate he's never bit anyone," she rolls her eyes.

"No he did see," Nate holds up his hand.

"Nathaniel stop being sensitive," Chuck sighs.

"Honestly Nate he's just a baby," Serena scolds.

"But he... he..." Nate trails off into silence and sighs. Blair then stands up.

"I think I'm hungry I'm going to go eat lunch," she says. Chuck looks up immediately with shock. Blair walks into the kitchen.

"Wait I'll come with you," he smiles. "Thank you," he whispers, because there has to be a greater force out there. Once they're gone Nate turns to Serena.

"Serena I'm not kidding that kid has it out for me," he points at Charlie who curls into Serena as if he is afraid.

"Nate stop it, why are you acting like this?" she shakes her head. She then sets Charlie down, "Auntie Serena is going to go to the bathroom she'll be right back," she smiles. She then walks from the room. Nate sighs and closes his eyes. He then looks to Charlie who grins at him.

"Maybe I am just being silly," he sighs and turns to watch TV. "OWE!" he exclaims as something hits the back of his head. He looks to the floor to see the remote. He then turns back to Charlie. Charlie giggles and points at him.

"Natarchbooboo!" he chants and claps his hands.

"See you guy..." Nate trails off noticing no one is around. "Oh come on!" Nate was so the victim.

–

A/N: So are you guys still reading? What did you like about each scene? What was your favorite? Review if you want more please!


	21. Bendel's & Brooklyn

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Bendel's & Brooklyn**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Alright you guys so for the last chapter I got... **29 REVIEWS! **Like seriously that is amazing and I love you guys to death. One another note, I have a new story up called _**Lost and Found**_ that I would really love for you guys to check out. If you do please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S. There is a very, very, very **MATURE **sex scene in this chapter. I'm sorry, but there isn't a cut off this time. This is because this story is almost at its climax and is about to be nothing, but mature scenes. So if you can't handle it, I'm very sorry, but you should take you exit now.

–

Chuck paces outside his home office. Blair was in another therapy session with her doctor, Mrs. Hamilton. Blair has been seeing her everyday for a while now. Chuck can already see the major improvement. Blair doesn't refuse to eat anymore and seems overall a lot more comfortable in her own skin. Serena and Nate have also helped a lot by being there. She talks to Serena about a lot of things and Nate too. Dorota looks a lot more relieved at Blair's improvement and so does everyone else. She also talks to Chuck about it a lot more and he found a way to stomach it for her sake. He is on the silent hunt for Jack, but he has seemed to disappear. He can't think about that today though. Today he's nervous. Blair and Serena have planned a shopping trip after her session today. He knew he couldn't keep her here forever, but he's nervous about her going out. He's decided he wants to go with her. Maybe him and Nate can tag along with Charlie. That way he could watch her, make sure she was okay. Chuck looks up as the door opens and Blair steps out with a smile. Following her is Dr. Hamilton.

"Mr. Bass," the older woman nods at him with a smile. Blair immediately attacks Chuck with a hug. He lets out a laugh at her since she seems to be bouncing up and down with excitement. "Blair told me she's going on a shopping trip today, that's a lot of improvement."

"I told her all about it Chuck and I told her how Charlie said the full word bottle the other day and how now he tries to sing along with me when I sing and..." she starts to ramble and he can't help, but find it adorable. She then turns back to Dr. Hamilton, "Can you tell him about what you said about me today?" Dr. Hamilton smiles at her.

"Why don't you tell him Blair?" she asks. Blair turns back to Chuck. She puts her hands to his chest and grins at him.

"Dr. Hamilton says that in her professional opinion I'm making some of the best progress she's seen in patients like me. She says that I'm really special Chuck," she beams and touches his face with her hands.

"Well of course you're special Blair," he smirks and leans down to softly kiss her lips. She then pulls away with a giggle.

"I'm going to go get ready for my shopping trip now. I was thinking maybe you and Nate could come and then we could take Charlie to the park," Blair looks at him in question. Chuck looks at Dr. Hamilton.

"Would that be okay?" he asks with concern. Blair turns to look at her as well.

"I don't see why it would be a problem as long as you keep a close eye on her feelings and actions. Blair if you feel overwhelmed you need to come home though, okay?" she walks up to Blair and takes her hands.

"I know Dr. Hamilton and I will. I promise," Blair sighs and then gives her a hug. She then kisses Chuck on the cheek and goes down the hallway. Dr. Hamilton smiles and then turns back to Chuck.

"She really is doing wonderful," Dr. Hamilton nods at him. Chuck makes sure Blair is gone and then bites his bottom lip.

"So you think she'll be okay today?" Chuck asks.

"You know her better than anyone Mr. Bass. You'll if she's getting upset and if she is bring her back here and let her calm down, but I think she'll be fine. She's surrounded by people who love her and that's the best medicine for patients like her," Dr. Hamilton explains.

"I can't thank you enough for all of this," Chuck looks down when he says this.

"It's my pleasure and I will see you and Blair tomorrow," she gives a small wave and then goes down the hallway to leave. Chuck lets out a sigh of relief. He then walks into the nursery to see Charlie and Nate. Nate is far away from Charlie and keeping a close eye on him. Charlie is grinning at Nate innocently. Chuck lets out a chuckle. Nate looks up.

"Oh hey Chuck," he stands up. Charlie sees Chuck and instantly crawls over to him.

"Dada hole hole!" his little arms shoot up and he reaches for Chuck. Chuck bends down and picks him up. "Dada!" Charlie exclaims and hugs Chuck's neck.

"Hey there Charlie are you having fun with uncle Nate?" Chuck pulls Charlie away to look at him. Charlie's eyes look to Nate and then he kisses Chuck on the cheek.

"NatArch," he claps his small hands.

"Well we are all going to take you to the park today. How does that sound?" Chuck asks.

"Parkpark," Charlie repeats. "Ducduc?" he questions, remembering the two words being related.

"Of course we can see the ducks," Chuck smiles. Nate walks out of the room to go get ready. Chuck then takes Charlie to the changing table. "Well what do you want to wear today?" Charlie just stares up at him with wide brown eyes in response. Chuck lets out a chuckle and then gets out a pair of pastel yellow pants and baby blue sweater. He dresses Charlie, who by miracle, doesn't struggle. Instead he giggles as Chuck dresses him, pleased with the outfit choice.

"Mama?" he questions. Chuck smiles and sits him up.

"Yes mama is coming," Chuck tells him. Charlie thought points behind Chuck.

"Mama," his little arms shoot out. Chuck turns around to see Blair smiling in the doorway. "Mamaholehole," Charlie commands, reaching for her more. Blair lets out a small laugh and walks over to him. She then picks him up and cradles him to her chest.

"Nate and Serena are already in the limo," she says. "Do you have his diaper bag?" she asks.

"Yes," Chuck nods. Blair parts her lips to ask another question, but Chuck smirks, "And his bottle, a change of clothes, some food in case he gets hungry, and his favorite stuffed animal if he gets fussy."

"Well you are getting rather good at this Mr. Bass," she smirks and leans in to peck him on the cheek. Charlie squirms between them and pushes Chuck's face from Blair. He then grabs Blair's own face and places a wet, baby kiss on her lips. Blair kisses him back on his nose, "Is someone not wanting to share today?" she asks.

"Ducduc," Charlie tells her and pulls at her shirts material a bit. Blair looks up at Chuck with raised eyebrows.

"I told him we were going to the park and he decided we will be seeing the ducks as also," Chuck smiles. Blair lets out a laugh and then looks down at Charlie.

"Well you're just calling all the shots now, aren't you?" she raises her eyebrow and smirks.

"He is my son Blair," Chuck winks. Blair rolls her eyes, but the grin remains on her lips. "Let's go," he takes her hand that she isn't holding Charlie with.

–

"I can't believe he had Bendel's shut down," Serena laughs as her and Blair walk side by side. Up ahead of them, also walking around in the store, are Nate and Chuck. Chuck is holding Charlie on his shoulders, while Charlie points and makes baby comments.

"I can," Blair smiles softly and crosses her arms. "He doesn't think I'm ready to be around people," she sighs and looks at Serena. Serena puts her arm around Blair's petite waist and pulls her close to her.

"Oh come on B, he's just worried and there will be people at the park. He probably just wants you to work your way into it. After all this is the first time you've been out in public since well..." Serena trails off afraid to mention anything that will put Blair back in a dark memory.

"It's okay S you can say it, but just not in front of Chuck. He gets angry even at the mention of Australia," there's slight amusement in her tone, but Serena can also hear the worry in it. Serena "So ever talk to anyone from high school?" Blair asks, wanting a change of the subject.

"Besides Nate, Chuck, and recently you... no, not really. I mean of course I talk to Eric and Jenny... oh and awkwardly Dan, but... everyone else I don't really care to," Serena lets out a small laugh.

"Awe yes Dan Humphrey, you know I always kind of thought when he came along that you two would end up joining in matrimony," Blair smirks. Serena shakes her head and looks down.

"No... I mean at a time I thought, but there was just too much water under or over or however the saying goes bridge. You called him by his name though, mother hood really has matured you B," Serena giggles.

"Oh please I would never let my Charlie hang out with a... ugh Brooklyn baby," Blair scrunches her nose in disgust. Serena shakes her head and laughs some more. There's definitely still some old Blair down in there, she thinks. Blair's face then lights up and she points forward, "Look at Charlie." Serena looks forward to see Charlie trying to jump from Chuck's shoulders. He's reaching for a display of scarves of all kinds.

"Scascas!" he bounces with excitement. Serena and Blair walk closer. Charlie spots Blair and gets more excited. "Scarscas Mama! Scascas!" he continues to alert them more and more. Chuck brings Charlie down and chuckles.

"Here you go little guy, get as many as you want," he smiles and sets Charlie down on the ones close to the floor. Charlie crawls back and forth trying to decide where to start first.

"Chuck you're spoiling him," Blair sighs and leans against Chuck. Nate and Serena giggle in the background as Charlie begins pulling scarf after scarf off the shelf and around him.

"Nonsense, he's just browsing," Chuck justifies with the shake of his head.

"Mine... Mine... Mine... Mine... Mine..." Charlie continues to pull and pull at more scarves. He doesn't miss a single beat when claiming each of them. Blair turns towards Chuck and raises her eyebrows at him. Nate and Serena snicker behind him.

"A man can never have too many scarves?" Chuck asks innocently. Blair rolls her eyes, but her lips tug up into a huge smile.

"He's so your son," Nate comments as Charlie is still pulling scarves.

"At this rate Bendel's will be sold out," Serena puts her two cents in. Blair smirks knowing that she has made her point and won the conversation.

"Serena, Nate go make out in a dressing room or something," Chuck says and motions them away. They both roll their eyes and walk off. Chuck then turns back to Blair, "He's enjoying himself."

"But he can't think he can get anything he wants when he wants it," Blair sighs.

"But he can," Chuck smirks. He then nudges her, "And so can you," he kisses her cheek and pulls her into him. "Are you having fun today?" he whispers. She nods and turns towards him.

"It's the most fun day I've had in a while," she responds and kisses him on the cheek. They start to get lost in the kiss, but are soon brought back to reality. Chuck and Blair both feel little hands slapping their legs. They look down to see Charlie, covered in scarves, looking up at them. He points his small hand backwards.

"Mine," he tells them. They both look to see a pile, no a mountain of scarves. Chuck and Blair both start to laugh. Blair bends down and picks him up. She giggles and pulls off all the scarves hung off of him. "Mama scascas mine," Charlie whines a bit as she sets him on her waist.

"Don't worry Charlie, daddy promises to get you all of those scarves," Chuck winks and kisses Charlie's forehead. Charlie stares at him with large eyes and then giggles. He claps his small hands together.

"How are we even going to..." Blair trails off when she sees Chuck's limo driver and assistant, Donovan, already gathering up the scarves. Blair shakes her head, "I should have known you are Chuck Bass after all."

"Yes I am. Now let's move on. I was thinking we could visit the headband department next," Chuck smirks. He then sighs as they start to walk, "And of course the tights, preferably red." Blair blushes a little, but it doesn't stop him. "I also would like for you to look at some La Perla, we could use a lot of those," Chuck wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Blair smacks him playfully.

"Chuck stop, you will influence Charlie," she scolds.

"He doesn't understand," Chuck laughs and they both look down at Charlie. He is watching them carefully. He then puts on a true Chuck Bass smirk. His small lips part and he takes a deep breath.

"La... La... La pear... la pearl... la pearla," Charlie sounds. He then claps his hands, "La perlas, la perlas, la perlas," he begins to chant. Blair's eyes go wide and Chuck bites his lip.

"Chuck Bass!" Blair booms.

–

"I don't understand why you're making me do this," Nate says as he tries to hold Charlie's legs down the on the changing table. Serena giggles at his struggle.

"Because you need to learn," she smirks.

"But Chuck and Blair are his parents," Nate whines as he removes Charlie's diaper. He makes a disgusted face at the smell that hits him instantly. Serena steps away and covers her mouth.

"They are busy," Serena simply states, "Now clean him off," she points at the baby wipes.

"But..." Nate whines as he reaches for them.

"No buts Nate just do it, look he's happy you are," she motions to Charlie who is grinning at Nate. Nate narrows his eyes at Charlie who is definitely enjoying this. Nate then begins to wipe him. "Oh you have to do better than that," Serena scolds. Nate throws down the baby wipe and turns towards her.

"Look Serena I am doing the best I can alright!" Nate raises his voice a little. Honestly it was always Nate no don't do that, Nate you have to be more careful, Nate, Nate, Nate! "Honestly this baby is out to get me!"

"Nate..." Serena rolls her eyes, but stops when Nate is suddenly squirted with a yellow liquid. Nate slowly turns to look down at Charlie who finishes up squirting him and giggles. Serena bursts in to a fit of laughter. Charlie claps his hands and laughs.

"Peepee," he smirks and lets out another squirt straight into Nate's mouth.

–

"Blair..." Chuck calls as he slowly opens a dressing room door.

"I'm not in that one Chuck," her voice rings through out the dressing room. After some serious punishment for Chuck accidentally teaching Charlie a new word. They had given Charlie to Nate and Serena and found themselves in the lingerie department. Chuck slowly moves towards another one.

"Blair where are you?" he asks with a slight chuckle. He lets his hand open the other one, empty again. He sighs and tries another one, empty again. "Blair come on. Don't torture me like this," he begs. Honestly she had purposely shown him everything, got him going, and now left him to try and find her.

"Find me Chuck," she giggles.

"Okay Chuck calm down. Only two more dressing rooms she can be in," he smiles and opens the second to last one... no one. Alright it's the last one. He slowly walks to it and then takes a deep breath. His hand reaches up and pushes it open. He's in awe at her. She's leaning up against the dressing room wall with her legs crossed and one hand behind her back. Her curls have been let down and she wears a seductive smirk. His eyes slowly rake over her body from head to toe. She's wearing a black choker around her sexy, smooth neck. Her nicely sized breasts are pushed up by a light pink corset that has black ribbons running up it, and black lace around the top, brushing over her breast. A bit of her waist is shown before a black matching thong covers her sacred middle. Attached to the corset are black straps that are hooked to black lacy knee-high stockings. Then to top everything off on her feet she has selected a pair of baby pink pumps.

"Blair," Chuck inhales a sharp breath and his mouth waters. Blair smirks at him. She pushes herself from the wall and slowly walks towards him. She stops, just out of reaching distance, and puts a hand to her hip.

"Do you like what you see Mr. Bass?" she quirks an eyebrow and her ruby lips pout. Chuck swallows, making a gulping sound. Blair lets out a giggle, "Chuck you look so tense here let me," she goes around him and undoes his pant buckle. They drop to the floor, "loosen you up," she purrs in his ear. The next thing he knows he is pushed against the wall, face forward. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for teaching our son that bad word Chuck," she sighs and takes both of his hands behind his back. Chuck feels as if his legs will melt and he will fall to the floor, completely at her mercy. He feels her tie something around both his hands.

"Aahh," he howls in pain, when she tightens it. Blair only giggles and reaches her hands around his chest. She suddenly takes him and turns him. She pushes him against the wall with much force. Who was he kidding? He was definitely at her mercy. Blair puts to hands to his face and then leans close to him. She gives him a soft kiss on the lips and then licks them with her tongue. He quivers against her. "Fuck Blair," he moans. Blair pulls away from him.

"That isn't very nice language Chuck," she sighs. "Keep it up and I might just have to spank you," she winks. Oh Fuck, oh fuck, of fuck, he thinks. Blair slowly unbuttons his shirt. She then frowns, "How am I going to get this off of you with your hands tied Chuck?"

"Rip it, I don't care, just get it off of me," he begs. Blair smirks at him. "Please Blair," he's growing more impatient. She loves to tease him though. It makes her feel so in control. Blair fingers the shirts expensive material and slowly looks up at Chuck. "Blair..." he says with warning in his tone. She rips it with all of her might. It falls to the floor in shreds.

"Whoops," she says innocently and looks down at it. Chuck sighs in relief, he's so hot he knows he will melt soon. He needs to be relieved, but he refuses to unless it's inside of her. She knows this and because of it, he knows she'll make him suffer. He watches in awe as she caresses her hands over his chest hair. Her eyes are concentrated on it and then she slowly looks up at him. "Does that feel good?" she asks. Chuck nods quickly. "Well that just won't do," she sighs. Then she fists his hair and yanks him forward and then back. Chuck howls at the pain, but finds himself getting excited at it as well. Blair walks away from him and examines him from father away. Chuck knows if he looks down he'll see a little part of him propped up for show. Blair does and she giggles. She then motions to it. "Take off your boxers, I want to see it," she commands.

"Blair I don't have hands, can't you do it?" he asks and bites his bottom lip. Blair raises both her eyebrows at him. She then walks forward and stands in front of him. She doesn't look happy. Her hand raises and she slaps him across the face.

"Do it," she commands. His cheek is screaming with pain, but it also turns him on. Crap he's messed up. He wiggles himself around until his boxers drop to the floor. Blair watches in amusement when he meets his own member and has to get the boxers off of it. When he's exposed though she smiles in delight. He's completely naked, at her mercy.

"Blair get over here," he orders with clenched teeth. Blair narrows her eyes and steps towards him. She grabs his face and squeezes his cheeks.

"Are you trying to order me Chuck?" she asks. Her voice is laced with venom and her eyes burn with fury. Chuck knows he'll whimper before her if something doesn't happen soon. He then smirks, he knows how to get her to do something.

"I do order you Blair," he enunciates each word as they roll of his tongue. Meanwhile he works on freeing his hands secretly. Blair's eyes light up like fire and she slaps him across his face again. His whole head turns to the side and he growls in pain. He then feels her hands travel down his chest and to his waist. She teases him nearing her hand to his member, but then pulling it back before it actually touches it. Chuck winces and clenches his teeth. He then smirks as he realizes he has freed his hands.

"Do you like being teased Chuck?" Blair asks and hovers her hand over his throbbing cock. Chuck only smirks at her. She frowns in confusion.

"Do you?"he whispers. He then flips their positions and pushes her up against the wall. Blair looks at him with large eyes and his freed hands.

"How did you?" she asks. He cuts her off and slaps her ass as hard as he can. She yelps at the pain.

"Blair you know better than to question me," he grins. He then flips her so her front side is pressed to the wall. He ties her hands together. "You're going to do what I say now Blair," he growls into her ear. He then flips her back around, her back pressed against the wall. "Okay?" he asks, when Blair doesn't respond he slaps her ass again, "Answer me Blair."

"Okay Chuck," she nods and her eyes roll back in her head a bit as he kisses her neck and rubs her previously burned ass. "Ah," she moans as he nibbles on her neck just a bit. He sucks it soon after to soothe it. She lets out a sigh of pleasure. Chuck pulls away and steps away from her.

"Lift your leg Blair," he orders and eyes it. Blair does as he asks and lifts her leg in front of him. Chuck smirks removes the shoe. He then kisses down her thigh as he rolls down the stocking. After that he does the next leg. He pushes her against the wall more when he's done.

"Why are you taking so long?" she whimpers.

"I like to properly unwrap my presents," he smirks and then reaches two hands around her waist. His hands slowly travel to the top of her corset.

"You have to undo it in the back," she tells him. Chuck shakes his head and then rips the material down the middle. "Chuck," Blair gasps when it falls to the floor. Chuck looks hungrily at her exposed stomach and breasts. They seem to smile up at him and invite him. He quickly takes up on the invitation and applies his mouth around one of them. He begins a trail of kisses up her neck and then takes each of his hands to cup her breasts. He squeezes them and she gasps.

"Now you're going to have to pay for ripping some of my chest hair Blair," Chuck whispers into her ear. Blair's eyes flash open as he puts each hand to her nipples. He begins to squeeze them as hard as he can.

"Chuck!" she shouts in pain. He looks down to see her wetness practically dripping form her panties. He lets go of he nipples and kisses them. "Please," she begs. Chuck smirks and gets on his knees. He slowly takes down her panties and disposes of them. He then takes his tongue and licks her center. "Fuck," she curses and her hips arch forward for him. Chuck stands back up and leans himself against her. He plunges to fingers into her clit without warning and pumps them in and out. Blair's eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts to breathe harshly.

"Do you want me inside you?" he asks her, while his fingers speed up. Blair nods quickly and starts to whimper. Her hips are arching back and forward awaiting his member impatiently. "Well you're going to have to do one more thing for me first," he tells her. He then unties her hands and backs away from him. She looks at him with wanting eyes. "Touch yourself," he commands. "Do to yourself what you want me to do to you." Blair looks at him nervously and he smirks, "It's okay Blair it will get me really full for you. Trust me, you'll enjoy it so much more when I do enter you," he explains.

"Okay," Blair whimpers and reaches her hand down to her center. Chuck has to lean against the wall for support when her hand caresses over it. "Chuck," she moans and closes her eyes.

"I'm here baby," he plays along. Fuck he can't hold out much longer. Blair lets her finger tips enter and lets out a moan.

"Oh Chuck fuck me please," she begs. Chuck bites his bottom lip until he tastes blood. He then watches as she shoves two digits into herself and cries out. "CHUCK!" she shouts as she begins to pump. "Harder more, oh yes please," she cries and continues to pleasure herself. He can't take it anymore. He jumps from the wall and pounces on her. Her hands remove themselves and he pushed her up on the wall. Her eyes open and she looks down at him with excitement. He drops her and lets her slide down on him. Her head throws back and she cries out in a pleasurable pain. He sweats like crazy, but he raises and drops her, pumps up and down, increasing his pace and thrusts each time. Blair is twitching all over like crazy and her arms travel on the wall against her back. He hears her breath come in and out and in and out. He explodes inside of her without any warning and they both cry out as each peak is reached. She slides down the wall and he falls beside her. His head falls in her lap and she touches his hair with her hand. They are both silent.

–

"Nate come on you can not stay mad at an innocent baby who had no idea what he was doing," Serena sigh as she follows Nate who is bent on staying far away from Charlie. Nate turns back to look at Serena and his eyes fall to Charlie who smiles at him innocently. Nate however who had to wet his hair and now has just wet fallen hair, man bangs gone, is very unhappy. He has also removed his shirt and is now shirtless.

"Serena that baby is the devil," he points at Charlie and walks even faster when Serena tries to walk closer to him. Serena shakes her head and sigh. "Where are Chuck and Blair anyways we've been looking for them for hours," Nate throws his hands in the air.

"Do you really need to ask that Nate? Put two and two together," Serena smirks. She then looks down at Charlie, "I know he's crazy, but he's just upset because his stupid man bangs got messed up. It wasn't your fault Charlie," she cooes and adjusts him on her hip as she quickens her pace again.

"Don't get him near me!" Nate shouts and jumps away from them. He then hurries up and rounds the corner away from Charlie and Serena.

"Nathaniel what are you doing?" asks Chuck in a whole new outfit. Blair and Chuck both look over Nate's new appearance. No shirt or man bangs. Serena comes around the corner with Charlie and smiles at them. "Why are you half naked in front of my son Archibald?" Chuck sighs. Blair however moves past Nate and takes Charlie.

"Hey there baby boy did you have fun with uncle Nate and aunt Serena?" she asks and kisses him on his nose. Charlie giggles and points at Nate.

"Pepe mama peepee," he tells her with excitement. Blair and Chuck slowly turn to look at Nate. They realize what has happened and each burst out laughing. Charlie loves the attention and starts to chant, "peepee natarch peepee natarch!" he sings. Serena starts to laugh at well.

"This is not funny you guys! He ruined my shirt and my hair and I tasted his... his pee!" Nate exclaims, getting all worked up. Chuck walks over to Charlie and takes him from Blair.

"That's some good aim you got there little guy," he encourages and brushes Charlie's hair from his face.

"It was the cutest thing ever," Serena cooes, "Nate was getting all upset about changing him and then Charlie's pee hit him right in the face. I think it was his way of calming Nate down," Serena smiles.

"Are you serious!?" Nate exclaims. "He didn't do it to calm me down he soiled himself on me! He is out to get me,aren't you?!" he looks at Charlie, "You are an evil little baby!" he points. Charlie looks at him and then Blair. His bottom lip starts to quiver and then he burst out into a cry. Blair smacks Nate in the head.

"You made my baby cry!" she shouts. Chuck tries to calm Charlie.

"Good going Archibald," he scoffs him and Blair both try to show Charlie something and turn their back to Nate. Serena shakes her head and tries as well. Charlie turns and looks at Nate over all their shoulders as he cries. Then he smirks. Nate's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. Charlie starts to cry again.

–

By the time they got out of Bendel's it was dark outside. Blair pouts her lips and sighs. She turns towards Chuck when they in the limo. It's already filled with many things they bought (and in Chuck and Blair's case) destroyed in the dressing room. For some reason it was taking an awfully long time to get home.

S

"Charlie was so excited about the park," she sighs. They look over to see Nate and Serena asleep, they went to the limo earlier. Chuck chuckles and then turns back to Blair. He tucks a curl behind her ear and looks down at Charlie who is still wide awake in her lap.

"Parkpark?" he asks with wide brown eyes. Blair looks from him back to Chuck and bites her bottom lip. She doesn't want to disappoint Charlie and make him cry at the end of a perfect day. The limo suddenly stops and she frowns.

"Chuck are we home?" she asks. She was pretty sure he was up to something. Chuck smirks and the limo door opens. He gets out and reaches his hand inside for hers. She looks to Charlie, "What do you think daddy's up to?" she asks him with a smile. Charlie shrugs his small shoulders and she can't help, but wonder if he understands. She then takes Chuck's hand and lets her help her out of the limo. When she gets out, both her and Charlie eyes go wide. "Oh my god," she breathes out of breath. She knows where they are. The one place in Brooklyn she considers beautiful. Brooklyn Botanical Gardens and at night they are breathtaking.

"The park is empty and lit up as requested Mr. Bass," his driver smirks at him. Chuck nods at him and motions for him to leave. He gets in and takes the limo, with Serena and Nate away. Chuck then turns back and looks at Blair with a grin.

"Chuck," she manages a word as she looks over just a little spot of it. Deeper there is so much more. Charlie's small mouth drops open and he points at the scene in front of him.

"Parkpark," he smiles with excitement. Blair and Chuck both turn to look at them. He looks at them with wide eyes and then nods with excitement, "PARKPARK!" He shouts with excitement. His voice then drops to a whisper, "Ducducs," he grabs onto Blair, "ducducs mama." His small mind is racing in all different directions at all the adventures the park can bring.

"There's a lake further in the gardens and I made sure it had ducks and was lit up," Chuck smiles and puts his hand on the small of Blair's back. Blair leans her head against his shoulder and lets him guide her and Charlie into the park. When their walking she can't even say out loud how beautiful everything is. She turns to smile at Chuck, but finds he's already staring at her.

"Chuck everything is so beautiful," she breathes. Chuck smiles down at her. He then leans over and softly kisses her lips.

"Yes you are," he nods. Blair blushes fiercely and it's visible even with all her face make-up she has on. She turns back and looks at Charlie who smiles at both of them. "I love you Blair," Chuck sighs. "And I love you Charlie," he ruffles Charlie's hair. Charlie squirms away and looks back out at all the flowers and trees lit up in the night. They slowly walk to the pond and there before them are a flock of ducks right in the lake. Both Chuck and Blair watch in amusement as Charlie starts to bounce up and down.

"DUCDUCS! DUCDUCS! MAMADADA DUCDUC!" his words run all together as he continues to bounce up and down with a huge smile. He then begins to point at them and look back at Blair and Chuck to make sure they are watching as well. Chuck leads Blair over to a blanket he has set up and they both sit down on it. Blair puts Charlie in her lap. Charlie claps his hands with excitement. He gazes with amazement at the ducks.

"Chuck do you have anything he can feed them with?" Blair asks and turns towards Chuck. Chuck smirks holding a piece of bread from a picnic breakfast to her. Charlie sees it and his eyes light up. He looks to Blair for approval. Blair smiles at Chuck and takes the bread. She then rips up a few pieces and hands them to Charlie. Charlie begins to throw them out to the pond.

"Dada look!" Charlie exclaims and throws a piece really hard. It actually hits the pond and a duck swims up and eats it. Charlie starts to squeal with excitement.

"Good job kid," Chuck smirks and ruffles Charlie's hair. Blair leans against Chuck and smiles at him. "What is it?" he asks, his face close to hers.

"I just never thought I could be this happy... or this in love," she says in a dreamy voice. Chuck smiles and leans down and kiss her. They spend hours into the night like this. Even after Charlie falls asleep they stay there and enjoy each other. At times they talk and other times in silence. Finally when the limo pulls up Blair almost cries that the moment is over. "Thank you," she kisses Chuck and then climbs in. Chuck takes a deep breath and then gives the gardens one last look. He gets in the limo and it drives away. No one notices the dark figure watching in the shadows as he awaits the perfect moment to attack.

–

A/N: You want more leave a review. And a good one too. Hehe I'm so evil.


	22. Take Your Pill

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Take Your Pill**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: So on the last chapter I got **30 REVIEWS!** I totally love you guys and couldn't ask for better reviewers. Okay before you read please read the note down below.

**Alright so in this story the time is kind of messed up. I realized that when it was too late. So we can say that Blair was with Jack longer than a year. Because Charlie is almost two years old. Alright so I know it hasn't bothered some of you, but a couple of you it has. I'm sorry, but just ignore it and focus on the fact that he's almost two years old. **

–

Blair smiles smiles with her eyes closed. She can feel the comfortable bed beneath her and the warmth of her and Chuck's bedroom. Last night was one of the best nights she had in a long time. She didn't have a nightmare after it. How could she? Chuck had made everything absolutely perfect and a bad thought had not once entered her mind. She feels wet lips place a kiss on her nose. She giggles and reaches up to find his face.

"Chuck why are you kissing my nose?" she asks with a playful tone. She then feels another kiss on her eyes. She laughs and opens them.

"Mama," Charlie smiles as he places a kiss on her chin. He looks excited that she has finally awaken for him.

"Mommy thought you were daddy silly boy," she tickles him a bit. Charlie giggles and leans forward. Blair sits up and sets him in her lap. She reaches down and brushes his hair back. "Why are you in such a loving mood this morning?" she asks. Charlie only giggles when she kisses his stomach. He then pushes her head up so he can look at her in the eye.

"He had a bath from daddy this morning," Chuck smiles as he enters the room. He's already dressed and ready for the day. Blair turns towards him as he sets down a tray of breakfast on the bed. Blair looks down at him and then back at him.

"Mamalook," Charlie points at the strawberry pancakes on the tray. Blair looks down at Charlie and touches his face with her hands.

"I know sweet boy your daddy is so good at ordering food," she giggles and looks up at Chuck. Chuck frowns and hands her a glass of milk. Blair takes it.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know that while Charlie ate Cheerios I made all of this on my own," Chuck smirks as Blair takes a sip of her milk. She sets it down on the tray and gives him a knowing look. Chuck sighs, "Okay so Dorota may have helped a tiny bit." His eyes fall away from her. Blair laughs and then leans over and kisses his lips softly.

"That's okay... I'm not sure I would have trusted you enough to eat your unsupervised cooking," she teases and pulls away from him. Chuck playfully glares at her and then looks at Charlie.

"What are you laughing at Charlie?" he raises his left eyebrow. Charlie giggles at him and then hugs Blair. Blair laughs and hugs him back.

"Oh it's fun to laugh at daddy isn't it?" she asks, looking from Charlie to Chuck. Chuck frowns and takes Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... remember who bought you the scarves Charlie," Chuck smirks as he sets Charlie in his lap. Blair rolls her eyes and sets the tray in her lap. She takes a bite of the pancakes. Charlie's face lights up at the word scarves.

"Scascas?" he questions. His whole posture perks up completely. He looks to the door and shouts, "NatArch!" he screams. Blair looks at Chuck with surprise. "NatArchcome!" Charlie shouts again. Blair looks at Chuck with amusement. Nate rushes to the doorway. He's out of breath and his shirt is off. Chuck raises his eyebrows at his best friend.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asks as he bends over. When he leans back up they see he has lipstick smeared all over his face. Chuck lets out a laugh and Blair rolls her eyes.

"Scascas!" Charlie commands and points at him. Nate frowns with confusion. Charlie crawls to the end of the bed. He bangs his small fists on the bed, "Getscascas!" he shouts.

"Wait a minute you got me up from my... bed to go get your scarves when your parents are sitting right there?" Nate asks Charlie as he bends down to look him in the eye. Charlie glares at him.

"Scascas," he says in a low tone. Blair and Chuck exchange a look.

"Well I'm not going to get them because you are a baby and you will not order me around," Nate smirks and crosses his arms. Charlie glares and leans up on his knees.

"Nathaniel he doesn't look happy," Chuck warns as Charlie flashes Nate an evil grin. Nate looks at Chuck with amusement.

"Please he's a baby what could he possibly d... OWE!" Nate screams as Charlie grabs his man bangs and yanks them forward. "BLAIR MAKE HIM LET GO!" Nate shouts as he tries to lift his head, but Charlie claps on tighter. Nate jerks his head upward and Charlie falls on the bed. Nate sighs with relief and looks at Chuck and Blair. Blair puts a hand to her mouth and her eyes go wide. Chuck bursts out laughing. Nate frowns, "What is it?" he asks.

"Nate I'm so sorry," Blair says as she gets up and goes to the dresser. She goes to get a mirror and Nate frowns with more confusion. He then looks as Charlie crawls into Chuck's lap.

"What's going o..." Nate trails off as he sees Charlie smile proudly at Chuck.

"Lookdada," Charlie exclaims as he holds up a small handful of man bangs. Nate's eyes go wide and he snatches the mirror from Blair. Blair sits down on the bed to guard Charlie. This will not end well. Nate looks in the mirror and lets out a girlish scream. In the mirror a whole chunk of man bangs from the middle of his forehead is missing.

"NO!!!!" Nate screams and drops the mirror. He points at Charlie, "You! You evil little Chuck Junior! I should have known this would happen again!"

"Again?" Blair asks with confusion. "Wait to you mean that time I broke up with you in third grade since your man bangs got chopped off all sloppy like and your hair stuck every each way?" Blair questions. Chuck starts to chuckle.

"Who do you think did it!?" Nate shouts and throws his hands in the air. He then points at Chuck, "HE DID IT WHEN I SLEPT OVER AT HIS HOUSE! HE DID SO YOU WOULD BREAK UP WITH ME AND NOW HE DID IT" Nate points at Charlie, "SO SERENA WILL DUMP ME! BOTH OF YOU ARE HORRIBLE AND I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Nate shouts and slams the bedroom door. Charlie giggles and Chuck chuckles. Blair turns towards both of them and raises her eyebrows. Chuck and Charlie fall silent and gulp.

"Mommy doesn't look happy," Chuck whispers to Charlie who clings to his father. Blair puts her hands on her hips. She shakes her head and purses her lips.

"I can not believe you two would do something so deceitful and mean to Nate just to get what you wanted," she looks down and sighs. "I couldn't be more proud!" she exclaims and smiles up at them as she hugs them both.

–

Blair lies upside down as she stares at the ceiling. She's in Chuck's office with doctor Hamilton. She can hear her writing down today's note's and turning a page as she licks her finger. There's complete silence. This usually makes Blair uncomfortable, but as of today she feels okay with it.

"Well Blair so how was your outing yesterday?" Dr. Hamilton asks as she sets her pad and pen on her lap. Blair turns her head to look at the older woman. A large grin breaks out on her face. She turns back over and closes her eyes. She can picture it all so perfectly.

"Amazing, perfect, wonderful, the best day of my life," Blair breathes a happy sigh. She hears Dr. Hamilton laugh and Blair opens her eyes to look at her.

"I take it you had a good day then?" she raises her eyebrows in question. Blair sits up eagerly. She then nods with excitement like a child on Christmas.

"Everything was great Dr. Hamilton. First off we went to Bendel's and the whole store was shut down! It was like a dream of mine, but Chuck made it come true. And then we went to the Botanical Gardens at night and I thought I would be scared since it was dark and everything, but I wasn't. I felt so safe and loved and I just... I feel like things are only going to get better," Blair lets out a deep breath and falls back down on the couch. Dr. Hamilton gives her a warm smile.

"Well I think if you keep working on it then they will only get better Blair," she clarifies. Blair nods and then purses her lips for a moment. She bites her bottom lip as she thinks on whether she should ask what she's been dying to ask. She slowly turns towards Dr. Hamilton again.

"Dr. Hamilton I was wondering when I can stop taking my anxiety medication?" she asks it. Dr. Hamilton's smile falls a bit. Blair should have known. However the older woman changes it to a softer smile. She reaches out and touches Blair's hand.

"Blair the medication has helped speed this all along. I promise you in a year at the most you will be able to stop taking it. As for now I suggest you continue with the prescription," Dr. Hamilton respond. Blair nods and fakes a smile. "Well you're free to go Blair," she smiles.

"Thank you," Blair says quietly and then gets up. She walks out the door and looks into the family room. Chuck, Nate, and Serena are all laughing about something. The look up and see Blair. "I'm just going to lay down for a few hours," Blair says quietly and goes in her bedroom. Chuck frowns and gets up to follow her. On his way he runs into Dr. Hamilton, who is taking her departure.

"Chuck may I speak with you for a moment?" she asks. Chuck nods and looks back to the bedroom door. He then directs his attention to Dr. Hamilton.

"Is it about Blair? She seems kind of sad all the sudden?" Chuck asks, worried.

"Well she wants to stop the anxiety medication. I knew this would happen as it does with most patients. They think they are completely healed and want to stop taking it because as much as it calms them down... it also can take away from other emotions. They describe it as not being able to feel things as much as they'd like to. I would love to let Blair stop taking it, but the nightmares would return and she would be more upset often," she explains. Chuck nods slowly and looks down.

"Thanks I'll make sure she takes it then," he sighs. Dr. Hamilton nods and then leaves. Chuck immediately goes in the bedroom. He sees Blair lying in the bed under the covers. She doesn't look up so he walks over and climbs in next to her.

"Chuck?" Blair asks as his arms wrap around her. He rests his head on he shoulder and kisses her ear.

"Who else would it be?" he smirks and kisses her neck. Blair turns over and faces him. His smile fades a bit when he sees her lips in a pout. Suddenly she curves her body and cradles into him. Chuck touches her back and pulls her closer. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"I know you already know," she says quietly. She slowly looks up at him. Her face doesn't look sad, but just disappointed. He tucks a curl behind her ear.

"The medicine helps you Blair. You're not having nightmares and..." he tries to explain.

"But I'm fine without it," Blair cuts him off. Chuck frowns in confusion. He looks down at her and reads her expression. She bites her bottom lip and looks at him nervously. She knows that he knows she slipped.

"When?" he asks, his tone not as soft anymore.

"Yesterday," she admits. "I wanted to feel and I did. It was great Chuck," she looks up at him slowly, "I felt so alive and I could be happy and really happy not just calm and at peace. I wanted to feel and I did. So why do I have to keep taking it?" she asks. She reminds him of a child who is demanding to know why they must go to school.

"I want you back on it Blair," he says with a stern voice. Blair's face drops completely. She nods slowly and looks down. Chuck squeezes his eyes shut and sighs, "Blair please don't do that. You know I would give you anything you want, but I know I don't want you having nightmares again. And your anxiety medication helps okay. You aren't as jumpy, you cry a lot less, and I haven't heard you say you're scared in months. Now you don't have to take it forever just till you don't need it anymore."

"And how long will that be Chuck? A year, two? What if the doctor says I have to be on it for the next five years? What then Chuck?" Blair questions as she sits up in bed.

"Then you'll take it for five years or ten years if you have to. You asked me to help you get better and that's what I'm doing," Chuck responds as he sits up as well.

"How could you possibly understand?" Blair questions. "You don't know how it feels to not feel. Sure I don't get scared, but I feel like I'm getting only half of other emotions too. When I'm happy, I'm only half happy Besides I'm safe now. You told me I'm safe and I believe you," Blair stresses each word. Chuck hates himself for what he's going to do, but he does it.

"Fine you feel safe and completely well? Then I want you to send Jack divorce papers and after that press charges," Chuck keeps his face stern. Blair gets up from the bed immediately.

"Fine you want me to take the pill Chuck?!" she shouts and walks into the bathroom.

"Blair," Chuck sighs and follows her.

"No don't Blair me! You said what you knew you would need to get me to do what you wanted didn't you?!" she shouts and throws things out of the medicine cabinet as she searches for her pills.

"Blair stop," Chuck reaches for her hands, but she yanks away from him. She snatches the pill bottle from the cabinet and opens it.

"No I want to do exactly what you want me to do! You know you Basses are great at manipulating people and letting them know exactly where their place is!" she shouts and throws the pill bottle at him. After that she falls silent as the pills all spill out on the floor. Chuck stares at her like she's slapped him across the face. Blair shakes her head and flees from the room. She opens the bathroom door to reveal Serena and Nate. They both look from Blair to Chuck. Blair pushes past them.

"B!" Serena calls to follow her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blair shouts and slams the door of the nursery in Serena's face. She then locks it and walks over to the rocking chair. Charlie is somehow still asleep after all the commotion in his crib. She looks over at him and bites her bottom lip. "I should have take then pills," she breathes as tears start to slip down her cheeks. She puts her face in her hands and starts to cry.

–

"Chuck what happened?" Nate asks as him and Chuck go out the back of the palace. Chuck looks like he needed to get out so Nate drags him there. Chuck leans against the wall and rubs his eyes. When he doesn't answer Nate decides to push him a bit more, "Chuck?"

"She didn't take her anxiety pill Nathaniel! I don't blame her okay and I don't want to make her take it, but she has to! She has to okay?! There's nothing I can do!" Chuck snaps and gets up. He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. Nate slowly leans against the wall next to Chuck.

"Chuck she's going to be..." Nate attempts to comfort him, but Chuck cuts him off.

"I can't help her Nathaniel. I can't make her magically better. I can't... There's nothing I can do to make her better now. There's nothing I can do," Chuck repeats. His tone sounds so defeated. Nate watches as his best friend unfolds all of his emotions in front of him. "She compared me to Jack," Chuck lets out a bitter laugh.

"Chuck I'm sure she didn't mean... she was just all worked up and..." Nate tries to phrase it right.

"No Nathaniel she did mean it and you know what maybe she was right," Chuck shrugs, "Maybe I am just like him. I mean when he made her do things they were bad, but I'm still making her do what I want. I won't let her not take her pills. I'm controlling her just like he did," Chuck grips his fists tighter at the thought of Jack.

"Chuck man how can you even say that?" Nate asks. He shakes his head, "Jack did horrible things to her Chuck. You're trying to help her get better... heal her from all of that. You are not your uncle in the slightest way. Okay? Blair was upset, for one she's not on her medication right now. Her emotions are on high, she's nervous, and probably scared again. We all say things we don't mean all the time, but someone in Blair's position... she's confused and all she needs right now is you," Nate lets it all out. Surprisingly he finds it all flow out perfectly. Chuck looks at Nate with a new found respect and both men can sense it. Chuck's silent for a while and Nate is afraid he isn't getting it. Then Chuck breaks the silence.

"You know Nathaniel," his voice is soft, sincere. Nate raises his eyebrows in question. Chuck gives a soft smile, "I think the loss of those man bangs has aired out your brain a bit," Chuck sighs. Nate can't help it he starts to laugh. He then playfully smacks Chuck's shoulder. Chuck chuckles for a moment, but then returns to a more serious note.

"Chuck maybe you should let it go too," Nate suggests. "I don't think Blair can until you do. I know she doesn't know you're looking for Jack, but..."

"I won't let it go," Chuck snaps. He shakes his head, "I don't care if I'm looking for him until my last dying breath Nathaniel. Jack is going to pay for what he did to Blair. And as soon as I find that son of a bitch he's going to know what he's paying for. I want to give it to him," Chuck spoke with a newfound anger and hatred Nate had never heard. Chuck clenches his teeth, "Besides if I don't have him killed after I'm done with him his ass is in jail for the rest of his life. She's also divorcing him if I have to forge the papers myself."

"And what then?" Nate wonders out loud. He mentally kicks himself afterwards. He doesn't want to push Chuck too hard, but the words came out before he could stop them. Nate breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Chuck's face look almost peaceful. Chuck closes his eyes for a moment. Nate can almost see a soft smile forming on his lips.

"When she's better I want to be with her and Charlie forever," Chuck's eyes flutter open. He stares forward as if he can see the future in front of him. He sort of forgets Nate's there as he paints a picture. "I want to make her happy, you know? I know I want to marry her... I mean I love her. She's the only girl I've ever loved... the only girl I ever will love. And she's the mother of my only child. The doctors say it doesn't look good about her having other kids, but I don't care. I'd adopt if she wanted me to. I'd do anything to make her happy. And I'm going to," Chuck stands up straighter. The vision disappears in front of him. He turns back to look at Nate. He then shrugs, "Of course your blond, man bangs, party it girl children would drive mine insane, but..."

"Shut up Bass," Nate smirks and smacks Chuck again. Chuck chuckles and moves away from him. Nate then sighs and puts two hands on his shoulders, "Okay this is what you're going to do. Go up there, she's still in the nursery I bet and you are going to talk to her. No yelling is allowed, unless it's from her because let's face it we can't tell her what to do."

"Keep the blond away then," Chuck sighs. Knowing that Serena will be all in the middle of it if Nate doesn't keep her away. Nate nods and Chuck copies his movements, "Okay let's go in then."

"Right behind you man," Nate says and follows Chuck inside. The door closes behind them. A feeling of peace is left behind, but it is soon destroyed as someone comes out of the shadows. He glares at the door where the two men went in. He knows she's upstairs and he can't get to her. It drives him insane and only furthers his anger. He awaits the day when he can strike and take everything back that belongs to him. He will watch Chuck fall and then prove to him once and for all he'll get what he deserves this time. She's his and she'll pay for running.

–

Chuck walks back inside the house with Nate behind him. He begins to walk down the long hallway to the nursery. Serena however stops him when she comes out of him and Blair's bedroom. He looks do her in question. She closes the door behind her and leans against it.

"She's taking a bath. I told her she needed to calm herself since she was crying so much," Serena explains. She sends Chuck a skeptical look and makes no move to get out of his way. "Chuck maybe you should let her just be by herself for a little while. She just calmed down and..."

"Serena, Chuck needs to talk to Blair. He knows way more than we ever will. Now I know you want to help, but we should leave them be for this. Come on," Nate says as he steps out from behind Chuck. Serena gives him a hard look and then sighs.

"Don't yell at her," Serena warns Chuck as she steps past him. She doesn't glare and her tone isn't angry, but stern. She's just worried about her best friend. Chuck waits until he hears Serena and Nate's bedroom door close. He's pacing himself. His eyes fall to the nursery for a brief moment. Charlie must still be asleep or Dorota is taking care of him. Either way he isn't crying, so he's okay. Chuck then steps towards his own bedroom door. When he opens it he hears the rushing water from the tub. He closes the door, making no noise in the process. As he puts his hand on the knob of the bathroom door, the rushing water falls still. He takes a deep breath and slowly enters. When he comes in she doesn't move. Her eyes are closed and her curls are down. The bottom tips of them float on the water top.

"Blair," Chuck breathes. He walks over to the tub and sits on the edge of it. Blair's body doesn't move, but he knows that she knows he's there. He looks down at her through the water. Some of the bad bruises are still healing. All of them are a greenish-yellow color now though. She has a scar on her hip, where the doctor suspected it would be. On her cheek is where he sees the remaining bruise. It's a brown color and in a certain light he knows it would only come out as a shadow of her facial structure. "I'm really sorry," he raises his pitch a bit so she can hear him more clearly.

"I know," Blair says suddenly. She speaks so quietly he knows he wouldn't have heard her if the room wasn't dead silent. He watches as her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks up at him. "I'm sorry too," she adds. Chuck nods slowly and then looks down at his hands.

"I only want you to take it so you can get better," he sighs. He watches as Blair gives a slight nod out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not trying to control you like Jack did," his tone is so low. Jack's name even though spoken in a soft tone shows Chuck's pure hatred for him. Blair sits up in the water and turns to him. Chuck listens to the ripples of it and watches how it swirls and creates a bit of small waves.

"I should have never said that," she stares directly into his eyes. When he looks down into them he sees dark pools of chocolate brown. Then behind that though he sees her true emotions. Her feelings and meaning she's giving to him. "It was a horrible thing to say and I think I cried for an hour because of it," she admits. Chuck reaches a hand down to her cheek. His fingertips brush over her last bruised cheek. He stares at his hand as he strokes it then lets his eyes lock with hers again.

"I know," he gives her a soft smile. He can tell by her eyes that her whole posture brightens up a bit. "Let's just not talk about it anymore, okay?" he asks. She's thankful for him giving her an easy way out. On the other hand she feels bad. He instantly sees this, he can read her so well. "Blair I mean it. I think I've said enough horrible things to you in the past... before all of this, to make up for it," he smirks a bit. Blair lets out a quiet laugh.

"We were both pretty damn awful kids weren't we?" she asks. A small smile graces her lips and Chuck thinks it to be one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He shakes his head and spares a chuckle of his own.

"We were innocent... we didn't know how hard life could be," he answers. He slowly looks back to Blair. She raises her eyebrows at him. Her smile turns into a smirk. It is now the sexiest and cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Chuck Bass innocent?" her tone is now playful. Chuck laughs at this and leans down close to her. He kisses her nude lips softly. His forehead then rests against hers.

"Innocent enough," he whispers and winks at her. She sets back in the bathtub and washes herself off. Chuck stands up and goes to get her a towel from the cabinet. He goes to the counter and bends down, but stops when he sees a pill bottle on the counter. It's opened, the label reads that it is prescribed for anxiety. Chuck slowly turns to look at Blair. Her back is to him, but she looks at him through the mirror. She nods slowly at him and then continues to wash herself. Chuck puts the top of the pill case back on and sets it down. He then bends down and takes out the softest towel he can find.

"Help me?" Blair asks as she stands up in the huge jacuzzi tub. Chuck smirks and holds out his hand to her. She takes it and he helps her climb over the edge to the floor. He wraps the fluffy, warm towel around her from behind. His hands however remain wrapped around her even after the towel is in place. He kisses her neck and the moisture from the bath soothes his lips.

"Always," he whispers. He then rubs his hands up and down on her should to create friction and immediate warmth. She turns around and faces him.

"Thank you," she smiles up at him. Her body then arches a bit and she presses herself against him. He wraps his hands carefully around her and pulls her closer. She then runs her lips up his chin and to his lips. Her kiss is soft, but he quickly adds more passion. Both of their lips are hungry for the others. Blair drops her towel to the floor and wraps her arms around Chuck's neck. His hands position themselves. One cups her tiny bottom and the other holds the side of her hip where it curves into her waist.

"Blair," he moans as they pull back and forth at each others lips. She backs up a bit into the wall and allows him to trap her between him and the wall. His leg around her him then slides it's way down her leg and wraps into the inner thigh.

"Chuck," Blair gasps in response as his fingers begin to caress her soft white skin. He's so close to her center she feels it burning for him.

"It always," he kisses the left side of her neck, "leads to sex," the right side is kissed, "with us," he smirks and then sucks his lips over the kiss. Blair's eyes flutter open and roll to the back of her head.

"Hot sex," she whimpers as his hand brushes over her vulva. He feels her legs tremble around it and hears her moan of pleasure. Chuck lets out a husky laugh and Blair smirks as she removes him from her neck and unbuttons his shirt. She kisses him down his chest and then lets his pants fall. She's back up to his level and grabs his face. Her never ending hunger for his taste is clear. Her tongue slips inside his mouth and massages the left side of his cheek. It feels amazing and his hand between her thighs is stilled for a moment. He pushes her tongue out with his own and does his own version of the job. Her hands comes up to his chest and pushes his tongue from her mouth. He smiles at her and then kisses her chin. A small giggle erupts from her lips.

"To the bed?" he asks and leans his head a bit to the side. Blair nods eagerly her naked body beneath him. He reaches his hands under her bottom and picks her up. Her legs wrap around him and her arms around his neck. She's slightly elevated above him and she leans her head down to kiss him. He moves from the bathroom to the bedroom. She senses the bed behind her and falls backwards onto it. When her back hits the matrees she lies herself out for him to take her. She looks anxious and nothing excites him more. He lets himself fall to his knees on the bed and then within seconds he's hovering over her body. He kisses his way up, starting at her feet and ending at her hairline.

"Just take me," she begs,her legs once again twitching. They call for him and only him. They are not patient and don't' like to be teased. She knows this because sex with Chuck causes them to have their own mind. Heck every part of her body seems to have it's own mind around him. No matter what situation they find themselves in. He cups each of her breasts in his hands. Blair giggles at this and turns her head to look at him, "Someone's found themselves a handful," she teases.

"Just the right about," he smirks and kisses each of them. She gaps at this as he sucks on her nipples. The feeling is erotic and sensational. Her hips shoot forward for him and push against his member. "Seems someone's ready for me," Chuck breathes. Blair's head moves up and down as she nods quickly. Chuck slips a finger in her and she cries out. "Just a little more foreplay to make it worth the wait Blair," he whispers in her ear as his finger twirls around in her center. Blair's body trembles and her head moves back and forth on the pillow. Each cheek meeting the cool sides again and again.

"Chuck how do you make me feel.... feel so... so... so... good?" the words have trouble coming from her lips. The moans and pleasure cries interrupt them as they travel from her body to her mouth. Chuck responds by pushing in another digit and moving them in a different motion. He ranges them from pressure, path, and motion in a matter of seconds.

"You're so wet Blair. I guess only I can make you this way," he smirks as his fingers continue to swim in her wetness. He can feel drips of it running down his hand and onto the bed. She's like a faucet, but only he can turn it on for her.

"Only you," Blair nods. Her head then flies back against the pillow and she screams out. Chuck knows it should be much louder, but her breathing is so heavy he wonders if it will meet outside the thick doors. Hopefully not for the others sake. Chuck removes his hand without warning and Blair whines. He then presses his member against it and hovers his head over her. Her eyes close and he kisses her lips.

"Look at me baby," he instructs. "I want to see what your eyes do when you cum this time," he purrs. Blair nods and her dark brown eyes lock with his. His are almost black with all the passion and hunger they hold. Finally he pushes himself into her. Deep and hard at first, she cries out and her hands fly back to the head board. She holds onto it and feels as if it's the only thing that keeps her shooting to the ceiling above her. She cries and moans in pleasure at the same time as he pumps in and out. He changes the pace and motion of it so many times it seems too good to be true.

"Chuck!" she cries out his name as if he isn't so close. His eyes watch hers seem to magically darken and lighten at by what he does inside of her. He feels himself build up more and more. His member hardening to its full potential. Blair feels her wetness uncontrollable now and has to fling her head back and forth. "CHUCK!" She calls out again as she explodes into her orgasm.

"BLAIR!" Chuck calls out as he explodes within her, filling her up completely. Both bodies fall down on the bed in complete happiness and fulfillment.

–

A/N: Yes I ended with a sexual scene deal with it alright. Lol you guys know you love them. Now get ready because if you thought this chapter had drama, you have no idea the amount of drama that's about to unravel. So hold onto your seats kiddies, this is going to be a wild rid. Don't forget to review if you want more.


	23. D Day

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **"D" Day**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: 21 reviews... you guys already know you're amazing. I really hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to let me know if you want more.

–

"Charlie hold still," Blair scolds as she tries to take hold of Charlie's legs. Charlie only giggles and wiggles away from her. He constantly kicks his legs as he lies down on the bed. Blair's been trying to change his diaper for a while now, but he's being extra fussy today.

"Nono Mama!" he shouts and kicks his legs at her. His little arms fly above his head and try to grip onto the blanket underneath them. Blair finally grabs hold of his legs and nods her head.

"Yes Charlie now you stop acting up. Mommy needs to change your diaper baby," she tells him as she holds both his feet with one hand and pulls the diaper tabs with the other. She then quickly grabs his legs with both her hands and lifts him as the diaper sprawls out under him. She scrunches her nose at the smell.

"Bad mama," Charlie struggles again. He moves his body and lands right in the diaper making a mess of things. Blair picks him up and lets out an agitated sigh.

"Look what you've done," she raises her voice a bit. She then gets up from the bed and holds him out. His naked body exposed for whoever comes in their path. She storms down the hallway and into the bathroom. She goes to put him in. Charlie's toes touch the water and he screams.

"NO! NO! MAMA! NO!" he cries and kicks his legs. Blair tries to set him down in the water, but he refuses to bend his legs. "NO!!!!" he screams when Blair forces him to sit in the tub.

"CHARLIE STOP IT!" Blair bursts and puts her hands to her head. Charlie continues to cry. Blair turns off the water and stands up. She puts her face in her hands as Charlie continues to cry.

"MAMA!" He sobs and reaches for her. Blair immediately picks him up out of the tub. She cradles him to her, thankful the bath cleaned him off. Charlie continuously grabs onto Blair and keeps crying. "Mama... mama," his cries lower a bit, but they continue.

"Shh... shh... it's okay baby," she soothes and rubs his back. She bounces him against her chest a bit. She kisses his head, "Don't cry mommy's here." She decides to walk around the house a bit and see if moving will calm him more. She walks out of his nursery and down the hallway. Serena and Nate are still asleep in their bedroom. When she walks into the family room she can here Dorota doing laundry around the corner.

"Dada! Dada!" Charlie starts to scream, his little eyes puffy and red. Blair's heart drops a little. Chuck had to go in to work today. He had only been gone for a couple hours, but she had guessed this was why Charlie was so fussy. "Dadanogo!" Charlie fists the material of her shirt as his tears stain it.

"Charlie it's okay," she adjusts the way she's holding him so she can look him straight in the eye. She then sits down on the couch. She moves a hand to wipe his cheeks. "There, there don't cry. Daddy will be home soon, okay?" she sends him a soft smile.

"Dada," Charlie moans. He seems to have run out of tears, but is still clearly upset. Blair bites her bottom lip and eyes him nervously. Charlie has officially become attached to Chuck, she thinks silently. Blair looks at the clock, Chuck should only be at work for a few more hours. She stands up and walks over to the phone.

"Donovan?" she asks when it stops ringing. There's a muffling sound on the other end and then a cough. "It's Blair," she clarifies.

"_Oh yes of course, what do you need Blair_?" he answers on command quickly.

"Dada," Charlie mumbles again as he looks up at Blair. Blair stares down at him and switches the phone to the other ear.

"Um do you know if Chuck is in a meeting or working with anyone right now? Or is he just in his office?" Blair asks, her voice drawn out a bit. She's trying to focus on her words and Charlie at the same time.

"_Well I just spoke with him and he said that he was just doing paper work in his office_," Donovan responds. Blair nods her head even though she knows he can't see her. "_He said that it will be that way for the rest of the time he's there if you want to call," _Donovan adds.

"Thanks Donovan," Blair says. Charlie starts to scream again. She squeezes her eyes shut and sighs, "I really have to go now, but thank you." She puts the phone back on the hook and turns her full attention back to Charlie. "Baby stop fussing daddy will be home later," she tries.

"Dadahomedadahome," Charlie shakes his head as tears continue to pour from his eyes. Blair grabs a tissue and wipes his eyes and nose. She kisses his forehead and then lifts his chin to look at her.

"Alright... alright... mama will take you to see daddy, but you have to get dressed first," she tells him. Charlie's crying stops a bit as if he understands. Blair walks back down the hallway as quiet as she can to the nursery. When she gets in she gets together his diaper bag. She then puts a new diaper on him, after some more struggle of course. And finally dresses him in white pants, a pastel yellow shirt, and a baby blue sweater. "Why don't you look handsome?" she smiles and touches his cheek.

"Mama pretty," Charlie smiles and touches her cheek. Blair thanks to God silently that his cries have finally stopped. Blair picks him up and puts the diaper bag on his shoulder. As she walks down the hallway she stops for a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her curls are frame her face as a beige head band holds them together. All of her make-up is applied of course. She's wearing a gold-beige dress with a slip and then somewhat lace material over it. It goes about mid thigh and the sleeves just halfway down her arms. Then she's wearing dark brown lace tights, with dark brown heels. She looks well enough to go out.

"Dorota I'm going out!" she calls as she walks towards the doorway to the elevator room. Dorota immediately comes out of the laundry room.

"But Miss Blair..." her voice is nervous.

"Relax Dorota I'm going to see Chuck," she responds. Dorota still looks skeptical. Blair rolls her eyes and smiles. "I talked to him on the phone and he said it was fine," she lies. Dorota stares at her for a few more moments and then nods slowly. Blair gives a wave and goes out the door with Charlie.

–

Blair exits the limo and looks around. The driver had to park around the corner from Bass industries since there was a lot of traffic. She smiles at him and after some arguing gets him to leave. She hoists Charlie on her hip. He looks around at all the people and cars with wide eyes.

"Seems like you're finally seeing New York during the day," she teases him and touches his cheek. Charlie's little mouth drops open as he turns to look at his mother. She giggles at the fact that he is too stunned to even point and make up names for things. She puts on a pair of huge Chanel sunglasses and starts to walk past people. She sees Bass Headquarters right ahead.

"Hihi!" Charlie calls and waves at people as they pass. A few people, mostly women who look like mothers, wave back, but most don't. Charlie frowns at this.

"People are very busy here Charlie," she tells him and kisses his cheek. Charlie purses his lips at the lack of attention from others. It's definitely something he isn't used to. Blair continues to watch, but stiffens a bit. She feels an odd feeling. Like someone is watching her. She knows this is silly and exactly why she is on medication. She feels someone behind her start to walk extremely close. Charlie looks over her shoulder and waves at them. Blair suddenly turns around and smacks straight into the person. He stumbles back and Blair rubs her head. Her sunglasses get knocked off and the man reaches down for them. He slowly brings them up to her.

"Blair?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Dan?" Blair gasps as she slowly takes her sunglasses from him. He's the last person she ever imagined coming face to face with again. Dan's eyes fall to Charlie. Blair pulls Charlie towards her more. Charlie stares at Dan with wide eyes.

"Um... do you have a child now?" Dan asks awkwardly as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. They both know she went missing so neither say anything. Blair nods very slowly.

"His name is Charlie... look not many people know I'm in New York and..." she starts to ramble, but Dan interrupts her.

"Does Chuck know?" he wonders out loud. Blair is a little taken back by his question. If anything she would have though he would have asked about Serena. "Is Charlie... Chuck's son?" he pushes it a bit further. Seems Humphrey had grown some back bone. Blair parts her lips for a moment, but then closes them.

"Dada," Charlie smiles, recognizing Chuck's name. Dan's eyes widen for a moment, receiving the answer to his question. Charlie then frowns, "I wane dada mama," he whines as his eyes begin to water up.

"Charlie don't cry it's okay... we're going to see daddy right now," Blair soothes as she quickly wipes his tears. Charlie turns his face into her and clings onto her shirt. Blair strokes his back. She looks up at Dan to see him looking at her with surprise now.

"I'm guessing Chuck does know," he says quietly, not knowing what else to say. He opens his lips to ask another question, but Blair holds up her hand.

"Serena and Nate know too, but not anyone else. Look a lot of stuff happened and I'm back, but I don't want a lot of people to know so if you could please...." there's a slight begging sound in her voice. Who would have ever thought she would use that with the likes of someone from Brooklyn.

"Of course, it's none of my business anyways," Dan responds as his eyes fall to Charlie again. "He's um... a cute kid by the way," he adds, trying to keep it light. The awkward factor is still there though.

"Thanks... I think he looks a lot more like Chuck than me," she replies, her voice is drawn out.

"I wane dada mama," Charlie starts to cry again as he looks up at her. Blair kisses his forehead and eyes Dan. Dan nods at her and then walks so he's standing beside her.

"You're going to Bass industries to see Chuck?" he guesses, seeing it ahead. Blair nods slowly and looks at the building. Dan looks at Blair who is one of the tiniest people he has ever seen. He now sees she's holding a child, a purse, and a huge diaper bag. "Why don't you let me help you?" he offers. Blair looks skeptical, but after feeling everything weighing her down she nods in agreement. Dan takes the diaper bag and big purse. They begin to slowly walk towards it. She puts her sunglasses back on, that cover most of her face.

"So did you and Serena keep in touch at all?" Dan asks, trying to make conversations.

"Let's just say I couldn't really keep in touch with anyone," Blair answers, her voice is low. Dan decides to abandon the subject as they enter the building.

"This is really weird," he finally gives a small chuckle. Blair finds a small smile break out on her face as they step in the elevator. She nods and spares a laugh of her own.

"So how is life on the other side of the bridge?" she smirks.

"And the old Blair Waldorf finally shows herself," he lets out another chuckle as he spares a glance at her. Blair gives a small shrug, but keeps her gaze forward. Charlie looks at Dan, his crying stops momentarily. Charlie scowls at him. Dan stares back at him, "You're right, he looks exactly like Chuck." Blair looks down at Charlie to see his expression and smiles.

"He's just angry because you're taking some of my attention," she explains to Dan. Charlie turns back towards his mother and cries into her chest. "Charlie please don't cry you'll see daddy soon," she bounces him a bit. Both turn to look at the doors as it stops at the top floor. It dings and the doors open. "Chuck?" Blair comes face to face with him. He doesn't look all that happy.

"Blair what the hell where you thinking? You told Dorota I knew about this. Serena and Nate didn't know where you were. And not calling and telling me you were coming. What would happen if you never showed up. I wouldn't even realize something was wrong," Chuck immediately grabs onto Blair and pulls her close to him. Blair shrugs out of his arms and looks to Dan. Chuck slowly turns to look at him. He frowns, "Humphrey?"

"Hey Chuck... long time no see," Dan drawls out with a small wave. He shifts on his feet, obviously uncomfortable. Chuck looks him over and notices Blair's purse and the diaper bag. He looks to Blair with a frown of even more confusion.

"I sort of bumped into him outside," she gives a short explanation. Charlie lifts his head at the sound of Chuck's voice. He immediately shoots his small arms out towards him.

"DADAHOLEHOLE DADA!" Charlie shouts as he tries to jump from Blair to Chuck. Father mode goes up for a moment and distracts Chuck. He quickly reaches out and takes hold of Charlie. Charlie smiles at him and kisses his lips, "dada luv," he sighs. He then snuggles against Chuck. Chuck cradles Charlie to him, but the remembers Dan. He looks up and glares.

"I swear to God Humphrey if you say anything to anyone so help me," Chuck moves towards him, but Blair grabs him. She sends Dan an apologetic look.

"Chuck he has no idea about anything and he wont' tell anyone I'm here. Just calm down," she touches a hand to Chuck's cheek. Dan stares at Chuck and Blair, more confused than ever.

"Don't be so quick to trust him," Chuck says in a low tone as he glares at Dan. Dan looks down in shame. If anyone can hold a grudge, it's certainly Chuck Bass. "You write or mention anything about seeing her and I'll destroy you," Chuck threatens. Blair stares at him strangely.

"It never happened," Dan sighs and hands Blair the baby bag and her purse. Blair sends him a small smile. Dan steps back into the elevator and nods at them. "Bye Blair, Charlie... Chuck," he says quietly before the doors close. Blair wonders if she'll ever see him again.

"Byebye!" Charlie exclaims as he continues to wave even after the doors close. He then turns back to Chuck and taps him, "Dada Dan," he points back towards the elevator. Blair's eyes widen at how quickly Charlie learned the word. Chuck stares down at him with a frown.

"Good Charlie," he nods and looks away from him. His eyes go back up and meet Blair's. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asks her.

"It was a limo ride over here relax," she responds and shrugs her shoulders. Chuck shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment.

"Well you obviously walked alone long enough to run into Dan fucking Humphrey," he seethed. Blair's eyes lit up with anger and she gasped.

"Chuck not in front of Charlie," she whispered. Charlie looked at them both. His small mouth formed an "O". Chuck looked down at him for a moment and then up at Blair. She shook her head, "Honestly Dan always seemed honest enough. I doubt he'll find excitement in running off and telling the word Blair Waldorf is back in New York and she has a baby."

"Yeah don't be so sure. He's not all that honest," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"What does that meant?" Blair wondered out loud.

"Forget it," Chuck muttered. He then took the baby bag from her and put it on his own shoulder. He walked towards her and pulled her into him. Charlie was sandwiched between them, but he didn't seem to mind much. "Just don't go off unsupervised like that again alright?" it was more an order than a question. Blair pursed her lips, but in the end she nodded slowly. Chuck mustered up a small smile for her. She returned one of her own.

"You know Chuck I was thinking about it and maybe people should know I'm here," she suddenly said as they stepped back into the elevator. Chuck turned towards her slowly.

"We can't do that until I know I can keep Jack out of New York," Chuck reasoned. Blair realized this as soon as he said it. Her eyes dropped to the ground in disappointment. Chuck freed one of his hands from Charlie and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek. When they got downstairs she put back on her sunglasses. She didn't take them off until she they were back inside the limo. Charlie crawled from Chuck's lap to Blair's so he could look out the window. He began to point at things and name them. Blair knew it would kick in soon enough.

"He's going to come looking for me Chuck," Blair finally said. She never wanted to say it again, but she knew she had to. Talking to her, dare she say it, therapist had made her realize it. Chuck wrapped his hand around hers and leaned his head on her shoulder. He kissed her chin and then moved himself as close as possible.

"I told you that I would take care of everything. As soon as my PI finds out where he is..." Chuck started to try and assure her. He forgot one factor as he did so. Blair turned towards him with wide eyes.

"You told me that you would leave this alone," she said with disbelief. Chuck's eyes widened for a moment. He silently cursed himself. "This is exactly what he wants," she rubbed her head and closed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. He hated to think of Jack. When Blair talked about him at all it drove him crazy. It always made him think of all the things he did to her. And it did nothing, but piss him off. Blair slowly looked at him. She covered Charlie's ears as if he could understand.

"It's all a game to him. And now he probably knows your playing and it's going to make things ten times worse. He's a lot more powerful and smart than you give him credit for Chuck," she said quietly. Her eyes fell away from his. She preferred not to look at Chuck a lot when she spoke of Jack.

"No one's more powerful than me," Chuck said with complete confidence. "Not in this situation at least. If he wants to play this game you speak of then he should know that no one is better at games than me. I know what I told you Blair, but I'm going to find him. He's going to pay for everything he did to you whether I serve it to him directly or not," he explained. Truthfully he really wanted to serve Jack payback with physical pain, but he wasn't about to tell Blair that.

"Just keep him away from Charlie," Blair said quietly. Before she wanted to forget about him. Ignore Jack like he wasn't there, but the more she thought about it... she would protect Charlie no matter what.

"I'm going to keep him away from both of you," he assured her. Blair looked at him for a moment. She then gave a small smile to Charlie and removed her hands from his ears. Charlie turned in his sitting position and faced her. He giggled up at her and put his small hands to her cheeks.

"Dan mama, Dan," he nodded at her. He was proud of his new word. Blair looked to Chuck who rubbed his eyes. He shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Well that word may annoy two others in the house more than me at least," Chuck sighed. Blair let out a small laugh and winked at Charlie. Charlie clapped his hands and stared at his father. He crawled back to Chuck's lap and tapped him on the chest. Chuck looked down at him, "Yes Charlie?" he asked. Charlie pursed his small lips and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Dada stay hoome," he sounded out each word. He then pounded his small fists on Chuck's chest. Chuck looked to Blair who gave him a knowing smile.

"Daddy has to work sometimes," Chuck bit his bottom lip. Charlie not knowing what he said, but knowing it wasn't a word like "okay" or "yes", glared at Chuck.

"NO!" he shouted and slapped Chuck's cheek. Blair pulled Charlie off of Chuck and shook her head at him.

"No hit Charlie," she scolded and shook her finger at him. She then sent Chuck an apologetic look. Chuck stared at Charlie with sad eyes. His own father flashed through his mind.

"_Dad tomorrow Nate's dad is going to take us to the park and I was wondering if you could come," a very young Chuck asked his father at the breakfast table. His father lowered his newspaper and gave Chuck a hard stare. _

"_Charles you know very well that I work tomorrow," he said in a stern tone. Chuck's eyes dropped to his cereal bowl. He nodded slowly, but then looked up with hopeful eyes. _

"_Maybe you could take the day off and..." he started to get excited. Bart shook his head and stood up. _

"_You don't understand Charles. Do you not like the things we have?" he motioned around to the well furnished penthouse. Chuck slowly looked around and then back at his father. _

"_I do, but..." Chuck sat up in his seat. He tried to match his father a bit, but no matter what he was always stared down on. Bart shook his head again. _

"_No buts young man. All of this is only possible because of my work. Now you can't very well expect me to put it aside for something like a silly day in the park can you?" he gave a slight chuckle. His eyes were still hard though. Chuck looked down in defeat. He sunk further down in his seat. _

"_No sir," he muttered. Bart gave a nod and then picked up his jacket off the back of the chair. He put it on and walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. Chuck finished breakfast alone with his silent nanny._

"Chuck? Chuck are you alright?" Blair asked as she brought him from his thoughts. Chuck blinked his eyes a few times and the flashback was gone. He nodded slowly and then looked at Charlie again. Charlie glared at him and then turned away. He stared out the window. Blair sighed and looked down at him. "Charlie daddy has to work," she reasoned. She hoped even if he couldn't really understand that her tone of voice would be enough reason for him. Charlie continued to pout and crossed his arms.

"You know I think I'll have Donovan bring all my work home and then for meetings I can hold some conference calls and web cams and things," he said suddenly.

"Chuck you don't have to..." Blair started to say, but Chuck held up his hand. He shook his head and reached for Charlie. Charlie started to kick when he was picked up, but stopped when he came face to face with Chuck.

"Daddy's going to stay home tomorrow," he smiled at Charlie. Charlie looked at him skeptically as if he thought Chuck was lying. When Chuck continued to smile though a grin broke out on Charlie's own face. He let out a giggle and grabbed Chuck's cheeks. He pulled him towards him and placed a wet kiss on his lips. Chuck couldn't help, but smile at the break of tradition.

–

"VROOM! VROOM!" Charlie bellows as he repetitively hit the toy cars against the carpet. He's on the floor of his nursery between Serena and Blair. Blair and Serena both watch him with smiles. He's surprisingly kept up with it for almost thirty minutes. Usually nothing can hold his attention that long. Blair's smile falters a bit and Serena notices. She reaches out a hand and touches it to Blair's knee. Blair's head snaps up to look at her.

"What is it S?" she asks and falters a smile. Serena sends her a small smile and folds her hands in her lap. Blair sends her a questioning look and quirks an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I was jut wondering if you're okay B?" Serena ponders as she gives a small shrug. Blair looks down for a moment and bites her bottom lip. When she feels Serena studying her closely she looks back up at her.

"I'm fine Serena. I was just thinking is all," she explains with a casual tone. Serena tilts her head a bit and looks at Blair for more of an answer. Blair rolls her eyes and sighs, "Just about stuff S. No big deal."

"Well okay... but you know if you ever need an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, or anything else... I'm here," Serena concedes.

"I know S," Blair responds. She then brightens her smile with force and looks back down at Charlie. He looks up at her with wide eyes. He holds up the car to her.

"Mycarcar mama," he tells her as he shakes it in front of her face. Blair lets out a small laugh and nods at him. She reaches out and touches the toy car.

"I see Charlie," she leans down and kisses his cheek. Charlie giggles and squirms as if she has tickled him. Serena lets out a laugh at how cute he is. He instantly turns towards Serena and grins. He drops the toy cars and holds out his hands for her.

"Serene," he has a bit of difficulty with her name, but doesn't notice. Neither girl has the heart to correct him. Serena reaches down and lifts him to her lap. He instantly latches onto her shirt and takes a fist of her blond hair. "Mine," he tells both Blair and Serena, sparing a look at both of them.

"I'm wondering when the I own everything I see phase is going to end," Blair remarks as her eyes lift to meet her best friends. Serena raises her eyebrows and gives a knowing look.

"Blair have you forgotten who this child's father is," she responds. It's more of a statement than a question. She tries to keep her tone stern, but her throat is itching with a laugh. Blair lets out one of her own and Serena then joins.

"Fair enough," Blair comments and tucks a curl behind her ear. Her laughter dies out quickly and she brings her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She stares at Charlie as he fondles the blond hair in his hands.

"I still can't believe you are honestly transferring to NYU just for me," Blair acknowledges suddenly. Serena had told her this afternoon, but Charlie needed a bath so they never really got to talk about it. Serena rolls her eyes playfully as she adjusts Charlie in her lap. She smiles at Blair.

"Actually Nate and I are both transferring," she teases Blair. Blair rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Serena sighs, "Oh come on B, you're back in my life now. How could I be that far away from you?" she touches her arm. Blair shrugs away from her a bit.

"You mean how could you be so far away and still be able to watch my every move," Blair mutters as she pulls Charlie to her lap. He stares up at her for a moment, but then grabs a stuffed duck to play with. Serena frowns a Blair, but then gives her a soft smile.

"Oh come on Blair... Chuck is just worried. It's not going to be like this forever," she assures her. Blair gives a shrug of her own and then forces a smile. She looks back up at Serena.

"I know S... guess I'm just being silly," Blair says. Serena, who is not Chuck, can't see through her mask. Just in case though Blair turns her full attention to Charlie. Charlie looks up at her and holds up a book. "Are you going to read to mommy?" Blair smiles and opens it for him. Charlie turns the pages and stops when he sees a man with dark hair.

"Dan," he points and looks up at Blair. He then looks to Serena and informs her, "Dan." Blair slowly looks up at Serena and tries to hold in a smile. Serena frowns at the name.

"Did I mention I may have ran into Dan Humphrey today?" Blair asks innocently. Serena's mouth forms and "O" and her eyes practically pop out of their sockets. A hand is put to her mouth as she starts to laugh with disbelief.

"No," Serena smiles and shakes her head. Blair squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and nods. The grin on her face is real now as she lets out a laugh of her own.

"Most awkward moment of my life," Blair emphasizes with a smirk. Charlie stares at both of them with a frown. He's not recognizing many words and doesn't understand what's so funny.

"I haven't seen him in forever," Serena sighs and puts two hands to her head. Blair shrugs and puts her hands behind her. She leans back, Charlie instantly leaning back against her stomach with her. "That is so weird," Serena's pitch raises a bit.

"Story of my life," Blair rejoins. Both girls start to laugh more. Charlie starts to giggle and clap his hands. He definitely does not want to be left out. Even if he can't understand.

–

Three more weeks passed after, what was now known as, "D Day" as in Dan of course. Blair still had therapy each day and was also taking her medication without objection. Blair had also found out her mother was on vacation with Cyrus. Apparently they were still together. She had to give Cyrus credit and her mother for that one too. She was kind of relieved, knowing it gave her more time to adjust. Chuck had finally permitted she could go outside in the daytime, with him of course. They were all out of the house now. In an apartment closer to NYU. Nate and Serena's new home to be exact.

"You know B we could always come back and stay with you and Chuck until school starts," Serena says as she walks up behind Blair. Blair is holding Charlie, who is asleep against her chest, as she gazes around the new atmosphere. Blair turns around and smiles.

"That's silly S, you guys need to get settled," Blair replies with a slight shake of her head. Serena gives a small nod and then wraps her arm around Blair from behind. She gives a sisterly kiss to her cheek.

"I love you B," she whispers to her. Blair leans her head against Serena's shoulder, but straightens her posture when Charlie moves in his sleep. Serena looks at the small baby and reaches a hand to his hair. She brushes it back as Charlie continues to sleep.

"Serena will you come back here for a second!" Nate calls from the bedroom. Serena rolls her eyes as her and Blair exchange a glance. Charlie frowns in his sleep, but then just turns his head a bit.

"I'll be back," Serena sighs before she disappears down the hallway. Blair walks over to the large window and looks out. She can see the city perfectly and surprisingly their apartment isn't that far off the ground. She thinks it has something to do with Nate. He never was too crazy about heights if she remember correctly. It was a big secret of his, but the four of them knew about it. She looks down to the street and sees the limo waiting for them. She then follows a woman as she crosses to the other side. Blair frowns seeing another limo. The window is down and she squints her eyes. She sees a man, but she can't really make out his features. It's almost as if he's staring up at her. She blinks at it. Something about it gives her the creeps. Like he knows who he's looking at or something.

"Blair?" Chuck questions from behind. He walks up behind her and kisses her cheek. Blair turns around and sends him a smile. Chuck frowns at her expression, "I something wrong?" there's concern in his tone. Blair shakes her head, but turns back to look out the window.

"Nothing I just saw something..." she trails off as she notices the limo is now gone. Chuck searches the street for something that would be of interest to her. He tightens his arms around her and kisses her shoulder.

"What is it?" he wonders and turns to look at her. Blair continues to stare out the window for a moment. For some reason the whole thing just made her get a bad feeling. She shrugs it off though and shakes her head.

"Nothing, I uh... just looking at the limo made me realize we should get going. Charlie needs something to eat and a bath before his bed time," she avows and turns around to face him again. Chuck nods quickly.

"Of course, I'll let Serena and Nate know we're going," he kisses her lips softly and then walks down the hallway. Blair turns around to look out the window again.

"Stop it Blair," she whispers to herself. She frowns trying to remember if she took her medication. She knows that she did, but then why the paranoia? She walks away from the limo and towards the front hallway.

"Mama?" Charlie lifts his head to look at her. He blinks his eyes sleepily. His small hand reaches up and rubs them. Blair looks down at him and kisses his head.

"Shh it's okay baby I know you're getting hungry. We're going soon," she assures him. Charlie knits his small eyebrows together not understand clearly.

"FooFoo?" Charlie adds a whining tone to his question.

"Yes Charlie we will be getting food soon," she corrects herself. She must be tired. He of course would of have recognized what she mean if she had only used the word "food".

"Oh B I wish you guys didn't have to go," Serena announces as she enters the room. She immediately grabs Blair into a hug, smushing Charlie between them. Luckily, even in his cranky state, he doesn't seem to notice. Blair hugs her back, but pulls away shortly after for her baby's sake.

"I know S, but it's your guys first night in here and we'll be fine. Right Charlie?" she smirks down at him and kisses his cheek. Charlie giggles at her. "Say bye bye to Auntie Serena," she points at Serena. Charlie's small hand immediately goes up in a wave.

"Byebye!" he exclaims, even smiling at Nate as he does so. Nate lets out a chuckle and gives him a small wave. Serena bends down to meet his eyes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye sweet boy," she whispers and then waves at him as she backs away. Charlie's face brightens as he thrives with all the attention. Chuck comes behind Blair and helps her put her coat on as she switches Charlie back and forth with her arms. Charlie's little head bobs as he enjoys the movement. When she's done she secures him in a still manner.

"Call you in the morning for brunch Nathaniel," Chuck asks as the family of three exits out the door. Nate comes to the door and nods.

"Oh yeah man, definitely," he confirms. "You guys be safe," he winks at Charlie. Charlie giggles in delight and watches as his parents carry him father away. The door shuts and they step into the elevator. Chuck immediately turns towards Blair to study her.

"I'm fine Chuck," she smiles at him with a knowing look. "In fact it will be nice to have my two favorite boys to myself for a while," she spares him a small laugh. Chuck sighs with relief. She's honest, that much he can tell. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her lips.

"Nono my mama," Charlie pushes against Chuck's chest. Chuck lets out a laugh as his eyes fall to his son. Charlie looks up at him and purses his lips. "Mine," Charlie informs him again as he clings to Blair's shirt.

"Charlie I think it's about time someone learned to share," Blair gives him a stern look, but smiles at him. Charlie smiles and turns his head into her. He buries his face in the fabric of her shirt. Blair looks up to Chuck as they step out of the elevator and walk out of the building. When they enter the limo Chuck pulls her towards him. She rests her head against his chest and lets out a yawn of her own.

–

Blair fell asleep in the limo ride home. When they got home thought she was once again wide awake. Her and Chuck fed Charlie and bathed him. They then put him to bed. It was hours later, almost two in the morning and still neither could sleep. Blair's head was on Chuck's chest and their legs were intertwined together. Chuck had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him. They both stared at the roaring fire in the fireplace.

"Chuck?" Blair finally broke the silence. She bit her bottom lip nervously. His eyes stayed straight ahead and he remained silent. Whatever her question was he had his own.

"Why did you marry Jack to begin with?" he questions with a frown. His tone wasn't harsh and his voice didn't raise. He sounds more curious than anything. Blair slowly looks up at him. He turns to look at her.

"I wanted to make sure Charlie had a stable home. Plus I kind of thought he was in love with me," she admits. Chuck's heart sunk a little at the word. Blair shook her head, "I was never more wrong about anything."

"Why did you think he was in love with you?" Chuck cut her off before she could ramble about all her mistakes. He stares into her eyes with pure intensity. Blair's breath hitches in her throat a little.

"Well he had always... when I first met him... when he was looking for you. He seemed to have an attraction to me," she answers.

"That's sick," Chuck scoffs and made a face of disgust. Blair was still in high school when Jack met her. Jack on the other hand was a grown man. The thought of his uncle having an obsession with Blair while Chuck was off in some damn country pitying himself made his insides turn more than they were already.

"It was sort of my fault," Blair says suddenly. Chuck looks to her in question, but she stares off into space. She seems almost robotic as she says, "I'm the one who asked for all of it in the first place."

"You didn't ask for anything he did to you," Chuck adds quickly. He then turns her cheek to look at him. He shook his head, "My uncle is a manipulative bastard Blair. You didn't ask for anything. It's not like when you provoked him when it all started," he scoffs. Blair's eyes darkened a bit. Chuck's face fell, "Right?" his tone was slightly clipped. Blair stares into his eyes. She can't tell him about what happened before all of this happened. She'll just have to live with the guilt eating up inside of her. She puts on her best mask.

"I guess I just think that maybe if I would have just told him to stay away from me in the beginning things would be different," she lies. Chuck studies her for a moment as if she's hiding something. What would she have to hide though? He thinks silently to himself.

"Don't think that way," Chuck finally breathes. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her head. "None of this is your fault Blair," he assures her. She on the other hand isn't so sure about that anymore.

"I guess you're right," she finally finds her words again. She knows she must say something or it will come off as her trying to hide something. Chuck nods slowly as he stares at the fire.

"He pursued you in Australia when you were weak and vulnerable," he confirms. As if that is the answer and excuse to all her misjudgment.

"I don't think he knew at the time what was going to happen though. Surely he didn't imagine doing all the things he did to me?" she implores. She tries to make it sound like more of a statement than a question. That isn't the way it comes out though.

"I still don't understand it," Chuck states with a frown. It's not so much that he ignores her question, but almost asks one of his own. Blair turns to look at him. Chuck's eyes slowly fall to meet hers. "How could anyone ever hurt you?" he touches her cheek. "How could anyone look into your eyes and do the things he did to you?" his voice is hoarse. Blair looks away from him in shame.

"He did it because he hated me. He thought if he hit me enough it would make me forget," she explains just above a whisper. Chuck's face scowls and he looks to her in question. She answers it even though he doesn't ask it. "He wanted me to forget you. He couldn't stand that no matter what he did I still loved you. I think it drove him crazy," her eyes close for a moment. She pictures his angry face.

"Still no excuse," Chuck says as slight anger rises in his voice. "If he couldn't live with it then he should have set you free. If I ever get my hands on him, I'll make sure he never forgets me," his heart swells with more fury. Blair reaches a hand to his cheek and brings him back to her. His face immediately softens as his dark eyes meet her soft brown ones. "I'm sorry," he kisses her hand. "Let's try and get some sleep," he says and turns off the light. Blair snuggles into him and his arms wrap around her protectively. Blair tries to block out the voice in her head that's telling her she's lied to him. She refuses to listen to it. If only it wasn't so damn loud.

–

A/N: This is the beginning of the end. So if you want to see more leave a review and let me know that you are still reading my darlings.


	24. Into The Night

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Into The Night**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Wow! **25 REVIEWS! **You guys are amazing and I have good news. Now I thought hey the story is towards the end and it will be over soon, but then a thought crossed my mind. What I once planned to have in the epilogue, no I will not tell you what it is yet, I could fit in. I also realized I was about to leave something out that can now be put in after what I'm planning. I know none of this makes sense right now, but bottom line is. It's sort of the beginning of the end, but that's just with the action... if you get what I'm talking about. Well enjoy this chapter!

–

Another week passes and Blair feels nothing, but guilt. She puts it aside though. She has to, so she does. She's good at hiding things. An expert in fact. How much she really missed her father, her bulimia, how much she really cared about Chuck, having a baby, keeping people from finding out Jack beat her, and now this. At least she was a perfectionist at something. Besides she has better things to keep on her mind. Something joyous and incredible. She looks down at the little boy smiling in the high chair up at her. He giggles, his face a mess from the Spaghettios Dorota fixed him before she left to go pick up a few things at the store. Blair personally always found them to be cheap and disgusting, but Charlie loves them.

"Mama yum..." he hums as he takes a handful and puts it in his mouth. Blair lets out a laugh as it drips down his face. He was most certainly a messy eater. She thinks he must get it from Chuck. Her home videos all show her eating like a perfect little princess. Then again her mother was Eleanor Waldorf.

"What is he eating?" Chuck asks with a tone of disgust. Blair turns to see him enter the room, finally out of his home office for the night. He scrunches his nose, obviously not found of the new food either. Blair sighs as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Spaghettios or something like that? Dorota says apparently her nephews love them," Blair replies as she bends down to Charlie. She wipes his mouth clean. It's actually a pointless task since he isn't done eating, but it bugs her if she just leaves it. Chuck nods and walks around the counter. He pours himself a cup of water and sips it.

"You already eat dinner?" he inquires, keeping his tone casual. Blair refrains from rolling her eyes. She knows he's trying to make it sound like nothing, but all he's doing is checking up on her.

"Of course, Dorota was here," Blair smirks, teasing him a bit. When he gives her a hard stare she does roll her eyes. "I had a turkey wrap and salad, if you need more proof check the dishwasher for my used dishes." She motions towards it and raises her eyebrows. For a moment when he looks at it she wonders if he will do it. In the end he takes her word for it and walks to her instead. He sits down in a chair by Charlie and pats his lap. Blair laughs and sits down on it. She kisses his lips softly.

"Ooh," Charlie calls from the side. Both turn towards him with grins. He giggles and then smacks another handful of Spaghettios on his face. "Yum," he comments about the few that actually make it in his mouth.

"Were you a messy eater?" she asks Chuck. She thinks she remembers him being one, but she isn't one hundred percent true. Chuck gives her his infamous smirk and a small shrug.

"Let's just say any extra work for my nanny's was something I did," he answers.

"Of course, I remember you tried to push one down the stairs," she says.

"Hey," he points at her. He tries to act serious, "No one else was home so she had no proof for one and for two if I did she fully deserved it for making me go to my room. The woman was unreasonable and payback was in order," he defends himself. Blair nods as if she agrees, but her eyes tell him how sarcastic and playful it is.

"I'm sure," she drawls. She then turns towards Charlie and wipes his mouth again. He frowns at her and stuffs another handful in his mouth. Definitely a Chuck Bass child.

"So I spent most of the day in that small office to complete..." Chuck informs her. Blair turns towards him and raises her eyebrows. She knows he has a point to make and hopes it is made soon. He shrugs, "Just thought there might be something you wanted to do before bed...?"

"I know you could give Charlie a bath and let me get ready for bed?" she asks with a chipper smile. She knows it's not what he was hinting at and it bugs him. She does love to tease him though. Chuck sighs and then gives a nod. "Afterwards when Charlie is down for his nap we'll see," she sighs. He instantly smiles. "Now go to work Mr. Bass," she commands as she gets off of him. Chuck nods and walks over to the high chair. He wipes Charlie's mouth and hands.

"Are you ready for daddy to give you a bath?" he bends down to Charlie's level. Charlie shoots his small hands up for him as a reply. He doesn't really comprehend, but he knows that he is ready to be picked up. Blair watches as Chuck and him give her a small wave before disappearing down the hallway. She cleans off the high chair and puts all the plates in the dishwasher. She then looks towards the fridge. She could really go for a pickle. She walks over to it and takes out the jar. She wonders how long it's been in there. They aren't really Upper East Side cuisine, but she has a craving for it. She puts one in her mouth and then another. Dorota walks in and looks at her strangely.

"Miss Blair? What are you doing?" she asks with a frown. She sets the grocery's down on the counter and picks up the pickle jar. Her eyes look back to Blair with further confusion.

"I just felt like pickles," Blair tells her with a shrug. She bites into another one. Dorota begins to put groceries away, but watches her strangely. "Oh come on Dorota it's not that big of a deal I mean daddy used to get me those big ones from the store when I was little," she rolls her eyes and finishes off her third. She then puts the cap back on, not wanting to over do it on the pickles.

"I know Miss Blair, but you started to hate them later, remember? I haven't seen you eat them since then," Dorota says with caution. She's always worried something she says will upset Blair. Blair puts them back in the fridge.

"Well maybe all of my old self is coming back," she teases. She then helps Dorota put away the rest of the food. When she's done she walks back to the bedroom lay out what she's going to wear to bed. When she's done she strips her clothing for a nice hot shower. She steps in and lets the water run over her face. She's done washing her hair and bends over to scrub her legs. It's then she feels nauseous. She drops the soap and puts a hand to her mouth. She then steps out of the shower, almost slipping and makes her way for the toilet. The next thing she knows she's throwing up uncontrollably. When she's finally done she backs away from it in horror. She puts a hand over her mouth. Was her habit back? Why would it come back now when she was finally healing up with everything else? Her thoughts came to a stop when she heard someone behind her. She slowly turns to see Chuck. He's staring down at it with sad eyes. He then looks to her with a frown.

"What did you do?" he questions. By his tone she can tell he's a mixture of emotions. Angry, confused, sad, and also very worried. She shakes her head quickly and stands up.

"No I didn't do it. I mean I did throw up, but I didn't stick my finger down my throat... it just happened. I was in the shower and I felt sick. Suddenly I just threw up," she confesses. It's the absolute truth and she hopes he sees that. She then grabs his arm, "I mean if my sickness did do it then it triggered on it's own I swear." Chuck stares at her for a long time. Then she watches as he flushes the toilet and gets a towel. He wraps it around her and pulls her towards him. She's a little take back that he believed her so quickly. He's usually mister press her with more questions man.

"Maybe it was just something you ate," he offers with a hopeful tone. Blair pulls away and then nods.

"That's it I just ate like five pickles before I took a shower and Dorota says I haven't eaten them since I was a kid. Maybe they were old or didn't sit right with me," she continues, liking this option better than the one meaning she had a relapse.

"You ate five pickles?" Chuck wonders. He raises his eyebrow and purses his lips. It's not exactly something he ever saw Blair Waldorf do. Plus straight pickles was strange to eat in his opinion. Whatever floats your boat though.

"Yeah I used to love them and then I really wanted one. I guess I'll just have to stay away from now on," she concludes the conversation. Chuck nods slowly, still thinking everything over. "Well I'm pretty cold so I'm going to dry off," she says, stepping past him into the bedroom.

"Charlie nodded off in the bathtub. I don't think he got much sleep last night," Chuck tells her, following her out of the bathroom. He then sits down on the bed. Blair puts on her nightgown and leaves her hair wet to dry into curls.

"He didn't," she clarifies, "Sometimes he doesn't even cry, but just lies there awake. I found it strange at first, but now I'm used to it. I want to say he's thinking, but then he's one years old. What does he have to think about?" she laughs a bit. She then falls down on the bed next to him, rather tired herself.

"Your stomach feel okay now?" he finally asks her. It's a question she knew would come back until he was satisfied it wouldn't happen again. Blair turns her head towards him. A soft smile forms on her lips as she nods. "I'll make sure we get new pickles," he smirks. Blair rolls her eyes, but scoots closer to him. He closes his eyes for a moment in the silence. He feels her move next to him a bit and they open. He looks to her to see the smile gone. Instead she's staring at the ceiling. "Something on your mind?" he wonders.

"Did you find him yet?" Blair asks. Her tone is as if what she just asked is completely casual. She doesn't turn to look at him, but continues to look to the ceiling as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Don't worry about it," he comforts, pulling her towards him more. Blair shakes her head and looks at him. There's something in her eyes he can't place.

"I just... lately like when I go shopping with Serena," she knows she'll regret this, "I get this feeling someone's watching me," she explains. Chuck's arm tightens around her.

"Are you taking your anxiety medication?" he asks with a frown. Part of him wants her to say no so then he can relax about this feeling she has. Blair nods and stares down at her hands. "Well how long have you had this feeling?" he furthers.

"For a while now," she admits. Her eyes look like a child who knows she's about to get in trouble. Chuck knows the options he could take on how he reacts. He does his best not to get angry, but remain calm. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I thought it would go away," she defends.

"Have you talked about it in your sessions?" he refers to her therapy. Blair purses her lips for a moment and then shrugs.

"We only have so much time a day. We've been talking more about the past," she states. She emphasizes the word past, even though he doesn't know what she means. How could he when you won't tell him the truth? She pushes away the voice in her head and looks to his deep brown eyes instead. They always have a way of calming her.

"Maybe all that talk has brought up the feelings. I mean maybe talking about how he was always around makes you think about it, subconsciously, and it gives you the feeling," he offers the new idea. He then wraps his hand around hers and kisses it. Blair stares at it for a moment.

"Well I mean it's not only like someone's watching me, but it's just kind of an eerie feeling. I also find myself getting this protective feeling, even when Charlie is with you. I don't think the feeling is for him though because how could I feel protective of him when it's just me? Do I think it about Serena perhaps?" she questions. She wants him to be able to make sense of it for her. Have all the answers like he has so far. Down deep she also feels like she isn't overreacting, but maybe she is. Maybe if Chuck can calm her or find a reason for it, then it will go away. When she looks to his face though she can see all she's done is frustrate him. Probably worry him too, she should have kept to herself.

"I think that maybe you should just talk in your session about it. I mean the only other thing I could figure is if you felt guilty about something? But you've done nothing wrong," he sends a smile, trying to lighten the moment. Blair returns it, but it's completely fake. He then sighs, "Alright how about in the morning I take you shopping or something and then when you get the feeling tell me."

"We can try it I guess," she accepts. When she thinks about it maybe it's the best idea they can think of. Chuck is good at assuring her and once he sees nothing is wrong then it will all be okay.

"Now are you too tired too..." he trails his voice of suggestively. Blair smirks for a moment, but then stops. She puts a hand to her stomach and groans. "Are you okay? Is it acting up again?" he questions, worry in his tone. Blair stays like that for moment, but then the feeling passes. She looks back up to him with a small smile.

"No I'm fine, I'm probably just tired or something," she plays it off. After all she feels completely normal again. Maybe she's just coming down with the flu or something.

"Well then we should probably go to bed," Chuck sighs. He tries not to sound too disappointed. He doesn't want her to feel guilty. Blair nods and then snuggles up against him. He pulls the covers over them and buries his nose in her hair. He loves the way it smells when it's drying. Blair smiles, knowing what he's doing. She closes her eyes and buries her face in his chest. His shirt is unbuttoned and her face scratches against his chest hair. She giggles a bit which causes him to open his eyes and look down to her. "What are you doing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Blair slowly turns her face up to him with an innocent smile.

"It scratched my face," she defends. She then adds, "I like it though. Nate's bare chest probably makes him look like he's still fifteen when he's naked."

"Are you imagining Nathaniel naked?" Chuck frowns. Blair quickly realizes how it sounds. She laughs and shakes her head. Chuck then rolls his eyes, "By the way he shaves it."

"Does not," she says with disbelief.

"Yes he does. I saw him doing it in the locker room one time. It's not natural," he mumbles, closing his eyes again. Blair doesn't though still thinking it over. Did Nate really shave his chest? Or was Chuck just messing with her? "I'm not messing with you," she says suddenly as if he read her mind. Blair finally closes her eyes.

–

Blair threw up again in the morning. She didn't tell Chuck though, he was in his office. She thinks she's probably getting the flu or it was a really bad pickle. She feels fine though so maybe it was just her nerves. She decides to take one pill instead of two. That way if it was the medication or something she could figure it out. Blair lets her eyes wander around the store as her and Chuck walk. Charlie's making noise and pointing at things from his stroller, but she tunes it out. Chuck has his arm around her waist for comfort. She pretends to be browsing, but really she's looking. She wonders why she hasn't gotten the feeling yet. When she's just with Serena or Nate she gets it. Maybe Chuck calms her more than she thought. She finally sighs and looks to Chuck. He raises his eyebrows in question.

"Anything?" he asks. Blair shakes her head and sighs. Chuck kisses her cheek and then puts his free hand on top of hers. She has both of hers on the stroller.

"I don't understand it," she purses her lips. "I know I shouldn't want the feeling to come back, but now I can't figure why it came," she explains. She definitely hates the feeling, but not knowing why it was there makes her even more frustrated.

"I don't know baby," Chuck breathes in her ear. Blair turns her cheek and kisses him softly on the lips. They're about to deepen it, not worried about being in public, but are interrupted.

"MAMA LOOK!" Charlie shouts. He sounds as if he's in distress. Blair's head immediately snaps forwards as well as Chucks. They both walk around the stroller and bend down.

"What is it baby?" Blair asks. Charlie stares at her for a moment and then his eyes widen again. He tries to get out of his seat while bouncing a bit. He points past them with eagerness. Blair turns around with a frown of confusion. She looks, but all she sees is clothes and people. "What do you think he's looking at Chuck?"

"I don't know," Chuck says slowly as they both stand up. She looks to Charlie to see he is staring at her. He then looks away and pulls his small blanket over his head. "What's he doing?" Chuck questions, glancing at Charlie. Blair shrugs and bends down. She removes the blanket, but Charlie pulls it over himself again. She takes it from him and he frowns.

"Bad mama," he tells her with command in his voice. He then pulls the blanket back over him. Blair slowly walks back around the stroller with Chuck. She begins to push it again.

"Maybe he's getting fussy because he's hungry," Chuck concludes. "Let's go next door to Butter," he decides, helping her turn the stroller. Blair just nods pushing it out the door. When they get inside Chuck asks for a table in the back as always. The hostess looks at the baby, who still covers himself with a blanket, in question. Blair sends him a glare before he leaves their table. When he's gone Blair sighs and reaches inside the stroller.

"Alright Charlie time to come out," Blair tells him, removing the blanket. Charlie fusses a bit, but calms when Blair holds him on her lap. He stares at Chuck across the table and puts his small hands on the table. "There see honey we're going to get you something to eat. Everything is okay," she soothes him, brushing back his hair.

"Bad," Charlie tells them as he bangs his small hands on the table. Blair quickly removes them and turns him so he's facing her. "Bad!" he repeats, raising his voice. She's thankful more people aren't around.

"Charlie stop it," she commands, giving him a stern look. Charlie buries his face in her chest. Blair looks to Chuck for an answer. "What is wrong with him?" she asks. Chuck parts his lips to say something, but then his phone starts to ring. He looks down at it and then back up at Blair. "Go ahead," she motions. Chuck smiles and then answers the phone. He walks past her towards hallway by the restrooms.

"Mama..." Charlie whines, looking up at her. Tears begin to spill from his big brown eyes. Blair looks around and waves at a waiter. The older woman rushes over while Blair tries to make Charlie stop. "Do you want milk baby?" she asks, sweetly.

"Can I get you something for him Miss?" the woman asks.

"Can you get me some milk please and something soft you have in the kitchen you can bring out soon?" Blair sort of runs her words together. The woman looks like a mom though so she hopes that she understands. The woman nods and then rushes off to the kitchen.

"Shh it's okay Charlie. Don't cry baby boy," Blair soothes as she rubs his back. Charlie hiccups when he stops crying. He pulls away a little and looks at her. Tears stream down his cheeks and then he once again buries his face into her chest. Blair sees the woman rush out with a glass of milk. "Thank you," Blair nods. She feels it and sees that thankfully it has been warmed just a bit. She then reaches into the baby bag and gets out a bottle. She fills it up and cleans off the top. "Here you go Charlie," she soothes and shows him the bottle.

"Baba!" Charlie exclaims and takes it from her. He then begins to suck on it and hum. He lies his cheek against her chest and continues to do this. "Hmm..." she hears Charlie from her chest. She smiles softly and pats his back. She looks around for Chuck, but she sees he's now out of sight in the bathroom hallway. She sighs and looks back down at Charlie. A waitress then comes over and sets a drink down in front of her. She's about to leave, but Blair looks up at her confused.

"I didn't order this," she tells her and frowns at the drink. The waitress nods and then smiles. She lets out a laugh and motions towards the drink. Blair is more confused.

"Oh no the gentlemen at the bar over there had it sent over. He's right there..." she turns towards the bar. Blair looks, but she sees no one. The woman turns back with a frown, "I guess he had to leave, but he told me to tell you hi princess."

"What?" Blair asks with wide eyes. She feels her stomach churn and her heart drop. The hair on the back of her neck is standing up and her throat feels dry. The woman shrugs and remains confused.

"It's just what he said miss," she explains. Blair motions her away and the waitress leaves. Blair stares down at the drink and then back at the bar. This can't be happening it was all just coincidence. Blair looks around the restaurant for... him. She can't see him, but she can feel someone watching her. She tries to calm herself, but she can't take it. She reaches into her purse and puts the money on the table. She has to get her and Charlie out of here. She can't think straight and she feels like she's going to throw up. She picks up Charlie and the baby bag as fast as she can. He starts to fuss, but she doesn't pay attention. She practically runs down the hallway towards the front entrance. Someone suddenly grabs her from behind. She lets out a scream.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she starts to cry as the person pulls her and Charlie to him. She starts to kick and struggle. She can't breathe at all.

"Blair... shh... it's okay. Baby it's just me," Chuck soothes as he turns her around. Blair calms a bit at seeing him, but then the feeling returns. Chuck wipes her tears and strokes her cheek, "What's wrong baby?" His voice is so soothing and calm. She can't stand anymore of it. She can't stay here, they all need to get back home and lock the doors. They need to be safe because they aren't safe here. They're out in the open, open targets. She shakes her head and holds in her tears.

"Nothing we just... I'm tired and I want to go home," she lies. She can't tell Chuck about this now. He'll freak out and go look for Jack. He'll leave her alone and she can't be left alone. She puts on her best mask she can muster. She knows that he senses something is wrong, but he won't be able to guess it. Chuck nods slowly and wipes more of her tears off of her cheeks.

"Alright, are you sure you're okay?" he questions. Blair nods and clings to his side. He slowly walks her back out where the limo is going. She gets in the middle of it and makes sure all the doors are locked. She holds Charlie as close to her as possible and snuggles up against Chuck. She just wants to be at home and be safe. She can't take much more of this, she just can't. He's here and he's going to get her. She just has to get away. They all just have to be safe.

–

They came home and Blair was able to play everything off. She was too busy thinking to tell anyone about anything yet. So now they were sleeping, all of them. Well except for her. Charlie fell asleep between them in their bed so that's where he was. She pretended to be asleep so Chuck would go to sleep too. Now he had been for hours. She knew it was late at night, but she was wide awake. She doesn't want to move, but she has to go the the bathroom. Lately she has to go so much and she doesn't understand it. So she slowly gets up and goes in there in the dark. When she's done she wonders if she should take more medication. After all she really needs to calm down. She gets out the pills, but then realizes she needs water.

"You can do this Blair. Just go in the kitchen and get a glass. All the doors are locked and he can't get to you. Chuck probably has everyone under strict orders to not even let him in the building," she whispers to herself. She then goes out of the bedroom and down the hallway as fast as she can. She doesn't turn on the kitchen light, not wanting to wake-up anyone or cause attention to herself for anyone outside on the street. She gets a glass and sets it down on the counter. She goes to get a water bottle when she hears it. The phone begins to ring softly and she freezes. She slowly steps towards it when it rings louder. She grabs it, not thinking. All she can think is that she doesn't like the noise. She puts it to her ear, maybe it's just Serena or something. "Hello?" she addresses the person on the other line. Her voice is small and she is shaking all over.

"You didn't think you could get away with this did you?" Jack sighs from the other end. Blair wants to throw the phone, but instead her hand tightens around it. She feels her legs go weak below her yet she continues to stand. "You should have never left our home Blair, especially with him," he says. His voice doesn't raise, but she can tell how angry he is.

"You have the wrong number. This isn't Blair and I don't know what you're talking about," Blair tries to make her voice sound different. She just wants him to go away and leave her alone. Maybe she can just convince him to do so. She can't let him hurt Chuck or Charlie... she just can't. So she tries o stand strong.

"I saw you in Butter today. The look on your face when I sent you that drink. I know you want me back baby. Why did you have to be bad and run away from me?" Jack continues. She knows that her charade wouldn't have worked, but at least she tried. "Tell me is he standing around right now as I talk to you?" he asks.

"Don't talk about him Jack. You won't go near Chuck or Charlie for that matter. Just leave us all alone. You're free from me now. I won't press charges or anything just please go away," she pleads, keeping her voice low. She slides down against the wall and pulls her knees to her. She knows he's not in here, but she still feels watched now. One hand holds the phone and the other her stomach.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Princess. See he took something from me and I don't think he's willing to give it up. So I'm just going to have to kill him and get you back myself," Jack responds. He keeps such a casual tone about what he's saying she wants to throw up. She feels tears start to pour down her cheeks, but no sobs escape her lips. She shakes her head no even though he can't see her.

"Please don't hurt him Jack. I'm sorry for running away I... It was all me okay? He has nothing to do with anything. You don't need to come near him and Charlie if you want me. Just leave them alone, alright?" she begs. She almost chokes on the tears that slip into her mouth, but instead she just coughs. She puts a hand to her mouth to silence it and closes her eyes so she can't see anything.

"Now how am I going to do that when you're always with him Blair? How dare you tell them all of our secrets. You're supposed to be my wife Blair. I know you've let that Bastard touch you since you left with him. How am I supposed to feel about that?" Jack seethes. He's not even trying to hide his anger anymore. Blair knows the tone and voice. It always came before the yelling and then the beating. If he was here he would beat her. She knows it to be true. She can almost feel his hands hitting her over and over again.

"I don't know Jack. I'm sorry... I know I've been bad. Just don't take it out on them. What do you want from me?" she trembles and her hand holding the phone is shaking uncontrollably. She feels so cold and scared. She can't begin to describe how much fear is running through her.

"What do I want? What do I want?! You know what I fucking want Blair. I want my wife to come back to me now. You don't want me to hurt Chuck and Charlie then you get yourself to me now! If not then you know I can get to all of you. Chuck is so naive. He doesn't know what I can do, but you do Blair. You know how bad I can hurt Chuck... and Charlie. Do you really want to be the one to blame for all of that?" his voice taunts her. Blair shakes her head fiercely and tightens her hold on the phone.

"Where are you?" she quivers. After that he falls silent for a moment. Blair opens her eyes and squeezes them shut again. She hears him take a breath on the phone. She knows that she has to go to him and keep them all safe. If she lets him take her then Chuck and Charlie will be safe. It's messed up, but its what she knows now. Charlie will have a better life with Chuck, Nate, and Serena. More tears flow as she thinks of all of them. She slowly stands up, still waiting on his answer.

"Blair who are you on the phone with?" Chuck's voice suddenly fills her ears. She watches as he steps out of the shadows. She freezes and stares up at him, her mouth open. She hears the other line click and then go dead. She stands up quickly and shakes her head.

"No... no one," she trembles as she hangs it up. When she turns around Chuck is right in front of her. He narrows his eyes as he tries to stare into hers. She looks away from him quickly. "I um... I had a bad dream and I called Serena," she lies. Chuck grabs her chin and turns her face towards him. She meets his eyes and he can see the tears streaming down her face.

"Well then you won't mind me calling her back and asking right?" he asks. He reaches for the phone, but keeps his eyes on her. She grabs his hand and shakes her head. Chuck removes his hand and puts it around her wrist instead. He moves even closer to her. "Tell me who was on the phone with you Blair," he commands. His tone is nothing like Jack's though. It's still soft and not threatening, but she can still hear the demand and slight anger.

"I... I can't," she starts to cry. She tightens her hold on him and moves closer. He allows her, but she can also feel how stiff he is. She knows she's shivering, but she can't stop herself. "I'm just having nightmares Chuck. I don't know what I'm doing. I called someone I shouldn't have," she lies. It's so easy to make it believable by how emotional she is right now. Chuck pulls away from her a little bit. He looks very angry, but it's what she planned. His eyes narrow completely and he tightens his hands around her.

"Who did you call?" his voice is low. It's laced with threat and danger. She's not scared of him though. She's only scared of what could happen to him. So she continues the charade and shakes her head. She starts to cry, hoping maybe he'll just let it all go, he doesn't. She fells him grab her and shake her a bit, "Did you call him?" he demands for an answer. Blair keeps her head down and nods.

"I... I'm sorry I just... I don't know why I did it... I know you're angry with me," she continues. She hates herself so much with all the lies coming from her lips. When she finally dares to meet his eyes she sees that he's livid. He's probably lost any respect he has ever had for her. She deserves it though, she's putting him in danger. She wishes that he'd just throw her right out the door.

"I... I don't believe you. Something isn't making sense here. Why would you call him Blair? You were getting better. There's something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes," he says. His eyes lock with hers and she feels so trapped. She has to think of something soon. She can't think of a lie either. She braces herself for what she's about to do. He will hate her, but that's what she wants. She wants him to hate her. Then she'll eventually be able to get away. She'll leave him to save him and Charlie. First he'll have to hate her though. She's going to come clean. The guilt is eating away at her anyway.

"You're right," she admits. She can't turn back now, she has to do it. Her voice is weak and shaky so she takes a minute to collect herself. Then she takes the plunge. "There's something I've kept from you Chuck. It's about Jack and me... before I ever moved away. Before you ever impregnated me with Charlie I slept with him. When you ran away because your dad Jack came and I slept with him. That's where his attraction was born. I brought it on because I willingly had sex with him. I was mad and upset that you left so when he came along I met him in your suite and we had sex," she finishes slowly. She feels Chuck release her and he starts to back away. A tidal wave of regret washes over her. She shouldn't have done that. It was the truth, but she only used it to cover up another lie. Now she knows she hurt him by the look on his face.

"No," he shakes her his head. He backs away from her until he hits the wall. "You're... you're lying because you," he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. Blair steps towards him, but he holds up his hands, "Don't touch me!" he raises his voice and moves away from her. Blair feels like he's physically slapped her across the face. She feels fresh tears stream down her cheeks too. "I just... I have to get out of here. I can't... I can't look at you right now. I'm sorry," he mutters. He then gets his coat and she watches him go out the front door. He doesn't slam it and she's thankful that it won't wake Dorota and Charlie. She is about to break down and cry when she realizes something.

"Chuck no," she says to herself and runs for the door. He can't go out there. Jack could be out there. She locks the door behind her and goes for the elevator. It's taken and she knows Chuck's in it. She pounds on the button and waits as it slowly comes for her. "Come on... come on... Come on!" she shouts. The doors open and she rushes in going to the lobby floor. When she gets down there she sees Chuck go out a side door. It's dark and not many people are around. She sees him walking across the street for his limo. She pushes the door open and goes into the night. "CHUCK WAIT!" she calls. Chuck turns around and looks at her, but then someone grabs her from behind.

–

A/N: If you want more you better leave me a nice review and tell me so. Hehe I'm hope you enjoyed the chapter kiddies! ;)


	25. Save Yourself

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Save Yourself**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: I know I was awful for the cliff hanger, but hopefully this will make-up for it. I doubt any of you really know where the story is going. As in I may surprise you with what happens, but then maybe I won't. Keep reading to find out. Enjoy.

**This story is about to get so mature at this point. It will be descriptive on the following subjects:**

**~ Rape**

**~ Abuse**

**~ Language**

**~ And Sick things that are not suitable for younger readers**

**I beg if you are going to be uncomfortable with any of these things that you exit the story now. Also do not read it around children who could come up and see some of it. Please take caution with this guys.**

–

Blair feels the arms tighten around her from behind. Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Chuck turns around and looks at her when she screams. He looks angry at first, but then his eyes widen. Blair can already feel the bruises preparing to return and she knows that she's starting to cry. This is where she says goodbye and takes her leave with Jack. Then it's as if she's momentarily lost her hearing. Chuck's face shows pure rage as he comes towards her. He's shouting something, but she can't comprehend it. She feels Jack roughly shake her and her eyes open and close.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Chuck roars as he comes towards them more. Blair wants to yell and scream at him to run away. She feels Jack tighten his hold that's now also around her neck. She isn't able to say anything or warn Chuck in the least. "I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD JACK I'M GOING TO!" Chuck thunders as he steps up on the curb. Blair shakes her head as tears pour from her eyes. Then she sees it held out in front of her. Chuck comes to an abrupt halt when the gun flashes in front of him. His eyes lock with Blair's for a moment as realization hits his face. He can't come closer to her so he stays just out of reach.

"You shouldn't have taken my wife away Chuck," Jack's voice drips with venom and hatred. He then shakes Blair a little and she coughs, not getting much air. "And you," his lips are right next to her ear, but he speaks loud enough for Chuck to hear. He tightens his hold on her and presses him hard against her. "I warned you what would happen you little bitch," he seethes.

"Stop it! Don't fucking talk to her like that" Chuck snaps. Blair looks to him and shakes her head. Why isn't he running away? Doesn't he understand that she's done this all for him? He needs to go back to Charlie and be safe. She can see Jack's eyes throw fire towards Chuck. He shakes the gun a bit and makes Chuck take a step back. Then Chuck shakes his head, "I don't care what you do to me. If I die killing you then I'll be satisfied." Blair can't understand why Chuck is sentencing himself to death row. How she wishes she could breathe and speak. She just wants to tell him to stop it. Jack won and it's all over. Only one person has to die and that's her. Why can't he see that?

"Oh really?" Jack lets out a dark chuckle. It's sinister and evil, from the lips of the devil. Blair winces as she remembers it. He's sent it to her so many times when she took his repetitive blows. "Well then how about I kill her first and then we can battle it out?" he seethes. Blair then feels harsh, cold metal press against the side of her head. Chuck's eyes immediately flash with concern and he shakes his head. Chuck steps back again to show he will not advance towards Jack. Jack moves his arm that's around her neck and shifts it to her chest. He locks her arms at her sides. She can't even struggle, but she can breathe. "Tell him to save himself Blair," he commands. Blair looks at Jack with glossy eyes and then nods. She looks back to Chuck and begs him with her eyes.

"Chuck please just go," she pleads through her cries. When Chuck shakes his head and makes no attempt to move her heart drops. "GO!" she shouts. "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE JACK SO JUST GO AWAY CHUCK!" She lies through her mixture of shouting and sobs. She then turns away from Chuck and looks to Jack. He sends Chuck a pleased looking smirk and motions him to leave with his gun.

"I'm not leaving her," Chuck proclaims to Jack. He then desperately tries to make eye contact with Blair. She fails and lets him do so. "Do you understand me?" he asks with clarity. "I'm not leaving you," he repeats, but this time he says it to her. She feels her heart shatter into a thousand pieces as she is overcome with an array of emotions, none of them good ones. Jack uses his hand around her to reach up to grab her hair. He pulls until she cries out and looks away from Chuck. Chuck's expression pains as he strains himself to not move forward.

"Oh dear nephew how I had hoped you would stick around for the show. The only question I have now is who will die first? Of course either way that little bastard of yours will be an orphan in the end. Fitting isn't it Chuck?" Jack mocks as he looks at Chuck. Blair musters up all the force she can and kicks her leg backwards into Jacks knee. The blow doesn't affect him at all, but only angers him further. He hits her cheek hard with the gun. "Try that again you little whore and he'll die sooner," he threatens.

"Stop!" Chuck shouts as he watches blood trickle down her cheek now. Blair looks away from him in shame. Chuck shakes his head as he holds himself back. "What are you going to do Jack? Kill us right here on the street? At the first gunshot people will show up and you'll be done. You didn't think this through. Face it this is your end too," he raises his voice. All he wants is to make Jack crack and move away from Blair. Chuck's past caring about what happens to him, but he needs to get him to at least let Blair go.

"Oh you think I plan to kill you here do you?" Jack asserts with a smirk on his face. He shakes his head and pushes the gun into Blair's cheek more. She winces at the pain, but tightens her lips. Jack looks to her and she knows he's pleased with himself right now. His eyes then meet Chuck's again. He shakes his head, "As tempting as that sounds I'm not stupid. I've thought this through Chuck, for quite a long time actually. See the minute I realized you took my wife from me I started to ponder how I could get you back for all of this. And let me tell you it's going to be a heck of a show. Now get in the car!" he commands and motions to a car down the road. Chuck looks to and then shakes his head no. "Do it or I'll kill her, right here," he threatens.

"Don't do it Chuck," Blair trembles and shakes her head no. Chuck's eyes meet hers with absolute sorrow. They have a small moment and Blair wishes they could stay like this. Just staring into each other eyes. Then she feels Jack hit the gun against her cheek again and she cries out in pain.

"No!" Chuck shouts and takes a step forward. He then stops when Jack threatens with the gun again. Jack pulls Blair tightly against him. "Jack I'll go with you and we can settle this. Just leave her out of it she's done nothing wrong. We know all these years it's me that you wanted to get back at not her. Just let her go, please," Chuck begs. Jack looks at him for a moment, but only a smile belonging to the devil himself graces his lips.

"You know I've waited so many years to have you grovel like the pathetic piece of shit you are Chuck.... but this, what I have planned is so much better. So I'll say it one more time. Get in the car or I'll kill Blair," he snarls. Chuck's eyes fall away from Blair's. He knows that he's failed her completely. He can't let her die though so instead he does as he's told. He turns his back and walks towards the car. He hears Jack dragging Blair behind him. Chuck gets in the back seat to see that there's no locks on the inside. There's also a cage thing so you can't reach the front of the car. Chuck gets in and looks to Jack. "Well I would let you sit in the front wifey-dearest, but I don't think I could trust you. Get in there bitch!" he seethes as he pushes her face forward. Chuck quickly pulls her from the door that's almost slammed on her legs. Blair keeps her head down and won't look at Chuck. Jack gets in the front and starts to drive. The back windows are tinted and Chuck can't see where they're going at all. Suddenly Blair sits up and looks at Jack through the rear-view mirror. Chuck can't understand the look on her face.

"Jack... baby please don't do this. We don't need to take Chuck with us. He'll just get in the way. Can't we just throw him out of the car so we can be alone together?" Blair proposes with a seductive sounding tone. Chuck knows it's all an act, but he still feels his insides twist and turn. Jack's eyes burn more as he looks into Blair's. She sends him a small smile and nods her head. Jack looks away from her and smirks.

"You really are an excellent little actress Blair. I'm afraid I can't do that though. See Chuck would have been fine if you would've just stayed with me, but no you had to run away... if you're worried about not getting alone time though well," he shakes his head and let's out a menacing laugh, "I think you'll find it much more fun having him as our own personal audience." Jack looks to Chuck through the rear-view mirror as he says this.

"You won't fucking touch her!" Chuck snaps. Blair feels his hand wrap around hers and tighten. She doesn't look down at it though. It will attract attention and make Jack even angrier. "She's mine Jack, she always has been. I won't let you touch her like that," Chuck states. His voice is low and angry. Blair feels her heart lift a little, but then it drops again. Jack will hurt him for that, she can see it in Jack's eyes. The fact that he doesn't say anything is only worse. He's going to make Chuck pay for that in the most horrible way he can think of. Blair feels herself tighten her hand on Chuck's. He turns towards her, but she looks away. She then releases it and turns it over. She can't look at him, but she knows she has to do something. She begins to trace out words slowly on his palm.

'Stop... he's going to make it worse for you,' she traces. She's glad it's so dark out so Jack can't see what they're doing. She retraces it again to make sure he can comprehend it. Then he takes her hand and turns it over too. She feels his fingers brush against it as he gives his own secret message.

'I don't care. You're mine and I love you,' he carves out the words on her hand. Blair gets them on the first try, but doesn't do anything so he traces them again. She feels tears stream down her cheeks. She holds in the sob that threatens to escape. She can't stop herself with what she does next.

'I love you too,' she only traces it once. Then she removes her hand from his and scoots away. Chuck stares at her with an expression of relief, but when he feels Jack's eyes on him it leaves. Chuck turns to look at Jack and glares. Jack looks to Blair and then back at him with a smirk.

"Tell me," he proclaims. "What have you two been up to?" his voice taunts them. He makes it sound as if he's making causal conversation. Blair doesn't say anything, but keeps her face away from both of them. Chuck looks back and forth between Jack and Blair. He realizes the question was only directed at her. It's almost as if he isn't there at all in this moment. "BLAIR ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!" Jack bellows. Blair jumps a bit in her seat. She then turns to face Jack, wincing. Chuck can't stand how she listens to him just like that. He also doesn't understand Jack's motives with this. Then he sees Jack looking at him and he does understand. Jack wants to show him exactly how much control he has over Blair. Chuck refuses to let him have that satisfaction.

"She was with me Jack. I think you can guess some of the things that happened. Why you stalked us like the true coward you are though I'm sure you saw how happy she was. She hates you Jack, but she loves me. And you can't stand that," Chuck taunts. Jack's eyes seem to turn black. He looks away from Chuck and accelerates the car as he makes a turn. The car is silent and the tension is past being able to be cut by a knife. Blair feels her breathing stop momentarily. She knows what's coming for her when they get to wherever they're going, but she doesn't know what he's going to do to Chuck. She needs to save him, but she doesn't know what she can do now. Jack suddenly slams on the breaks and she flies forward a bit. Chuck grabs her before her face hits the metal, but she moves away from him shortly after.

"We're here," Jack mutters as he gets out of the car. Blair watches him take the gun with him and then the door slam. Chuck looks to her, but she can't make out his expression. She looks down at her hands and then her door opens up. Jack reaches in and yanks her out. She falls to the concrete floor for a moment and her hands are scraped. "Get up!" Jack commands as he nudges her with his foot. Blair nods and stands up only to be grabbed again as he pulls her against him. She feels the gun once again pressing into her cheek. She closes her eyes, but she hears Chuck get out of the car. "Walk forward," Jack commands. Chuck does as he's told and looks around. Wherever they are it's abandoned or empty. He can tell it's a parking garage, but when they go to an elevator he's more confused. "Get in and hit the top floor button," Jack orders. Chuck does and then watches as he drags Blair in by her hair. He winces as if he's physically being hurt too. When they reach the top they go into an empty penthouse. Jack takes them to a dark room and makes Chuck sit against the wall. "Go handcuff him Blair," he instructs. Chuck looks to his side to see to handcuffs attached to the wall for each of his hands.

"Jack please," Blair shakes her head. She sucks in a large breath as his eyes darken. "Can't we just let him go?" she asks gripping onto his jacket. "Please baby," she whispers and kisses his lips. Chuck feels as if he's going to throw up. Blair tries to not focus on Chuck's livid stare in her direction. Jack seems a bit into it for a moment, but then he takes his free hand and slaps her hard across the cheek. Blair keeps her face turned and touches where it stings. Jack motions towards Chuck again.

"Dot it Blair," Chuck says suddenly. He doesn't want her to get hit again because of him. Jack glares in his direction, but he doesn't care. Blair's water filled eyes open to gaze into Chuck's. He nods slowly at her to tell her it's okay. Jack interrupts the moment and pushes her forward. The gun is still in perfect shooting range of her so Chuck doesn't dare make a move. Blair stumbles over in the darkness to where Chuck is. He holds up his hand for her and she cries as she handcuffs each of them to the wall. "Shh it's okay,"he soothes in a whisper. He knows Jack can hear him, but he doesn't care.

"Alright that's enough!" Jack shouts as he grabs Blair and yanks her back. Chuck's hand immediately goes out for her, but is yanked back by the handcuffs. Jack takes Blair's arm and pins it to her back. She lets out a sob at the pain, but bites her lip after that to keep quiet. "It's time I remind you who you're married to," he says against her ear. Blair squeezes her eyes shut, not being able to look Chuck in the eye.

"NO!" Chuck shouts as he tries to once again break free. Jack looks on at him with pure amusement. He then turns Blair and begins to kiss her neck. Chuck's eyes burn into Jack's. "Blair get away from him!" Chuck roars as he pulls on it again. He knows his wrists are turning red, but the only pain he feels is inside.

"Oh don't worry nephew. She'll be back to tell you all about it," Jack avows. Blair takes small relief when his harsh cold lips are off of her. She knows it's about to get ten times worse so she savors the moment. Jack then pushes her towards the door, "Get ready bitch." Blair falls to her knees and sobs. She then puts on her strongest face and rises. "Don't have too much fun without us," Jack chuckles darkly. He then follows Blair out of the room and slams the door. Chuck closes his eyes and lets out a harsh breath. He hears the bed right beside his room suddenly and a sob escapes his lips.

"FUCK!" he shouts and throws his hands backwards against the wall. He hears his knuckles make a cracking sound and feels the skin break. He doesn't care about it though. His ears burn because he knows that he'll hear everything. It makes his insides twist and turn and his heart clench. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He promised to protect her and now... He's definitely going to be sick.

–

Blair whimpers as Jack pushes her into the bedroom. She faces the bed and listens as he locks the door behind him. She knows they're right next to Chuck and that makes her feel physically sick. She watches from the corner of her eye as he puts the gun down, but she doesn't dare move for it. He's too fast, too strong, and she doesn't want to make him too angry. Then she feels him wrap his arms around her from behind. She sucks in her breath and holds it as he begins to grope her. She tries to close her eyes and pretend it's not happening. That doesn't work.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed," he instructs. Blair does as she's told. She can't understand why his tone isn't so harsh anymore. She lets all of her clothes drop to the floor and then crawls on the bed. She lies on her stomach and squeezes her legs together. She doesn't want this, but she can't scream. The last thing she wants is Chuck hearing them. So instead she goes absolutely numb.

"You've gained weight," Jack scowls as he looks down at her. Blair feels her heart crumble inside of her as her self esteem drops lower. "I never knew my nephew liked fat whores," he taunts her. Blair then winces when he slaps her bare ass. She feels herself curl up without thinking. He only laughs at this and gets in front of her. He's removed all of his clothing now and he walks around her, studying his prey. "Get off the bed and on you knees!" he orders. He's yelling now and she knows it's so Chuck can hear it. When she starts to cry and doesn't move he grabs her by her hair and forces her to the floor. She watches as he sits down on the bed and opens his legs. He grabs her and forces her head between them.

"Please... please don't make me do this," she shakes her head and sobs. She can't keep quiet anymore. She's breaking down and she can't take this. She sees he's getting aroused by this and it makes her all the more sick. "Jack not this way okay?" she begs. Her voice breaks and she tries to wipe away some of her tears. Jack grabs the back of her neck and she comes face to face with him.

"Do it or I'll go in there and kill Chuck right now," he threatens. His hand then tightens around the back of her neck and she can't breathe. She nods and moves forward. He pushes her face forward and himself into her mouth. He drags her back and forth over his member. She starts to choke and cough. His head flies back and he starts to moan loudly. "OH FUCK YES!" he shouts as his hand fists her hair. He starts to yank and push her more harshly. "I own you! Say I own you now!" he commands. Blair feels the hot tears soak her cheeks, but she keeps the oral sex going.

"You own me," she says softly pulling her mouth off of him for a moment. Jack lets out a growl and forces her lips over him again. He wants her to scream it, so when she pulls off again. "YOU OWN ME!" She screams, her sobbing interrupting it a bit. She then feels him explode inside of her mouth. She tries to swallow it as he pushes her to the floor, but her body reacts and she starts to cough it up. Jack makes a noise of disgust and falls back on the bed. Blair shakes on the cold harsh floor and throws up a bit. She wishes she could just die. She curls up into a naked ball and shivers, her eyes close. After a while she feels herself being picked up and lied down on the bed. The covers are put over her and he climbs in next to her. His arms go around her waist and she doesn't dare speak.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispers into her ear. She feels his hand make it's way down to her inner thigh. He fondles her in every way he can. Blair can't even cry anymore so she just numbs herself up completely. His other hand sets itself on top of her nude stomach. "I don't want to do this to you, but you made me. You understand that don't you?" he questions. Not wanting him to be angry Blair turns to face him. His eyes are softer, but still wicked. She's used to this by now so she nods. He strokes her cheek, "I knew you would Blair. That's why you shouldn't have gone to Chuck. He doesn't know how to treat you like I do. He could never understand our bond, could he?" he furthers. Blair shakes her head and stares at the pillow between them. "You know I love you princess," he kisses her lips, but she feels nothing.

"I... I know..." her voice is so shaky. Why is everything about her so unattractive and broken? How could anyone even want

her touching them in any way? "I... I... I love... you... too," she trembles. She doesn't even understand what she's saying. How could anyone love her though? Jack has to be right about Chuck. There's no way he sees the real Blair. How could anyone want her for what she really was. A stupid, fat, ugly whore. She closes her eyes and gazes into the blackness.

"Go clean yourself up in the shower," he sighs and sits up in the bed. Blair blinks her eyes open and watches him get off the bed. He starts to dress himself and then looks to her. He raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. She quickly gets up from the bed and scampers into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and watches from the mirror as he takes the gun and locks it in a drawer. Then he puts the key in his front pocket and leaves the room. Blair opens her mouth and gurgles the water. She swallows some of it wanting to clean her throat. When she's done she steps out and looks at herself in the mirror. She's got cuts and bruises on her face already. The rest of her body isn't very different, except his fingerprint marks all over her. She also notices how swollen her stomach looks. She knew that she had gained a little more weight, but not that much. She never realized how repulsive she looked until now. She brings her hand to her lips and it stings. They're red, puffy, and bruised. It's then she sees something flicker against the light on the bathroom counter. She looks to see a razor. One slice of her wrist and it would all go away, she thinks silently. If she was gone Jack would be too. Then he would just leave Chuck alone. It would be so easy to end it all.

"Oh," she says suddenly when she feels something in her stomach. She frowns and looks down to it. It's a familiar feeling, but she can't quite place it just yet. Then she remembers it. She shakes her head because it can't be happening. When she was pregnant with Charlie she remembered a woman telling her that you could feel the second child much earlier. Only she never planned on having a second child. She looks down to it again and touches her hand against her stomach. "No, this can't be happening," she whispers. "You're not safe with me," she tells it. It all makes sense now. The pickles craving, the sickness, and the protective feeling of something that wasn't there. She starts to cry and then looks at the razor. She backs away from it as if it will bite her. She quickly turns and puts her clothes back on. She then sits on the bed afraid to move. Her hand rests on her stomach. "I have to protect you too," she whispers.

–

Chuck lies against the wall as his eyes flutter open and closed. He's mentally and physically exhausted. His ears burn and he wonders if they'll bleed after all they've been through. He's been kicking and screaming since it all started. He can't even move anymore without feeling pain. The walls here are as thin as paper. He can't decide what the most horrid thing he heard was. The part where she fulfilled him sexually, he smacked her around, where she told Jack he owned her, or when she accepted his apology and said that she loved him. Everything she had overcome was being destroyed. Jack was getting to her physically, emotionally, and mentally, but there was nothing he could do. He hears the door open and footsteps.

"Blair?" he calls, his voice weak. There's more footsteps and he looks up to see the exact opposite. Jack smirks down at him and crosses his arms. He leans down to Chuck's eye level trying to intimidate him. Chuck narrows his eyes and scowls at him. "You're sick," he says. He hates that his voice breaks a bit. Chuck shakes his head, "How could you do all of this to her?" he raises his voice with anger.

"OH SHUT UP!" Jack bellows as he slaps Chuck harshly across the face. He then grabs Chuck's cheek and digs his nails into the skin. Chuck refuses to wince or show that he feels the pain. "I'm going to hurt you so bad you're going to regret ever going back for that bitch," he alerts him.

"That'll never happen," Chuck responds. He then kicks his foot at Jack and spits in his face. Jack's eyes light up like fire and his hand makes contact with Chuck's cheek again. Jack kicks him in his stomach and lets out a scream. Chuck coughs and bites his tongue. He refuses to whimper or cry. "Go to hell," Chuck manages.

"How dare you take me wife from me you little shit!" Jack rages as he punches Chuck in the jaw. Chuck tastes the blood and he blinks his eyes. "She belongs to me!" he seethes as he punches Chuck in the eye. Jack steps back and smirks. Chuck then shakes his head.

"No," he breathes. "You may have her body..." he can barely breathe. "And what you force her to say, but... but you'll never have her heart... you can never have her... all the way," he coughs. He manages his infamous smirk in Jack's direction. Chuck wants to torment him in whatever way possible.

"We'll see about that," Jack retorts. He then moves back and charges at Chuck. He kicks in him in the stomach as hard as he can. Chuck immediately arches and starts to cough up blood. He winces at the pain he feels all over. Jack turns his back on him and walks to the door, "BLAIR!" he shouts. Chuck closes his eyes when he hears her footsteps. He doesn't want her to see him like this.

"Yes Jack?" she asks, her voice timid. Chuck opens his eyes and studies her. She's making direct eye contact with Jack, but keeping her distance. She doesn't dare look at Chuck and that about kills him. Chuck watches as Jack grabs her wrists. Blair whimpers a bit at the pain and Chuck feels the anger boil within him.

"I'm going to go take a nap and I want you to clean up the blood on the floor over there," Jack motions over to Chuck. Chuck watches as Blair's eyes widen a bit. "Then come in and join me princess, alright?" he touches her cheek. Blair nods slowly. Then Jack leans in and kisses her lips roughly. Chuck looks away not wanting to see it. He waits until the door shuts and he knows Jack is gone. The room is completely dark until Blair finds a light and turns it on.

"Chuck?" she asks with fear. Chuck watches as she scampers over to him and bends down. She touches his face and flinches when he does. "Oh my god," she gasps as she looks him over. Chuck lifts his eyes and locks them with her own. She stills completely at his expression. She sort of retracts then. Of course he would hear everything and never want to see her again. When she goes to pull away Chuck reaches his hand, still chained to the wall, and grabs onto her own. Blair turns back towards him and then collapses against him. "I'm sorry," she trembles.

"Blair..." he says as if out of breath. "You have to get out of here. As soon as you can I want you to run. Don't worry... Don't worry about me," he stutters. His eyes burn with meaning into hers. "Please just promise me you're going to try when you can," he adds.

"No," she says loudly. She then touches his cheek. "I can't leave you Chuck. If we leave here then it's going to be together," she whispers and kisses his lips. Chuck feels his lips tingle and his whole body relax a bit. "You have to stop though. He'll kill you if you keep on upsetting him like this," she scolds.

"I don't care Blair... I hate him so much. Don't you understand? I could care less what happens to me. If something happens to you then I won't want to live. So please... please Blair just get yourself out of here," he begs. Blair's heart continues to break as she looks on at him.

"I can't... I need you Chuck. Our baby needs you," she utters. She feels the tears start to trickle down her cheeks. She can't leave him here. She would never make it without him. She has to protect them. She lies her head on his chest and sobs a bit. Chuck desperately wishes he could wrap his arms around her.

"Shh... don't cry Blair please. Charlie and you will be fine without me," he assures her. He then kisses her head, "Don't you want to get back to Charlie? He's what your worried about right?" he keeps his tone sweet. The anger before this all happened is completely gone. It was silly of him and even if he did have reason he doesn't care anymore. If he wouldn't have stormed out then this wouldn't have happened. His thoughts are gone when Blair slowly sits up. She looks him straight in the eye and takes a deep breath.

"Chuck I wasn't talking about Charlie," she admits as she strokes both of his cheeks. She watches as Chuck's face frowns with confusion. He shakes his head and parts his lips. She interrupts him before he can speak though. "Chuck I'm pregnant," she says slowly. She then looks down, "I didn't mean for it to happen and I don't know how it did, but I know that I am."

"Blair you can't be. I didn't tell you this, but the doctor said it would be almost impossible," he tells her with a sad tone. Blair's eyes slowly meet him. He wonders if she'll be mad at him for never telling her. Instead she starts to cry though.

"Well I am Chuck... I know that I am. The reason I've been gaining weight at a healthy rate. It's not me, it's the baby. And the pickles are a craving I got with Charlie, but forgot about. The throwing up was baby sickness and back there in the bathroom when I was about to... well I felt it move around. It's too little to kick, but I felt it move around," she stresses each word. She looks into his eye and then her breath catches in her throat. She watches as tears start to fall from his eyes. "Oh Chuck I didn't think I would get pregnant and I know I should have been on birth control I'm sorry," she rambles. "Please don't be mad at me," she holds onto him tightly.

"I'm not mad," he shivers. He then sits up as best as he can and brushes his lips against hers. He shakes his head. "I just realized that... I won't... I won't be able to see them grow up," he whispers. He knows it's selfish to say this. She's probably scared enough. He doesn't count on Jack letting him live after Blair gets away though. If anything he can see him and Jack both fighting till the death.

"No," Blair says suddenly. Chuck looks at her with slight surprise. "You... nothing is going to happen to you. I won't leave without you," she promises. She then leans in and kisses his lips strongly. "We're getting out here together. You can't make me go anywhere unless you're with me," she cries softly.

"Blair forget about me," Chuck snaps. "You have you, Charlie, and the baby to think about. That's all please. Whatever happens to me will be okay as long as you guys are okay," he whispers. He was able to move his hand just a bit so he could rest it on her stomach. Blair's eyes continue to fill up with more water.

"I can't let him hurt you," she refuses. "If I leave he'll kill you and then just come and get me again. I won't be able to get away without you Chuck. I won't be able to live without you this time around," she whimpers. She sets her hand on top of his while his still rests atop of her stomach. Chuck's about to open his mouth to say something when he feels a movement. Blair's eyes slowly rise to meet his. "Neither of us can," she adds. Chuck looks to her with wide eyes and then back at his hand. He felt it... he felt the baby move at his touch. His whole insides warm, but then freeze. He's completely attached to it already.

"I want to be there this time," he strokes her stomach when she moves closer and his hand doesn't hurt to move as much. "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you from him," he meets her eyes. "I was supposed to be able to protect you," his voice strains. Blair puts a finger to his lips and wipes his cheek with the back of her hand. She then gets up and wets a cloth from the sink. She walks back over to him and dabs his face. "Blair stop worrying about me," he sighs.

"Shh... we don't have much more time to talk. I have to get back in there and keep him happy," she tells him. Chuck immediately shakes his head and his body tightens. Blair looks at him with sad eyes. "I can't let him hurt my baby Chuck. If I give him what he wants then he won't hurt my stomach," she reasons. She then moves and starts to clean the blood up off of the floor.

"Blair you can't go in there with him. He wants to have control over you. Don't give it to him please," he raises his voice a bit. He knows Jack is asleep or he would have been in here when she said she was pregnant. "Don't be with him, please," he begs, his voice breaking a little. Blair just finishes cleaning the floor and stands up. When she looks down at him though she falls to her knees again. She leans in and kisses him with passion. He reacts immediately. How he wishes he could just keep them in the moment. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine them back in their bedroom. Warm and safe with Charlie right between them.

"What the hell is this?!"

–

A/N: I know I'm as evil as can be. I worked so hard on this chapter though guys. I read stories online that we're not easy to take. I also studied up on the whole pregnancy details thing so all of it is accurate. Please show you're appreciation and tell me exactly what you thought of this chapter.


	26. Save Her

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Save Her**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Well thank you so much to those who reviewed. I really hope that you guys are going to stick it out until the end with me. Enjoy!

–

"What the hell is this?!" Jack roars as he enters the room. Chuck immediately tightens his hold on Blair's arm. Blair looks at Chuck with absolute fear as she pulls her lips off of his. She hears Jack stomp towards them and she turns around, blocking Chuck. Chuck on the other hand reaches violently to move her out of the way. He hates that he can't get to her. Blair gets to her feet, but then falls back down.

"Jack please! It's not what you think... we weren't..." she stutters trying to explain. Chuck then watches in horror when she is cut off. Jack slaps her across the cheek, the noise echoing throughout the room. Chuck kicks his foot at Jack and glares.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" he shouts and reaches for Blair again. Jack glares at Chuck, but then smiles wickedly. He looks back to Blair and grabs her arm. He yanks her up and pushes her over to the wall. He slams her up against it. Chuck's eyes widen and he fights to break free. "JACK DON'T DO THIS!" he screams in anger.

"Jack please no!" Blair screams as he yanks off of her underwear and lifts her in the air. He pushes her more into the wall and undoes his own pants. Blair looks to Chuck, but then away in shame. Chuck once again tries to move forward, but is pulled back.

"JACK COME HIT ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chuck is livid, but he's also begging now. Blair tries to hit Jack to get him off of her, but he applies more force. She shakes her head and cries. "JACK I'LL SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL GROVEL AT YOUR FEET... JUST DON'T DO THIS!" Chuck tries again.

"No... no please not here... not in front of him Jack, no," Blair sobs uncontrollably as Jack begins to kiss her neck. Chuck feels himself almost throw up and hits his hands against the wall. She starts to scream and that's when he thinks he's going to die. He doesn't watch, but he can hear what's happening. Jack is thrusting into Blair over and over again. Blair cries as her head is hit against the wall. "Stop it please!" she continues. It all seems to go on forever. Jack finally lets her drop to the floor and she curls up into a ball.

"Go wait for me in the bedroom bitch," Jack seethes. When Blair doesn't move he lifts his foot as if he'll kick her. Chuck feels his heart do a jump. The baby flashes across his mind immediately. By the look on her face he knows she's thinking the same thing. Blair quickly crawls away. Chuck tries to make eye contact with her, but she scampers away in shame. When she's gone Chuck feels all reason within him gone with her. He's ready to taste blood even if he is chained to the wall. He's ready to wrap his arms around Jack's neck and strangle him till he turns purple. He wants to snap his neck in half, then bring him back to life and do it all over again.

"Well dear Nephew I need to make this quick. Fucking her against the wall was nice, but I intend to do so much more," Jack snickers. He walks over to Chuck. Chuck's eyes darken. When Jack is in his range he holds himself back from kicking him. Jack bends down and reaches a hand out to Chuck's face. "What aren't you going to tell me what you're going to do to me? Or how about how Blair will never be mine? Anything?" he taunts. At the mention of her name Chuck snaps. His hand flashes, just far enough and grabs Jack's hair. He pulls his head forward and smashes it against the wall. Jack reacts of course and tries to pull back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chuck screams as he yanks his head and bangs it against the wall again. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he kicks his foot up into Jack's groin. Jack yanks back and falls to the ground. Chuck kicks at him again, but Jack rolls away. He's so pissed the slime got free. He doesn't even care what he'll get for this because it was worth it. Jack sits up and Chuck smirks to see his head is bleeding. Jack slowly stands up and walks across the room. Chuck watches, but doesn't smile. He's not stupid to think he's won. After all he is chained to the wall and Jack will make him pay. It was still worth it though.

"Alright Chuck just for that well," he turns around with something in his hand. He advances towards Chuck with a sinister grin. "We're going to play a little game," he finishes. Chuck watches as he holds out a knife. He immediately presses further against the wall. He tries to keep his face strong, but the way the light hits the blade isn't making it easy. "Oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you," Jack chuckles. "No that would be too easy. I full intend on driving you mad first. However long it takes I'll keep you here and then I'll kill you. For now though we're going to have story time. You're going to listen to stories about Blair and I before you came along and tore apart our marriage. Then every time you open that big mouth of yours, I'm going to leave a scar somewhere on your body. You'll never forget any of this because of that. Clever isn't it?" he gets closet to Chuck's face. Chuck looks away from him. He refuses to show his fear in any way. When Jack turns his face back towards him he glares.

"Go to hell," he sneers. Jack then takes the knife and makes a quick cut on his arm. Chuck winces at the pain, but makes no noise. He matches Jack with a strong expression. He can get to him physically, but that's as far as it's going to go. Jack looks on the blood at the knife and then back at him.

"Oh come on the game hasn't even started yet and you're already letting me win?" he taunts. Chuck says nothing, but stares straight at him. Jack sighs and pulls up a chair. He sits on it and fingers the knife. "Let's see... what about when Blair had your little Bastard?" Jack's eyes light up. Chuck tightens his lips at the thought of this scum talking about either of them. "Well as you probably know things went wrong. I guess we're both lucky that he didn't kill her though. Bass babies do tend to do that," he slaps Chuck's cheek. He knows Jack is just trying to make him say something. He won't give him that pleasure if he can. "Anyways back to the story. Well Blair being the stupid whore she is was crying the entire time afterwards. She thought I didn't see, but I did. Luckily I was there to comfort her though. I even held your child after he was born. In fact Blair was passed out so after the doctor I'm the first thing Charlie touched when he entered the world..."

"You'll never touch him again," Chuck retorts. He can't help it, something inside him snaps. Jack only finds delight in this. He takes the knife and cuts right through Chuck's shirt. It's only a scratch on his stomach, but it hurts like hell. Chuck grunts, but holds his lips together.

"Well story time is so much fun isn't it?" Jack raises his eyebrows. He then locks his eyes with Chuck's. "Perhaps your silence means you want to hear another story? Well I have one I think you'll really enjoy. Blair didn't happen to tell you about our wedding night did she?" When Chuck only stares at Jack he laughs. "Of course she didn't. She would have to lie and tell you she didn't enjoy it. See this was before I had to start disciplining her so she was still rather naughty. We actually were in New York for one night. Our plane had to land there. We even checked in at the palace hotel, under a different name of course. I couldn't let you know I was there, but she didn't know that. Anyways we were right under your suite. I'm surprised you didn't hear us considering she screamed my name all night," he mocks. Chuck feels as if he's ears are going to bleed. He doesn't know if Jack's telling the truth, but either way it makes him hate Jack more. The old Chuck would be upset with Blair, but after what he's seen done to her he'll never be able to be angry with her again. Jack isn't done though. He grabs Chuck's face and forces him to look into his eyes. "It was so nice to have her under me again. She's so tight and such a good fuck Chuck. Even if she was pregnant with your child," he adds. That was it.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU... AHH!" Chuck screams when Jack slices right under his eye. He knows that one will leave a scar. His lips close and he clenches his teeth. He feels the blood trickle down his cheek. Jack then stands up and throws the knife and chair out of the way.

"Well as much as I was enjoying this, all that talk about fucking Blair made me... well want to fuck her. So I'm just going to beat the shit out of you until you can't move and... fuck her so loud you can hear every single thing that happens," Jack speaks as if what he says is so casual. Chuck looks up to see Jack throwing a punch his way. The first of many different kinds of beatings.

–

Blair brings her hands around her legs and pulls them to her. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to block everything out. She's completely humiliated and feels absolutely disgusting. She can't believe all of that just happened in front of Chuck. What has she ever done to deserve this? What did Chuck do to deserve this? She tries to cover her ears and sob at the same time. Chuck rarely screams, but Jack's shouting you can't block out. She also knows the sound of every punch, slap, and any other kind of beating he receives. She has them memorized from her own experiences. They sound so much worse when you know their being performed on the ones you love though.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU LITTE BASTARD AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Jack roars and she hears Chuck's body hit the wall again. She winces and puts her head between her legs. She shakes her head while her sobs get louder. She freezes when she hears the door slam and angry footsteps coming towards the bedroom. She scoots up to the headboard and positions herself. If she gets hit then she wants it in the face, anywhere, but the stomach. She refuses to hurt the baby. She will take what's coming her way as long as her baby isn't in harms way. The bedroom door flies open and Jack storms in. His eyes are crazy and livid.

"Jack I'm sorry I..." she tries to defend herself, but he reaches forward and grabs her by her hair. She screams out in pain as he drags her to the front of the bed. He pushes her down on her back. She tries to wiggle away as he climbs over her. "Please Jack," she sobs. He slaps her across the cheek and she feels blood. He then puts both hands on her neck and squeezes his hands. Her eyes widen and she starts to cough. Hardly any air is reaching her lungs.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" he roars and pushes her further into the bed. Blair blinks her eyes, the lack of oxygen getting to her. Her legs kick as a reaction. He loosens up a bit for her to breathe, but then resumes with his strangling. "WHAT ARE YOU UPSET?! YOU KISS HIM AND DON'T THINK YOU DESERVE TO HAVE IT STRANGLED OUT OF YOU!" his shouting is so loud, but she can barely hear it. Her head presses down so far into the bed and his hands grip tighter. In the back of her mind she can see herself with hand prints on her neck. He then stands up and lifts her. She's losing it when he releases her neck and throws her on the bed. She's on her stomach and she fells him hover over her.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asks in a panic. She flinches when he pulls off her pants and throws them to the floor. Her underwear and rest of her clothes are gone soon after that. She tries to crawl up further on the bed. This is something she's never done and doesn't want it. Jack grabs her legs and pulls her back.

"Don't even try to get away from me!" he warns. Blair still rocks back and forth though when he tries to steady her. His hands grab her bottom and then he hits it with all the force he can muster.

"OWE! NO!" Blair screams out in pain. Tears start to fall from her eyes when she sees his pants fly over her head. She feels him push into her from behind. She screams out at the pain and kicks her legs more. "No... no... no... no," she cries loudly.

"Yes! Yes! OH FUCK YES!" Jack shouts as his head goes backwards. He's in extreme pleasure while Blair's never felt more pain. She starts to twitch under him and grips onto the comforter of the bed.

"Please stop," she begs and shakes her head. Jack just continues, pushing harder each time. He starts to moan and make all kinds of sexual noises. Blair squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lips. Her mouth opens again to cry out in more pain. Then he pulls out flips her over. She can't even fight anymore she feels so soar. She turns her head when she feels him ejaculate all over her chest. He falls down beside her. He's completely satisfied, but she's never felt more dirty. She lies there until she feels her pants smack in her face. She looks to Jack with lost eyes.

"Clean yourself off and get in bed with me," he commands. Blair sits there for a moment and just stares at him. He raises his hand and prepares to strike. She whimpers and gets up. She cleans herself off as best as she can. She feels his eyes rake over her naked body. So she keeps her back to him as long as she can.

"How the hell did you gain so much weight in such a short time?" he asks with a disgusted tone. Blair pauses for a moment and sucks in a sob. She continues to clean herself and pretends not to hear him. "When you lived with me you were so pretty and thin. Now you just look like a fat whore who cheats on her husband," he continues to taunt her. Blair reaches her hand up and wipes her tears. She stands still for a moment. "Well are you going to get in the bed or do you want me to make you fat ass?" he seethes. Blair quickly turns around and looks at him. He's under the covers and sitting up a bit. Her eyes drop in shame and she gets in next to him. She lies on her side and faces the wall. She feels Jack's arm go around her and then his lips on her neck.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she whispers. Her voice breaks a bit and she closes her eyes. More tears fall from them, but their completely silent. She feels Jack remove his lips from her neck. She's afraid of what he'll do next so she doesn't move. He turns her on her back and grips her wrists. Her eyes widen a bit in fear as they connect with his own.

"I love you Blair," he breathes and leans down to kiss her chest. Blair stares at the ceiling. In her head she screams 'NO YOU DON'T'. On the outside though she just keeps quiet. He raises his head and kisses her lips. She forces herself to give a little input. "I just want you to be perfect. Don't you want to be perfect for me?" he questions.

"I do... and I'm trying," she responds. What's so wrong with her? Why can't she just be perfect? Jack nods slowly and then falls beside her again. He turns her body into his and wraps his leg around both of hers. "Is there anything about me you find beautiful?" she asks. She sounds like a child, eager to please. Jack doesn't respond, but instead begins to suck on her neck again. Blair shudders at the feel of his stone lips. He doesn't notice and keeps at what he's doing. There's absolutely nothing beautiful about her.

"Sit up and do what I say," Jack suddenly commands. Blair does as she's told and quickly gets on her knees. She bends over him, but refuses to look him in the eye. He pulls her over him, so she's straddled on top of him. She's like a robot that was built to do whatever she is told. She throws away her self respect and thoughts for this, moment. She completely numbs herself in body and mind. "Make me moan," he instructs. Blair nods and then bends down. She starts kissing his neck, moving down. He grunts and says things, but she blocks them out. When she moves up to suck on his neck again he slaps her butt. She jumps a bit but freezes when he starts to grope it. "Touch it," he sighs. Blair trembles as she reaches her hand down. She stares into space as she begins to massage his member up and down. She blocks the rest out. She remembers hearing a moan and then she's lying next to him again. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to burn it out of her memory.

–

Chuck stares into the darkness. He physically got sick when he was listening to them. He didn't miss a single cry, beating, or moan from the other room. He tries not to, but his mind paints the pictures to go with it. He can't decide what emotion is the most powerful in him anymore. Rage, sadness, helplessness, anger, jealousy, happiness (about the baby), longing, scared, or anything else that applies. He wonders if this was how it always was for her. From her stories he knew it was bad, but this is nothing he imagined. Nothing anyone could ever imagine in his opinion. The things he said to her, how he warped her mind and made her feel unworthy. Even worse was that she would just put it all aside. She was used to burying it all and covering what she felt. She was getting better and now she was probably even worse than before.

"Please somebody help us," he looks to the ceiling. It's been hours now since she was dragged from the room. He thinks she's alive, but he can't be certain anymore. He closes his eyes only to snap them open when he hears something. Chuck watches as the doorway opens and a bit of light shines in. He immediately freezes up and blinks his eyes. He can't really move and he's beginning to wonder if some of his ribs are broken. He also feel so weak. He's not sure he can take another beating like before this soon. Someone comes in the door and shuts it. They're very subtle with their movements and he can barely hear their footsteps. Then he feels them standing over him. He wonders if it's Jack why he hasn't hit him yet. Maybe it's some new sick game he's thought of. He closes his eyes and expects the sting, but nothing comes. He opens his eyes and a flash light or something shines on him. He blinks and squints his eyes. Instead of Jack's harsh eyes his meet soft brown ones.

"Blair?" he asks meekly. She puts a finger to his lips and shakes her head. She then bends in very close. Her warm breath on his neck feels so good. All he wants is for his hands to release so he can wrap them around her. The closer she gets to him the safer he feels. He knows it should be the opposite. If Jack would walk in he would be so much closer to dying. He doesn't care though, all he wants is her near him. She kisses his neck softly and then presses her lips to his ear.

"We can't talk. He'll wake-up and hear us," she explains. He can barely make it out even with her right against his ear. She pulls back and strokes his cheek. He nods slowly and tries to form a soft smile of comfort. She doesn't return it, but instead holds up the flash light. He knows she's looking him over by the faces she makes. She winces when her hand runs over the cut under his eye. He knows it's bad because he's had it for a while and it still hurts like hell. She moves to the side and his hand is in reach of her. He reaches out and feels her bare leg. It's then he sees she's in a shirt and underwear. He doesn't want to even start to remember how it got that way.

'What did he do to you?' he traces against her leg. Blair frowns and it takes her a moment to realize what he's doing. He sighs and does it again. 'What did he do to you?' he does it gently, but enough so she can make it out. Her eyes connect with his and they look so sad. It's an obvious question, but even if it wasn't her eyes say it all. She shakes her head and brings a wash cloth up to his face. She starts to clean his wounds.

'You need to leave. If he comes in here he'll hurt you,' his fingertips brush against her smooth skin with ease. Blair stops what she's doing, but keeps her head down. She watches his hand as it starts to move again. 'The baby is more important,' he does this twice to stress the meaning. Blair puts down the cloth and pushes up his sleeve on his arm.

'The baby needs a father,' she writes, skin against skin. Blair then takes his hand and puts it on top of her stomach. He doesn't dare move it, but waits to feel something. He wants to spend as much time with it as he can. That way if he doesn't make it out than he'll still have been close to it when he could have. He feels a movement against his hand. It's tiny, but it makes both of them smile. She then leans in close to his ear again.

"I think it's a girl," she whispers, just above her breath. Chuck closes his eyes as he takes in her words. He can already imagine a little Blair running around the house. Brown curls flying everywhere, only to be held down by a tiny headband. His eyes open up again and he looks into Blair's. She slowly removes his hand. Chuck immediately fists onto the material of her shirt and shakes his head. 'I have to go,' she mouthes.

"No... please," he breathes. She tries to pull away from him, but he holds on tighter. Blair looks away from him and removes his hand. She slowly stands up and takes the light with her. He listens to her footsteps and then the door opens. When it closes his heart breaks a little. He leans his ear against the wall and waits to hear what happens. He can hear Blair moving around and then the bed makes a noise.

"Where'd you go baby?" Jack mumbles. Chuck tightens his jaw as he imagines them. Jack probably is pulling Blair close to him and kissing her. Blair's letting him too so she can protect the baby. Jack's touching where only Chuck is supposed to touch her.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Blair replies. She sound scared and nervous. Jack must not notice though because he doesn't make anymore noise. Chuck stares into the darkness of the room and tries to imagine the feeling of the baby against his hand. Then he thinks of Charlie... at least he was safe. He's probably going crazy without Blair though. Chuck shakes his head not being able to bare it.

–

Blair's asleep when she feels it. She opens her eyes wide to see Jack over her. She realizes he's chosen to wake her up by pushing inside her. She whimpers a bit, but then tries to put on a straight face. He pulls out and sends her a satisfied grin. Blair's eyes fall away from his. Each time he thinks of a new way to degrade her even more. He turns her face towards him and kisses her lips.

"I want you to go make me something nice to eat," he says, getting off of her. He rolls over to his side of the bed and lies on his back. Blair nods and slowly stands up. She puts on her panties, bra, and shirt. She doesn't dare go near her pants. Partly because they're disgusting and also because she knows she'll see Chuck. If he saw what she cleaned off herself well... she doesn't even want to know how he would react.

"Do you want anything special?" she asks as she stands over the bed. There's no smile on her face and her voice sounds so tired. Jack reaches out and grabs her hand.

"No baby you just stay away from this room until I tell you to come in. I have something to take care of and I don't want to be interrupted," he responds. Blair nods like an obedient servant. Wait no slave would be more fitting. She then drags her feet out of the room and towards the kitchen. She moves around like a ghost. She finally realizes the kitchen is in the room where Chuck is. She goes in, not speaking at all and turns on the light. She feels his eyes examining her and what Jack's done to her body. She hears the television in Jack's room turn on, knowing he won't be able to hear anything.

"Blair?" Chuck calls to her. She doesn't respond this time, but instead starts to make something she finds in the fridge for Jack. Chuck falls quiet after that. He doesn't realize this is a stage of hers. The depression will always creep through whether it is later or sooner. "Is she still okay?" he tries again, asking about the baby. Blair stops what she's doing. She puts a hand over her stomach.

"She's fine," she replies and then takes a large breath. She doesn't want to be like this when she has time with Chuck. She wants to be sweet to him. So she leaves everything to cook and gets in the fridge. She makes a sandwich quickly and then brings it over to him.

"I'm fine," he shakes his head. Blair refuses to give in though. She looks over his body and flinches a bit. She thinks that this must be how it is to look at her. She then holds up the sandwich. She puts it towards his mouth and he takes a small bite. "Why don't you have the other half," he suggests.

"I don't need to eat anything else," she responds automatically. Chuck frowns and shakes his head. Jack was back in her head. He was making her think she was fat again. That she wasn't perfect, but she needed to be. He knows he doesn't have enough time to convince her she needs to eat for herself. So instead he approaches a new way. One he knows she won't be able to refuse.

"You need to eat for the baby Blair. You don't want her to starve do you?" he asks and places his hand on her stomach. Blair looks down at it and shakes her head. She then lifts the half of the sandwich and takes a bite of it. They eat in silence and when they're done Blair does feel relief. She realizes the baby was indeed hungry.

"I need to finish cooking and take it to him," she utters as she raises to a standing position. She picks up the empty plate and moves past him. Chuck watches her with caution. She moves like she's not even there. When he sees her over at the kitchen cooking he imagines them back at home. He can see himself walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Her giggling and kissing him until Charlie interrupts from the high chair. It was more of a paradise than he ever realized. And to think he was about to throw it away before all of this happened. How dare he even run out on her. What if she would have gone out alone? Jack would have her then and probably give her all the beatings Chuck got. There's no way the baby would survive the anger Jack was taking out on him. He watches as she passes him with a drink in her hand. He reaches out for her and she stops.

"I love you," he whispers. Blair's face softens a bit. She gives a small nod and leaves the room. Chuck stares on after her. He's losing her. Sure she may come out of the depression and be with him, but each time when she slips into it she'll go further. They have to get out of here very soon. He needs to start thinking of a plan. He must get his family out.

–

Jack drags Blair into the room Chuck is in. He's angry again, but she's not even sure what she did this time. He turns on a lamp in the corner of the room. He then throws Blair down, but she makes sure to land on her bottom. Chuck has to stop himself from sighing with relief. Instead he stays quiet. He knows if he says anything Blair will get hit for it. Jack bends down to Blair's level and slaps her across the face. She touches it and whimpers a bit. Chuck fists both of his hands and glares at his feet. He watches from the corner of his eye as Jack grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I told you how it was going to be you little bitch," he snarls. Chuck grinds his teeth a bit as he looks to Blair. Neither Blair or Jack will look at him. "You're lucky I've been able to fuck you as much as I have. I have to see something attractive once and a while to keep me going," he sneers.

"I... I just didn't know you were busy Jack. I'm sorry," she stutters. Chuck slowly realizes what they're talking about. Blair shakes her head, "I... I... if I knew I wouldn't have come... come in." Her voice is shaking and she sounds so terrified.

"Yeah well just for that I'm keeping her for the night. You can sleep on the floor until I need you," he seethes. He then pushes her against the wall and gets up. Blair curls up in a ball and starts to shiver. Chuck waits until Jack is gone. He hears people talking in the other room and he looks to Blair. Was this asshole serious? He gets Blair back and he's fucking other women at the same time? Why the hell was he making her stay with him then? He hears a TV turn on it and it's so loud. Luckily it covers up the moans from the other room.

"Blair come here," Chuck calls, his voice sweet. Blair doesn't make a move though. She only sits there and continues to sob. "Baby I need you," he carries on. He tries to sound hurt. He knows it's a trick to get her to come to him, but he'll do whatever he has to. Blair's cries die down a bit and he watches her crawl over to him.

"Chuck I don't know how to make myself more beautiful," she trembles. She grabs onto him and rests her head on his chest. He hears her start to cry and his heart breaks into a million pieces. He manages to put his hand on her back, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Oh Blair you're gorgeous. What he thinks doesn't matter baby. Let's be happy that he's not in there with you right now. I want you with me, not him. I think you're perfect," he assures her. Blair's cries quiet down a little, but she still clings to him for dear life. Chuck kisses her head.. "It will be alright," he vows.

"I'm so scared," she admits, lifting her head a little to look him in the eye. "I know it's selfish. I'm not the one chained to the wall, but I'm terrified Chuck. I don't know what's going to happen next. If you're going to make it through this, if I am, or if our baby is. I just... I... I..." she starts to choke on her sobs. Chuck leans forward and kisses her lips softly. She reacts and then wraps her arms around his neck. She holds onto him like she'll never let go. Both of them never want to.

"I love you so much Blair," Chuck breathes. He always thought there was nothing he couldn't have. He had even managed to have Blair completely in this past few months. He never thought this was going to happen. He was supposed to be invincible, untouchable. Now he didn't know what was going to happen. He had to get her out though. He had to get her and the baby safe and if it was the last thing he did... then so be it.

"I love you too," Blair's sweet voice breaks his train of thought. It's so hard to have evil thoughts when she's around. She calms him immediately, just by the sound of her voice. He watches as she moves her hands from around his neck. She takes his hand with both of hers and rests it on top of her stomach again. "I want her to be okay Chuck," she declares. There's strength in her voice. Something he hasn't heard since all of this happened.

"We don't even know if it's a girl yet," he responds with a small smile. A grin places itself on her lips and she shakes her head. "You think it is?" he asks.

"I know it is," she clarifies. She can feel it in her gut. With Charlie she felt different. Even without that knowledge though she trusts the little voice in her head. Her baby is a girl. "I wonder how Charlie will feel about it," she adds. Chuck loves the hope in her voice. He knows she doesn't realize it, but she just admitted that she thinks her and the baby will make it out of here.

"I'm sure he'll love being a big brother. Although if this mine phase keeps up... he may not want to share her with anyone," he teases. Blair looks down at his hand on top of her stomach. "When you guys get home he's going to be so happy to see you," he sighs.

"When we get home he's going to be so happy to see us," she corrects. Her eyes then meet his and she gives him a knowing look. "You're going to make it out of here Chuck," she tells him. There's not even the slightest of doubt as she says this. Chuck nods and puts on his best mask, but he's not so sure. He doesn't want to think about it though because he does want to make it out. He wants to see Charlie again. He wants to be here for Blair this time around. Most of all he just wants to have a family with her. Nothing else matters anymore. He wonders if it ever really did though. "Chuck?" she calls him to attention. She puts two hands to his cheeks. "Tell me you're going to make it out of here," she commands.

"I want to make it out of here," he responds.

"That's not what I asked," she points out with a frown. Chuck bites his bottom lip. He stops when the cut starts to leak with blood again. Blair quickly dabs at it with the bottom of her shirt. Chuck watches her in amazement. She then leans in a bit closer to him. Her eyes burn with meaning into his own. "Tell me you're going to make it out of here," she requests again. Chuck takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"I... I'm going to make it out of here," he struggles a bit. The last thing he wants to do now is lie to her. When the words come off his lips though they don't burn. He feels as if he's telling the truth. Blair smiles instantly and hugs onto him. His hand remains on her stomach, waiting for another movement from the baby. He loves to feel it inside of her. That way he knows it's growing and still safe. He will be here when his daughter is born. It's a decision he will stick to now no matter what. He looks at Blair again to see how tired she is. He locks his eyes with hers. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep. When I hear him I'll wake you up before he comes in here. You and the baby need rest," he orders. His tone isn't harsh, but more concerned. Blair looks at him a little hesitant, but then her tiredness decides for her.

"Alright," she agrees. She wants him to sleep too, but she also needs to keep the baby healthy. She lies her head in his lap and snuggles against him. He's so warm, her own safe haven. She feels his hand, still cuffed to the wall by her stomach. He rests it atop of it protectively. They both will do anything to _save her_.

–

A/N: Okay so I really need a boost of confidence. If you think I deserve it and want the story to be updated soon. Please leave a review that tells me what you thought of each part. I want to see how you guys react to certain things in the chapter and compare them. Thank you!


	27. Save Him

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Save Him**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Tell me if you want more when you're done reading the chapter.

–

Blair awakes hours into the night... or maybe it was morning, she didn't know anymore. Chuck's fallen asleep and she knows it was on accident. He must be purely exhausted and is glad for this. She on the other hands can't find it in her to go back to sleep. She's too afraid of what's to come. Her heart is beating so fast and all she wants to do is run and scream. Panic is overwhelming her and she knows that something must be done. Chuck is chained to the wall and there is nothing he can do. She can't wait around anymore, but save him herself. Especially their child growing inside of her. Of course this is all easier said than done. She gets up from Chuck even though he still pulls at her. Once she is out of his grasp she moves to the other side of the room.

"Blair?" Chuck calls, just above a whisper. Her back is to him and she keeps it that way. "What are you doing?" he questions, concern evident. She turns around and her eyes meet his.

"Go back to sleep. Nothing is happening yet," she assures him. Then in silent, quick movements she is against the wall of the bedroom. Her ear pressing against it as she listens for what's going on.

"Blair get away from there. If he comes in here you know he'll get upset about it. You can't risk the baby or yourself anymore. I thought I told you to rest," he orders. His voice sounds low and angry, but not evil. That's how it differs from Jack's. Blair slowly looks at him, but does not move from the wall.

"I need to know what's going on. If I get back in there I can think of something to do. As soon as the other woman leaves I'll be able to manipulate the situation. I have to think of something," she whispers, but it rambles together as if she's speaking in tongues. Going crazy is the least of her worries. Her body pushes itself off the wall and she goes back to Chuck. He grabs her hand when it comes in reach and pulls her to him.

"The last thing we need is you going back in there. Don't you realize every time he does something to you the baby is more at risk? The longer you two stay away from him the better. I'm going to think of something," he argues with her. Both voices are practically silent, but it's almost as if they're slowly adapting to it. Creating a second nature of tone.

"What could you possibly do chained to a wall Chuck?" she questions, her eyes widening. "We both know if we're getting out of here then I need to step it up. I can deal with the mental trauma later... it's the physical I worry about more," she admits.

"Then just stay away from him. There has to be some kind of way for me to save you," he interjects. His voice sounds so desperate and scared. She doubts he's ever sounded like that before. And that scares her probably more than anything.

"You already saved me. Now it's my turn," she finalizes. He parts his lips to say something, but then they hear movement in the other room. Chuck's hand tightens around hers, but she stands up and moves away from him. "Blair get back here," he seethes. Instead she does the opposite thing and moves towards the door. His heart drops to the pit of his stomach. The door opens and he sucks in a large breath. "Oh," Blair lets out a deep breath of her own. Instead of the harsh, cold eyes of Jack she meets ordinary ones of a girl. The girl from the room the night before. Now Blair sees there is a small bump on her stomach, bigger than Blair's, but still not noticeable. Only if you knew what to look for.

"I thought this was the exit. I'm sorry," the girl whispers and goes to make a move. Blair grabs her arm and yanks her back. She then puts her hand over her mouth so she won't scream. Chuck listens for Jack nervously and tries to comprehend what Blair is doing.

"I need you to figure out where we are and call the police," Blair tells her. The girl shakes her head in fear and tries to get free.

"I can't do that. He'd kill me if he found out," the girl retorts. Chuck can't hear them and it drives him crazy. Instead he watches the sight as if it's on mute button.

"Please," Blair grabs her hand and sets it on top of her stomach. "I really need your help," she stresses. The girl frowns, but then freezes up when there is a movement from Blair's stomach. Her eyes fall to it and then widen a bit. Without another word she pulls away from Blair and runs for the door. The only thing Blair can hope for is that she got through to her. She won't rely on that though because who knows how long it will take if it does happen.

"Miss me already?" Jack snipes with a smirk. He appears in the doorway without notice. Blair feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Chuck's entire jaw clenches and he tries to burn Jack's head with his stare. He hates that Blair's a direct target now, in perfect range.

"Of course," Blair responds. She sounds so mechanic, like she's reading from a manual. Chuck looks away at her words. He knows what she plans to do and it's the last thing he wants to see. Even if she's faking it all because she thinks it will help he doesn't want the picture in his head. Jack forcing himself on her is horrible, but her giving into it is hell on Earth. The devil himself steps towards her and his footsteps seem to echo in Chuck's head.

"You didn't touch Chuck at all last night?" he questions. His voice isn't harsh or anything, but still holds high authority. Chuck does turn to look at them, but Blair won't look at him. Instead he watches them as if he's not in the room.

"Why would I? He's not my husband," she answers as her hand reaches to his cheek. Chuck grinds his teeth and restrains himself from screaming. He doesn't want to watch this. In his opinion dying sounds better than being an audience to this.

"Are you telling me the truth Blair?" Jack intimidates her by taking a step closer. Blair's heart clenches with fear, but her face stays the same and she stands her ground.

"Of course," she answers immediately. Well not too fast to sound guilty, but definitely not slow and prolonged to be taken as a lie either. Jack smirks and then moves his hand to hers. He kisses her cheek with tenderness and she squeezes her eyes shut. Even if it isn't rough his lips against her skin still burn like fire. Chuck feels the bile rise in this throat and has to clench his lips together to keep from throwing up on the floor in front of him.

"Are you willing to give yourself to me now Blair?" Jack questions. Chuck feels as if the anger builds and prepares to explode within him. Blair's whole back seems to stiffen and he can hear a sharp breath inhale from her mouth. It's the ultimate test, they all know it. Jack wants to see if he's broken her back down again. The only way his sick need for control can be fulfilled.

"Don't do it Blair," Chuck growls. It leaves his lips before he can think about what he's doing. Even afterwards he doesn't regret it though. Jack narrows his eyes at him, but then pulls Blair towards him.

"Forget about him and answer the question Blair. Who do you belong to?" he speaks a bit louder. Chuck knows it's so he won't miss a word of it. Blair looks between them with lost eyes. Almost as if she can't comprehend the situation anymore. Then she hears a small voice inside. It's probably her going crazy, but it speaks to her none the less. _You belong to yourself Blair. _The voice is small and friendly, almost like a child. Now she must be going crazy. However she agrees with it. So she sucks it up and answers with a lie.

"I belong to the one I love Jack. I married you didn't I?" she mixes up her words so he'll take it wrong. She loves herself and Chuck more than Jack. However by adding the last sentence he'll take it as her claiming him as her owner. She hopes that Chuck can figure out her hidden message as well. If not he will surely hate her for her words.

"I told you this would happen Chuck," Jack sighs as his eyes fall to his nephew. Chuck stares back up at him with livid, dark eyes. "You may have stalled it a bit, but I can break her each time," he chuckles darkly and runs a hand over Blair's cheek. "Isn't that right?" he whispers with seduction as his hand gropes her ass.

"Don't answer to him!" Chuck bursts. He tries his best to break free of the wall. "Stop letting him control you Blair! There's another way then this just don't do this!" he shouts. He makes sure to be careful with his words though. If he even hints on what he knows she's doing then she'll pay for it. Jack looks on at him with amusement as he falls back against the wall in exhaustion.

"Let's go in the bedroom Jack. I want to be with you," she muses and runs a hand through his hair. A smile is forcing itself on her lips. All those years of being Queen are paying off. She's a terrific actress if she wants to be.

"You go along and get ready for me. I have a few things to do first," he replies, but the excitement in his voice is evident. Blair looks from Jack to Chuck and then back to Jack.

"Baby he's not even worth it. Just come with me," she soothes, stroking his chest. Jack narrows his eyes a bit and her stomach does a flip flop. "I mean just don't keep me waiting too long," she saves herself. With that she looks back at Chuck and then exits the room. Chuck glares at her back, but it's more directed at Jack.

"So are you feeling defeat yet nephew?" Jack mocks as he pulls up a chair in front of Chuck. The scar under Chuck's eye starts to throb with pain. As if it actually can sense it's creator so close. Chuck merely purses his lips and remains quiet. "Awe come on Chuck. There's nothing worse than a sore loser," he slaps his cheek. The noise echoes throughout the room and the sting burns.

"You're worse," Chuck speaks as his eyes raise to Jack's. "Do you know why Jack? Because you're a coward. A sad, little, pathetic excuse for a man. You beat Blair and want ownership because you can't get a handle on anything else in your life. If you were this big man you claim to be then you would unchain me and fight me man to man. Quit with the mind games because I refuse to play anymore." His eyes burn with ferocity, but not once does he raise his voice. Jack will in no way receive that pleasure from him. Jack sits back a bit and narrows his eyes. He seems to be contemplating Chuck's words in his mind.

"You're right..." Jack sighs, but a smile appears on his lips. It's the most evil and satanical looking thing Chuck has ever seen. He chuckles darkly, "Well not about what you claim me to be, but the games are over Chuck. See..." he leans forward, "Tonight after Blair gives herself willingly to me we are going to fall asleep. Our last night together if you will..."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck interrupts with a hard look.

"I'm saying my dear nephew that if she comes back to you tonight, after she thinks I'm asleep, I'm going to kill her. I will wait until you're holding her and then I'm coming in after her. She will die in your arms if she returns to you," he explains. Not once does he flinch or even show one sign of being human as he speaks. His eyes are completely cold and empty. There is not one drop of humanity within him anymore. He is a monster transformed completely.

"Why her? Why not kill me instead and take her away?" Chuck chokes out. The thought of even this option makes death sound even better, but he must ask. Her death is something he never wants to happen. Especially not watch it all in a front row seat. He knows his will come after it, after Blair's and their baby's.

"Because killing you won't make her forget you," Jack responds. His eyes seem to look past Chuck. Into his own fantasy... or nightmare.

"Neither will killing her," Chuck retorts. Jack's eyes come back to Chuck's and he shakes his head.

"This way I won't have to acknowledge it though. If she's dead I will no longer see her or her longing for you. It will numb the pain. Something us Bass men are rather good at," he mutters.

"Don't associate me with you in anyway Jack," Chuck quips.

"After tonight other than the name we'll have nothing in common," Jack concludes and gets up. He starts to slowly walk towards the door. Chuck feels the panic arise within him.

"Please don't do this," his voice holds so much pleading. He hates that he must do this, but the thought of her body going cold and blood staining his clothes gives him no other choice. Jack slowly turns around and meets his eyes one more time. This time he says nothing though and turns back around. Chuck feels something wet and hot on his cheeks as the door closes.

–

Blair stares down at the drinks she's made. Chuck doesn't know, but when she got up and went across the room she collected what she needed. It was something that puts you to sleep for a little while. It will buy her time to think of something after she... sleeps with Jack. She stirs it in the glass, thankful it's as clear as water. Then when she hears him she walks into the room with it. He's already on the bed, clothes gone, and waiting for her. She fakes a playful grin and takes a sip of it, but holds it in her throat. Then she sets down the glass and climbs onto the bed. She kisses him with hunger and makes sure he swallows the liquid that was once in her throat.

"You're ready for me aren't you baby?" he chuckles as she kisses his neck. She nods with eagerness and refuses to wince as he gropes her ass. "Oh you're going to finally give yourself to me. Chuck doesn't mean anything to you anymore, does he?" he pulls her off him a bit so she can look him in the eye.

"Of course not Jack, all I want is you inside of me," she tries to keep her voice low, but knows Chuck will hear all of it regardless. Jack grows a pleased, but sinister smirk and flips their positions. He is now on top of her and strips her of any clothing she has left.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that baby," Jack rasps as he begins to kiss her breasts. "This is my territory. You belong to me Blair. I want you to scream that you belong to me and that you love me when I enter you. Alright?" he commands. His lips kiss their way down to her vulva and suck on it a bit. Blair feels disgusted with herself, but refuses to show it. She nods as he spreads her legs. All of this is going by very quickly for her because she decides not to think about what was happening too much.

"Okay Jack," she whimpers as his body presses down on her. A small squeal escapes as his member brushes against her legs. She squeezes her eyes shut. Just pretend it isn't happening Blair. All you have to do is be the Ice Queen, be numb, be a robot, her thoughts scream.

"Say it Blair!" he shouts and thrusts into her without warning. She lets out a scream of pain, but covers it to make it sound pleasurable. He pumps in and out harshly. "Say it now!" he demands and grabs her back. It arches upwards towards him. It's not fare Chuck has to hear this. He's going to hate her for the rest of her life. She can only hope that he'll understand.

"I... I belong to you! And I love you!" she cries out. She prays Chuck realizes she didn't say Jack for a reason. That he knows she's telling it to him and not Jack. Luckily Jack is too close to his peak to even notice what she's done.

"Yes! Oh Fuck yes!" he growls and starts to go up and down quicker. Blair feels her body bounce up and down on the bed. He isn't really hovering over her, but almost sitting up as he pumps in and out. For this she is thankful because he isn't throwing himself up and down onto the baby. "BLAIR!" he screams and explodes within her. She thinks it to be toxic. He falls beside her and everything goes mute from there. She knows he's tired down and when he says something she can't hear it. Now when he falls asleep she will go to Chuck, check on him, and then think of a way out.

–

Chuck stares at the wall with heavy, blood shot eyes. He comprehended Blair's hidden message, but it didn't help at all. She still gave herself to him and despite what he feels he can't hate her. He knows Blair better than himself and what she's going to do. If she comes to him tonight, to try and help Chuck, then she will die. Jack will not back down and nothing will change. He is going to lose another person because of himself. All he can do is pray now for a miracle. What he never thought he would want he now hopes for. He is begging a greater force of some kind that Blair will stay in there with Jack. So she and the baby can be safe. For if she comes to him then she will die.

"Chuck?" Blair whispers and enters the doorway. She walks towards him and he squeezes his eyes shut. This can't be happening. He can't lose his Blair. He can't lose his daughter. No one else can die from his doing. "Chuck did you understand what I said?" she asks with hope and bends at his feet. He opens his eyes and ignores her question completely.

"Blair you have to get out of here. I never wanted you to sleep with him. Not willingly, not like that," Chuck wants to yell, but keeps it at a whisper. There is anger, sadness, and the sound of being desperate in his voice. She can't be in here. Jack's promises of what is to come if she came to Chuck run through his mind. She's handing her own life over and she doesn't even realize it. He is killing her by making her want to come to him.

"It was for us Chuck," she defends, her tone almost silent. He shakes his head and looks towards the door. She makes him look at her. "You promised... you promised me you would protect me. I promised you too and that's what I'm doing," she whispers against his ear. Her cheek brushes against his own and his eyes close at how soft her skin feels. He looks back at the door though in a nervous manner. When she feels him pull away she does a bit too. She looks back at it not understanding and he looks down in shame. Her hand comes to his chest and she strokes it. "It will be alright," she soothes.

"No," he mumbles and shakes his head again. She grabs his cheek with her hand and holds him sternly. Her lips pull up into a beautiful, soft smile.

"Yes it will," she assures him. He listens to her exhale a deep breath and she looks back at the door again. "He's waiting," her voice fills with regret. She goes to leave him, but he grabs her.

"No," he says suddenly. Maybe if he holds on tight enough when it happens she'll be okay. "No," he whimpers. She looks back at him with caution and confusion. "Don't leave me Blair. Please don't leave me," he begs. If only she knew the true meaning behind his words. Then she brushes her cheek against his own again and her lips come close to his ear.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," _she sings softly. His eyes close and he pulls her to him even more. Her voice is so calm and collected. He feels water start to rise up in his eyes and the breath choke in his throat. She can't die now. It just can't happen. Please don't let it happen, he begs within his thoughts.

"I love you," he returns. His voice sounds as if he's almost out of breath. She stands up slowly, but bends a bit so her hand can stay connected with his. He knows the door will open soon, it has to. How he hopes they had longer. Maybe Jack really is asleep. She will only come back though and then it will happen. Please just make it all go away, he almost cries.

"I love you too," she sighs as she releases his hand. Then her back turns on him and she walks out the door. He has to take a deep breath and wonder if he imagines it all. Wasn't she supposed to die there? His ear is pressing against the wall as he hears her inside. Is it another sick game with Jack he does not understand? What's going on?

–

Blair walks back into the room with silent footsteps. She knows that drink she gave Jack will have him out for a little bit longer. Dorota and her famous sleeping concoction from when Blair was sick bought her some time. Now she looks around the room and tries to figure out what to do. Her eyes fall upon Jack and she considers stabbing him to death. He would certainly wake up at the first blow though and throw her off of him. It would be ultimate deception and he would kill them both. Slitting his throat is to inhumane for her. It's just something she can not do. Drawing blood with her own hand while Chuck's child is inside her... she would never be human again. She refuses to let him make her resort to such monstrous ways. So she sends the thought off completely with a shake of her head. It is then her eyes land on his pants that have been thrown to the floor. A smile graces her lips when she remembers what their pockets contain. The key to Chuck's freedom. After that they could just run from him. Going to the police to save her child this time is something she would agree to.

"I'll do it," she breathes and steps towards his pants. Her hands reach into the pocket and retrieve the key. It disappears when her hand closes and fists tightly. It's a cowards choice to run, but she doesn't care. This is what causes her to take the key and go back to the other room. The door opens and her eyes find Chuck immediately.

"Blair," he shakes his head. Why does he look so frightened all of the sudden? She came back to him. Isn't that what he wanted? For her to never leave him in the first place? She ignores his protests and moves towards him. On her knees in a record time and takes out the key. "Blair just leave," he begs.

"No Chuck we can leave together," she smiles and takes his hand. "Don't you understand everything is going to be alright now," she almost laughs out of the thought of escaping. They can go see Charlie again and get on the road to becoming normal.

"No it's not," he chokes on his own words. She frowns in confusion after unlocking one of his hands. With it he grabs her and pulls her towards him. "I want you to turn around and run as fast as you can right now Blair. If you love me you will run right now!" he shouts. She falls back a bit at his volume.

"Chuck stop it! Here give me your other hand," she grabs it before he can pull it away. When he is free he uses both of them to push her up. "What are you doing?!" she screams. He stands up and pushes her towards the door. "Chuck?"

"Get out! Get out now and away from this place Blair," he tries. He knows within moments he really will start to cry. Blair only holds on tighter to him. He freezes as her lips part, but looks past her. Behind her Jack holds up the gun. She doesn't even realize it. It all seems to be happening in slow motion.

"Chuck what is...?" her sentence never finishes because she screams at the sound of the gunshot. Chuck pushes her to the side and feels something nip him in the leg. He cries out in pain, but pushes her into the shadows. "Chuck!" she screams, but due to the darkness can not be seen.

"Do not come near me!" Chuck orders as he tries to limp away from Jack. Jack glares at him and moves forward with the gun. "Blair get out of here!" he cries out. His leg's losing blood and it makes his stomach turn and twist at the sight.

"I guess you'll die first," Jack shrugs. He pulls down the hammer and prepares to shoot again. His finger wraps around the trigger. The gun is pointed at Chuck's heart. Chuck Bass knows he will die in a matter of seconds. He will never see his Blair, Charlie, or unborn daughter after that gun goes off.

"NO!" Blair shouts. The gun goes off, but Jack's hand is pushed to the side. The gun fires into the wall and scatters across the room. It's then Chuck sees Blair land on top of Jack. "NO!" she screams and hits him in the face.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" Jack roars and pushes her off of him. She practically flies across the room as well. Chuck knows he can not stand, but throws himself as best as he can at Jack. He tackles him for only a moment.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Chuck screams and throws a punch to Jack's eye. Jack throws Chuck off of him though, his leg crushing against the ground. It causes him to scream out in more pain and he grabs it. It's then he sees Blair going for the gun.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Jack bellows and goes towards her. He grabs at her, but only tugs on her shirt. It causes her to fall to her knees, but she starts to crawl for it. Her arms shoot out and reach for it as she moves. Jack is right behind her. Her hand is almost around it when he grabs her legs and pulls her back.

"NO!" she cries and kicks him in the face. He grabs her again, but she spins around and shows him what's in her hands. He immediately releases her and his breathing seems to stop. She holds the gun directly at him and stands up. Chuck is completely silent as he tries to make eye contact with her. It's almost as if he isn't there though. Jack backs away on his knees. Blair moves forward and puts the gun to his forehead. He stares up at her with fear while she stares down at him with hatred.

"You filthy, controlling, son of a bitch," she seethes and shakes her head in anger. Jack shakes his head and manages an amused looking smile.

"You're not going to shoot me Blair. You don't have it in you. Face it I control you," he tells her. Chuck feels his eyes start to close at the lack of blood. He wants to say something, but his throat is suddenly so dry. She's going to have to do it... all on her own.

"You're wrong Jack. You don't control me in anyway. I'm not that girl from back in Australia," her voice is cold and she presses the gun harder into his forehead. "She's dead and you have no control over this Blair." Her voice breaks a little, "You took my life and turned it into a nightmare. I did nothing to you to ever deserve what you did to me. And since Chuck took me away all I have seen you as is a monster. All I know about you is that I hate you," a small sob escapes her lips. Jack stares up at her with harsh eyes, but stays still against the gun. Chuck tries to sit up a bit. There's a knocking on the door.

"It's the police we're coming in!" a man shouts. Blair doesn't acknowledge this at all and her eyes never leave Jack. Instead she pulls down the hammer and prepares to pull the trigger. Chuck hates Jack, but knows that her killing him especially with the police outside will kill her completely inside.

"Blair," Chuck chokes out as his eyes water up.

"I hate you," Blair shakes her head and stares into Jack's eyes. Chuck can hear them having trouble getting the door open, but then blocks it out. He needs to get through to her. Jack breathes heavily, the smirk on his face is gone completely.

"Blair! Help is here don't let him make you do this. Don't let you killing him make you hate yourself!" Chuck screams as tears stream down his face. He refuses to even hide them anymore. "Please," he begs. Blair stares down at Jack as an array of awful memories flash through her head.

_FLASH_

"_You're going to pay for that you little bitch!"_

_FLASH_

"_If you ever leave me I'll kill you."_

_FLASH_

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LTITLE SLUT!"_

_FLASH_

"_You stupid bitch!"_

_FLASH_

"_You fucking whore!"_

_FLASH_

Blair is almost crying uncontrollably now. Her finger is aching to pull at the trigger. She feels anger inside her boil up and consume her. A killing monster is about to take over completely and she can't stop herself. It's then she hears a whimper from Chuck.

"I need you Blair," he cries out. "Charlie needs you and our baby needs you. Don't do this please. Don't become what he wants you to be," he attempts. His eyes haze over. Blair's eyes slowly raise to meet his. She cries and looks at him intensely. The door opens and men come in, but she only looks at Chuck.

"Miss please put down the gun. Everything is going to be okay now just put down the gun," one tries. Blair just stares at Chuck. Then her eyes drift back to Jack's.

"I hate you so much," she whispers. Jack only mirrors her eyes with cold ones. "You controlled me, but not anymore," her head shakes. "I won't let you control me anymore," she repeats. "You're not worth anymore of my time. You're not worth it," her voice trembles. "You're not worth it," she says again, but with more force. Then her hand flies up and she smacks his head with the gun as hard as he can. Jack cries out in pain and falls to the floor. "Chuck," she cries and drops the gun. She immediately goes to him and throws herself on him. "Chuck I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. I couldn't become a monster like him," she sobs against his chest.

"It's okay," he breathes. "Everything is going to be okay," he kisses her head. It's then he sees Jack grab the gun. "NO!" he shouts. The officers shout something too, but he can't hear it. Jack raises it towards Blair's back and pulls the trigger. Chuck tries to move them out of the way, but knows it's not enough.

**A body hits the floor_._**

–

A/N: So she finally stood up to Jack, but is it the last thing she did? Or did Chuck save her and sacrifice his own life? Maybe it will take a Romeo and Juliet turn and they'll both come to tragic ends. Or maybe it will be none of those things. If you want to know you better tell me all your thoughts on the chapter.


	28. Save Me

Title: **Save Me**

Chapter Title: **Save Me**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Wow you reviewers are amazing. We are so close to the end right now it sort of makes me sad. I tried to prolong it for as long as I could. There will be a nice long epilogue after this I think. Review if you want to see that happen after this chapter. Enjoy.

–

_Blair stands, dressing in black with sunglasses on. They are there to hide her eyes as she stares at the casket before her. Charlie holds onto her and cries against her chest. There were few people here and she doesn't know most of them. The only ones she can admit to recognizing at all is Serena and Nate who came for support. Everyone else present is a blur around her. All she can do is stare at the details of the casket. It's a dark wood, expensive looking, and not very detailed. It fits who it holds perfectly, but she still can't imagine them in it. She never imagined that person would die. Yet they now they lie in there forever asleep and never to wake again. She's too weak to cry out loud, but instead the tears stream down her cheeks and the noise, kept in her throat. She listens to the prayer by a preacher who never even knew who lies before them. It all seems to drag on for her, but she doesn't dare walk away. She can't do that. So instead she just listens. _

"_Heavenly father, you have not made us for the darkness and death, but with life with you forever. Without you we have nothing to hope for; with you we have nothing to fear," he speaks clearly, but his tone is low. The word fear stays with her and she thinks there was one never more fitting for what she's been through. She knows it's selfish to think that at the moment, but she just can't help it. He continues, "Speak to us now your words of eternal life. Lift us from anxiety and guilt..." She knows anxiety and guilt better than anyone. It will forever be with her and she realizes she'll have to live with it if she can ever move on. Moving on now seems almost impossible after this. "... to the light and peace of your presence, and set the glory of love before us..." Where was the glory of love before her? She doesn't see it in this moment. "... through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." He finishes and closes his bible. She hears others say words about him and then take their exit. When the preacher leaves she feels as if she's the only one there. She knows he'll be lowered into the ground soon. Charlie's cries silence down a bit and she pats his back. _

"_Mama..." he mourns. He then turns his face to look up at her, but she can't meet his eyes yet. Her hand reaches out to touch the wooden box, but stops halfway. She retracts her hand and shakes her head no. Instead her eyes fall down to Charlie. He returns her gaze by staring up at her with wide, confused brown eyes. She brushes back his hair and kisses his lips. _

"_We'll be okay baby," she assures him. He calms at her words a bit and snuggles against her chest. After sparing one more look at the coffin, she knows that this is the ending chapter of his life. So she puts it in her memory and buries it deep. "Goodbye," she concludes, her voice trembles a bit. She turns around and the book closes for them. Her feet slowly drag through the cemetery and the cold. The wind blows straight at her and it feels damp and heavy. The day is one of the worst she's seen, but the most fitting for a funeral. The prickly grass hits her ankles as she continues her exit. She just wants to get out of here and not think of this day again. Finally her feet step onto the hard sidewalk and she turns towards the rode. She meets his eyes and he takes a step towards her. _

"_I'll never understand why you had to come," Chuck says quietly. He looks at her with pained expression and she knows that she hurt him by coming. She nods slowly and interlaces her free hand with his. They both stare down at them. They're both pale and almost look to be the same color. It's like they connect in every way possible. Blair slowly raises her foggy brown eyes to meet his. _

"_It was the last chapter and this is my way of closing the book," she elucidates. It's not a large explanation, but to her it makes perfect sense. She knows it may not be as clear to him as her, but she hopes he'll get a sense of what she means. She searches his eyes for her answer. He nods slowly and then steps to the side with grace. She puts her hand on the door of the limo before she gets in. Then Blair turns around slowly and gives on last look at what is left of Jack Bass. All the naked eye can see is a coffin as it lowers into the ground. To Blair though she sees a sad little man who never understood what he was doing wrong. In that moment she forgives him and feels nothing, but sorrow for his soul. Chuck reaches out and touches her stomach. The bump is a big bigger now and more noticeable. As soon as his skin comes in contact with it their baby girl moves. She looks at him with a sad smile and Jack is left behind. They both climb in, Charlie between them and drive away together without another look. All Jack Bass would ever be to them after all was a bump in the road of their future happy life together. _

–

A body hits the floor.

Blair's scream echoes throughout the entire room. She's shaking in fear as Chuck holds onto her. Her head turns and as if in slow motion she sees him on the floor. The gun is away from him now and he lies there, blood draining from him. Her eyes connect with his for a moment. Like always their dark, but now fading as the life drains from them slowly. It's as if in the last moments of his life she can't look away. All the hurt he's caused her and all the pain is displayed in his eyes. He looks so alone, lost. She's not sure why, but in a way it breaks her heart. No one loved him before he died. If anything she hates him right now and so does Chuck. He allowed himself to become a monster at her expense. So why does it almost feel like remorse or relief has come over her? His eyes never close, but she knows he's dead. She blinks tears and then looks away when his body stops breathing completely.

"It's alright," Chuck tells her as he eyes Jack's lifeless body on the floor. He feels so many emotions right now. Even though it's over they all still overwhelm him. There's fear, sadness, anger, happiness, relief, and so much more he can't even begin to describe it. Relief he decides is the strongest though... definitely. "It's all over now," he assures her. The police officer puts down his gun, missing a bullet, and walks over to Jack. Chuck watches as he reaches down and check's for Jack's pulse. He knows there isn't going to be one and for that he is grateful.

"He's dead," he tells one of the other officers. Then he looks to Chuck and Blair. Blair covers her face in shame and clings to Chuck for dear life. He knows its selfish, but a huge part of him never wants her to let go. They both need attending to, but if he could freeze time and allow them to be together always, not one second apart he would. When you come so close to losing something like her, your greatest and only love... it can destroy you bit by bit. He was almost destroyed. It's almost as if he's seen the other side. For a split moment life without her flashed through him. It was then it made itself clear that what he saw was not life. Without her there would be nothing.

"The ambulance is downstairs on their way up. It's all going to be okay," he tells them. Chuck can't even find it in him to nod, but instead just blinks a few times. He knows it will be okay, but a large tug of worry is still upon him. They don't know if their child is alright or how much blood he's lost. His eyes even start to droop a bit. No he can't leave her now, even if it's only to pass out. So he sucks it up and forces his eyes open. It won't last long, but hopefully the medical assistance will be here soon. She needs him now more than ever, to just be with her. When the ambulance people to come up, stretcher with them he does find it in him to speak. He pushes her forward a bit when they come towards him.

"She's pregnant, take her first," he tries to hold Blair out to them. She shakes her head and refuses to go with them. "Blair," he warns. This doesn't make her listen though. She moves away physically from them and behind Chuck. He wonders why she does this and then she tells him.

"I can walk, he's been shot," she refuses to be taken. The ambulance men immediately go for Chuck. He struggles, but they manage to get him up on the stretcher. "Stop struggling," she tells him as she grasps onto his hand. "Just relax," her voice is so soothing.

"Miss he's lost a lot of blood and you may want to give him some room," a man informs her. Chuck immediately tries to sit up and gives the best yank he can to Blair. She falls towards him and he tightens his hold on her hand. "Sir..." the man tires again.

"Leave her be. Don't take her away from me," he orders. There's so much threat in his voice. He also sounds very scared though. This makes her heart jump a bit and she goes through with his wishes. His eyes flutter close from lack of blood. They've stopped it, but he's still running low. He can't see anything, but feels her kiss his forehead. Her lips are so soft and sweet. Why can't he just be okay? He can't fade out now, can he? What's that beeping sound he hears? Why does he feel so weak?

"What's going on?!" she shouts, but it sounds as if she's off in the distance. Suddenly her hand is pulled away from him. He wants to scream and shout, but he can't. Instead he find himself sinking into a dark lake. A burst of light goes through it and all goes white.

–

_Chuck's eyes slowly open. All he can see is brightness and white. He groans at the pain in his leg as he tries to sit up. He needs to find Blair, Charlie, and he needs to know if the baby's okay. So where is he? His back strains as he tries to turn around. It seems to be nothing, but this bright light all around him. Then he hears a voice he's never expected to hear again._

"_Hello Charles," his father says from behind him. Chuck slowly turns and brown eyes meet blue. He blinks a few times in confusion. His father's posture and facial expression is so much more softer than before he... well before he died. Wait did that mean he was dead too? No he couldn't be. That just could not happen to him with Blair, Charlie, and the baby. He refuses to die. _

"_It's okay son. You're not dead and you have yourself and your love for Blair to thank for that one," a woman's voice suddenly greets him. He frowns and turns around when someone touches him. The touch is soft and calming. She smiles at him. _

"_Mom?" his voice breaks a little. She strokes his cheek and fixes his hair a bit. Her smile is beautiful and her eyes filled with life. This doesn't make sense to him, but he won't dare question it. Instead he just stares at her, deeply into her eyes. _

"_Yes it's me. For a moment I thought you'd be joining your father and I, but it's not your time yet. I simply wouldn't allow it. There's so much more for you to do down there," she tells him. His father is behind her suddenly, but his eyes stay with his mother. _

"_You've made us proud Chuck. I know never said it to you before, but I love you son. I couldn't have asked for anyone better," Bart says in all honesty. Chuck feels his stomach drop and his heart raise. Nothing makes sense, but those words... words he's waited to hear all his life... he's finally hearing them. The amount of emotion that overcomes him he can't not describe. So instead on the outside he remains calm. His mother calls him to attention again. _

"_She was yours you know. From the beginning I decided she was my gift to you. I'm sorry it took so long, but in the end, just like your father, you took action. If you keep it up I promise you're all going to be alright. You... Blair, Charlie, and my granddaughter," her promise stays in his heart. The word granddaughter sounds strange at first, but then it sounds perfect. _

"_My baby's okay?" he questions, voice a little shaky. The pain in his leg is excruciating and he hopes this means it's because he is still alive. Just sort of in a sleep deep for now. His mother nods and looks to his father for a moment. _

"_We've been looking after her and we will until it's time for her to enter your world," she whispers. Chuck looks around as if he'll see a little girl. "She's going to be beautiful Chuck... she is beautiful," she assures him. _

"_Can I see her?" he asks cautiously. For some reason it's the only thing that comes to mind. Like even his mothers assurance isn't enough. He wants to see her, proof. His mother smiles softly and looks to his father. Chuck looks between them both and his eyes rest with his fathers. "I want to see her," he corrects, voice strong. His fathers eyes show something Chuck isn't used to, pride. _

"_She's in the meadow," Bart tells him and motions his head to the side. Chuck then turns to see amidst all the white a small area of grass and flowers. Swarming over and around it are tons of butterflies. It makes him think of Blair and he aches for her more. He's not even sure what's going on until he realizes that he's now walking towards it. A little girl looks up at him with a big smile. She's in a white dress and has a little curly brown hair with a white headband. Her big doe brown eyes remind him of Blair, but her smile reminds him of himself. She giggles at him and holds out a golden daisy in her grasps. _

"_Hi," slips out of his lips without much thinking. He can't really manage to form words right now so he sits down next to her. She goes back to pulling out flowers and then sets some in his lap. He stares down at them and back at her. She's grinning again and claps her hands. "Do you know who I am?" he asks. He realizes she's probably too small to understand him, but all of it also seems surreal. In his opinion just about anything could probably happen in this place. _

"_Dada," she pats his legs. He feels his heart melt and a chuckle escape his lips. Then she points to a butterfly that flutters between them, "Mama." Chuck stares at it for a moment and then back at her. He sits back and she copies his movements in a playful way. Her small hands go against her own chest. "Mama's Bliss," she says quietly and then repeats, "Mama's Bliss." _

"_Bliss?" he asks with a small frown. A hand is set on his shoulder and he turns around to see his mother again. She smiles at the little girl and then looks to Chuck. _

"_She's trying to tell you that she is her mothers bliss. She's her extreme happiness, the spiritual joy that inspired her mother to take a stand and do what she did to save you and her," his mothers voice is soft and sweet. He wonders how different he would be if someone spoke to him like this from when he was born. "It's what every mother feels for their child. What I felt for you," she whispers. _

"_But I..." he starts to object, but she puts a finger to his lips. Her head shakes slowly and she smiles._

"_No you didn't Charles. I knew from the beginning it was a risk to myself and I refused to do anything to stop it. Half the medication they requested I take could end up hurting you so I didn't take it. It was my own decision and in the end after we talked your fathers too," she tightens her hold around his hand and they both look back at his dad. There are no words, but Bart seems to smile at him peacefully. Chuck then feels someone in his lap and looks down to see big, brown eyes staring up at him. _

"_Dada go," she whispers with a nod. He holds out his hand and she fits her small one into it. Then her other one raises in the air and she waves at him. "Byebye," she giggles. He frowns not understanding, but then a white light flashes all around him. _

–

Blair sits in a hospital chair as tears stream down her face. Charlie is clinging to her, but watches his sleeping father. The doctors told her he lost a lot of blood and it might be a little while until he wakes up. Well it's been too long already in her opinion. How is she suppose to trust anything anyone says without Chuck's reassurance. Not even Nate and Serena could see her for very long before she grabbed her baby and went to Chuck's side. She just wants him to wake-up. Charlie starts a low moaning cry and his little hand reaches out for Chuck.

"Dada," he cries, his eyes red and puffy. Blair sighs and wipes away his tears with her hand. Charlie stares at her for a moment. "Mama?" he asks, not understanding. "Dada sleep?" his voice shows how unhappy this is making him. Her heart wants to break completely, but she won't allow it. There's nothing to worry about right now, but him.

"Come on Chuck wake-up... please. The baby is okay so you have to wake-up," she pleads, voice breaking completely before it's over. Charlie wrestles against her and leans forward. Blair helps him up onto the hospital bed and he immediately clings to Chuck.

"Dada no no night night," he pounds his small fists on the side of the bed next to Chuck. His voice sounds almost angry, but he's also crying a little. Blair immediately reaches her hands towards Charlie to try and soothe them. Then another hand reaches up and grabs hers. She gasps and looks to Chuck as his hand tightens around her own. Charlie watches with curious eyes and falls completely silent.

"Chuck?" Blair exclaims and immediately stands. His eyes remain close, but his hand tightens even more around her own. She leans over the bed, her face close to his, and whispers. "Baby are you waking up? Please... I need you... we need you just wake-up for me," her hand strokes his cheek. He lets out a small groan and relief washes over her body.

"Blair?" he questions, voice weak as his eyes open. A huge sigh of absolute relief comes from her lips and she kisses his cheek immediately. He turns to look at her. "Hi..." unsure of what else to say he says something simple. Blair lets laugh of overcoming joy.

"Hi baby," she responds and wraps her other hand around his own. "We were so worried about you," she exclaims, her eyes never leaving his. He frowns a bit at this, his mind still collecting itself. "There's someone who wants to see you," she tells him. He opens his mouth to ask too, but is suddenly attacked with kisses and small arms.

"Dada!" Charlie cries out and hugs against him. Chuck looks at him and wonders if he'll cry happy tears. Charlie continues to kiss him and starts to bounce up and down with happiness. "Dada luv, dada luv, dada luv!" he shouts. Blair puts a hand to his back to try and calm him a bit.

"Shh baby daddy is still hurting. Go a little easier on him," she smiles. Chuck on the other hand wraps his free hand around his son and kisses his forehead. Charlie smiles at him and snuggles against his chest. "He missed you so much. When he saw me he was so happy, but then he was looking all around for you. They said he just about went crazy without us," she explains, voice filling with caution. The last thing she wants to do is say something to upset him.

"I bet," Chuck says quietly as he strokes Charlie's hair. He then turns to Blair. "Are you okay? What are you doing standing up? Sit here with us," he moves over so there is room in the hospital bed. She does as he says and lies her head on the pillow. Charlie is between them, but he stays still and just stares at his parents interaction.

"I'm fine," she assures him, "Everything is alright... including our little girl." His hand rests against her stomach and his heart flutters at the movement. "The doctors say I'll have to be really cautious with everything I do, but anything to keep her," she nods. "She's my Bliss."

"What?" Chuck asks as flashes of his dream or whatever did happen run through him. Blair looks up and her smile grows. She even blushes a little to his surprise.

"I umm... it doesn't have to be permanent or anything, but I've started to call her that. Bliss.... she's my extreme happiness. Without her spiritual joy I wonder if I would have found the strength to you know..." she trails off. Not wanting to talk about all that happened just yet. Right now, with Charlie they will be happy, the memories can be healed with therapy and time.

"I like it... Bliss Blair Bass... well I suppose now she'd be Bliss Blair Waldorf," he chuckles as he stares down at his hand atop her stomach. Blair tilts his chin so he's looking at her.

"Her name will be Bliss Blair Bass. She's your daughter Chuck. Any other name wouldn't fit her. It's only me that's Blair Waldorf now. Guess we can go back to the last name calling," she teases a bit. When he doesn't chuckle she looks into his eyes.

"It may get confusing," he says softly.

"Why is that?" she asks.

"Well if we're both calling each other Bass I don't see how others we'll know exactly which one we're referring to. There will be four of us after all," he responds with a smile. Blair feels the breath hitch in her throat. She shakes her head and a giggle escapes her lips.

"Are you asking me to marry you Chuck Bass?" she questions as if it will be some joke. Her heart can't even begin to take all the happiness she feels. It's like a tidal wave of absolute warmth. Her body is soaking in it completely.

"I think I am," he responds. "I know I don't have a ring or anything," his voice is nervous, "and if you want we could forget this whole thing and just you know... something more special and... well I um... we could always...." he starts to ramble, but it is put to a stop when her lips smash against his own. It takes him a moment to respond to it, but when he does the kiss deepens extremely.

"Mama dada luv," Charlie interrupts them. They both pull apart and he crawls up between them on the pillows. Each of his small hands reach out and touch both of them. Blair smiles at Charlie and then to Chuck. Nothing can ever interrupt the peace and blissfulness of this moment.

–

A/N: I'm pretty sure the next one will be a long epilogue that skips around a bit to show them telling Charlie, the birth, and basically over all closure. So review if you would like to see some of that.


	29. Epilogue

Title: _**Save Me**_

Chapter Title: **Epilogue**

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair disappeared one day. Chuck never stopped looking for her. A year later, a girl covered in bruises tells him what happened to Blair. He learns of her whereabouts, but she's in danger. And it's her marriage to a man he knows that's killing her. Can he save her?

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is what I wish to say to you wonderful readers. It means so much to me that you have stuck by me from the beginning to end and love the story so much. Please leave me a final review on the story so I know all this hard work wasn't for nothing. Don't forget to check my photobucket, album for Save Me, to see pictures of Bliss and Charlie. Oh I also have much thank to a birth site called Pregnancy Today. As some of you know I'm sixteen and have not gone through childbirth yet so this took a lot of studying and the reading of many different birth stories as well as asking my mother about my own and my sisters. I hope you guys appreciate all the research I've done. Enjoy.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Charlie was almost 2 where we left off. So when the baby is being born he is almost 3 years old.**

–

Blair looks at her wedding dress in the full length mirror. It's an Eleanor Waldorf design of course. Neither her mother or her would ever have it any other way. Even though she's far from a virgin it's still one of the purest whites she's ever seen. It's strapless, tight around the body till about mid thigh, there it flows to the floor with a small train in back, and very classy. It's not crowding with jewels, but just a thin line of diamonds around the top and bottom of the dress. Then at the bottom there are two layers displaying themselves, the top a beautiful white pattern with cuts in it. She wears a string of pearls and diamonds around her neck and pearl earrings to match. Her hair is up to compliment the veil. It's also made by her mother and matches the dress perfectly. It's a long see through white material that falls down to her bottom and is held in place by a small crown. She looks like a princess and that's what everyone keeps telling her. They of course have no idea of the bruises and scars hidden beneath all the make-up, only Chuck knows about those. They were going to wait until they were better healed, but Blair is still barely showing and having a beach ball under her dress while she walks down the isle is one drama she can avoid.

"Oh my gosh B you look amazing," Serena exclaims as she enters the room. Blair knows it's getting close to show time, but no one is rushing her. Everything here is calm and serene. The surroundings are the Hampton beach and perfect for the feeling she wants. "I can't believe how gorgeous that dress looks on you," she compliments and walks towards Blair.

"Thanks S, but all this credit goes to my mom. Apparently even Eleanor Waldorf can work miracles," Blair laughs with a small smile. Serena rolls her eyes. There's now way it's all the dress, Blair has to know that. She parts her lips to say something, but then another voice comes before her.

"Well thank you very much Blair, but I did not play a miracle worker in this case. The dress is a mere object to display my beautiful daughter," Eleanor smiles and enters the room. Blair feels her heart flutter at the compliment. Her mother comes from behind and puts a hand on Blair's shoulder. "Well I suppose my granddaughter is wearing it as well, but not in one way does it show," she adds with slight laughter.

"Oh I can't believe there's going to be another baby. I'm so excited," Serena claps her hands together. She's been like this since they told her the news. Even made Charlie start to call her Auntie Serena so when the baby was born it would no other name for her. Blair laughs a bit and helps her mother fix the veil a bit.

"Speaking of babies where is Charlie? I thought I told everyone he will decide to play hide and seek if you let him out of your sight. The last thing we need is him missing for hours," Blair sighs. "Or a dirty tux for that matter," she gives a knowing look to Serena.

"Relax Blair he is with his father and your future husband. Chuck is trying to teach him how to make a bow tie despite his age. I tried to argue with him that Charlie is too young, but of course I lost. If you want I can go get him though. Perhaps Chuck has given up and just done it himself," Serena answers and rolls her eyes again. Blair only laughs more at the comment though and envisions the scene in her mind.

"Or perhaps he's here to ask for a moment alone with his future bride," Chuck smirks as he sticks his head in the door. All three women turn around to face him. He looks absolutely handsome and dashing. His tux jacket and pants are a solid black color, the dress shirt is white, and the outfit is complete with a tasteful gold colored bow-tie and vest. Blair's smile instantly brightens completely and she goes to move towards him.

"Chuck what are you doing here?!" Serena practically shouts and jumps in front of Blair. "You're not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. It's bad luck everyone knows that! Eleanor tell him everyone knows that," Serena stresses and pulls Eleanor in front of Blair too. Both women are way taller than Blair and Chuck can no longer see her.

"I think I'll take my chances," he chuckles and tries to get past the tall blond and older brunette. Serena side steps him though and pushes a hand to his chest. "Serena I'm not kidding move. Blair tell her to move," he instructs as his laughter slows. Blair tries to jump and see over their heads, but fails.

"Blair Waldorf do not jump in your heals! They will break and I have no time to find you new ones. Even my number of favors could not save you," her mother scolds and turns around to press Blair back into the ground. She then spins around to face Chuck. "Now Charles, Serena is right and you are not supposed to see Blair before the wedding," her tone is strong and forceful. Chuck and Blair both part their lips to protest, but someone they hear someone shouting as they come down the hallway towards the room.

"Charlie! Charlie you have to put your pants back on! The wedding is starting soon! Wait where are you going? Don't go in there your mother will kill me!" Nate shouts in horror. Charlie soon runs in the room giggling and stumbling without pants on. He sees his mother and runs for her immediately.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" he is giddy with excitement. Eleanor watches in horror as he latches onto Blair's dress and pulls. "Up mama! Up!" he demands. Blair laughs and bends down to pick him up. He immediately places sloppy kisses on her cheek, thank goodness for waterproof make-up.

"Charlie Bass what are you doing without pants?" she smiles with her question. Charlie giggles and buries his head into her chest. They all hear panting and then Nate practically falls into the room. He's desperately trying to catch his breath, Blair's guess is he hasn't played Lacrosse since high school.

"I... I... I have the pants," he tells them and holds them up. Serena and Blair both start to snicker. Charlie turn to flash the classic Bass smirk at him. Eleanor just watches it all, not sure what to think. And Chuck purses his lips and crosses his arms as he looks at Nate. "Oh Chuck..." he says slowly.

"I give you one simple task Nathaniel. Just to watch Charlie for a few minutes and within a short time he's already lacking pants and could have been lost?" Chuck questions with disbelief in his tone. "And if you tell me that you already gave him the rings then I will not only revoke your privilege as best man, but also your privilege of living," he threatens.

"Yeah," Charlie adds in a mocking tone. Everyone in the room turns to look at him with surprise. Blair giggles and hugs him tighter. He then flashes an innocent smile which turns to a pout. "Bad?" he asks with big eyes and points towards Nate. Everyone awe's at how cute he is, while minus Nate of course who is once against the victim to it all.

"No, I did not already give him the rings Chuck. What do you think I am stupid? Wait don't answer that," he points and slowly stands up a bit straighter. "Now Charlie it's time to put your pants back on. Come down to uncle Nate," he instructs.

"No!" Charlie retorts, using his favorite word. He then clings onto his mother a bit tighter and glares at Nate. Serena coes at how cute she thinks this is and Nate moves towards Charlie. "NO!" Charlie's scream can awaken the dead.

"Nate just give the pants to Chuck and wait for Charlie outside. Serena and mom thank you for helping. We'll take our chances with the bad luck," Blair takes control of the situation. Charlie smiles hearing all the names he likes to hear. Serena purses her lips, but finally Nate drags her from the room. Eleanor goes after, glaring at Chuck for breaking the rules, but goes. "Tell daddy we'll be ready for him soon," Blair adds. Eleanor nods and closes the door. Chuck doesn't waste any time and kisses Blair.

"You look gorgeous," he compliments. Charlie looks between both parents and giggles. He kicks at the pants in his father hand. They fall to the floor and he looks absolutely delighted. "Charlie..." he tries to sound stern, but one look in his son eyes and the task becomes very difficult.

"Mama pretty," Charlie flashes his mother a smile to match his fathers. He then smooths his hands over the white fabric of her dress and pats it in approval. "Mama pretty... Charlie no pants?" he proposes slowly. Blair and Chuck both let out a laugh. Their sons bribe is both completely adorable and rather amusing.

"Awe are you trying to bribe mommy so she won't make you wear pants?" Blair giggles. Charlie just smirks in response and strokes her dress some more. "Well," she sighs, "I'm very sorry Charlie, but you have to wear pants for the wedding and.... well how about most of the reception. At least until Grandma Eleanor goes home, alright?" her hand reaches up and strokes some of his hair out of his face. Charlie lets out a large sigh and purses his lips.

"Oh... okay mama," he responds. His face shows how unhappy he is about it though. Blair kisses his forehead and his mood lightens again. Then she puts him onto a chair and has Chuck hold out the pants. They both work together until he is finally in them and looking like a little prince again. "All better!" Charlie throws his hands up in the air at his parents accomplishment.

"Now just keep them on, that's the real challenge," Chuck lets out a low laugh and picks Charlie back up. "So when uncle Nate gives you the rings what are you going to do Charlie?" his tone is serious, but in no way harsh. It never sounds cold like Bart's. Charlie looks between his two parents and his mouth forms an 'O'.

"Um I... I... I carry... I carry the rings on a.... on... on.... on a pillow," he stutters, talking too fast. His mind moves way faster than his mouth and he hasn't been able to slow either down just yet. Blair smiles at him and kisses his cheek. Chuck nods in approval.

"Very good Charlie, but if you drop them it's okay. Just carefully pick them up and bring them to mommy and daddy okay?" Blair soothes. She wants to make sure that even if he does mess up he won't turn red and run away. He's been practicing very hard, but when he gets excited he tends to bounce up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, okay mommy. I, I, I, I'm gonna, gonna do a very good job," he promises and hugs onto her. Blair smiles and pecks his lips. She then stands him up on the chair and straightens out his jacket and other things. Charlie remains still and when he does wobble grabs onto Chuck's hand.

"I know you will baby," Blair nods, finishing her primping. "Now mommy and daddy love you very much, but we need you to go find uncle Nate and listen to him. I promise it's only temporary," she laughs. Charlie nods and then holds onto Chuck's hand so he can jump from the chair. Chuck has to basically lift him, but doesn't let his son know that.

"There you go," Chuck sighs and sets him down. Charlie smiles, waves at both of them, and then runs from the room. Blair lets out a laugh and Chuck shakes his head with a smile. "My guess those pants are going to have to be put back on again before the ceremony," he jokes and turns to look at Blair.

"Well you would know. He gets it from you most likely," she rolls her eyes. When she sees the way he looks at her though she stops. His hand reaches up and strokes her cheek. Slowly he comes in for a soft kiss. "You're messing up my lipstick," she murmurs when he leans back a bit.

"Your veil will be down, no one's even going to be able to see it," he responds, smirk present on his lips.

"Chuck you lift the veil at the end," she reminds him with a knowing look.

"You don't need a perfect lip stick job for me to kiss you Blair. Especially when I know I'm the only one who messes it up," he counters. Her lips twist into a smile because he sounds so normal. Well normal as in normal Chuck. It's hard to believe with what they've been through. Even with all the intense therapy sessions. "Don't think about it today. We can't let him ruin today," Chuck says, knowing instantly what she's thinking. Her eyes flicker back up to his and she nods.

"So we're really going to do this?" she sighs with a smile.

"Well I figured we have a kid, another one the way, and we're completely in love with each other so yeah... I'd say it's about time for us to get married Waldorf," he chuckles. It's weird to hear her name again, but in a good way. Of course she won't get too comfortable though because... well it will be gone as soon as she walks down that aisle. They stare at each other for a long time until it is interrupted.

"Blair Bear, Chuck it's time," Harold pokes his head in and smiles the couple. Chuck and Blair break their gaze to look at him. "I wouldn't worry about the bad luck thing either. There's no room for silly wise tales in a relationship like yours," he assures them with a chuckle. Chuck leans in and kisses Blair quickly.

"Well I'll see you soon. Promise not to run out last minute?" he asks. Blair laughs and rolls her eyes.

"I promise now go," she urges and gives him a small push. He nods and walks towards the door while Blair turns around to check and see if everything is still in order. Harold stops Chuck in the doorway and holds out his hand. Chuck smiles and shakes it. Their lips say nothing, but his eyes do all the talking. He then nods and leaves. Blair slowly turns back around and walks to her dad. "Time to get married," she smiles as they walk out the doorway.

–

"You ready man?" Nate asks as him and Chuck stand at the alter. The church is full and the ceremony will start any minute now. Chuck slowly turns to look at his friend and smiles. What a silly question to ask. Of course he's more than ready to marry Blair. He thinks he's always been ready. That he told himself back in high school if he ever was to marry anyone it would be her and her only. Now he doesn't see how he could go on without marrying her. So he nods slowly.

"Of course I'm ready. I would have married her when you were still going out with her if she asked me to," he jokes with a slight chuckle. Nate rolls his eyes, but his grin grows. "I trust you left Charlie in good hands," Chuck adds and sideways glances at Nate.

"Serena is taking care of him before he's ready to go. She promises to make him keep his pants on," it's Nate's turn to chuckle. The minister hears this and turns towards them with a small frown. As soon as he turns away both Chuck and Nate snicker.

"You guys their about to start. Blair is going to kill you both if your laughing during the ceremony," Eric interjects in a whisper. He of course was right next to Nate. In fact ever since Eric learned of the details he came over a lot. Him and Charlie were becoming friends fast. Chuck and Nate both stop their laughter and straighten out their posture. Chuck puts his eyes on the door and waits. When he hears the music, his heart clenches, but in a good way. First the brides maids come in. There's Jenny Humphrey, Penelope, Iz, Hazel, and Aaron's girlfriend Trish or something.

"Awe he's so cute," Jenny whispers to Chuck with a smile. He smile's back, having no grudge against that Humphrey. He then turns to look to see Charlie enter the room with the pillow and rings. He's walking very slowly, with wide eyes, as he looks around at all the people. He looks so cute in his tux and Chuck wishes Blair could see him right now. Charlie tries to smile at people, but then stumbles a bit. Chuck sighs in relief when he doesn't fall down.

"Sorry," Charlie tells everyone and blushes bright red. Chuck lets out a small laugh along with everyone else in the church and smiles brightly at him. He then looks to his father for what to do. "Daddy do, do I keep come, coming?" he asks, not moving from his spot.

"Yes Charlie it's okay. Come on up here," Chuck responds, none of this phasing him. Charlie nods and then moves rather quickly down the aisle until he reaches his father. Instead of standing to the side he goes right in front of Chuck. "Good job," Chuck winks at him. Charlie beams at his father and then looks to the door. Serena comes in as the maid of honor and takes her place to where Blair will stand. Charlie waves at her and she sends a small one back. Chuck feels the excitement rise in his chest as a white dress starts to come in view.

Harold comes first and then leads her to the doorway. She looks absolutely breathtaking and Chuck is pretty sure his heart stops at the sight of her. He's never seen anyone so beautiful, graceful, and so many other words that can not begin to describe her beauty. Even through her veil he's able to meet her eyes. Those soft, gorgeous, doe brown eyes. She smiles at him, her eyes not leaving his at all. Time seems to stop in this moment and it takes everything he has not to run and kiss her. Of course knowing what will happen soon keeps him where he is. There's a tug on his heart that someone will come and snatch her, but he does his best to ignore her. Nothing can happen, they're too close, it just can't. Finally she is in front of him though. She's already turning towards him, not bother to get instruction from the minister.

"Hi," he whispers with a smile.

"Hi," she breathes back to him.

"Hi," Charlie's voice is heard. They both look down and smile at them. Blair reaches down, brushes back some of his hair, and then looks back to Chuck. The minister seeing it is over clears his throat and opens up his bible to start the vows.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join this man," he motions towards Chuck, "and this woman," towards Blair, "in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, and solemnly. Into this holy state these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The minister looks out into the audience for any objectors. Chuck feels his breath go short and just wants him to skip over this part. He knows the biggest objector is gone now, but there has to be more out there. Deep down he knows it's just one of his side effects from the trauma with Jack, but it doesn't make him feel any better. There is silence throughout the church and the minister looks back to Chuck and Blair. The breath in Chuck's throat is released.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained," the minister takes a pause for a breath. Chuck feels himself get more anxious by the minute. His eyes go to Blair's and he knows she's thinking the exact same thing. At least Charlie seems to be able to sit still. The minister parts his lips to continue.

"Through marriage, Chuck and Blair, make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Chuck and Blair will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other," he announces. Chuck thinks to himself that they have already done all of this. They've done more than this together. These vows are nothing compared to what they've done together.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Chuck and Blair. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – he joins you together in one of the holiest bonds," he looks up from his bible, "Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"I do," Harold smiles at Blair. She takes her hands in his for a moment and kisses his cheek. Then Harold releases her and she steps closer to Chuck again. Chuck glances out to see Eleanor with tears in her eyes as she stares up at Blair in amazement. He wishes Blair could see it too, but she's too transfixed on Chuck. The minister nods and continues.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives," the minister takes another breath. Chuck feels Charlie start to shuffle a bit at his feet. Blair sends him a small smile and he goes still again. Personally Chuck is with Charlie on wanting it to be final by now. Not that he wants to rush the ceremony, but just have Blair be Mrs. Bass because of him.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Chuck and Blair from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last," the minister slowly turns to Chuck. His heart starts to beat rapidly and he hopes he won't have a heart attack before it's all over.

"Do you Chuck take Blair to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself unto her as you both shall live?" he asks. Chuck feels Blair's eyes on him. He smiles and nods.

"I will" he answers with complete ease. How could he ever say anything else? Of course he wants all of that with Blair and more. The minister gives a nod and then looks to Blair. This is the part that will make Chuck nervous until it's over.

"Do you Blair take Chuck to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" he asks Blair. Chuck gulps when there is silence.

"I will," she smiles. He feels all worries release and tightens his hold on her hands. All he wants is to kiss her, but knows he must wait until the minister is finished. So he strains himself to stay where his is and not attack his almost gorgeous wife.

"What token of love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the minister asks and looks to Charlie. He was too busy playing with Blair's dress and looks up with confused eyes. The minister smiles at him gently and leans down a bit. "The rings," he whispers. A wave of small laughter is heard throughout the church. Charlie instantly holds up the pillow for him. "Thanks," he winks at Charlie and takes them.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts," he hands Blair's wedding ring to Chuck. Chuck takes it, his hand almost shaking. All he wants is to slip it on her finger.

"Chuck, in placing this ring on Blair's finger, repeat after me: Blair, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," he nods for Chuck to repeat what he has says. Chuck gently lifts Blair's hand and prepares to put on the ring as he speaks.

"Blair, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," he sounds. Okay so secretly he's been practicing for a while now, not wanting to mess it up. Blair's smile brightens as the ring is put on her finger. Her eyes then raise to his and he knows she almost leans in to kiss him. The minister clears his throat to stop it and she leans back, blushing a bit.

"Blair, in placing this ring on Chuck's finger, repeat after me: Chuck, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," he repeats, but addresses it to Blair. Chuck watches in awe as she raises his own hand and prepares to give him the ring. She takes a deep breath and parts her lips.

"Chuck, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed," she recites perfectly. Perhaps it's what she says, but Chuck thinks it's how she says it. Her eyes lock with him the whole time and her mouth holds nothing, but a soft smile. In her eyes he can see that she is ready for him, ready for them. Both of them now wear rings for their eternal bond.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be on in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Chuck and Blair have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but remember to always be each other's best friend. What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder," he takes a deep breath, "And so, by the power vested in me by the state of New York and almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss your bride," he finishes. Chuck breathes a sigh of relief and moves towards Blair.

"Finally," he smirks before kissing her strongly. Blair kisses right back, not missing a beat of passion. There is applause in the church, but they just keep kissing. No doubt the minister is raising his eyebrows either, but the kiss does not stop.

"Chuck," Nate nudges at him. The kiss continues.

"Blair," Serena tries. Neither pull apart.

"Mommy? Daddy? What, what, what about, what about me?" Charlie stutters, staring at them with wide eyes. Both laugh and pull apart. Chuck bends down and picks him up. Both lean in and kiss his cheeks.

–

Chuck walks into the bedroom to see Blair with her back to him. She's standing in front of the mirror and arching her back a bit. He smiles and leans against the door, arms crossed. His eyes make contact with her through the mirror. Her smile brightens instantly and she turns around. Her shirt is pulled up over her stomach and now shows a noticeable bump.

"Look I'm really showing with clothes on too," she tells him with excitement and pulls down her shirt. "See," she motions towards it. Chuck smiles and walks over to her. His hands go on her baby bump and then his lips on her own. "We can tell Charlie now," she's practically bouncing up and down.

"We could have told him long ago. I'm sure he's going to be thrilled when we explain it. You look absolutely gorgeous and I love that a part of me is in you," he breathes. His voice is so sweet and smooth. Blair lets him kiss her neck and her smile grows.

"Well this isn't the fist time and if I recall a part of you is in me almost every night," she teases, having her own Chuck Bass moment. He pulls back and meets her eyes, stunned at her words. Usually if he was to say something like this she would scold him.

"Well Mrs. Bass I am certainly rubbing off on you. I think I like this very much," he smirks and tucks a curl behind her ear. She smiles at the compliment, but then takes his hand in hers. "Well the moment was nice while it lasted I suppose," he sighs. Really though he's very excited to tell Charlie too. His vocabulary is getting a bit better each day. Slowly they come to his nursery and see him on the ground playing with some blocks. He stacks them like large buildings and then destroys them. "Just like his father," Chuck beams. Blair opens her mouth to say something, but Charlie looks up, now aware of his parents presence.

"Mommy? Daddy?" he questions. Not if it's them or not, but his shortened way of asking them why they're here. Both parents smile and get down on their knees. Chuck moves the blocks out of the way and Blair brings Charlie to her lap. He goes to snuggle against her chest and notices the difference. His little hands pull up her shirt and he places them on her swollen stomach. "What... what this?" he stutters.

"Well he's already figuring stuff out himself. Give it a few minutes and we may not even have to tell him," Chuck jokes and exchanges a look with Blair. She then looks back to Charlie and places her own hands on top of his. Chuck speaks first, "Charlie mommy's tummy is growing because there is something inside of it."

"What?" Charlie's mouth forms an 'O' and he looks at Chuck. Chuck looks to Blair to see if she wants to take it from here. By her expression he knows she does so he silences. Blair turns Charlie's cheek so he's facing her and puts on a calm expression.

"Well Charlie my tummy is growing because it has a baby inside of it. Me and daddy are going to give you a little sister soon," she answers. Charlie's eyes widen and then he looks between his parents. Blair lets out a small giggle at his expression. Then he suddenly turns to Blair with a alert expression.

"But mama how... how is... how is she going to breath?" he tells them what is troubling him. Chuck immediately starts to laugh and picks up his son. He snuggles him against him and makes direct eye contact.

"Charlie she breathes through your mommy until she's ready to come out," he explains, hoping Charlie will understand the gist of it. "You don't have to worry about Bliss. We are all going to do our part to keep her very safe," he adds.

"Bliss?" Charlie questions, not hearing the name before.

"Bliss is your sisters name sweetie," Blair tells him. He looks at her, then at Chuck, and finally at her tummy. Suddenly he starts to bounce up and down in Chuck's lap and claps his hands.

"Bliss! Bliss! Bliss!" he chants and moves to Blair's lap. He hugs her tummy and places a kiss on it. "I... I love you Bliss," he tells it. Blair's eyes meet Chuck's and they both share the same look of absolute _bliss_.

–

Blair moans and her eyes flutter open. It's around three in the morning and she doesn't dare move from the bed. Her due date was four days ago and everyone has already tried to get her to induce labor. To everyone's dislike she's refused, assuring them that Bliss will come when she's ready. Chuck is always listening to the doctor about what they should do and hardly leaves her side. In the end though he's always sticking up for her and what she wants to do and feels the most safe with. That is part of the reason why she is four days over due.

"Oh," she murmurs and feels her enlarged stomach with her hands. It's hardened greatly all over and has a great cramp feeling going up her stomach. "Owe," her voice raises a bit when the pain moves to the back of her uterus and her back.

"Blair?" Chuck asks, waking instantly. Blair looks to him and bites her bottom lip at another cramp feeling. He sits up and strokes her cheek. "Baby what's wrong?" he asks, much concern and nervousness in his voice. Blair squeezes her eyes shut for a moment and then parts her lips.

"Chuck my stomach doesn't feel that well. I want to take a bath, okay?" she asks, eyebrows raising in question. It sounds like more of a demand than a question, but that's just because she's hurting. When Chuck looks hesitant it doesn't make her feel any better and another cramping feeling comes. "Please," she begs, voice going up in desperation.

"Alright Blair it's okay. Just let me help you," he responds and gets from the bed immediately. Blair smiles at him a bit and doesn't even protest to him helping her like she usually does. "You don't think somethings wrong with the baby do you?" he poses a theory neither wants to think about. To his relief Blair shakes her head and does her best to help him help her sit up and stand.

"I'm huge, this can't be good for your back," she tries to joke and lighten the mood. Chuck shakes his head instantly as they walk towards the bathroom. Since everything that happened Chuck seems to be on pins and needles when it comes to this subject of her weight. She knows it's because he's afraid she'll relapse again after everything that's happened.

"No you're perfect," he assures her. Blair stops for a moment at another pain. She looks to the clock and sees that they've been ten minutes apart. Chuck looks to her with caution and worry on his face. "Do you need to go to the hospital Blair?" his tone is both stern and sweet at the same time.

"Not yet," she answers and shakes her head, "Right now their ten minutes apart and hard, but their slowing already. She's just getting ready, but not yet. I just want to get in the bath." Her feet start to move again before Chuck's do, but he's right there with her. When they enter the bathroom he helps her sit on the edge of the tub and reaches down to do the drain. "I can do this myself Chuck," she protests, but he shakes his head again and turns on the water.

"The doctor says you're not supposed to get in and out of the tub without a little help. If you fall it could hurt Bliss and we both don't want that," he explains a fact she already knows. It makes her smile softly and he bends down help her take off her night gown. "Lift your arms," he instructs. It's in the sweetest way, but she still feels like a child. When the night gown is off she gets another pain and both look to the clock. "That one was fifteen. Shouldn't they be getting closer together and not farther apart?" he frowns and looks back at her.

"No. It will only do that when the labor gets going. Don't call the doctor either because he's just going to tell us to induce labor. I'm not making her come until she's ready or unless it's an emergency," she informs him. It's what she's been saying the whole time though so he's not very surprised. Instead he helps her into the bathtub when it is full. She sighs with relief at the warm water on her back.

"She sure isn't rushing out is she?" Chuck chuckles a bit. He wants to lift her spirits. Blair nods with a smile and puts her hand in his. "Charlie's getting excited," he adds. It was true that little Charlie was very much excited for his sisters arrival. He was almost three now and advancing in everything very quickly.

"Chuck I think you should take Charlie over to Serena and Nate's in the morning. I have a feeling about today," she tells him. Chuck shakes his head though and tightens his grip around her hand. "Chuck at the rate this birth is going it's going to be a while. It will be too hard to have Charlie there just waiting while we're in the delivery room," her eyes meet his.

"Fine, but I'll have Dorota take him. If you think she's coming today then I'm not going to leave even for just a few minutes. I'm not missing this one Blair, not one second of it," he says with a very stern tone. She knows how true to his word he is because he's barely missed a minute of the pregnancy either. Always trying to work from home and losing a lot of sleep. She tries her best to protest about somethings, but he'll hear none of it.

"Alright... just one more thing," she sighs. Chuck frowns, always thinking the worst or that something is wrong. He bends over and tucks a curl behind her ear. When he gets closer she can see the scar under his eye. He won't talk about when he got it so she hardly asks, not wanting to upset him. Both of them have scars, more emotional than physical.

"What is it?" he questions. Blair calms his nerves by smiling softly at him. She reaches under her leg and undoes the drain. Chuck sits up a bit getting ready to help her out, but still awaits her response.

"Can I watch Breakfast at Tiffany's now? My contractions are going to be constant until they get close together and we have to go. I don't think I'll be able to sleep though," she admits. Chuck smiles and nods as he reaches for a towel. "If you want I can go downstairs so you can sleep," the offer is given to him, but he shakes his head in response.

"If I need sleep that bad then I'll fall asleep during the movie. I'm not letting you out of my sight Mrs. Bass," he helps her out of the tub. She thinks about how with Jack she hated being called that name, but now that she has it because of him she thrives on it.

–

For most of the day her contractions kept slowing from fifteen to forty-five minutes. When morning came Charlie kissed her and her tummy goodbye, but was excited to go spend time with his Auntie Serena. He of course had no idea what was going on just yet, but thought it was another normal day. Blair got Chuck to let her walk around the house a bit doing things like reading, watching television, talking to him and Dorota, and alternately napping. When evening came her contractions were picking-up in frequency and she calls Serena to tell her and see how Charlie was. Then her and Chuck just both lie down so she can rest for a few hours between the contractions. They grew more and more intense and into the night. Finally around one in the morning she gets Chuck to call the limo around and they go to the hospital. He's a nervous mess, but tries to stay calm for her. The nurse comes into the room to ask them a few questions.

"Hello Mrs. Bass how are you doing today?" she asks with a smile. Blair doesn't appreciate it that much with the amount of pain she feels, but isn't ready to attack just yet. So instead she waits for a contraction to pass before answering the woman.

"Um... I've been contracting hard for about twenty hours. I just want to know how dilated I am," Blair tells her, skipping all the pleasantries. Chuck watches the exchange carefully. A while ago Blair found it humorous how much he studied some of the terms he assumed would be used. Now she's thankful though because explaining labor while in labor is not something she wishes to do.

"Well I will just go ahead and check that for you. Your doctor is here, but currently with another patient. As for the mid-wife she has been called and is on her way," the nurse nods and pulls a chair to the end of the bed. Chuck helps Blair sit up a bit so she can spread her legs. The nurse examines her, but Blair keeps her eyes with Chuck. She wont' say it out loud yet, but if Bliss would go ahead and come she'd be very grateful. "Well Mrs. Bass you're only two centimeters dilated so you're technically not officially in labor yet. I'm required to give you the option to go back home, but it all depends on what you're comfortable with," the nurse tells her as she stands.

"What do you want to do babe?" Chuck asks and squeezes her hand. Blair bites her bottom lip for a moment and thinks about it. She feels exhausted and has also been throwing up and shivering. Chuck even had to have the limo pulled over on the way. So she shakes her head in response. "I think we're going to stay here," he tells the nurse.

"Alright then well what I would like to do is if after a few more hours your contractions are still slowing down and speeding up then so you can get some rest we have a sleeping pill you should take. Will you be okay with that?" she spoke very clearly and made direct eye contact with Blair.

"Um... Can I just think about that until the time comes for it?" Blair asks. However her voice doesn't go up at the end and Chuck senses it wasn't really a question. You could never make Blair do anything she didn't want to do. The nurse nods with a smile.

"That will be fine. Now I'll just dim the lights and I want you to try your best get some rest. Mr. Bass that goes for you too. When mommy goes into labor she'll need a lot of support," she gives Chuck a stern, but pleasant look. He nods, but Blair doubts he'll listen to her. She knows he's running on caffeine as it is because he's too worried about missing anything. As time went on Blair did agree to take the pill after convincing from Chuck, the nurse, the doctor, and the mid-wife. Everything the nurse predicted happened, but then her contractions became very intense. Somehow through all the rocking and moaning to get the contractions to pass Blair found a bit of rest.

–

"Blair? Mrs. Bass you're waking up so we're going to check you again. Let's see if you've made some progress in the dilation," her mid-wife was here now and she spoke sweetly to her. Blair nods and blinks her eyes a few times. The room is still dim, but has brightened a bit. After what seems like and eternity to Blair her mid-wife stands. "Alright Blair you're now four to five centimeters dilated. Now I know that we talked about you possibly having a water birth. If so then it's about six thirty am and you've been here about five hours. So we can go ahead and get you in the birth tub to get through more contractions or go ahead and get you completely comfortable in the bed. What would you like to do?" she asks slowly and clearly. Chuck makes eye contact with her immediately. He doesn't speak, but his eyes ask the same question her mid-wife has asked her. Blair contemplates a few things in her mind and realizes, in her opinion, she's been in labor for twenty-six hours. The contraction pain is bad and she knows it will get worse. Water soothes her so that's how she makes her decision.

"I want to get in the tub," Blair decides, nodding her head eagerly. All she wants is to feel some relief in her back and prays the water will bring it. The mid-wife nods and the birthing tub is brought in. Blair gets into it with help from Chuck. She keeps her bra on, it being elastic and not bothering her that much. They brought water in and soon the tub is full, Blair being very thankful for it. She alternates between sitting upright, leaning sideways on all fours. The contractions start to get worse and Chuck tries to keep her mind on something else by whispering sweetly to her and massaging her shoulders a bit. Around eight o'clock her mid-wife leaves and the other one comes to take her place.

"Hey Blair," she smiles and gives a small wave. Blair only nods in response and shifts a bit, currently going through a contraction. She greets Chuck also, but then is at Blair's side. "Well I'm glad to hear you're doing well, but I have something to speak with you two about," she informs them. Chuck sits up a bit, nerves and defense rising very quickly.

"What is it?" he asks for Blair since she is too busy pursing her lips together to get through the contraction. She realizes humming helps a bit, but wants to hear what her mid-wife has to say. Chuck rubs her back a bit when she sits up more for comfort.

"Well I was just talking with the other mid-wife, the nurses, and your doctor who knows what's been going and we all think that since you are past due that we should break your water." Blair immediately shakes her head. Despite the pain she wanted to stand by her decision and let Bliss come when she wanted. After Charlie came early and there was a lot of risk she wants to allow the baby to decide when she's ready.

"No," Blair argues, still shaking her head. Chuck bites his bottom lip because it's clear how much pain she's already in. The mid-wife meets his eyes for a moment, but then back at Blair again. "Just... I'll get out and you tell me how dilated I am," Blair takes charge. After a hard look from Chuck she sighs, "Then I'll think about it." Her mid-wife nods and they help Blair out. They find she's eight centimeters and Blair feels much relief just knowing the progress that has been made.

"Okay Blair now I really, really think you should let us break your water. Think of it as not making her come, but letting her know that it's okay to come whenever she wants," the mid-wife stresses. Blair looks to Chuck as if he'll have the answer written all over his face. He takes her hands and kisses the knuckles.

"Blair I think you should let them break it. Maybe Bliss is just waiting for the okay like she said," he motions towards her mid-wife. Blair stares at him for a few moments. And then finally after what seems like forever she slowly nods. When they're done with the procedure she is back in the tub. "Good job baby," Chuck kisses her forehead and rubs her back.

"Yes Blair, I promise this will help things along, but not force anything," her mid-wife assures her. Blair just nods and looks to Chuck. He smiles at her and raises his eyebrows.

"Can you call Charlie? I want to talk to him before I go into transition," she tells him, not bothering to even ask her mid-wife if it's okay. A contraction just ended and she wants to talk to Charlie before another starts or before it's too late. Chuck nods and takes out his phone. She closes her eyes for a moment and just listens to his voice. He talks to Nate and then she hears him go into daddy mode.

"Hey Charlie, are you having fun at Auntie Serena and Uncle Nate's house?" he asks sweetly. Blair smiles at him approvingly. "Oh you miss us and baby Bliss huh?" he chuckles. "Well your baby sister will be coming very soon so mommy wants to talk to you okay?" there is mumbling on the other end, knowing Charlie tends to ramble a lot, some of it often too fast to understand. Finally the phone is given to her and she instantly smiles.

"Hey baby," her voice breaks a little. She knows she's very over emotional and just may cry. Charlie giggles on the other end of the phone, delighted to hear her voice. She knows how much he hates being away from them even if he's with Serena and Nate.

"Mommy... Daddy, daddy told me that... that sissy is come coming soon," he stutters a bit. It always happens when he gets too excited. "Am... Am, am I going to see my my sissy soon?" She can hear Serena and Nate saying something in cheerful voices in the background.

"Yes you are sweetheart. When it's time uncle Nate and Auntie Serena are going to bring you up and you're going to get to meet your sister. So I want you to go ahead and comb that hair and brush your teeth so you look all nice and clean for pictures okay," she tells him. Chuck smiles at how motherly she sounds. He even lets out a small chuckle.

"Oh.. oh okay. I brush my my... I brush my teeth and my hair nice and, and nice and cleans," he promises. She can hear his little feet start to jump up and down. "When... when do I get to come to the to the to see sissy mama?" he speaks faster as the conversation goes on. Blair is a master at understanding him though and smiles at how cute he sounds.

"Very soon baby. Now you be good and mommy loves you very much and she sends you a big kiss," Blair makes a kissing noise into the phone after she is done speaking. Charlie giggles and she hears him clap his hands.

"I... I love you too mama," he says and she hears him kiss the phone. "Bye bye," he finishes. Then she hears someone take the phone, obviously Nate or Serena, and the line goes dead. She slowly hands it back to Chuck. The conversation was short, but just in time because she feels another contraction coming on.

–

Blair went into transition and her contractions were unbearable. They were right on top of each other and she already felt exhausted. Chuck was right there with her, but she knew she probably had broken his hand. The only slight relief she could find was by pushing her feet against the side of the tub and bearing down just a little.

"Come on Blair breathe for me. Nice and slow deep breaths," her mid-wife encourages her. Her voice was soft and soothing, Blair was thankful for this. Blair tries her best to cooperate, but ends up slipping up and held her breath a bit.

"Blair baby you need to breathe. Come on it's okay," Chuck soothes her. His hand then gently brushes some of her hair out of her face. She looks at him with a pained expression, breath still held. "Come on just breathe," he tries again. Finally she lets out the breath and starts to concentrate on the breathing again. Chuck and her mid-wife encouraging her the whole time. Finally she was told to get up on all fours and lean over the side.

"Oh," Blair gasps from the feeling she gets. It's a huge clunking feeling as if Bliss just fell out through the cervix and halfway down the birth canal. Suddenly she feels panic rise in her and wants out of the tub. "I want out of the tub! I want out now! I don't want to deliver this baby in the water. Chuck I want out of the tub," she pulls on him. Chuck looks to the mid-wife who touches Blair to soothe her.

"Are you sure Blair? It's about nine thirty and it's perfectly safe to deliver the baby in here like you planned," she tells her. Blair shakes her head though and holds onto Chuck a bit tighter.

"No, no I want out of the tub now. Get me out of here!" she raises her voice. Her mid-wife quickly nods and gets straight to work. Finally she is back on the bed and feels relief for it. Once dry she is in her comfort zone again. Chuck strokes back some of her hair and makes sure she's all situated. After that her mid-wife and Chuck help her try several different positions. The pain and pressure of the contractions rises to a level where Blair feels terrified. The progress is going so slow and her breathing is hard because of the panic that builds within her.

"Blair," her mid-wife struggles to make eye contact with her, "Blair you need to calm down. Everything is okay and just take deep, nice breaths. Come on breathe with me. In," she breathes in, "and out," she breathes out. Her mid-wife does this with her until Blair can carry on with it on her own again. Chuck is right there, but Blair knows how helpless he feels.

"Blair it's okay. You're doing great okay baby and you look so beautiful right now. I love you so much, alright?" Chuck soothes and strokes her cheek. Blair nods and her face softens a bit before another contraction hits and the peace is gone. She tightens her hold on Chuck's hand. "Shit," he winces in pain. Blair looks to him and he quickly shakes his head, "No it's okay Blair. I'm okay you just concentrate on breathing." Finally after many excruciating painful contractions Blair blinks and sees her doctor enter the room.

"Hello Mrs. Bass I hear you're doing great," he smiles. Blair feels the urge to lunge at him, but knows in her current condition this is a pipe dream. "Now it's really time to push like you've never pushed before," he informs her positioning himself at the end of the bed. Blair squeezes Chuck's hand to refrain from kicking him in the face. "Alright give me on long push," he instructs. Blair takes a deep breath and then purses her lips together. She grunts and lets out a small scream. Finally she has to give up and stops the push, deep breaths coming in and out.

"Very good Blair," her mid-wife encourages. Blair cannot believe the pain she's feeling right now. All she wants is for Bliss to be born and for everything, pain included, to go away. The doctor makes her do another, another, and too many more to count. Finally Blair lets go of a push and falls back on the bed. She shakes her head and starts to cry. "Blair it's okay. It's almost over," her mid-wife tries.

"No, no I can't... I can't push anymore," Blair cries, constantly shaking her head. She hears the doctors and mid-wife keep telling her it's okay and to keep going, but she refuses. It's not until she hears him that she even opens her eyes. Brown meet brown and he kisses her forehead.

"Blair," his voice is so sweet, "Baby you have to keep pushing. Bliss is ready to come out and I know you want to see her just as much as I do. I promise all this is going to be over soon. You just have to keep pushing and rest afterwards okay?" his hand strokes her cheek. Finally after a few more tears, that he wipes away gently, she nods her head slowly. He smiles and looks back to the doctor who is waiting to start again. Blair pushes again hard and long. Finally after many pushes the doctor announces some good news.

"She's crowning. Okay this is crucial Blair I need you to push harder and longer than you've ever pushed," he tells her. Blair looks to Chuck and he sends her a smile, but it's very nervous. Blair then takes a deep breath and pushes as hard as she can. Her scream is ear shattering and louder than she's ever screamed in her life. When it's over there's silence and then she hears it, her baby girl is crying. Blair looks to Chuck to see his eyes widen at his focus at the end of the bed. Blair looks to see the doctor stand as he holds up her baby girl. She's one of the most beautiful babies Blair has ever seen. The most beautiful baby girl for sure. She's very small, with porcelain skin, a head of dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She's screaming, but she's still gorgeous. The doctor wraps her in a blanket and allows Chuck to cut the cord. Blair reaches for her anxiously. " Mrs. And Mr. Bass I present you with your daughter," he smiles at them. Blair takes the baby in her arms and the cries slowly silence.

"Oh my baby. My beautiful baby girl is finally here," Blair starts to cry as she holds Bliss tightly against her. "Chuck look how pretty our daughter is," she turns to see him. He leans towards her and reaches out to touch Bliss. "This is your daddy baby girl," Blair tells her.

"Hey there," Chuck breaths as a huge smile comes to his lips. Bliss looks up at him with large, dark, brown, doe eyes. A happy laugh escapes his lips. "You're so little," he says, "You're so perfect and little Bliss." Blair smiles at him and he slowly looks to her. "She's perfect," he sighs happily, "You're perfect." He leans in and kisses her lips, "I love you so much Blair."

"I love you too," she smiles. She then looks down to Bliss. "Oh and mama loves her Bliss too. Mommy and daddy and your big brother, you'll meet later, are going to love and spoil you as much as we can," Blair kisses her forehead.

–

After all her testing Bliss is finally returned to her parents. Blair instantly takes her in her arms and snuggles the small baby girl against her. Chuck is in the bed with Blair, arms around her, and gazes at them both lovingly. Bliss isn't sleeping, but doesn't cry either. Instead she just stares up at them with large brown eyes. She looks a lot like Chuck, but also a lot like Blair. Her hair is their dark brown and already curls a bit like Blair's. The eyes are Chuck's almost black color, but big like Blair's. She has Chuck's smile, well his smirk. And finally her nose belongs to her mother.

"She's so perfect Chuck. How is she so perfect?" Blair asks, but her eyes remain on her daughter. Chuck turns to Blair and smiles softly. His hand rests atop her shoulder and he kisses her cheek gently.

"Because she's ours. Bliss Blair Bass comes from a gorgeous family and a perfect mother," he responds. Blair turns to him and her smile practically glows. They both just stare into each others eyes, a silent understanding. After everything they've been through, happiness and joy can still be found.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bass I have someone who would like to see you," a nurse smiles and pokes her head inside the door. Chuck and Blair both look up to greet her. It's then she comes in, hand and hand with a little visitor. Blair feels her heart do a jump as Charlie beams up at them. "He was brought here by his aunt and uncle, but they wanted to give him some alone time with his mommy, daddy, and new little sister," her tone is sweet. Charlie starts to bounce up and down, but is still too excited to talk.

"Hey baby," Blair greets with a smile. Charlie starts pulling at his hand the nurse still holds. "It's alright you can come get in the bed Charlie," she nods at the nurse. The nurse releases him and closes the door behind her. Charlie sprints towards the bed, on Chuck's side and his little arms shoot up.

"Up! Up daddy! Up!" he commands. Chuck lets out a laugh and then reaches down to pick him up. As soon as Charlie's in his lap he attacks Chuck with kisses. Then his mother gets a kiss on the cheek, but soon his eyes widen at his sister in mommy's arms. "Mommy's Bliss?" he questions, as if it might not be her.

"Yes Charlie this is your little sister Bliss. She's been waiting a long time to meet you. Would you like to say hello to her?" Chuck asks sweetly. Him and Blair exchange a smile before looking back to Charlie. Bliss has now noticed him and with help from her mother turns her head a bit to look at him. Charlie starts to bounce up and down in his fathers lap. "Alright Charlie calm down. She's not going anywhere," Chuck laughs.

"Hi, hi, hi... Hi Bliss," he waves eagerly and smiles down at her. Bliss blinks her eyes a few times and then opens her mouth. It stays like an 'O' for a while. "Mama Ma... Ma... mommy can, can, can... mommy can I give Bliss a, a, a kiss?" Charlie asks politely and tries to sit still.

"Sure Charlie you can even help daddy hold her if you want," Blair responds sweetly. Charlie giggles and claps his hands. Chuck then moves him to his lap and helps him hold out his hands. "Now you have to be very gentle. Do you remember the glass dolls at Grandma Eleanor's house? Well she's very breakable like them okay," she nods and slowly picks Bliss up off her chest. Charlie nods and watches with wide eyes as his sister is brought to him. Blair puts him in Charlie's, well technically Chuck's hands, but Charlie's hands are on top of Chuck's so he thinks he is basically doing it all on his own.

"Oh look Charlie she's smiling at you. Why don't you give her a gentle kiss," Chuck whispers. Blair leans on Chuck's shoulder, her cheek against his for a moment. Charlie looks to both of them and then back a Bliss. He lets out another excited giggle before bending his head down. The kiss, he places on her nose. Bliss smiles up at him before forming the usual 'O' again.

"I love you sissy," Charlie says, not stuttering for once. It's so soft and sweet both Chuck and Blair think they may die from happiness. Then he looks to his parents and smirks, "Mine." Chuck and Blair both break out into laughter, so much for the mine phase being over.

–

"No, no, no daddy you, you, you have to use the, the pink," Charlie informs his father and hands him the pink crayon. They've been at the hospital for a while now so Charlie is coloring, well scribbling, and Chuck is helping him. They're both on the bed next to Blair and Bliss, but neither girl seems to mind.

"Gosh Chuck, how could you ever make such a mistake?" Blair teases with a smirk. Chuck playfully glares at her, but then takes the pink crayon. "Oh daddy's so silly isn't he?" her voice goes into baby talk mode as she cuddles Bliss against her. Charlie giggles and points at Chuck.

"Silly daddy," he joins in. Chuck finally lets out a laugh of his own and pulls Charlie into his lap. They both keep coloring on the paper. Blair watches with a smile. Years ago Chuck Bass would never color, now he seems a little too into it.

"Miss Blair? Is it okay if Miss Eleanor and I come in to see baby now?" Dorota asks, peaking her head in for the first time. Blair nods and Dorota looks to the baby. Her eyes immediately widen and she rushes in. "Oh," she puts her hand over her mouth and gazes down at Bliss. Eleanor is right behind her and looking over Dorota's shoulders.

"Blair how do you and Charles keep making such gorgeous babies?" Eleanor smiles proudly as she and Dorota hover over Bliss. Chuck lets out a chuckle and Charlie waves at both of them. He then goes back to his coloring though, sticking his tongue out as he concentrates.

"Gee thanks mom," Blair sighs.

"Oh you know that's not what I meant," Eleanor responds. She then holds out her hand. "Is her grandmother aloud to hold her?" her eyebrows raise. Blair rolls her eyes and nods.

"Of course mom and Dorota you can too after her," she tells them. Eleanor brightens and softens completely when Bliss is in her arms. She starts to rock her gently and whisper sweet nothings to her. Blair leans against Chuck's shoulder and watches. Dorota and Chuck both know she's wondering if this was how her mother was with her before the not so great relationship that took place in the teen years.

"She favors you Blair," Eleanor comments. Blair sends Chuck a sympathetic look. He only shakes his head and shows her it doesn't bother him. Eleanor will be Eleanor and no one will ever be able to change that. Charlie looks up though and decides different.

"She, she, she, she looks, she looks like, like me," he tells his grandmother and puts his hands to his chest. Eleanor raises her eyebrows, but lets out a small chuckle. Both Chuck and Blair snicker with each other. Eleanor glares at them, but Bliss soon captures her attention and she is gone into baby mode again.

"Mister Charlie are you happy to have your new sister?" Dorota decides to give him a little attention and walks to the other side of the bed. He looks up with a great smile and nods eagerly. She then fingers the picture, "Are you drawing this for her?"

"Mhmm," he replies, still hard at work. After a stroke with his crayon he holds it up. There are some circles, but mainly lines. He has another idea what is is though and shows it to her. "This, this, this is, this is me and, and, and my Bliss," he emphasizes the word _my_.

"Oh... very nice," Dorota compliments with a wink. Charlie blushes and then turns into his father. Every once in a while even a child of Chuck and Blair can have a shy moment.

"Here you go Dorota, Cyrus is calling I'm going to step out. Congratulations," Eleanor hands Dorota Bliss, kisses Blair's forehead, and then is out the door. Everyone knows she'll be back soon though. Dorota takes Bliss carefully, but definitely knows what she's doing. This time when Blair looks she knows this was how Dorota was with her for sure.

"Taka piękna dziecka. Najlepsze części obu rodziców," Dorota tells Bliss. Blair smiles, knowing enough Polish from Dorota's teachings over the years. Chuck on the other hand frowns in confusion. He nudges at Blair a bit since she seems to understand.

"What did she say?" Chuck whispers as Dorota walks around the room a bit. She's still whispering sweet things, Polish and English combined.

"She said, Such a beautiful baby. Best parts of both her parents," Blair translates. Chuck smiles softly at this and pulls Blair into him for a kiss. Charlie giggles at the sight and they pull apart. He pretends not to have seen anything and starts to add more colors to his picture.

–

So many people came to visit that Blair was starting to get a head ache. She of course loved all of them being there, but also was still tired, only resting briefly after the exhausting birth. Serena and Nate came after her mother and Eleanor. Then Lily came in during the visit. Finally when they all left it was her father and Roman's turn. They stayed the longest and Chuck noticed how Blair beamed at all the attention her father gave her. Visiting hours came to a close though and a nurse came in. Bliss was just waking-up.

"Hey guys, I was just coming in to tell you goodnight and that before Bliss goes to bed that you are allowed to breast feed her Mrs. Bass. Would you like us to send a lactose specialist or are you ready to get started?" the nurse asks with eyebrows raised. Blair feels her heart lift in supreme happiness. Chuck of course knows how much this means to her and looks to her immediately. He can see how her whole expression has lightened up, despite how tired she was before.

"I want to get started. I can do it," she nods eagerly. The nurse assumes she breast fed Charlie and leaves with those words. Chuck takes Bliss while Blair pulls down her gown. She is very fast with this though and soon Bliss is taken right back.

"You excited?" Chuck smirks as she positions Bliss. The small baby girl looks with wide eyes at Blair and then back at the nipple presented in front of her. Blair helps her put her mouth on it. It takes a moment, but then she latches onto it and sucks.

"She's hungry," Blair giggles and looks to Chuck. Charlie frowns not understanding the situation at all. He arches his head a bit trying to see what his sister is getting from this. "Your sister is eating Charlie," Blair explains. Even if she had breast fed Charlie he most likely would not remember. He slowly raises his hand and points towards the display.

"From that?" he questions, mouth forming an 'O'. Chuck can't help, but smile at the look on his face. He seems horrified at what is going on. "I... I don't think, think she, she supposed to do that," he decides and alerts his parents of his own opinion.

"Yes it's okay Charlie. That's how mommy feeds her the milk," Chuck assures him. Charlie looks from his father, to the baby, and back. He shakes his head again and lies down.

"No," he refuses to budge. Blair lets out a small laugh. Chuck just shrugs, knowing once he decides something he usually won't go along with anything else. Bliss on the other hand seems to be enjoying herself a lot and starts to suck a bit harder, wanting more.

"I love you," Blair says suddenly, looking to Chuck. He knows what she's thinking when she says it, but it doesn't change the meaning.

"I love you too," he responds before leaning in for a kiss.

–

A/N: Okay that's it. Thank you so much for reading the story and please leave a review. I worked so hard on the epilogue and think it was one of my best chapters. It was eighteen pages and also a very happy one. The events in the epilogue are after all the trauma and they have had counseling and things as I've mentioned. I didn't want to end with anything sad because I wanted to end it on a good note. Please leave a review if you appreciate all my hard work!


End file.
